The Pirate And His Cinderella
by The Pirate Gypsy
Summary: When Jack Sparrow steals another's identity and goes to a ball, he meets Bridget, the Governor's daughter. The two take to each other but Bridget thinks Jack is someone else! What's he going to do and what secret is she keeping? JackOC
1. False Pretences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 1! Enjoy!  
**

"Sorry about this, mate. It's only for a couple of hours."

Jack Sparrow looked down at the gagged and tied up man with understanding. He, himself, had been tied up many times and it wasn't comfortable. But sometimes it was necessary. Tonight, Jack planned on entering the Governor's mansion as Captain Walter Savage. He would sneak into the Governor's office and rob some important documents such as maps and valuables and then hightail it out of there. Hopefully this might get him closer to finding his Black Pearl and finally get revenge on Barbossa and his mutinous crew. It would indeed scupper Jack's plans if the real Walter Savage came to the party so he needed to be dealt with.

Stowing away on Savage's ship, Jack had heard many details to allow him to craft this plot. One, Savage had never met the Governor before. They had only written to each other as part of business propositions. What the business was, Jack didn't know. Two, the Governor like all other Governors, was rich. But this was due to the fact that the Governor of Port Carmen had many merchant vessels which he owned and profited majorly from, due to what could only be shady dealings. Three, the Governor had invited Savage to a ball where they could finally meet in person and arrange a very important business deal. Deciding that he could profit himself from these facts, Jack followed Walter to the inn in which he was staying and an hour before the ball, pounced. He tied the man up and borrowed his clothes for a more refined look. He took off his kohl, tied his hair back sans bandana and removed his rings and trinkets. Ready to go, Jack left the tied up man in the room and went to the Governor's mansion.

Entering the mansion, Jack was surprised at the vastness of it, even for a Governor. The decor was ornate and he couldn't begin to guess the number of rooms the place held. It was a real palace.

_How long is it gonna take me to find the bloody office?_ Jack thought as he looked at his surroundings.

"Can I help you, sir?" An elderly butler asked him, rather snootily in Jack's opinion.

Putting on his finest British accent, Jack answered. "My name is Captain Walter Savage. I was invited by the Governor."

"Oh, yes." The butler agreed. "You've been expected. If you'll follow me."

The butler led Jack into the ballroom where all the other people had been going and straight up to a man Jack assumed was the Governor.

"Sir." The butler began and the Governor turned. "Allow me to introduce Captain Walter Savage."

"Ah, yes! Walter. So nice to finally meet you." The Governor said jovially, taking Jack's hand. He was a stocky man with a ruddy red face and Jack realised he had no idea what his name was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Governor." Jack said in his accent.

_Talk for a few minutes, and then excuse yourself._

"Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Caroline and my daughter Evelyn." Jack looked over at the two blonde women and he couldn't help but notice how pleasing the daughter was for the eye. He also couldn't help but notice how she was smirking at him...saucily?

Jack took the wife's hand and kissed it and then Evelyn's. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"And you, Captain Savage." Evelyn purred.

_Maybe I could add one more thing to my list of things to do before I leave. _Jack thought.

"I think it would be best if we discuss business in my office, Captain." The Governor said and Jack turned back to him, plastering a smile onto his face.

"Lead the way, my good man."

Jack and the Governor left the ballroom and walked upstairs and through a very long hallway only to enter a room whose location Jack tried to memorise. The Governor sat in the chair behind the desk and Jack, the one in front.

"Now, I trust that you agree to the terms in my letters?" The Governor asked.

Not having a clue as to what he was talking about, Jack just nodded. "Oh, yes. I found them very...agreeable."

"Oh good! Now, I know I told you in the letter that it would be twenty but now I must tell you that the number has been raised to thirty five."

"Thirty five? I'm sure that will be fine." Jack had no idea what he was agreeing to but didn't really consider it his problem.

"Are you sure there will be enough room?" The Governor looked slightly dubious.

Jack smiled nervously. "Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine. They don't take up a lot of room."

The Governor chuckled. "That's true, I suppose. They never really get to be on deck anyway."

Jack became confused even more at this. "Hmm?"

"The slaves. They aren't usually allowed to walk around."

Jack's fake smile dropped. Slaves? That was the cargo? Now he was glad he was ruining this plan, just like he had ruined the last one like this he had been involved in.

"Oh, of course. Well I'm sure there will be no problems. Now let's shake on it so we can return to your grand party."

The Governor chuckled and the men shook on it, Jack signed some documents and both left the room. When they got back to the ballroom, Jack separated from the Governor into the crowd and snuck back upstairs.

"So many bloody rooms..." He said to himself while walking quietly through the hallway. He was surprised when he heard a soft laugh coming from a slightly open door.

His curiosity niggling at him, Jack looked in the room to see a girl of about twenty wearing an exquisite pale blue ball gown and looking at herself in the mirror. She looked amazed. The girl looked away from her gown in the mirror and spotted Jack's reflection. Quickly turning around, her eyes widened in shock at the man watching her. Jack slowly entered the room and put his hands up.

"Don't worry, luv. I'm not going to hurt you. I got lost." He said, forgetting about his accent. He only remembered when the girl looked at him strangely.

"How could you get lost? Shouldn't you be in the ballroom?" Jack looked at the girl closer and realised how filled with beautiful women this mansion was. She was even prettier than the other daughter. This girl had long brown, curly hair and light brown eyes as opposed to her sister's blonde hair and blue eyes. Although she was in a beautiful ball gown, Jack noticed that neither her hair nor make up was done yet.

_She's not just pretty, she's beautiful._

"I was doing business with your father in his office."

The girl's eyebrows furrowed. "My father?"

Jack nodded. He was surprised when the confused look left the girl's face as quick as could be, replaced with a nervous smile. "Oh, of course. You must be that business associate he's been talking about. You'll forgive me but your name escapes me."

Jack walked over and stood in front of her. "Captain Ja...Walter Savage."

The girl looked at him curiously which made Jack nervous so he quickly continued. "And what may I ask is the name of a vision such as yourself?"

The girl blushed now. "Bridget."

Jack took her hand and kissed it, keeping his lips there for a second longer than necessary. He kept his eyes on hers and now that he was closer to her, he noticed how her eyes were more stunning than he first realised. There was a hint of green in them too. It was actually quite hard to tell if her eyes were green or brown or hazel so Jack settled on just calling them beautiful. "It's lovely to meet you, Miss Bridget. A pretty name for such a pretty girl. May I ask as to why you are up here on your own as opposed to downstairs enjoying the ball?"

The blush left Bridget's face and she paled. "The ball? Oh, I take no joy from balls. I...I find them quite tedious actually." Jack couldn't help but notice how fast she was speaking. Why did she seem so nervous?

_Maybe it's the fact that she's in her bedroom, alone with a man. _His mind stated obviously.

She continued. "I'm not even properly prepared yet."

"Bridget!"

The two turned at the sound of a voice and a second later, a middle aged, chubby maid entered the room. She froze when she saw Jack, especially standing so close to her ward.

"Bridget, what is goin' on?" The maid asked.

"Oh, Hilda. There you are. I was expecting you to help me get ready ages ago. Eh...this is Captain Walter Savage. He's lost." Bridget blurted out.

Hilda looked from Jack to Bridget, her eyes finally staying on her ward. "Oh, sorry miss but I was busy in the kitchens. I came up here as quickly as I could. Sir, I would thank you to return to the party and leave me to prepare Miss Bridget for the ball."

Jack nodded and looked back at Bridget with a small smile before bowing and then bowing to Hilda. He left the room and went to the office. After looking through cabinets, Jack found everything he was looking for and also pocketed some valuable things lying around the office. As he was walking back down the hallway, he looked at the now closed door to Bridget's room. He half wanted to go back to the ballroom and wait for her but knew he had to get out of there as soon as possible. Maybe, he'd see her again.

Little did he know how soon he would and how odd the circumstances would be.


	2. Revelations

After leaving the party, Jack returned to the inn to find Walter Savage exactly where he left him. Jack grabbed a chair and positioned it across from Savage before sitting on it and inspecting his nails.

"Transporting slaves? That's not very nice, mate."

The still gagged Savage look at Jack angrily before trying to speak to tell the pirate to untie him but his words were blocked. To Jack, the man was just making incomprehensible noises.

"Shh, mate. I'm talking. I have to say, I'm surprised Walt. I've spent a lot of time in yer company, true you weren't aware of it, and I was under the impression that you were a good one. Have ye no feelings at all? I'm quit glad I scuppered up your little deal to be honest." With that, Jack rose and Savage was afraid that Jack was going to hurt him but the pirate passed him and lay down on the bed.

"Well, I don't know about you Walt but I'm absolutely exhausted. I'm going to catch me forty winks and I'll be gone in the morning. Nighty night."

Then to the horror of the captured Captain, the pirate just went to sleep. He was left tied up while this pirate had a comfortable night on his bed! Not to mention, he had just been reprimanded by the pirate for not being a good man! Eventually, sleep came to Savage but it was an uncomfortable one.

He was astounded, in the morning when he awoke, to find the pirate gone with his clothes and still tied to a chair.

* * *

Jack had risen early to leave the inn so Walter could be found by a cleaning lady and Jack would be long gone. Still wearing some fine clothes from Savage's bag, he had thrown the rest of Savage's belongings onto the floor and filled the bag with his own clothes and trinkets before taking it with him.

Now he found himself walking along in the town of Port Carmen as the sun was rising above the town. Not many people were out yet but the market stalls had been set up and the servants were out on early morning errands for breakfast. Jack was surprised when he saw Hilda, the maid from last night, looking through one of the stalls. He walked over to the same stall.

"Miss Hilda, how are you this fine morning?" he asked. The woman looked up and him and remembering who he was, smirked. Jack didn't know why but didn't ask.

"I'm very good, Captain Savage. And you? I'm surprised to see you out this early, if it's not too bold for me to say." Jack really couldn't understand her smirk or her amused tone. Did she know who he was? Or worse, wasn't? Had she met Savage before or something?

"Oh yes, well I was awake and fancied a walk. How may I ask, is Miss Bridget?" Jack asked, hoping he sounded casual.

The smirk widened. "Oh, Miss Bridget is fine. She found the party to be lacking after you left though." Jack perked up at this. "You were gone before she had even come downstairs."

"I do regret that but urgent business on me ship called me away." When Hilda looked at him strangely, Jack realised his mistake. "Urgent business on _my _ship called me away."

Still looking at him strangely, Hilda went on. "Yes, well she was very disappointed when she couldn't find you but I have an idea. Why don't you come by today and see her? She will be alone in the house, save the servants, as the rest of the family shall be out." A bang was heard from behind the stall, like something had hit the table and both looked down on it but found nothing.

Jack looked back at Hilda, a little shocked to say the least. The girl's servant was offering him to see her ward alone? Wasn't that improper? Then Jack remembered that he was a pirate and this was way easier than trying to get the girl alone herself so he could seduce her and he quickly smiled.

"That sounds lovely, what time shall I arrive?" He asked.

"Around midday should be alright."

"I'll see you then." With that, Jack walked off, rather pleased with himself. This little plan of his was having all kind of pleasant results.

* * *

At midday, Jack was standing at the door of the Governor's mansion. He knocked and a few seconds later, Hilda opened the door before the doorman could even get there.

"Well, hello Captain. Miss Bridget is expecting you." She said with that ever present smirk and it really made Jack curious as to what this woman found so funny all the time. She led Jack into the drawing room where he found Bridget sitting on a window ledge reading a book. She was wearing a beautiful, elaborate peach dress and her hair was half tied with a ribbon, the elegant curls rolling down her back.

"Miss Bridget" Hilda began "How many times have I told you, reading is for when you're alone, not when you're expecting company."

Bridget turned and when she was Jack, she smiled. "Hello Captain, it's lovely to see you again." She put the book down and rose to meet him.

Jack went further into the huge drawing room and Hilda closed the door behind him, leaving the two alone. Jack bowed and took her hand before kissing it. "It's lovely to see you also, Miss. I daresay you look exquisite. The dress compliments you." Bridget smiled and Jack saw a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "May I ask what you are reading?" Bridget's smile faltered a little.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Nonsense." Jack said walking over to the window and picked the book up. "I think it is very healthy for women to read..." He paused when he read the cover.

_The Complete History of Pirates._

Jack was pleasantly surprised but Bridget took his silence as judgement.

"I know I shouldn't be reading something so awful but..." She couldn't think of an excuse but she didn't need one because Jack turned back at her with a smile.

"I am not going to berate you for your literary preferences, Miss. I frequently find myself reading up on the same topic." He said flicking through the book and feeling quite proud when he found himself in the book.

"Please, call me Bridget." Bridget said smiling at him, relieved.

"Only if you call me J....Walter." Bridget didn't understand why Walter's voice and expression were disgusted at his own name.

"I shall." She said and he smiled bitterly.

"I was regretful to have to leave before I could dance with you, you know." He said looking into her eyes and her breath caught.

"That's very kind. Would you care for some tea?" she asked directing them to the table. Jack followed her and sat. While she was pouring the tea, Jack looked around the room and was surprised when his eyes landed on the family portrait.

"May I ask a question, Miss?"

Bridget looked up at him and smiled. "Of course."

"Where are you?" he asked, pointing to the picture. The painting held the Governor, his wife and Evelyn but Bridget was absent. He watched as she looking up from the tea to the painting and her eyes widened. She quickly composed herself and smiled.

"I was away. I had been studying in Italy when that portrait had been painted. I came home about two months later. I was sad when I saw it at first due to my absence but I have moved past it."

Jack was confused. Why not just wait till she returned? But he didn't press the issue.

"So, Captain Savage, how long do you plan to stay in Port Carmen?" she asked, bringing his attention away from the painting.

"I had planned on leaving later today actually." Jack watched as the polite smile on Bridget's face faltered.

"So soon? Oh, that is a pity."

Jack decided to lay on the charm and begin the seduction. "Oh, well I'm sure there could be pleasant memories to be garnered, even in such a short time." He reached over and gently clasped her hand, which had been resting on the table. Bridget's eye went to their hands but she said nothing. He couldn't help but think how the pendant on her necklace would make a rather nice trinket to add to his collection. It was a crowned heart being held with two hands.

"You do have a beautiful necklace. A claddagh, if I'm not mistaken."

Bridget smiled. "How did you know that?"

Jack smirked. "I am a Captain, luv. I've been all over the world and learned a few things. Like for instance, the hands on your necklace symbolise friendship, the crown symbolises loyalty and the heart symbolises love. The pendant is usually found on rings though. Facing away from the body when the person wearing is unattached and facing to them when they've found love." It was then that Jack realised how their hands were still intertwined and how she was looking at him. Like she was pleasantly amazed and she was displaying a beautiful smile.

"That's right. My mother gave it to me. I really miss her." She said looking sadly down at their hands.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon." Jack said confused and Bridget looked up at him with a smile but her eyes still held sadness.

"Oh, you're right. Captain Savage, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Jack asked interested.

She drew in some breath but stayed silent. "Never mind, it doesn't matter."

"No, what is it?" Jack prodded her gently.

"I just wanted to tell you....I really enjoy your company." Jack didn't think that was what she originally going to say but he was glad to hear it anyway. Jack leaned slowly into her but they heard the door slam.

"This is despicable! Completely despicable! Do you know the name of the pirate who kidnapped you?" It was the Governor and both Jack and Bridget jumped from the chairs with worried looks on their face which confused the other.

"I don't know, sir. But he came here last night pretending to be me." Walter Savage said and Jack grimaced. So someone had found Savage who had in turn found the Governor. Jack looked to Bridget who was looking very fearfully at the door and then her dress.

"Well, Captain Savage, I assure you, my men are out looking for the scoundrel."

Bridget looked over at Jack quickly. "Savage is out there! Who are you? Are you a pirate?"

Jack just looked at her and put on a hopeful smile. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"_The _Captain Jack Sparrow?" Bridget looked astounded but Jack could see excitement in her eyes.

"You couldn't help me, luv, could you?"

Bridget looked from the door to Jack before clasping his hand and bringing him out another door in the drawing room which led to a less nice area of the house. She led Jack to what he assumed was the servant's quarters. They met Hilda alone in the kitchen and Bridget went to her. Both whispered for a while when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Both rushed to Jack and shoved him into the large pantry and Jack watched through a crack as Bridget grabbed a big coat and wrapped it around herself. She then proceeded to run behind the counter next to Hilda. The next second, the door opened revealing the Governor.

"Hilda, Bridget. There will be a guest for dinner so prepare accordingly."

"Not a problem, sir." Hilda said with a smile while Bridget kept her head down and fussed with whatever was on the table. Jack was a little confused, to say the least.

"Bridget, why are you wearing a coat?" The Governor asked and she looked up at him.

"I just came back from getting ingredients, sir." She answered with a nervous smile and Jack noticed how she no longer had a fine British accent but an Irish one.

"Alright, well when you're done down here, go upstairs and help Evelyn get ready."

"I shall, sir." Bridget answered and Jack was shocked.

_She's a servant?!?_

The Governor left the kitchen and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Jack exited the pantry and the two women turned to him.

"Now" Hilda started. "Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"I have, indeed. I never thought I'd be helping a pirate such as yourself hide in me pantry! Oh, I've heard about you Captain Sparrow. All sorts of things, now you're lying your way into someone's house."

"What about her?" Jack said defensively, pointing to Bridget. "You both lied to me. Making me think you were damn near royalty."

Bridget's face went from nervous to indignant. "First of all, you assumed that, I just didn't correct you."

"I wouldn't have if you weren't wearing a ball gown." He was about to continue but she interrupted him.

"Second, I couldn't tell you who I really was because you might tell the Governor what you had seen and third of all, I had planned on never seeing you again! You were the one who came back pretending to be someone else again so I had to carry on lying!"

Jack looked at Bridget trying to think of a way to defend himself. He saw Hilda smirking again. "It's all her fault." He stated, pointing at the older maid. Hilda looked up at him with a shocked but angry face.

"Yes, it's your fault, madam!" He continued. "You were the one who invited me back to see her again! From that infuriating smirk, I daresay you found the whole thing rather funny. You were almost punishing us."

"Yes!" Bridget agreed. "Why did you do that? I heard you invite him actually."

Jack looked at her. "You did?"

"I was hiding behind the stall so you wouldn't see me wearing servant clothes. We spotted you before you spotted Hilda."

"Oh." Jack said before both turned back to Hilda waiting for an answer.

"Well, look at the pair of ye'." She stated. "You" she pointed at Jack. "You didn't half give yourself away! You kept forgetting your accent and look at that hair!" Jack's hand went to his hair in a defensive manner. "I knew you weren't a Captain but I thought you were some common sailor who was just trying to get into a ball."

"I am, too, a Captain!"

"A pirate Captain! The stories I've heard about you, Sparrow!" Hilda didn't mention that all the stories she'd heard about him came from Bridget and that the girl had told them with nothing but admiration.

Jack couldn't help but smirk before becoming indignant for being called out while Hilda turned to Bridget. "And you, missy! Trying on your mistress' dresses! How many times have I told you that if you keep doing it, you'll get caught? You're lucky that another liar caught you instead of Miss Evelyn or one of her parents. You'll get a right flogging worse than you've ever gotten one of these days if you carry on misbehaving! So, you'll both excuse me if I found the predicament you both got yourselves into a little amusing and I'm sorry I had me little fun but ye have no one to blame but yourselves!" Both put their heads down in shame for blaming Hilda and the woman smiled.

"Wait!" Jack said, his head flinging back up and Hilda's smile dropped. She really thought she had gotten away with that. "We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you though! You were just having fun at our expense! We would have both never seen each other again and had a nice little moment to remember last night but you came along and made everything more complicated!"

"Oh, come off it Sparrow! I didn't make you agree to come see Bridget. You did that all on your own because you wanted to see her again!" Jack opened his mouth to retaliate but closed it again. He looked over at Bridget whose blush had returned and smirked at her. She smiled back at him.

"Okay then, why would you do it to her?" Jack said pointing to Bridget. "You had to have realised how messy this could have gotten for Bridget." He looked triumphant now.

"She didn't have to agree to it, either." Hilda said and both looked at Bridget for an excuse. Her eyes widened before her expression became defensive.

"Oh....Oh..." She said looking from one to the other, desperately trying to think of an excuse. "Oh......well!"

"That's some good reasoning there, luv." Hilda said.

"It's gotten quite hot all of a sudden." Bridget laughed nervously.

"Your still wearing the coat, luv." Hilda stated. "Your clothes are over there, go and change before you might be spotted."

Bridget ran over to her uniform and went into the servant's quarters, considering herself lucky to get out of the argument of blame before it hit her too hard. Jack looked after her until Hilda snapped him out of it.

"Sparrow!" Jack looked at her. "The reason I asked you here today was for her. That girl is the hardest working in this house, especially having to deal with a monster like that Miss Evelyn and she don't get paid for it and when I saw the dreamy expression you left on her face last night, I figured she deserved to have that feeling a little more. That's why I asked you, not to get ye in trouble or nowt."

Jack smirked. "Dreamy expression, eh?"

"Aye, but don't you be getting any ideas, Sparrow. I love that girl as if she were me own! I didn't know you were a pirate when I invited you here, just thought you were some sailor who'd gotten lucky by being allowed attend a ball. I know of your reputation Sparrow."

"I had no such ideas as the ones you're thinking of." Jack lied.

"I'm sure you didn't."

"So, life here ain't too great, eh?" Jack asked.

"By God it isn't. Not for the lower servants, anyway. Bridget ain't even a servant. The Governor bought her off a business associate years ago. She were barely a teenager and she was separated from her family and brought here to serve Miss Evelyn. The rest of her family remained on the ship she was brought over here on and she never saw 'em again. Probably given away as slaves or dead." Hilda had gone back to making the dinner now.

"That's awful." Jack said.

"Tis, indeed. The girl don't even get paid like the rest of us, we chose and were hired to work here. Bridget is entitled to nought of what we are. Which isn't much, anyway, let me tell you but it's something. I suppose slavery is the only way the Governor will get anyone to deal with that brat of a daughter of his. But Bridget, she's as good as gold, never complains." Jack looked at the door and felt very sorry for the girl on the other side.

"Hilda." Jack said and the maid looked up at him. "Could you give me a minute alone with her when she comes back?" Hilda looked dubious. "Just one minute, aye?" Jack pleaded.

"Alright, Sparrow. One minute. But no funny business."

"Hilda, darling, you're a star!" He said. "Although, as good as I am, I couldn't get the funny business you're thinking of into one minute."

"I bet you'd try, though." Hilda said with a smirk which Jack reciprocated. A minute later, Bridget stepped back into the kitchen in her maid's uniform.

"Well, I need to go and set the table." Hilda said and walked out of the room leaving the two alone. Bridget smiled shyly at Jack.

"Alone again." She said with a polite smile, their previous comfortableness out the window, now they were both different people to what was previously thought.

"Indeed, luv." Jack watched as Bridget walked over to the counter and working, avoiding eye contact with him. There was silence, before Bridget huffed at her own behaviour before turning to Jack.

"My name is actually Bridget, Bridget Buckley. I originally lived in Ireland and have worked here for seven years. I was preparing Miss Evelyn for the ball last night and when she left I couldn't help but try on one of her dresses, just to see what it felt like."

"And?" Jack asked.

"Pretty but very uncomfortable." She answered and he chuckled.

"When you saw me, you made me feel special and I liked it so when Hilda suggested you come by to see me, at first I was nervous but I remembered that feeling so I agreed. I have to admit, you didn't disappoint me. You astounded me even and I felt guilty for lying to you so I was going to admit to you who I was but I grew too cowardly. Soon, I had no choice and was surprised when you revealed yourself. I mean, Captain Jack Sparrow. I've read about you but never thought I'd actually meet you. So, that's why I hid you. I lied to you and I'm sorry but you lied to me too. But you're a pirate so I suppose I can't be too offended even if I still am. I can completely understand if you want to run away and forget me and this entire business"

"Meet me tonight."

Bridget's opened her mouth to continue but she stopped in shock. Jack walked closer to her. "What?" she asked, not believing she had heard him correctly.

"Well, with that little speech I can't help but feel intrigued. Although, I was going to ask you before it but I couldn't get a word in edgeways. I want to get to know you better, Bridget Buckley instead of Miss Bridget. That's why I got rid of Hilda."

Bridget's eyebrows rose. "You did?" Jack nodded.

He was happy when he saw her smile. "Alright, where?"

"At the docks. Be there after everyone is asleep."

"I will be." She sounded a little breathless and Jack smiled, taking a curl that lay on her shoulder in his hand. He was about to lean in when they heard footsteps.

"BRIDGET!" It was the Governor. She gasped before looking back to Jack.

"You have to go!" She said pushing him towards the back door.

"You'll be there tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, now go!"

"Alright." Jack said going out the door and Bridget relaxed. She was astounded when Jack flung around and kissed her quickly on the lips. He smiled at her and ran out the door, closing it behind him.

Nobody could understand why Bridget was in such a dreamy mood for the rest of the day, well everyone except Hilda who actually seemed quite proud of herself.


	3. The Midnight Meeting

**Chapter 3**

Bridget stood at the docks that night, wrapping a shawl tighter around herself as the wind blew. She had been there for ten minutes and there were no signs of Jack. Had he changed his mind?

_Okay, five more minutes and I'm leaving. _She thought as she spotted some sailors smiling toothlessly at her. It made her want to laugh but out of nervousness or just because their drunken demeanours were funny, she wasn't sure. They had been there before she had and hadn't approached her so she didn't think to be scared of them. Instead, she was getting impatient with another sailor now.

"Where are you, pirate?" She whispered.

"I'm right here, luv." She heard behind her and she jumped in fright before turning and seeing Jack smirking at her. He looked very different to how she had seen him before. Now he was wearing a red bandana, a tricorn hat and his hair was down and adorned with trinkets. His eyes had kohl around them and he had a ragged blue coat. Under it, he was wearing a worn off white shirt and a vest. He had worn boots on his feet and he looked every bit pirate. He held a bag in his hand which Bridget had seen him holding that morning before she hid.

"You took your time Sparrow." She said in a tired voice but she was smiling.

"All good things take time, luv." Jack looped his arm through hers and began guiding her away from the docks.

"Oh, so you're worth the wait?"

"Absolutely."

"So where are you taking me Captain?" She asked.

"Somewhere I don't think you get to go very often."

She raised one of her eyebrows in questioning but Jack didn't say another word until they reached their destination. She smiled when she saw where he had taken her and looked up at him. "The beach?"

"Indeed, luv. The best part of any island, excluding the taverns of course."

She looked at him doubtfully but amused. "Really?"

"Nah," Jack said. "The beach is better than the taverns; you can bring your rum here."

Bridget laughed. "True."

"Aye," Jack sat down on the sand and she sat next to him. "You can just sit out here and look out at that horizon with some rum, if you're lucky. Or a bonny lass if you're luckier.

"And if you're really lucky, you'll have both." She replied.

He chuckled. "It just so happens..." With that, he pulled out two bottles from the bag.

Bridget laughed loudly. "Oh my God, you have everything prepared."

Jack handed her bottle. "I would never have it said that I weren't a man to treat a lady to a good time and by that, I mean a good drink."

Bridget laughed again.

"I weren't expecting the giggles to erupt until at least half a bottle had been diminished." He said before pulling the cork of his bottle out with his teeth.

"What can I say? I like to laugh."

"That I can see even from the short time we've been sat here. You laugh quite a gargantuan amount." He took a swig and she followed.

"I do." She said when she took the bottle down.

"You know, not a lot of people in your position would find the small things in life as amusing." He expected her to compliment his intuitiveness but when he looked at her, he couldn't help but notice how she wasn't laughing anymore. In fact, she wasn't smiling at all as she handed him back the bottle and rose up from the sand.

"Excuse me, this was a mistake." Jack saw her stalk away before jumping up and following after her.

"Bridget, what did I say?" The young woman turned to look at him and Jack saw how upset and angry she looked.

"Let me guess, Sparrow. Hilda told you some sob story about how awful my life is, about how I don't get paid and I deserve a little happiness in my life."

"Well...Yes, she did."

"Of course she did. She sees me as some bloody damsel in distress. I'm not a victim, Sparrow! I don't feel sorry for myself and I don't like it when someone else does. My life mightn't be everything I dreamed it would be but I have a roof over my head, I eat every night and that's a lot more than some people get! There are a lot of people in my position, Jack! I don't appreciate the fact that you only asked me to meet you tonight because you felt sorry for me and thought you would do a good deed." She said before walking away and Jack ran after her again.

"Now, wait just a minute missy!" He said catching up to her and grabbing her arm, turning her to him.

"What?!"

"If you would let me speak for a second, you would know that I didn't ask you out here because I feel sorry for you! I asked you here because I wanted to get to know you but so far all I've seen is someone who's impatient, gets angry very easily and comes to conclusions without thinking properly, doesn't shut up but I knew that from today and you seem to be secretly very bitter! You're bloody infuriating! If you want to go home, then fine! I could probably find someone who won't bite me head off whenever they let me actually talk!" He said and turned away from her shocked expression, going back to his original position on the sand. He was in the middle of gulping back his rum when he heard footsteps and watched as Bridget plopped down next to him. Without looking at him, she put out her hand and he put the other bottle of rum into it before taking out another for himself, both of them drinking in silence while looking out at the horizon.

"I'm not apologising." Bridget said after a few minutes and Jack turned to her.

"Well, neither am I."

"Fine then none of us are apologising." She pursed her lips and he shrugged. She was still looking out at the horizon and Jack could see on her face that she was struggling with herself. She finally turned to him with a huff.

"This isn't an apology but I shouldn't have said what I said to you. I'm sor- I was wrong to say _some _of the things I said."

Jack chuckled humourlessly. "Jesus, you have some pride girl." She looked at him.

"Are you going add that to my flaws of being impatient, hot headed, and bitter and a chatterbox? Oh, I also can't think under pressure, just so you know." Jack could tell by her tone that she was joking and she was smiling so he threw her a small smile himself.

"I don't think pride is a bad thing. I'd add it to your qualities of being strong, happy and a chatterbox." She laughed and he continued. "Not to mention you're a damn good liar. Studying in Italy? That was a good one, luv."

She looked at him proudly before laughing at herself. "I have no idea how I kept any of that going. Studying in Italy? Where did that come from?" She said more to herself than to him.

"You were very good with the accent too." He said bumping his shoulder with hers before taking another swig from a new bottle. He was on his third now.

"I was better than you; you didn't even maintain yours when talking to me."

"Oi, I fooled your Governor and everyone else."

"Not Hilda."

Jack looked at her, amused. "I'm pretty sure nothing gets past that woman."

"No, it does not. People think Governor Harrison runs the place but my God, that woman could run circles around that man any day of the week. Sharp as a tack, she is. I mean last night when she walked in on us and me in Miss Evelyn's dress, she caught on straight away. She always catches me doing things I shouldn't be doing. That can be annoying."

Jack chuckled. "What does she catch you doing?"

"Oh, when I'm out with the horses to hide from the family, reading books when the Governor has forbid it and trying on dresses that don't belong to me." She said looking at him sideways with a smirk. "To name a few."

"The Governor has forbid you from reading books?" Jack frowned. He refrained from asking her how she even knew how to read though it was a curious trait in someone of her stature. If he'd learned anything from a while ago though, it was not to enquire about her circumstances.

Bridget nodded. "He thinks if the servants have time to be reading, they aren't working hard enough. But the poor man is so forgetful that he always misplaces his books."

Jack smiled. "Let me guess, Hilda is usually the one who finds them and they're usually somehow after ending up under your bed?"

Bridget laughed. "Under my pillow but that is the gist of it."

"Nice."

"Thank you. I've read about you, you know." Bridget said and Jack felt his own pride swell up.

"Good things?"

"They weren't supposed to be but I found them admirable. Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl and Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea. That's quite a title. I don't know how anyone couldn't be impressed."

Jack's swelled pride deflated. "I'm guessing if you read all about me then you know about me villainous first mate."

"Barbossa." Bridget nodded. "The Black Pearl attacked here a couple of months ago, tore the place apart. I don't know what they were looking for but they were desperate for it."

Jack looked at her seriously. "I'll get it back you know, the Black Pearl."

Bridget looked at him, she wasn't laughing or smiling as she had no intention of simply humouring him. "I'm sure you will. If anyone could, it'd be you."

"Thank you, lass. I'm going to go to Port Royal and Tortuga after here, as soon as I can find a way."

"Port Royal? The Governor is sending a vessel there in two weeks! I heard him talking about it."

"He is?" Jack went to his bag and started rooting around in it, pulling out the documents and maps he stole last night.

"You stole those?" Bridget asked incredulously before her tone turned obvious. "Actually, why am I surprised? The Governor was speaking about them going missing this morning but he just thought he had misplaced them."

Jack smirked. "Like he did with his books?"

"That's why he thought it actually. Wait, when you were "lost" last night, you were going to the office, weren't you?"

"Aye, luv. I just made a detour into "your room" then went on me way. We're both awfully big liars." He said before turning his attention to the documents. Sure enough, there was a marked map with Port Royal on it and a document signed by the Captain of the vessel, a Captain Theodore Nelson. "Perfect, I'll stow away on that and steal a rowboat when we're close enough to the island so I'll get in without being spotted before they dock."

Bridget smiled at him but couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. "I hope everything works out for you, Jack." She said honestly and Jack looked at her. Even though she was trying to smile, she couldn't help but look a little sad and Jack spotted it.

"What's wrong, luv?" Bridget looked up at him and plastered on a smile.

"Nothing." She said but her mind was telling a different story.

_What's wrong with you? You've known him for a day and you're depressed? What did you think would happen? He'd come into your life and take you away from all this? That would be one fast working, Captain!_

_He did kiss me._

_I bet he's kissed a lot of women. He's going to go off and find his ship and he should! He may be spending time with you now but that doesn't really mean anything! He mightn't like you that way! You did yell at him a lot and told him you're not a damsel in distress._

_I am sort of a damsel in distress. I just don't want other people feeling sorry for me; I can feel sorry for myself all I want._

"Bridget?"

Bridget pulled herself from her thoughts and looked at him. "Hmm? Oh sorry. You know, I could help get you onto that vessel and you wouldn't even have to hide."

Jack's eyebrow's rose. "How?"

"Well I know Captain Nelson; he frequents a tavern that Hilda's cousin owns. She often takes me with her when she visits and Nelson is usually in there. I could tell him that if he's looking for sailors that I know of one. You could just wear your "Walter Savage" clothes and you're in."

"But what if the Governor spotted me? He knows that I'm a pirate now that Savage found him."

Bridget waved her hand. "Not a problem, Governor Harrison doesn't actually bother with the ships or sailors, he just sits at his desk, talks to Captains and signs his name. He won't even be at the docks when you're boarding."

Jack looked at her hesitantly. "This seems too easy."

Bridget laughed. "It won't be easy at all, I'll have to work to convince Nelson to take you on when he's never met you but I'll work on that. All you have to do is think of a new name."

Jack roped his arms around her shoulders pulled her close to him. "Luv, you're a jewel!" He said hugging her and she couldn't help notice how his words were a little slurred and how he was swaying but she flung her other pessimistic thoughts telling her that he was drunk out the window and just enjoyed the hug. When he pulled back, he still had his arms around her shoulders and held her close to him, looking into her eyes. They looked at each other for a few seconds before he leaned in and kissed her. She returned it but those pessimistic thoughts climbed back in.

_He's drunk. He's a pirate. You know his reputation. He's not sticking around. You're just another woman in some port to him._

_Shut up and let me enjoy the moment!_ _I don't get nice things happening to me often enough!_

When they pulled back, Jack was smirking drunkenly.

"I'll tell you what luv, when I get back me ship, I'll bring you aboard and make you a pirate." Bridget smiled but didn't take his drunken slurs seriously.

"Okay, Jack, sure you will."

"No, no, no, no, luv! I'm serious! I'll make you a fearsome lady pirate, the likes of which grown men will shudder at!" Bridget laughed at his description and his violent swaying.

"I look forward to it, Jack." She said, humouring him.

"Bridget the pirate, the big pirate men will say. Oh, she's a nasty one! She sails on that Black Pearl with that dashing Captain Sparrow, my, he is dashing. I once met him, you know. Even more handsome in person, lot of hair."

Bridget was silently laughing at him. "Jack, who is this pirate man who's complimenting your beauty?"

"No, luv. You misunderstood! The pirate is talking to the prostitute; she's the one who's talking about yours truly!" Bridget nodded with a silent "oh." This man certainly was amusing, drunk or not.

"And that Bridget, the pirate will reply. Oh, she's not too bad on the eyes either. I wouldn't mind me some of that."

"Jack..." She said warningly but he ignored her.

"'Oh, but I can't have her' the pirate will say. 'She belongs to Captain Sparrow' and then all the prostitutes in the tavern will cry."

"I would love to meet the people having this conversation."

"Oh but she is terrifying! They'll say." He continued, not hearing her. "A real master with a blade because she learned from the best!"

"Captain Sparrow?"

"Captain Sparrow." He confirmed. The next minute he laid his head on her shoulder. "Aye, but we'll go anywhere you want. We can sail the entire ocean without a care in the world. Complete and utter freedom."

"It does sound nice." Bridget agreed.

"It is indeed, luv. I've spent eight years looking for that ship and I don't intend on ever giving up until I am back behind that helm and it's my choice of where to sail next."

"You'll get your ship back, Jack."

"Aye, I will, luv. No one can stop me, Captain Jack Sparr..." His sentence droned off and when Bridget looked down, she saw that Captain Jack Sparrow had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

She chuckled lightly and looked out at the horizon, drinking her rum and thinking back on what the Captain had been talking about. Complete freedom.

"Must be nice." Bridget whispered, taking a sip.

* * *

**Don'tcha love drunk Jack? Please review!**


	4. Asking Nelson

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack**

Jack awoke the next morning to the sound of the gentle tide and when he opened his eyes, he saw the light pink of the morning sky. He slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sleep comfortably?" He heard from behind him and when he turned, he saw Bridget walking towards him. She came and sat down next to him. "I brought you some breakfast." She said handing him a small bag that held fruit and bread.

"Thanks, luv." Jack said taking an apple out of the bag, looking at her. "How did you know I'd still be here?"

Bridget smiled. "I've only been gone around ten minutes. I wasn't just going to leave you alone, collapsed on a beach. Who knows who could have happened upon you in your sleep? You're a wanted man Sparrow."

Jack looked at her surprised. "You didn't really stay her all night, did you?"

"I did, indeed."

"Did you sleep?"

Bridget took an orange out the bag. "I don't usually get a lot of sleep. It didn't really bother me. What would have bothered me is hearing this morning that you were scheduled to be hanged because you had been caught lying on a beach in a drunken stupor."

Jack didn't really know what to say. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." The two stayed in a comfortable silence, eating their fruit. Bridget was looking out at the sun coming up over the horizon and Jack was looked at Bridget. He saw her smile.

"What?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"Oh, nothing luv." He said looking away, following her gaze to the sun. "I'm just surprised."

"No need to be. But you will have to find somewhere to hide if you plan on staying here until the merchant vessel leaves in two weeks."

"I'm sure I'll find a place." Jack said even though he already had a place in mind.

* * *

"Are you still mad at me?" Hilda asked as the two prepared breakfast for the family.

"Yes." Bridget answered, although she wasn't really anymore. She just wanted to make Hilda squirm as revenge. "Why did you have to tell him about my past and my job here? Making it out as if I'm the saddest person in the world!"

"I did not. I made you come off very well. All men love a damsel. He wanted to see you again, didn't he? By the way, how did that go? He didn't try anything....uncivilised, did he? I'd kill him."

Bridget laughed. "No, he was lovely. Very gentlemanly for a pirate. He called me infuriating."

"Seducing has really changed from when I was your age."

Bridget laughed. "I thought you would be mad at someone calling me infuriating."

"You are infuriating."

"Thanks." Bridget replied sarcastically. "But, no, nothing you're thinking of happened last night."

"Oh, yeah? Well, if he didn't try anything then why were you gone all night?" Hilda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He passed out; I was making sure he didn't get found by a soldier."

Hilda snorted. "Yes, because little you would have been able to stop navy soldiers. You really just stayed because you didn't want that little night to end, I bet. You were admiring him in his sleep. I know you girl, you're a selfish little git."

Bridget opened her mouth to defend herself, her mind trying to work furiously. "I could have woken him if I thought there were soldiers coming."

"It ain't easy to wake up men who have had one too many, girl. You know that from watching me and Sarah in the tavern when I bring you."

"Oh, about that! I need to go there to find Nelson." Bridget said placing bread rolls into a bowl.

"Why? Oh, and stop trying to dodge the subject! You wanted to look at your pirate's face and imagine all the places he'd take you and the adventures you'd both have and didn't care if he was awake or asleep while doing it."

Bridget decided not to bring up Jack's drunken promise as that's all it was to her. The drunken ramblings of a pirate Captain. Instead she answered Hilda's first question. "I wanted to talk to Nelson about taking a sailor onboard when he goes to Port Royal."

"A sailor? Who is this one, then? You're getting around all of a sudden." Hilda chuckled.

"Actually, it's the same one. Jack needs to get to Port Royal and I said I would ask Nelson if he would take him. He'd use a different name, of course but I think it'd work."

Hilda's smile dropped slightly before she turned to Bridget. "Bridget." She said seriously. "I know you admire this Captain Sparrow and even more so now because he's the first man to ever give you the slightest bit of attention..."

"Harsh." Bridget interrupted offended, mainly because she knew it was true.

Hilda continued. "But, luv, you could be getting yourself into a lot of trouble. I mean, what if you were caught with him last night and now you're doing favours for a pirate?" Bridget tried to interrupt but Hilda raised a hand. "I'm not saying don't see him anymore, you're a grown woman and can make your own decisions but be careful, aye? What if Jack gets caught and when he's asked who's been helping him and feeding him and he tells them it's the Governor's own servant?"

"Jack wouldn't rat me out..."

Hilda didn't want to ruin this new excitement in Bridget's life but she knew of Bridget's admiration for the pirate Captain and that was before the man had ever come into the girl's life. Now here he was, charming and treating her nicer than any man ever had and Hilda knew this crush of Bridget's could get her into a lot of trouble. That being said, Sparrow didn't seem that bad, he seemed lovely but seeming and being were two different things. Hilda wasn't only scared for Bridget's safety but her heart. Jack Sparrow was going to leave here eventually and Bridget would be heartbroken and alone. _But it's just a crush... The first she's ever had and that girl is passionate enough already. Imagine adding men to that!_

"He's a pirate, luv. You don't know what he'll do. I'll admit, he's a charming pirate and he seems like a good'un but he is a pirate."

Bridget thought on what Hilda said for a few moments. "Will you take me to see Nelson?"

Hilda sighed. "Aye, luv. I will."

Bridget hugged Hilda tightly. "Thank you, Hilda!"

Hilda laughed. "Careful, you'll break me poor back!"

* * *

"Hilda, Bridget!" The barwoman called when the two women entered the tavern. They had just finished serving after dinner tea and sherry to the Governor and his family and that was an opportune moment to get out for a while. It was evening so the tavern was filling up nicely.

"Hello, Sarah." Bridget said as she sat at the bar and watched as Hilda went behind the bar to hug her cousin. Like Hilda, Sarah was chubby but a little taller than her cousin. "How's business?" Bridget asked.

"Oh, can't complain, girlie." Sarah said with a smile. Sarah's demeanour was pleasant now but Bridget knew from experience that she'd turn fiery later when the drunk's were, undoubtedly, going to get rowdy. Sarah could always handle them no bother.

"Oh, Sarah. Where's Nelson?" Hilda asked. "Bridget needs to talk to him."

"Really?" Sarah asked, cringing and Bridget nodded. "Alright. Oi! Nelson!" Sarah shouted over at the corner. Nelson, who had been talking to another man, turned and looked over.

"What?" He shouted, annoyed that he'd been disturbed.

"The lass here wants to talk to ye."

Nelson's face went from annoyed to happy and it was then that Bridget remembered what a skirt chaser the Captain was.

_Oh well, too late now._

"Oh, really?" He said, quite slimy in Bridget's opinion.

"Aye! But listen you! No funny business or you're out." Sarah was as protective of Bridget as Hilda was. Nelson threw her an annoyed glance and got up and went to the bar, sitting next to Bridget.

"What can I do for you, sweetheart?" He asked in what he thought was a flirty manner. Bridget just ignored it.

"I was wondering if you need any sailors aboard your ship."

"Sorry, luv. I don't take girls but if you're going to miss me that much...." He slurred, placing a hand on her knee.

"Oi, Enough of that." Bridget said, slapping it away. "I'm not asking for me, I have a friend who needs work."

Nelson looked at her with a foul expression, most likely because she had thrown his hand away. "Why should I take someone who's a friend of yours? What would I get out of that?"

Bridget looked at him, confusion on her face at his stupidity. "You'd get a sailor aboard your ship; I would assume that would be helpful."

"I can find plenty of sailors on this rock, Bridge. You need to give me something in return for helping this friend of yours." He said, his hand going back to her knee. She rolled her eyes and slapped it away again.

"How about I buy you a whole load of rum?"

"That's not really what I was expecting."

"I know what you were expecting and you can forget that."

Where would you get the money for rum?"

"Never you mind. I'll buy you five bottles. Do we have a deal?" She said holding out her hand. He looked at her hand suspiciously. Finally he shook it.

"Alright, we have a deal. But I want the good stuff!"

Bridget huffed. "Fine."

"Good." Nelson said, pleased with himself. "Now, what's your mate's name?"

Bridget opened her mouth, only for her mind to freeze. Jack hadn't given her a name. _Damnit!_

"His name? His name is...."

"George Frost." They heard from behind him and when they turned around, Bridget was shocked to find Jack standing there in normal sailor clothes, the kohl gone and hair tied back up.

"Georgey!" Nelson slurred. "You're the mate she was talking about?"

"I am, indeed." Jack said, smirking at the look on Bridget's face. "Hello, Bridget. Thank you for trying to help me. You actually interrupted my conversation with Teddy as he was accepting me upon his fine vessel."

"I was?" Nelson asked drunkenly.

"You were." Jack confirmed.

"Oh....alright then! More rum!" Nelson turned back to the bar and Jack came to sit next to Bridget on the other side of her. Bridget looked to Hilda on the other side of the bar who had her eyebrows furrowed at Jack.

"So _George_," Hilda began. "Is this where you're staying?"

"It is, my dear Hilda." Jack said, with a smirk. "Bridget was actually the one who told me about this place." He turned to Bridget. "Thank you, miss. I find this place to be to my liking."

Bridget still held a shocked look on her face. "May I speak to you alone, George?" she asked and guided them to the table Jack and Nelson had previously occupied. As she was getting up, Nelson grabbed her wrist.

"Going so soon, Bridge?" He asked with an oily smirk, his fingers rubbing her wrist. She was about to yank it away when she felt someone else do it for her. Jack took Nelson's hand and pried it off her.

"Sorry, mate." Jack said but his tone suggested they were anything but mates. "I need to borrow her for a second." Jack's reaction surprised himself more than anyone. He was feeling protective? He had to admit, he didn't like looking over and seeing Nelson place his hand on Bridget's knee a while ago and was quite happy when she slapped it away. He got even more annoyed when he heard Nelson trying to get Bridget to offer something more pleasing than rum in return for taking him on the ship. But Jack pushed all thoughts of the greasy Captain out of his mind when he sat at the table and looked at the girl across from him.

"You wanted to talk to me, luv?" Jack asked happily.

"What are you doing here? You could get caught!" Bridget said in a quick whisper.

"Have you seen the likes of the men who come in here, luv? I think your mate Sarah could deal with them better than any navy man can. I think it would be a safe bet that the soldiers stay away from here."

"Exactly!" Bridget said. "This would be the first place they'd look. They could find you and kill you! Not to mention if they find you, you just told everyone we were friends and I directed you here! You could have me hanging with you!"

"Bridget, luv. Calm down. The navy have already been here. Sarah told me a while ago. I would never risk your safety when you've worked so hard to help me." Bridget relaxed a little and Jack took her hand. "You trust me, don't ye, luv?" He asked with a smirk and against her better judgement, Bridget nodded. He hadn't given her reason not to.

_You mean lying about his identity the first time ye met and once more after that?_

_Not fair, I did that too._

"Good." Jack smiled. He squeezed her hand and his other went to her cheek and started stroking it. If anyone looked over, they would have seemed like lovers. As it just so happens, someone did.

"Oi!" Hilda called over. "Careful, _Frost!"_

Jack chuckled and took his hand down, much to Bridget's dismay but was pleased that his other hand still clasped hers. She was going to kill Hilda for being so protective. It was then that Sarah walked over.

"Alright, Sparrow. Here's your key and you be careful. With your life and with me Bridget." Bridget huffed.

_Why is everyone so overprotective? Wait..._

"Sparrow?" She asked incredulously and Jack chuckled.

"I told Sarah everything. I started off with my association with you and Hilda. Bridget, this is a pirate haven, after all."

"I wouldn't call it a haven." Bridget said feeling like everyone was in on some terribly funny joke but her. She had always thought the men in the tavern were just sailors. But then again, she had never been out of the mansion much.

"I would." Sarah said. "That's what I tell the pirates anyway. They pay very well when I say haven." Her and Jack chuckled and Bridget smiled weakly, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Don't feel bad, luv." Sarah said, taking Bridget's chin in her hand. "Me and Hilda didn't tell you because of your little fascination with pirates. You'd been down here all the time. Not very safe and the Governor wouldn't like it. Why do you think we're so overprotective of you in here?"

"What about Nelson over there?" Bridget indicated to the passed out man on the table. "Is he a pirate?"

"Nah," Sarah replied. "Just a drunk when he's not on his ship." Sarah walked back over to the bar leaving the two alone again.

"Come on, luv. Let's take a walk." Jack said rising from the table, Bridget's hand still clasped in his. Bridget smiled and followed him out of the tavern. Sarah chuckled at the couple but Hilda, while smiling, couldn't help but think back to her earlier thoughts.

_He's really going to break that girl's heart and he'll have no idea of it.

* * *

_

**Thanks fo reading! Please Review!**


	5. Bridget's Past

**A huge Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, MsQuill101, Sydney, wtagirl and XShadowCat101X. Your reviews mean a lot. It's always lovely to know what somene think**

**I would like to apologise for my lack of updates so early on in this story but I was in a different country with no possible way of updating new chapters. But now I'm back and I have a new one for anyone still reading! Thank you for sticking around!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack or The Black Pearl or anything you recognise.**

Jack and Bridget walked through the town and Bridget noticed how Jack swayed a lot more when he wasn't pretending to be someone else. He must have spent too long at sea and now his land legs were wobbly instead of the other way around. It wasn't long before Bridget realised that Jack was leading her to the beach. They both sat down on the sand and watched the setting sun.

"I gotta thank ye, luv. Now I've got me way to Port Royal and a place to stay. You're like me very own guardian angel."

Bridget laughed. "I am the furthest thing from an angel, Sparrow. I'm helping a pirate, after all." She said with a smirk. "Besides, you got on Nelson's ship yourself."

"Ah, but I wouldn't have even known about it if it weren't for you. I decided that it'd be fairer if I found me own way onto the ship instead of you having to bargain with Nelson. Five bottles of rum? You don't even get paid, luv."

Bridget looked at him, she was kind of happy about the fact that he wasn't skirting around issues like her lack of pay. If people wanted to say something to her then they should just say it. She wasn't some little wallflower who couldn't handle the truth. "I would have gotten the money from somewhere."

Jack smirked at her. "Like where?"

"I could have gotten it from Sarah for working at the tavern for a while when Hilda brings me or I could..." Could she tell him? What would he think of her? He was a pirate; of course he wouldn't judge her. "I could have acquired some things to sell to make up the cost."

"Things to sell? You mean steal things from around the mansion that the Governor wouldn't miss and sell them on for the money?" Bridget nodded and Jack smirked. "You could be a pirate, after all."

Bridget smirked at the comment. "Doubting my abilities, eh, Sparrow? Or were you confirming them?"

"I was just thinking, everyone has the ability to be a pirate, if needs be."

Bridget put on her best puppy dog face. "Oh, so I'm not special after all?"

Jack laughed and put his arm around her shoulders in a friendly hug. "You're a very special one, luv."

"So, Captain." Bridget said, enjoying the embrace even if there was nothing romantic about it. "Tell me about the Black Pearl."

Jack smiled. "It's a ship and a half, luv. Nothing like it. Fastest one in the Caribbean, you know."

"I do know."

"Billowing black sails, glistening wood, beautiful interior. I put my heart and soul into that ship, I can't wait until I'm back at the helm and I can feel the wood of the wheel in my hand and I know I'm in control of such a magnificent vessel once again." Bridget could hear the pride in Jack's voice and couldn't imagine how heartbroken he had been when Barbossa had mutinied against him and stolen the Pearl from its rightful Captain. The mood seemed quite melancholy now.

"So, luv," Jack said "Tell me about you."

Bridget looked up at him before looking back out at the horizon. "There's nothing much to tell really. I work for the Governor and the only person I really know is Hilda. Oh, and Sarah. I'm not as interesting as some of the people you must have met on your voyages and adventure's. I'm not interesting at all."

"You caught me attention, luv, like all those other people did. What about your past?" Jack asked, realising that this might not be a successful move but she didn't want him to feel sorry for her, so he wouldn't.

Bridget shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. As you can tell from my accent, I'm originally from Ireland but my village was attacked when I was twelve and mine and other families were rounded up while our houses were burned down around us and the next thing I knew we were being herded onto a ship, bound for the Caribbean. Of course, at the time we didn't know where we were going. I don't even know how long I was there for. My mother kept telling me that everything would be alright but I knew she was lying. Especially when she gave me her necklace. There were times when the Captain came in to the quarter's we were put in, would take someone out and we wouldn't see them again. One day the Captain came in and took me out, I didn't know what was happening but pretty soon, I saw that the Captain was taking me to a man who turned out to be Governor Harrison. He looked me over and inspected me to see if I was what he wanted. Apparently, I was. The Captain and him spoke some more and soon, I was taken to the Governor's mansion and they gave me to Hilda who sorted me out and told me my orders. I did as I was told and that was it for seven years. Now, you're here but I don't need to tell you that part."

Jack was amazed. Not only by her story but not once had her tone turned self pitying, she had remained completely factual, as if she were talking about someone else. Even when she was talking about her mother. That wasn't strength, that was denial. She clearly wasn't dealing with anything that had happened to her, otherwise her voice would have cracked, there would be tears in her eyes, she would have whispered, something to show she was human! But nothing. Even when he was talking about the Pearl, Jack couldn't keep the emotion out of his voice, his awe of his ship, his pride, his sadness at losing it. He could hide it if needs be but when he didn't have to, he didn't. Even if she had dealt with these things years ago, it would have saddened her to talk about it. She had lost her home, her family and her freedom, that affected people! That was sadder than anything, that she had this pain inside of her and wouldn't do anything about it. That would come back to bite her eventually.

"Jack?"

Jack realised that he had been silent. "That was some story, luv. You have no idea what happened to your family?"

"No, I don't." Jack noticed that Bridget's tone was short and to the point, no emotion again.

"What was your mother like?"

"I don't really remember to be honest." Jack knew she was lying. She was only saying it to avoid the subject.

"Any siblings?"

"Two older brothers and an older sister."

"Oh, so you're the youngest?"

"I was."

"Was?"

"Well, I don't exactly have any family anymore, do I?"

"No, you don't." If she wasn't going to be emotional about the topic, then neither was Jack. "Can you remember their names?"

"Gerard, Robert and Bernadette." The answer had been so fast that Jack could tell the questions were getting to her; she was just trying to get them out of the way now. She probably hadn't thought of their names in a long time.

"What about your mother and father? What were their names?"

"Michael and Anita."

"Were they all on the ship when you were taken off it or had any of them been taken off before you?"

"My mother and brother's and sister were still there." Her tone almost seemed panicky and confused now but Jack didn't stop. She didn't want sympathy and she wouldn't get it. He wanted a reaction, to prove that she had emotions built up about this. He didn't know why.

"Where was your father?"

The thing that happened next was not something Jack had anticipated. Bridget burst into tears. She rushed to put her hands up to her eyes so her too long sleeves would stem the flow but it didn't work, she was just sobbing. Jack had wanted emotion and he had gotten it. Just not this much. An angry voice, a sad whisper, not dispensing the bloody ocean. Jack didn't handle crying women well, he usually just told them he'd be back in port soon and ran like hell. He held her tighter, letting her head cradle on his shoulder and just let her weep on him but if she had seen his face, she would see a very terrified pirate Captain. He patted her arm awkwardly.

"He died trying to protect us when our village was attacked." Bridget answered when she pulled back. She looked up at him, hurt and angry. "Jack, why are you asking me these questions?"

"You said you didn't want sympathy, that you didn't feel sorry for yourself. I'm simply asking questions about your past; if you don't feel sorry for yourself then you shouldn't mind."

Bridget stood and Jack did the same and she looked at him again, hurt gone and now she looked as if she were trying to think through what he said. "There's a big difference between not feeling sorry for me and just trying to hurt me."

"I'm not trying to hurt you. I would ask anyone these questions if we were talking about their family. I can't know to avoid the topics if I don't know what not to ask."

"Not everyone is in the position I've been put in."

"You said don't feel sorry for you; I'm treating you like I'd treat anyone else. Isn't that what you wanted?" Jack's tone remained as factual as hers did earlier. He wasn't defensive or apologetic, merely stating the facts.

Bridget opened her mouth and closed it again. "Yes, it is."

"So you can't complain."

Bridget was lost for words, he was right.

_I thought if someone wanted to say something to you then they should just say it? You can't get upset when they actually do. You'd drive yourself and everyone around you crazy. What happened to being able to handle the truth? You're just kidding yourself, face it, you always have been. Jack is right and you're wrong._

She was shocked to feel angry tears welling up in her eyes now instead of sorrowful ones. She was confused, thanks to her conflicting thoughts and emotions. She was also mad. But what was she mad at? Was she mad at Jack for doing what she had wanted or was she mad at herself for being so stupid about the whole situation? Maybe, she was just mad at the position she was in, she had never really thought about it until now. It had hurt too much.

Jack could see the tears in her eyes and how her face still looked angry, she wouldn't look him in the eye. But he could barely hear the whisper she let out next.

"It's not fair." The anger had gone, replaced by inconsolable sadness. She wasn't sobbing or anything, she just looked sad.

Jack looked at her. "What, luv?"

Bridget looked up at him and spoke louder. "It's not fair."

"What's not, luv?"

"This." She said. "Me. What happened! Why did it happen to me? To my family? Why did I have to be put through this?"

"I thought you didn't feel sorry for yourself?"

"I don't! I didn't.....I didn't think about it much until you came along! Now....Now I don't know what I think about the whole thing. Congratulations, Sparrow, you confused me when I didn't need to be. I had been perfectly fine for all these years and then you pop up and have to bring everything back. I bet you wouldn't tell me about your family."

"You're right, I wouldn't."

Bridget smiled bitterly and nodded, wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"I have to go." She said and turned to walk away. Jack caught up to her and stopped her, the scene reminding him of last night.

"Bridget, don't leave. I'm....regretful about what happened."

Bridget laughed a little. "Who has some pride now?"

Jack smiled and took that unruly curl in his hand again. "Stay?"

Bridget smiled. "I can't. I have to get back to the mansion. I've stayed out for too long already."

Jack nodded. "Well, at least let me walk you back to the tavern. Hilda is probably still there. I'll tell you about how a tribe made me their chief."

Jack looped his arm into Bridget's and they walked back to the tavern as Jack told his story. Bridget watched as his arms flailed flamboyantly in excitement, how his face illustrated every emotion he was trying to describe, his voice getting excited at tense parts of the story. Bridget was utterly convinced that he had embellished parts of it. The crazy tradition's of the tribe, the supernatural elements, the daring escape, the way he had been treated, both good and bad.

Little did she know that the story needed no embellishments and every word Jack Sparrow spoke, whether it be about the supernatural or witchcraft, was true.

She had to stop him when he started telling stories about sea turtles and other illogical things, though he wouldn't admit it, the following stories were embellished. After all, he wasn't completely honest. He was Captain Jack Sparrow. That was his reason for her to believe him and his reason for himself to lie.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review to let me know what you think, I love hearing it!**


	6. Blame

**Thank you to Pirate-on-fleet-street and Sydney! I always love to know what people think!**

**Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack.**

Bridget was in the kitchen making lunch for the family but her mind was elsewhere. It usually was these days. For days, she had been volunteering to do any job that required her to leave the house and always came back with a different excuse as to why it took her so long. None of the servants but Hilda knew why she was acting so strangely and none of them bothered to ask which pleased Bridget to no end. Though no one bothered to ask, all the servants had noticed a change in the usually vigilant and focused young maid. Now she was always thinking about something else and not focusing on the jobs she was given but merely completing them from habit without any real effort. When they were in private, Hilda usually tried to warn Bridget that if she wasn't careful, she'd slip up and the Governor would give her hell and Bridget always promised to concentrate more but never did.

The weird thing was, although she thought of him a lot, her mind wasn't focused mainly on Jack Sparrow. She was thinking of the drunken promise he had made to her. Neither had ever mentioned it after that night but she couldn't stop thinking about what her life would be like if Jack did take her away from her life in Port Carmen and brought her to sail the world with him. She found herself fantasizing constantly of the kind of life she could lead as opposed to the kind of life she would lead.

_Damn pirate. I never even considered myself with any other kind of future until he came along and now I can't stop. It's not like he remembers, it's not going to happen. But still, it'd be nice. Sailing the sea's with Jack, never having to serve anyone but myself for a change, meeting a whole load of interesting people and having brilliant adventures._

A knock at the kitchen door roused her from her thoughts and she went to open it. Standing there was the man himself, as relaxed as could be as he leaned against the doorframe and smirking down at her.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

He stood from the door frame and walked passed her, into the kitchen.

"Well, I was bored and the only thing that ever brings me any enjoyment on this island is here so I said I'd stop by." His back was to her as he answered and he picked up a bunch of grapes, picking one off and popping it into his mouth. He sat down at the table and propped his feet up, only to be slapped down again by Bridget before she sat down across from him.

"Those boots are dirty and as much as I appreciate your visit, you have to go. If the Governor catches you here, there'll be war. They're still looking for you, you know. How you've managed to not get caught this long when you just waltz around like you own this island is beyond me." Her tone was amused, even if she tried to hide it.

Jack propped his feet back up on the table. "Ah but that's part of the enigma of..."

"Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Exactly."

Bridget slapped down his feet again. "Well Captain as good as you are, I don't think it's very wise to come into the Governor's mansion when he's the one who can have you hanged."

Jack put his feet back up. "Well I don't exactly plan to walk up to him and thank him for having me as a guest in his home. I don't plan on letting him do anything to me."

"Well, he might not do anything Sparrow but if you put your feet up on the table I just cleaned again, I'll chop them off. Then, you'll be wobbly and stumpy."

Jack's feet were down in a second. "Sorry, luv. God, you're brazen."

Bridget laughed lightly. "Only to you."

"I'm honoured." He said sarcastically before throwing a grape into the air and having it land into his mouth.

Bridget smiled. "I would think you'd enjoy the company of a woman who won't just swoon at you, Sparrow." He did the grape trick again and Bridget laughed.

Still that sarcastic tone. "Oh yes, luv, it's a joy."

Bridget smirked. "Well, no one's asking you to put up with it, Sparrow."

Jack smirked back. "You know what, luv? You're right. I'll be on my way if that's the case."

"I'm sorry to lose your company, Sparrow."

Both got up and walked to the door, wondering was any going to confess that they actually did enjoy each other's company or if their pride would make them keep quiet. The two were smirking at each other as if daring the other to back down but neither did. Bridget opened the door and Jack bowed before exiting and closing the door behind him. Bridget stayed looking at the door, smiling and wondering if he was still on the other side and waiting for her to open it.

Deciding losing wasn't so bad; Bridget went to the door with the intention of opening it and finding Jack but was stopped when the door flung open and hit her in the face. Her head flung back and she closed her eyes at the impact, her hands going to cover her face. A second later, she heard Jack apologise and curse profusely as he led her to sit back at the table. She brought her hands down and opened one of her eyes which were watering a great deal from the bash to her face. Though she was in pain, she couldn't help laughing at what had happened.

"Ow." She said laughing lightly. "I think you broke something, Sparrow."

Jack sat her down in the chair and kneeled in front of her, inspecting her face.

"I did not. I'd say you'll have a nasty bruise on your cheek though. I'm sorry Bridget." Though he said sorry, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

The water in her eyes became more abundant but she smiled. "Oh great, you're laughing at me."

"I'm not." He said even though he was still chuckling. "I'm just laughing at the situation. Your face was a little funny."

"I'm telling Hilda." She said as she laughed along with him but at the mention of the older maid, his laughing stopped.

"Don't do that. She nearly crucified me when I brought you back to the tavern the other day and she saw you'd been crying."

"Ha, got you. I'm clumsy; no one will take notice of another bruise."

Jack brushed the hair out of her face. "I am sorry, luv."

Bridget smiled at him. "It's okay, Sparrow. I forgive you."

Both just kept their gaze on each other's for a while and Jack really wanted to give into his urge to press his lips against hers. He leaned in, his lips millimetres away from hers when they heard footsteps. Quick as a flash, Bridget was out of the seat and had Jack's hand, dragging him to the pantry and throwing him in there, shutting the door behind him. She had barely let out a breath of relief when the door flew open and the Governor entered the kitchen.

"Bridget, what in hell's name is taking you so long?! My God girl, are you so completely useless that making a simple meal takes you hours?!" Bridget wanted to point out that making _three meals_ on her own was not _a simple_ _meal _but stayed quiet. "I mean, you've been acting stupid these past few days but I've let it go because it hasn't affected your work but if you continue this behaviour, you'll be on the streets tomorrow! And we all know what happens those girls! Do you understand me, Bridget?!"

"Yes, sir." Her tone was nothing like the way she spoke to Jack. Now she was lowly and quiet. Her head was bowed as he shouted at her.

"I didn't bring you into my house to laze around Bridget; I brought you here to work! If you don't work, you get punished! I have a mind to do it right now so just do your bloody job!" The Governor walked out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him but she could still hear him muttering to himself on how hard it was to find intelligent and dedicated workers as Bridget stayed still until his voice died away. When it did, she slowly walked over to the counter and resumed her work, only hearing Jack coming out of the pantry. He walked over to stand to the side of the counter but said nothing, just looking at her awkwardly. It was obvious that she was embarrassed if her lack of eye contact meant anything.

"Bridget, I..."

"Don't apologise." She looked up at him now. "It's not your fault. He's right, I have been getting sloppy these past few days but that's my fault. Don't feel blame for what just happened."

"Do you always just brush off things as your fault?"

"No, I blame you for slamming a door into my face." Jack was glad to see her give him a little smile.

"You're okay?"

"Sparrow if I broke down every time I was yelled at, I wouldn't have a job. I told you I'm clumsy."

Jack nodded. "Well, I suppose I should be going."

Bridget smiled over at him. "Here." She gave him the rest of the grapes. "So you can practise that amusing little trick."

Jack threw a grape up into the air and caught it again. "The best of us don't need practise, luv."

Bridget cringed. "Ugh, get out Sparrow."

Jack laughed and pointed at her cheek. "Take care of that cheek luv, it's beginning to swell."

"I will." She put her hand on it and hissed in pain surprised that it hurt even with little pressure. She closed her eyes at the contact and was surprised when she left a kiss on the side of her head.

"To make it better." Jack said and Bridget smiled.

"It's on my cheek, Sparrow, not the side of my head."

"Did you not just feel pain when you touched it? Why would I touch it?"

Bridget laughed. "Get out."

Jack smirked at her and walked out the door. "See you soon, luv."

"Soon?"

He simply smiled at her while tapping his nose and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

_What has he got planned?

* * *

_

**What has Jack got planned? Please Review and Thanks for reading!**


	7. Gossip And Gifts

**Thank You so much to Pirate-on-fleet-street and linalove! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack.**

**Well, here's Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

"Well, I heard the Governor tell Mrs. Harrison and Miss Harrison that if the girl doesn't start doing her work properly, she's gone."

"I don't blame him, she's been flouncing around here in her own little dreamland for days now and it's just not professional."

"Did you see that bruise on her face? Did you think the Governor did that?"

"Who else would have done it? Hilda? She treats that girl as if she owned the mansion, not worked here."

"Well no but what if she knew someone outside the mansion? It would explain a lot."

"Do you really think she'd be dreaming all day about someone who strikes her?"

"Well, she was never the smartest girl and this week, if any, proves that. To us and the Governor."

"It never needed to be proven to us."

"True but now the Governor sees it too. I mean, we would never get away with waltzing around and not doing our jobs properly."

"She won't get away with it for long more either if what the Governor said is true."

"It better be. That girl needs to be taught a lesson. Seven years she's worked here and she's still bloody useless. No wonder she doesn't get a penny."

The servant and maid stopped chattering when Hilda entered the garden but from the woman's stony silence, it was obvious she had heard their conversation. Rita, a maid around Bridget's age smiled politely at her.

"Hello Hilda."

Hilda merely nodded in recognition as she hung up clothes to dry.

"How are you today?" Rita asked. Rita liked Hilda and though she would never admit it, was jealous that Bridget was the one who always got the older woman's attention.

"Oh, fine. Just fine." Hilda said avoiding the other woman's gaze.

"So Hilda," Began Henry, the young servant. "How did Bridget acquire such a nasty bruise? It wasn't there this morning."

Rita looked over at the servant in embarrassment but Henry was simply trying to hide a smirk.

"You'd have to ask her yourself." Hilda said her focused still on her task.

"Oh, I don't think she'd tell me." Henry said.

"Then why would I? Don't worry Henry, you're not missing anything at all gossip worthy. After all, didn't you say the girl was useless? I'm sure she just made a mistake."

Henrys little smirk dropped. "I didn't say that. That was..." He began pointing at Rita but stopped when he saw the scandalized look on the girl's face.

"That wasn't me, that was you, Henry!"

"No, that was you."

Hilda interrupted them. "You both insulted the girl so there's no point in throwing blame around. Now, go back inside and do some work instead of sitting out here and gossiping. If the Governor find ye', ye'll be the ones worth gossipin' about. Now go."

The young servants walked sulkily back into the house, neither talking to each other anymore. When they were out of sight, Hilda walked over to the back garden gate and walked out of it where she found the person she had gone to meet on the other side.

"I suppose ye' heard all o' that, eh?" She asked.

"Bloody gits."

"Meh, those two always are. Good question they 'ad though. What happened the lass' face?"

Jack smiled nervously. "Oh yes, I heard them say something about a bruise..."

"If you did anything..."

Jack's face became indignant. "Hilda, I'm appalled you think I would do anything..."

"What did you do?"

"I accidentally slammed a door into her face. Accidentally being the prime word in that sentence and not slammed, door or face. Accident."

Hilda gave him a harsh look and Jack grimaced. "You're going to slam a door into my face, aren't you?

"What do ye' want Jack?"

"I just need you to do me a small favour..."

* * *

"Well if we're all done here, I'm going to go to for a much needed bath." Bridget said, taking off her apron and hanging it up. She and Hilda had just finished cleaning the kitchen at Hilda's request and it had taken hours. Bridget was surprised that Hilda had come up with all these odd jobs to keep her working but Bridget said nothing, even if the work was keeping her from the comfort of her bed. Bridget wanted nothing more now than to climb into warm water and wash the grime and sweat from her body.

Hilda looked up. "Are you going to take long?"

Bridget looked confused at the odd question. "Em....I figure it'll take as long as it takes. I don't usually think about the time. Why? Do you need me to do something?"

"Oh...no, no. It's just..."

Bridget sighed tiredly. "Hilda, if you have another job for me, just tell me now so I can do it before I relax and finish being a maid for the night."

Hilda waved her hand. "No, I don't have another job. Go have your bath."

"Thank you." Bridget said walking away

"Just don't take too long."

Bridget stopped walking and turned around, groaning. "What does it matter how long I take? Why is the time so precious?"

Hilda shrugged. "The water will get cold and you might get sick."

"Hilda, I've had a bath before, I know how to do it without harming myself."

"Said the girl with the bruise the size of the Caribbean on her face."

"That's not funny."

"Go for your bath!"

"Stop rushing me!"

"Go!"

Bridget moaned in frustration before turning into another room and closing the boor behind her. A few minutes later she came out to get warm water only to find Hilda had already warmed it for her and gave it to her rushing her back into the bathroom.

_What is wrong with her today?_

Soon, Bridget was in the bath and the warm water felt lovely on her stressed out joints and tired limbs. She was all clean and had just started relaxing when she heard a knock.

"Are you ready?"

Bridget opened her eyes.

_Is she serious?_

"No Hilda. I'm not finished, the water is not cold."

"Okay."

Bridget closed her eyes again.

"Don't take too long."

Bridget exhaled. "Okay then."

She relaxed for another few minutes before the knock came again.

"You're taking forever."

"Hilda. Stop talking to me. It makes me uncomfortable when I'm in a bath and people are talking to me. I'm naked."

She heard Hilda's voice talking but it was dimmer as it wasn't aimed at the door to her. "Forget you heard that, Sparrow."

Bridget sat up with fright. "Jack?"

"Hello, luv." She heard from the other side of the door.

"Oh God." She whispered to herself before she sank under the water in embarrassment.

On the other side of the door, Hilda was looking at the pirate Captain. "Take that smirk off your face Sparrow."

Jack stopped smirking and nodded.

"I'm sure she'll be out in no time now." Hilda said and she walked away from the door. "Even if you do beat her."

Jack turned from the door to the older woman and saw her smirking at him so he returned with one. "I do not beat her. I have not ever beaten her. I will not ever beat her. So shut it with the woman bashing jokes."

"Alright Sparrow, I get it." Hilda sat down at the table and Jack looking at the door Bridget was behind. "And get away from that door."

Jack straightened up. "It's not like I'm going to open it."

"That's right you won't."

Jack went over and sat across from Hilda. "You don't trust me very much, do you Hilda?"

"You're a pirate."

"I've given you no reason not to trust me."

"You're a pirate."

"Is that the only reason?"

"You're a man."

"You don't trust men?"

"Not around a young girl like Bridget. I'm over protective of the girl, can ye' blame me?"

"Nope, if you don't really trust me then why do you leave me around Bridget so much?"

"I can't force her to not do somethin'. If she wants to see ye', she'll find a way of doin' it like she's been doin' all week. Also, if ye' want to see her, are ye' tellin' me that I could stop ye'?"

"No."

"Well, there ye' go."

"But why actually go to the trouble of keeping her up to do things so I could come here when the rest of the family had gone to bed?"

Hilda sighed. "I like ye' Sparrow. I do. Ye' seem like a good man..."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"You wouldn't? Then why are ye' so nice to Bridget?"

Jack sat up. "Well...I...she's....I mean, I'm a pirate....but she's..."

"What are ye' tryin' to say, Sparrow?"

"Well, good pirates don't exactly equal good men, luv."

"So you're a good pirate but not a good man? So, what are ye' doin' with Bridget? She's a good person."

"I know that."

"So, what? Are ye' jus' usin' her to kill time until ye' can get to a different port?"

"I never said that."

"Bad men don't have good intentions."

"Who says?"

"Common sense. Doin' bad things is what makes bad men bad."

"Well, I...I...Go away." Jack said with a wave of his arm in the woman's direction.

Hilda was about to retort when the door opened and Bridget came out of the bathroom, fully dressed but with a little embarrassed smile. She just nodded a little to the two to let them know she knew how much of an idiot she actually was. Hilda stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'm absolutely exhausted from being made do all that work."

"But you made us do all that work." Bridget said with furrowed eyebrows.

"I didn't." Hilda retorted and she pointed at Jack. "Blame him." With that, she walked into her room leaving Bridget to look confusedly at Jack.

"Well, I told you I'd see you soon and I couldn't see you if you'd gone to bed. Who'd let me in?" Jack said in answer to her look.

Bridget nodded and smiled. "I see your point. So what did you come here to do this time? Hit me with a frying pan?"

Jack groaned and hit his head on the table. "Will that never be forgotten? Hilda is annoying me about it too."

"I didn't tell Hilda! I told you I wouldn't."

"I told her." Jack moaned. "Now can we please go?"

"Go? Go where?"

Jack smirked and got up to walk over to her. "You didn't think I came here to admire the lovely kitchen, did you? Come on." He said and he took her hand, leading her out of the house. Bridget thought he was leading her to the beach like he always did but this time he led her in a different direction and Bridget was confused to see him leading her towards the town.

"Jack, where are you taking me?" She asked as he led her along.

"You'll see luv. I was talking to this very nice chap in Sarah's tavern and he made me a very nice deal."

"A nice chap in Sarah's tavern?" Bridget asked unbelieving.

"Well, he was nice and drunk."

"Ah."

Jack stopped outside a closed shop and turned to Bridget. "This is it."

Bridget looked up and was slightly shocked. She had been in this shop a lot but never purchased anything from it. She had been in it so much that she'd been thrown out a few times as the owner knew she could afford nothing.

"Jack, what..."

Jack held up a set of keys and Bridget watched as he slid one into the lock of the shop and turned it, the door opening. Jack took her hand and led her into the shop, locking the door again once they were inside. He looked over to see Bridget looking through shelves and shelves of books; she seemed to know exactly where she was going because a second later, she was out of sight, lost in the stacks.

"Bridget?"

"Back here." He heard and he followed her voice until he found her reading a book she had taken from the shelf. When he came into her view, she put the book down and looked up at him. "Jack, how did you do this?"

"I told you, I was talking to a lovely chap in the tavern who happened to own this place. We made a deal and he gave me the keys for the night."

"What shop owner would ever give a pirate the keys to his livelihood?"

"An unconscious one?"

Bridget looked over at him. "You stole his keys when he went to sleep from too much drink?"

"No, well I may have. We'd already made the deal but it was for during the day when he'd be here and you work during the day and I can't go anywhere too public so I figured the night suits us better so now Sarah is ploughing him with drink whenever he may wake up, on my tab."

"So what's your part of the deal?"

"My end of the bargain is none of your business."

"But..."

"Nope. You're not opposed to this, are you?" Jack asked, fearing she may think this is wrong.

Bridget looked around at all the books. "No. That man was always rude anyway."

"Good. So take whatever you like."

Bridget's eyes widened. "What?"

Jack smirked. "Books, choose some books."

"Oh Jack, coming in here to read through some of them is one thing but actually taking them..."

"You're not stealing anything, luv."

"But I have no money."

"You're really not getting this, are you?" Jack went over to the book she was reading before and placed it back into her hands. "You take this and some others home with you, I shall supply the funds and you don't have to hide things under your bed anymore."

Bridget looked up at him with a small smile. "Why would you do that?"

"As a thank you for helping me. Oh, and because I walloped you in the face."

"Jack, I didn't even help you that much."

"Well, enough to warrant this so go."

Bridget smiled and pressed her lips against his cheek. "Thank you." She said softly before going back to the shelves. Jack smiled at her back before going through the stacks himself. A few things caught his eye and made their way into his pockets.

They had been searching through the stacks for a while and talking to each other about the various things they were looking at when they ended up the same stack.

"So luv, made any decisions?" he asked.

"I think I have." she said holding up three books. Jack took them and looked through them.

"Oh, not that." He said throwing one over his shoulder. "Oh, that one's bloody awful." He said, the second book taking the first books route. "I know him." Jack said pointing to the author's name of the last book.

"Really?"

"He tried to shoot me."

"Oh."

Jack threw away the last book and looked up to see her smiling incredulously at him. "Come with me." He said linking her arm and leading her to another stack. They walked through it for a while and Jack was pointing things out to her.

"This one is good....That's Shakespeare, he's always good....I'm in that one."

Bridget went over to take the book down and flipped through; finding the page Jack was on.

She read through it in her mind quickly. "Well, this writer seems to like you."

"I introduced him to his wife."

Bridget looked up at him. "Aw, that's quite sweet."

"Well, I'm a sweet person, luv. Here, let me show you." Jack said and he pressed against her, his lips on hers. Bridget was quite enjoying herself and got quite a fright when Jack tore his lips from hers, pulling her to the floor.

"Get down!"

Bridget hit the floor and Jack landed on top of her.

"Alright Sparrow, if you think you're getting that for a few books...."

"Shh luv, they'll hear you." He whispered and Bridget looked up at him.

"Who?" She whispered and Jack pointed to the two naval soldiers outside the shop. Luckily their backs were to the window and neither saw the two in the shop. Jack quietly got up and pulled Bridget out of the window's view, near the back of the shop. They were behind a lot of shelves now and Jack brought her to sit on the floor next to him, their backs against the wall.

"Do they know we're here?" She asked.

"I don't think so. I think they're just on duty and that's where they're stationed."

"So what now?"

"Sorry luv, but we're stuck here for a while."

* * *

**Oh, will they get caught? Or will they just have to stay with each other in the dark shop for hours?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	8. Teach Me

**Thank you to Pirate-on-fleet-street, Sydney and linalove! Lovin' you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack!**

**Here's Chapter 8!**

"Oh my God, he's completely horrible." Bridget exclaimed.

"Well that's because he's corrupt from his overriding ambition. He's quite incompetent though. I mean, he hallucinates and he brings the bloody daggers back with him. The missus has to go put them up with the guards."

"She's no better. She actually prayed to make herself horrible. She's quite intelligent though. She played him like a fiddle."

"She's definitely worse. She manipulates him completely by playing on his weaknesses. Did you not hear her? Just goes to show, you women get one bit of power up on us men and ye'll use it to usurp monarchs."

"Eh, sorry there now Sparrow but he's a grown man. He can make his own decisions."

"He said 'We will proceed no further in this business' and yet what did she do? She proceeded."

"He thought about it too, though. He's no angel."

"I never said he was but who's in control here? She said jump and he killed a King."

"Well, that's because he was whipped. Don't put all of us women into one pot, Sparrow. I never asked anyone to kill a Royal and if they said they didn't want to, I'd say fair enough."

"Thanks, luv. That's very kind of ye'."

"Not a problem."

"I've always thought she was the fourth witch."

"Really? That's a good theory. Keep reading."

Bridget and Jack had been stuck in the shop for an hour now and Jack was reading to her since they couldn't really do anything else, not even get up from the floor. The soldiers were still there. Jack had been trying to get through the play but Bridget would make a remark that caused them to get into a conversation about the thing and discuss what was going on. Despite the situation they were in, both were quite enjoying themselves.

Jack kept reading and soon he felt Bridget place her head on his shoulder.

"Aw, I liked Banquo." She said and Jack smiled.

"Is he your favourite?"

"No, my favourite is Macduff. He's not in it much but you can tell he's a good person."

Jack grimaced. "Oh, then you're not goin' to like what's coming up."

Bridget lifted her head up and looked up at him with sad eyes which Jack found adorable. "He doesn't die, does he?"

"No, no he doesn't die."

"Oh, good." Bridget said, her head going back to his shoulder.

"But..." Jack cringed.

"But what?"

"Nothing." Jack said. Even though it'd be coming up in a few scenes, Jack didn't think he could bring himself to tell her, especially when she was getting so into the story. He'd let the characters do the talking.

Jack continued with the story and eventually he got to the part that he was dreading.

"Oh my God, they murdered his entire family?" Bridget asked with a scandalized tone which caused Jack to shush her and point to the front of the shop. Bridget shrunk back. "Sorry." She whispered. "They really murdered his family?"

"'Fraid so, luv. Sorry."

"I really hate Macbeth."

"I never liked him much either. He went about it all wrong. If I were King, I think it'd be better to get the people of me country on my side, not against me. But I suppose he wanted to control everyone and his pride made him believe he was untouchable."

"There's also the prophecy that no one can kill him."

"Can't they?" Jack asked, smirking.

"You're after making me even more curious now. Keep reading."

Jack laughed quietly and went back to the story. He read on to the end and closed the book when he was done. He looked down at Bridget.

"Well luv, what did ye think?"

"That was quite the story. I mean Macbeth started out as the lesser of the two evils between himself and the wife and they kind of reversed that position."

"Were you happy with the ending?"

"Of course."

"Good. Well, that's karma for ye'."

"Karma?"

"Do ye' not know what karma is luv?"

Bridget shook her head and Jack smirked. "I have a lot to teach ye'."

Bridget smiled up at him. "Then please, do so. It's not like we haven't got the time."

For the next while, Jack spoke to Bridget of some of the things he learned from his many travels. He told her about foreign cultures and different religions and even the different clothes people wore. He even taught her some phrases in different languages. She was completely fascinated by it all and Jack couldn't help but sculpt the image of her face lit in wonderment into his mind forever.

"Jack, you have the most amazing life. I mean, you just...you get to...I can't talk to describe it. You've been everywhere."

"Not everywhere, luv. I've never been to Ireland."

"You haven't? Well, I liked it but I don't know if an experienced traveller such as yourself would find much to take from it."

"Nonsense. I take the best out of anywhere I go. Tell me about it."

"I don't know what there is to tell really."

"Well, I'm assuming you spoke Gaelic there."

Bridget cringed. "Hearing it as Gaelic always sounds weird to me. To me it's just Irish. Or 'as Gaeilge' which is in Irish...in Irish."

"Well, now you can teach me something. Teach me some Irish. I know bits and pieces from people I've met but only stuff like hello and thank you."

Bridget smiled an unbelieving smile at him. "You really want to learn Irish?"

"Of course, I want to know everything there is to know about everything. Say I am speaking Irish.'"

"Tá mé ag caint as Gaeilge."

Jack raised his eyebrows. Her accent was much more pronounced when she spoke in her native language, even in that short sentence. She even spoke faster, not that she was a slow speaker to begin with, just the opposite. When she was excited or angry, she spoke very fast. Jack came away from the wall and Bridget went with him so they were sitting cross legged, facing each other in the middle of the floor making sure they were still hidden.

"Say 'My name is Bridget.'"

"Bridget is ainm dom. Or I could say Is mise Bridget."

"What age are you?"

"Tá mé fiche déag d'aois."

"Which is?"

"Twenty."

"Ah, where do you live?"

"Tá mé i gcónaí i Port Carmen."

Jack had been listening to her and watching her and he could tell she was happy to be speaking her own language again even if he couldn't speak back to her. Even though he was very limited in the conversation, he just enjoyed watching her bask in the feeling of being able to speak Irish freely again.

"Alright luv, let's get a little harder..."

* * *

"Jack, I'm telling you the truth."

"I don't believe you. It can't mean that."

"It does, it really does."

"But it sounds like such a dainty little song."

"Well, that's what it means."

"That's scary luv."

"How?"

"Because luv, the lyrics are 'May your legs be broken, be broken, May your legs be broken, wife of páidín.' Oh, and let us not forget the little gem 'It's a great pity that the woman he has is not dead.'"

"She loved the man."

"She seemed to stalk him. The lyrics were much prettier in Irish."

Bridget laughed. "They usually are."

"And here was I thinking the Irish were such lovely people. That ye were all so amiable."

"We can be."

Jack looked over at her and she was smiling at him. "Oh yes, women threatening broken limbs against their love rivals just screams 'let's be bestest friends foreverest.'"

Bridget laughed again. "Are you saying I'm not a nice person Sparrow? Because if that's what you're saying, I'll have to break your legs."

Jack laughed. "You're an absolutely lovely person, luv. The loveliest of the loveliest. Please don't hurt me."

Jack went back to lean against the wall again and Bridget looked over at him.

"As if I could hurt you Sparrow. You'll just throw another door at me."

Jack rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to apologise for you never to bring it up again?"

Bridget pretended to think about it. "Three more."

Jack smirked and took her arm to bring her over to him and he wrapped the other around her waist to support her. When they were close enough, he leaned his head down and kissed her. It was only a small kiss and when they parted he looked down at her. "I'm sorry."

Before Bridget could reply, Jack placed another chaste kiss on her lips. Again when they parted, his lips inches from hers as he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Jack leaned in once more and once again, after the kiss. "I'm sorry."

After the third kiss, Jack kept his forehead pressed against hers. "Am I forgiven?"

All Bridget could do was nod a little bit. Jack smiled and pressed his lips against hers again, this time not parting and deepening the kiss. Bridget was lost in the kiss and she wouldn't have cared if those soldiers never left, if that sun never came up, actually she would have preferred if it didn't. She wished she could just stay in this bookstore forever with Jack and he'd read to her and tell her stories of his own and kiss her and she never had any problems ever again. But alas, that was not meant to be.

"The sun is coming up." Jack said after he parted from Bridget's lips but she didn't care if the town was on fire. All she wanted was Jack's lips back on her own.

"Well, the sun does that sometimes."

Jack chuckled and leaned back to see out from the shelves. "Bridget, luv. The soldiers are gone."

True enough when Bridget leaned over to where Jack was leaning back, not realising she was practically on top of him but Jack wasn't complaining, she saw the window was indeed, missing the two soldiers that had been there for hours.

"So they are."

"Well, I'm willing to stay here if you are. After all, I have the keys." Jack said with a smirk, the now jingling keys in his hand.

Bridget seriously considered it before realising it was impossible. "I can't. I have to go back to the mansion."

Jack didn't miss the forlorn expression she held at the notion of going back there and Jack knew why. Horrible bosses, horrible co-workers with the exception of one and the same thing day after day after day. He wouldn't fancy it in a million years and he knew Bridget didn't either.

"Have to?" He asked.

"Have to."

"Alright." Jack said getting up and helping her up also. "But let's go out the back door so we don't get spotted."

Bridget looked at him with widened eyes. "There's a back door?"

"Oh, aye. What do you think all these keys are for?"

Bridget was trying to process what she'd just heard. "So, we could have left this entire time?"

"Oh, well I don't know about that. But yes, probably. Yes, yes we could have." He went to turn a corner and walked out of sight, leaving Bridget standing in shock. "Don't forget your books!" She heard him call back.

Bridget picked up her books including the one Jack had read to her but there was no way she was trading it. Before she followed, Bridget couldn't help but smile at the antics of Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Thit mé i ngrá le Captain Jack Sparrow."

* * *

**Isn't Jack a rogue? Although I don't think Bridget is complaining.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	9. A Pitiful Last Day

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street! I'm glad you liked the Irish and think I'm keeping Jack in character!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack.**

**Here's Chapter 9!**

Bridget opened her eyes and looked around before closing them again and snuggling back into her pillow. She didn't want the morning to be here. Today was Thursday and Thursday was bad.

_Jack's leaving tomorrow morning. Today is the last day._

Bridget was securely wrapped in her blankets when the door opened and allowed light to shine in upon her.

"Bridget, get up." She heard Hilda call and she groaned.

"Oh God, do I have to?"

"What do ye' mean do ye' have to? Of course ye' have to. Whenever have ye' ever gotten a lie in? Get up and dressed, we need to start breakfast."

Bridget opened her eyes and looked over at the woman. "Today's Thursday, Hilda."

Hilda sighed. "I know it is but you're not doin' no one any good by laying around. Do your work well today and ye' may be able to get out a little earlier."

"You know that's not how it works."

"Bridget, if ye' can't get out to see him, he'll come to see ye'. He's not just goin' to leave without a goodbye. Ye've seen each other every day for two weeks; he's not goin' to stop that now."

"That's true. Okay, I'm getting up." Bridget said and she pulled the blankets off. Hilda nodded and closed the door to give her some privacy.

A few minutes later Bridget came out of her room and into the kitchen where Hilda was starting breakfast. Bridget dug right in and got to work which was a welcome change to her demeanour yesterday. Hilda noticed her improvements.

"Wow, you're actually moving today."

"Well I've been tired lately, being locked in bookshops and the like so getting some sleep was quite nice for a change."

"I can say one thing for Sparrow leavin', you'll actually have a proper sleep pattern again and not be dozin' off whenever because ye' were out all night."

Bridget didn't mention that she'd give up sleep forever if it meant Jack would stay. She knew Hilda would just tut and tell her she was foolish for falling for a man who Bridget knew wasn't staying around. Bridget felt foolish too but she'd rather have had feelings for Jack and watch him leave than to have never met him.

_Although, it is going to be hard when he's gone. I'm just going to have to go back to my normal life that holds nothing special._

_You could tell him about his promise._

_Oh yes, I'm sure that'd go down very well. Hello Jack, I know you were drunk and don't remember but you said you'd bring me in your ship! Now I know you mightn't even want to see me ever again when you get it back and have the freedom to do whatever you like but that promise was your words and not mine so I'll be waiting at the docks at this date and time, come on over!_

_Stop being sarcastic with yourself, it's weird._

Bridget sighed and turned to Hilda. "Hilda, do you ever, you know, have conflicting thoughts?"

"Who doesn't?"

"But I mean really conflicting. One part of you being very rational and one part of you not. Like an argument in your head."

Hilda looked at her oddly. "No....do you?"

Bridget stayed silent for a few seconds before answering. "No."

* * *

It was just after dinner and Bridget couldn't believe it. The one day she needed to get out of the mansion and she hadn't gotten the opportunity once. She was being ordered to do this and that and she hadn't had time to eat, let alone get out of the mansion. Every time she went to the kitchen, she would see if she needed to restock anything or anytime she saw Hilda, she looked for jobs outside but she had been doing that for two weeks and now everything was stocked to the brim. There was no excuse for her to leave. This had put Bridget in a foul mood as she returned to the kitchen. She brightened though when she saw Hilda putting on her coat.

"You're going to Sarah's?"

"I am, get on your coat quickly before ye' get sent to do another job."

Bridget didn't need to be told twice. She ran over to where her coat was and pulled it on.

"Bridget!"

Bridget looked up to where the Governor's voice had come from and groaned.

"No, they're all relaxing from the taxing exercise of stuffing their faces, why do they need something else done?" She moaned.

"Ye' better go, luv." Hilda said and Bridget looked at her pleadingly.

"We could have already been gone."

"You'll get into loads of trouble."

"I'll deal with it when I get back."

But Bridget wouldn't have to deal with it when she got back because the next second, the kitchen door opened and the Governor walked in.

"And where do you think you're going?" The Governor asked her and Bridget couldn't help but notice that the question wasn't aimed at Hilda at all.

"Well, I was going to go with Hilda to...."

"You're going no where but Evelyn's room to sort out her dress and things for the ball she's attending tomorrow."

Bridget was about to beg but she realised it'd do no good. "Yes, sir."

The Governor nodded and left the kitchen. Bridget looked over at Hilda.

"I'll tell him ye' said goodbye."

Bridget nodded in thanks. She knew, as was usual, she wouldn't be finished with Evelyn for hours as the girl deliberately would keep her up there humming and hawing over dresses. Still, there was that little hope that Jack might come to her.

"Thank you, Hilda. Would you do me another favour?"

"Of course."

Bridget reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a something that was wrapped in paper. "Give him this."

"What is it?"

"A Thank You."

If Hilda didn't know better she could have sworn Bridget was going to cry but she did know better and Bridget just took off her coat before going out the kitchen door and up the stairs.

* * *

"That one is ghastly. Do you have eyes in your head?"

_Do you want a smack?_

"Ok then, we'll look for a different one."

Bridget put the dress back and started rooting around for another one to Evelyn's liking. She didn't think that'd happen anytime soon though. She had been looking for hours while Evelyn lay on her side on her bed and criticised every choice. She could spend up to an hour thinking if she wanted one before going off on some tangent to Bridget and then getting back to the point.

_You wouldn't mind but she's insulting her own dresses! She's pointing out her own lack of taste! Brat is only doing it to make me work longer._

Bridget pulled out a red creation. "This one is lovely."

"That one is rubbish." Evelyn got up and went over to Bridget. "Let me do it!"

She pushed Bridget out of the way and starting looking herself.

_If she prefers to do it herself then why the hell am I here?_

Evelyn pulled out a dress. "Oh, this one. This is the one I want."

Bridget looked at the dress and was shocked to see it was the exquisite pale blue dress she was familiar with. That was the dress she had been wearing when Jack found her, when they first met. Now that monster would be wearing it.

"It's a beautiful choice Miss Evelyn."

"I know it is. Now, find me some shoes that match."

Bridget sighed inwardly and went looking for shoes. Evelyn had more pairs of shoes than all the people Bridget had ever met combined. At least it seemed like it. She pulled out pair after pair but Evelyn liked none of them.

"Miss, I'm afraid there aren't any more that would suit that dress." Bridget said after what seemed like hours of her kneeling and bending over and generally breaking her back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean none of your other shoes would suit that dress. If you wanted to switch dresses..."

"Of course I don't want to switch the dress you half-wit! Find a pair of suitable shoes."

"There aren't any left. I'm sure there must be a pair in the ones I've shown you."

"Ugh, father is right. You're bloody useless." Evelyn said going over to look at the shoes herself. "I mean, of course there's a pair in here that...Oh you're right, there's no more."

Bridget wondered how much trouble she'd get in for murdering a Governor's daughter. Would it just be a suspension or...

"Well, we'll have to go to the town tomorrow and find a pair."

"Alright Miss Evelyn, is that all?"

"I suppose."

Bridget nodded and cleaned up the room before making sure Evelyn was comfortable in bed. When she was done she went down to the servant's quarters which were now empty. She entered the kitchen and saw that Hilda's coat was hanging up. She was back. Bridget ran into her room where she found the older woman knitting.

"Was he there? What did he say? Did he care that I couldn't make it?"

"Slow down Bridget. Yes, believe it or not, he did care that ye' couldn't come. He seemed quite disappointed."

"That's good. Not that he was sad, that wouldn't be good at all. Just that he didn't like that I couldn't come."

"Bridget, stop talkin'."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, he said thank ye' for the gift which he wouldn't show me. He also said goodbye."

Bridget deflated. "Goodbye, that was it? Jack is wordy; he uses a lot of words. He only used one?"

"Bridget, he was hardly goin' to give me a speech to remember for ye'."

Bridget tone grew sad and quiet. "He didn't even come to see me Hilda. Today. He didn't even come here. Just goodbye?"

"I'm sorry Bridget."

Bridget nodded. "Alright. I'm going to go to bed. I'm exhausted."

Hilda raised her eyebrows. "Really? I thought ye' would beg me to take ye' back to the tavern."

"Maybe it's easier if the last time we actually spoke, we didn't know we'd never see each other again. Not as nice but easier. Maybe an actual goodbye would be too hard."

"Bridget..."

"I know, I know. You told me this depression thing was going to happen."

"I wasn't goin' to say I told ye' so. I was goin' to say I'm sure it's not the last time."

Bridget smiled though she disagreed. "Goodnight Hilda."

Bridget went to her room and changed into her old nightdress before crawling into bed.

_He didn't even come. I guess that just proves I was really over thinking these weeks. Just goodbye? Really? Well that's it, I suppose. Jack Sparrow is gone from my life forever. That hurts.

* * *

_

**Poor Bridget. Is Jack gone for good? Or will he be back sooner than you think? Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	10. Goodbye

**Thank You to Sydney and linalove!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack.**

**Here's Chapter 10.**

Bridget was awoken to gentle shaking which she assumed came from Hilda telling her to get up so doing what she always she did, she slapped the hand away and turned around.

"Go away, Hilda. Five more minutes." She groaned into her pillow.

"You have a lot more than five minutes luv, but I don't have that time." Bridget's eyes shot open at the male voice and she sat up.

"Jack?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Sure enough, there he was, sitting at the side of her bed in full pirate garb, the blue trinket she had given him hanging from his hair.

"Aye, luv. It's just Ol' Jackie." He said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Bridget asked, very mindful of the fact that she was only wearing an old nightdress.

"Well, luv, I leave tomorrow and I wasn't really satisfied with how we said goodbye. I wanted to say it properly. So come on, get up."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Where do you think, luv?" Jack asked with a knowing smirk as Bridget got out of the bed. Jack got up as well and Bridget assumed he was leaving her room to let her get changed but instead he just took off his coat and wrapped it around her.

"You're not even going to let me put on me clothes, Sparrow?" she asked, amused.

"No one's gonna be looking at you but me, luv." Jack said ushering her out of the room and soon, out of the kitchen door which led them out of the mansion. Bridget hugged the coat tighter to her body and was enjoying the scent that the coat held. It smelled like salt air but also held a musky scent. It smelled like Jack. Bridget smiled but it soon faded when she remembered that in a very short time, he'd be gone from her life forever.

They made their way to the beach and sat in their usual place. Bridget looked up the sky and saw a myriad of stars. When she was a child, she used to look up at the stars and wonder if someone far away was looking at the same star as her. When she had started working for the Governor, she would look up and wonder if any one of her family was looking at the same stars. Now, no doubt, she'd do the same with Jack. Jack, who was slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him, his eyes never leaving her face.

"What are you thinking about, luv?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Just that the world is such a big place but so small at the same time. You never know how close you may be to someone, no matter how far away they seem."

"Aye" Jack agreed. "This vastly great world always has a way of bringing the people who belong together, together. Whether they come from the same walks of life or they were thrown together by fate. Even if they're separated, they'll always come back to each other, somehow. Through determination from themselves or just plain stubbornness on fate's part."

Bridget looked up at him and decided to drop the pride pretence. "I'm going to miss you, Jack."

Jack leaned down and kissed her softly. The kiss continued for a long time and Bridget eventually felt Jack's upper body pressing against hers until she was lying back on the sand. They remained on the sand for a few minutes, embracing each other and losing themselves in the kisses they shared until Bridget felt Jack's hand on her bare thigh. She pulled back and sat back up.

"Jack..."

"Sorry, luv. Couldn't help meself." Jack said with that ever present smirk. Bridget would be lying if she said she hadn't seriously considered the idea of giving herself to Jack before he left, to let him be the first person she shared the only thing she really had with. But it was always fear that made her throw the idea out the window. Fear that she'd find it harder to get over him if she did, fear that she could become with child and then she'd have no one but herself to care for it, her mind always found pros and cons over the idea but eventually she kept telling herself even though they were the best two weeks of her life, she had only known the man for two weeks and she'd never see him again.

_But that's the point! You'll never see him again, he's who you want to share your first time with. I mean, you know marriage isn't really on your cards or a real relationship and you want Jack._

_I know but I've only known him for a few weeks and it'll make it so much harder when he leaves._

_It's the longest you've known a man like the way you know Jack._

_Well, I'm scared. _

Bridget pulled down her nightdress and pulled his coat around her. Jack pulled her back into his arms and rested his head on hers.

"I want you to know, these two weeks meant a lot to me, luv." He said and Bridget's heart skipped a couple of beats.

"Me too." She said, she didn't really have the breath to say anything else.

"Don't get soppy on me, luv. Can't handle all these emotions you're throwing at me." Jack said sarcastically but amused.

"I'm sorry, I just kind of don't believe that you're leaving already. It's seemed like such a short time."

Jack smiled and hugged her tighter. "I know, luv. I must admit, this has been my favourite part of retrieving the Pearl."

Bridget laughed. _This has been my favourite part of my life. _"I'm glad I could be of assistance. Jack," she looked up at him, "Thank you."

Jack smiled and kissed her forehead. He looked back out at the horizon as she cuddled into him. Bridget heard him chuckle quietly.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"I was just thinking how much differently this could have gone for meself. If you had actually been the Governor's daughter. No doubt you wouldn't have helped me that day when Savage was found."

Bridget smiled. "No doubt you wouldn't have looked at me twice if I had been just another maid instead of a Governor's daughter."

"I would have."

"No you wouldn't. What's so thrilling about seducing a maid when there's a Governor's daughter who is undoubtedly more of a challenge? I mean, what was your first thought when you saw Evelyn?"

".....Nothing."

Bridget laughed. "I think I know. Then you saw me and the same little challenge presented itself."

Jack would never admit to Bridget that his intention had certainly been just to get her into bed when he thought she was a Governor's daughter. But that was because those girls, although usually pretty and surrounded by pretty expensive things that could fit into his pockets were very dull. But he had to defend himself about the fact that he wouldn't have looked at her.

"Actually luv, it wasn't your look that made me notice you."

"It wasn't?"

"No. It was your laugh. I heard your laugh and I liked the sound so I followed it. Then I found you. I guess you were laughing in amazement of the dress on you. Whatever you were laughing at, I liked the sound. Then I saw you and the navy could have barged in for me right there and I wouldn't have been able to tear my eyes from you. You were beautiful. Then I got to know you and you became even more beautiful to me. Everything about you, your pride, your thirst to know things, your anger, your excitement, your speed talking, your eyes when you smile, the smile itself, everything."

Jack felt Bridget snuggle further into him, her head cradling into his chest.

"The sun is coming up." Jack said after they had just held each other for a while.

"You have to go." Bridget said but she hugged him tighter.

"I do. I told you I didn't have a lot of time. I better get you back." He said and Jack could feel her trembling. He looked down and saw that Bridget was crying.

"Bridget..."

"No, it's okay. It's fine." She said, wiping away the tears quickly. Jack put his hand under her chin and raised it so she would look up at him. She smiled and he bent down to kiss her. They stayed that way until the need for air became too much. Jack stood and helped her up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked back to the mansion.

When they got to the kitchen door, Bridget turned to look at Jack.

"I guess this is it, then." She said and her face was filled with sadness.

Jack looked like he was about to say something but stopped himself. He took that curl into his hand. "Bridget."

"What?"

"I just want to say your name."

Bridget didn't know what to say. "I can't do this."

Jack knew what she meant, it was hard for him too. "Goodbye, Bridget." With that, he kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. She only opened them when she felt him stop holding her and walk away.

"Sparrow!"

Jack turned back.

"You forgot your coat."

Jack smiled and walked back. She gave him his coat and he put it on. Bridget stood on her tip toes and kissed him hesitantly. It was always him that kissed her. She pulled back an inch, their lips still very close and Jack kissed her again, this time with all the passion he could muster. She backed into the door and Jack's tongue duelled with hers. It was the most ferocious kiss they had shared. When he pulled back, he gave one last small kiss on her lips.

"Did I forget anything else?"

_Just the promise that you'd come back for me._ "No."

Jack smiled sadly. "Goodbye Bridget."

"Goodbye Jack."

Jack Sparrow turned and walked out of her sight, out of her life. He had only left a broken heart behind.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	11. His Pride: Her Problem

**Thank you so much to Pirate-on-fleet-street, Sydney, linalove, and layla luv. I'm glad ye enjoyed the last chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack.**

**Here's Chapter 11! Enjoy!**

It had been three weeks since Jack's departure and Bridget was getting back to normal. The first few days after he left, everyone thought she was sick which Bridget played up. It worked and the Governor made her stay in the servant's quarters so she wouldn't infect the family. This suited Bridget perfectly as she could stay in her room and read and not have to deal with anyone but Hilda who would check up on her. After a few days of being "sick", Bridget felt she needed to go back to work so she told Hilda to tell the family she was better.

Hilda had watched Bridget as the days went on and was delighted to see that the girl was becoming her old self again day by day. Now Jack had been gone for three weeks and Bridget was as well as could be expected. She was smiling, she was working hard and she was coming out of her room when she didn't have to. Hilda wouldn't say it was like Jack was never here as it wouldn't be true. There were moments were she could tell that Bridget was thinking about him but those moments were getting fewer and only happened when it was just them or when Bridget was alone. Bridget was really trying to be her old self again but she felt there was one more thing she had to do.

"Hilda, I'm going to take a walk."

The maid looked up from the counter she was cleaning. "A walk? But the sun is going down. Ye' want to go out on your own?"

Bridget nodded. "I'll be ok. I promise."

"Ok see ye' later, luv.

Bridget only took her shawl as it was quite warm and left the house. She walked a very familiar route and soon she was at the beach, sitting where they always sat and she watched as the sun set.

_Well, we watched the sun come up together and now I can watch it go down. Sort of like an ending. Maybe this will make me feel better. After all, Jack gave me some great memories. That's more than a lot of people have given me. _

Bridget watched as the sun went down behind the horizon and although she did feel a pang over her metaphorical ending, she also felt a little smile come across her face. It had made her feel a little better. She stayed on the beach for a while just thinking to herself and being on her own but eventually she realised she had to get back. She got up and walked away from the beach and to the docks where she froze.

_Nelson's ship is back. They're back in port. I wonder was Jack okay. _

_Of course he was. He's smart, they wouldn't have found him out._

Bridget nodded to herself and kept walking. She stopped when she heard a voice shout her name. She looked around and saw no one but she knew what she had heard. Deciding that it wasn't worth her time, Bridget began walking again but got a fright when she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her onto a street corner. She felt the wind be knocked out of her when whoever had her, pushed her against a wall. Her hair flung into front of her face leaving one eye covered but what she could see shocked her. It was Nelson and he looked quite angry.

"You let a pirate onto my ship!"

Bridget froze. "What?"

"You heard me missy, your friend _George Frost_, a no good pirate! I found out when he robbed me! Bet you thought you were pretty clever tricking me."

"He robbed you?" Bridget tried to play dumb, if Nelson didn't know he was a pirate, Bridget mightn't have known.

"Oh yes, he robbed a lot of my money and one of my boats the night he was on watch. I sail into port the following day and what do I see? My boat tied up and sunk! Then I hear of a pirate coming into port that morning in that boat and now being looked for. A Captain Jack Sparrow. So I think to myself, how did a pirate get on my ship? And then I remember. You."

"I didn't know..."

"Well neither did I and I paid for it. So now, so do you."

"Pay? You know I don't have any money."

"Well, you're going to have to find some. I want the money he stole from me and reimbursement for my boat. If I don't get that, well, the consequences won't be too pleasant."

Nelson's grip on Bridget got tighter to the point where she cried out.

"Oh, you'll be in a lot more pain girlie. I want my money. I'll take this," Nelson ripped the necklace off of her neck. "For starters. Think of it as a deposit but boats are expensive. You're going to have to think of a way to make up the money because trust me, I'm not nice to those who owe me."

"No, you can't take that." Bridget said, her voice a lot stronger than she felt, she was terrified. He was a lot bigger than she was. But that was her mother's necklace, the one bit of her family she had left.

"I can and I am. Bridget, you don't understand the problem you have on your hands here. You befriended a pirate and that never ends well."

"You drink with pirates every day, you don't care who they are then."

"Yes and if I wanted a pirate on my ship, I'd ask any one of those dogs. As it happens, I know what pirates are like and I steer clear from letting them anywhere near my livelihood. Bridget, get me my money or the repercussions will be severe for you, young lady."

Nelson let go of Bridget roughly and the move sent her to the floor. Nelson walked away and Bridget sat up against the wall, not at all surprised when she felt tears in her eyes. She had never been so scared in her life. Nelson could have done pretty much anything to her and she wouldn't have been able to stop him. Now, she had a huge problem and all because Jack couldn't resist letting everyone know he had eluded them. His pride had gotten her into a lot of trouble. Had he not been thinking of how messy his little stunt might have gotten for her?

_Why would he? He's gone and doesn't have to deal with any of this. My mother's necklace..._

_What am I going to do?

* * *

_

**What Bridget going to do? Please Review! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Given Up

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, Sydney and linalove!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jack**

**Here's Chapter 12! Enjoy!**

"Bridget, you need to tell the Governor about this."

"Tell him what? That one of his associates is threatening me because I helped the pirate that Governor Harrison himself looked for. I can see that going down well. The only reason that Nelson isn't telling the Governor about what I did is because he wouldn't get anything out of it except me in prison, he gets no money out of that. So not only is he threatening me, he's blackmailing me. Ow..."

"Sorry luv. But this can't go on. I mean, you're never going to get all the money he wants. He'll kill you before you do."

"Maybe not. Sarah is giving me all the hours she can and I've gotten some money so far...."

"And you taking anything here that isn't nailed down, you will get caught."

"Did get caught."

"What?"

"I'm fine."

"What did the Governor...?"

"I said I'm fine."

"Oh yes. You seem perfectly alright."

Hilda tutted. She was in the middle of cleaning a cut on Bridget's face given to her by Nelson earlier that night. The cut was situated under her eye and surrounded in bruising so Bridget couldn't contain her moans of pain when Hilda did anything near it. Bridget had been doing anything she could for weeks to pay Nelson but it was never enough. She tried to stay in the mansion any time she could so he'd stay away from her but it was impossible to stay away completely. He would have meetings with the Governor so he would be on the grounds and could easily make his way to the kitchen door and Bridget was working all her spare night hours at Sarah's tavern, where Nelson had been banned, so she could have a bit of income. She was exhausted from lack of sleep and wasn't eating out of worry which caused her weight to plummet and Nelson had been true to his promise that he'd make her life hell if she didn't cough up the money. This wasn't the first bruise or cut that Bridget had acquired by Nelson or the Governor who had noticed her sluggish demeanour and punished as he saw fit. Bridget was wrecked emotionally and physically.

Hilda sighed. "You're all done, luv. I swear I could kill Sparrow."

Bridget shook her head. "Please don't. I don't want to hear it."

"Bridget, you're not seriously saying this is your own fault."

"I'm not saying anything. I'm not blaming anyone. There's no point."

Hilda shook her head. When Bridget had first told her about what was going on, the girl had cursed Sparrow for what he had done but as time went on, Bridget got less upset and angry and just accepted what was going which Hilda hated. It was like she didn't care about herself anymore. She just did what she had to and moved on. One thing Hilda was grateful for was the fact that Bridget hadn't taken extreme measures to get money and started selling herself like some girls might have.

Bridget looked up at the clock. "I have to go to work."

"Bridget, you can't. You're exhausted."

"Yeah well I should have thought of that before I helped a pirate." Bridget got up and went to put on her coat.

"You know people are going to question you about that eye. What are you going to say?" Hilda said as she cleared up the necessities she needed to clean her eye.

"I don't know. Slippery floor. Bashed into the corner of a table. I'll see you in the morning." With that Bridget walked out the door and out of the house. Any time Bridget left the house now, she couldn't help feel jittery and felt watched all the time. Little did she know that this night, she was being watched.

* * *

"Goodnight Bridget."

"Goodnight Sarah, thanks."

"No problem, luv. Be careful."

"I will be."

It was four in the morning and the two women had just finished clearing the drunks out of the tavern. Sarah had given Bridget her pay and closed up. Bridget put on her coat and left the tavern. If she could have walking while asleep, she would have been. It was nearly impossible to keep her eyes open. Bridget ran her hand through her hand through her hair and yawned. She had to be up for work at the mansion in two hours.

"Ah, hello Bridget. Don't you have something for me?" Bridget stopped walking and sighed before turning around. There was Nelson, waiting for what he always wanted.

Bridget walked over to him and pressed her pay into his outstretched palm. "There. Goodbye."

"This isn't enough."

Bridget looked at him, annoyed. "What? What are you talking about? That's the same amount I always give you, every night. What do you mean it's not enough now?" Bridget voice had risen the same way her anger had. She really couldn't take much more of this.

"I mean this is taking too long."

"Well I can't help it. I can't do anything else."

"You can."

Bridget knew what he was getting at. "Forget it."

"Oh come on, think about it. I pay you for your...services and then you give it back to me the morning after."

Bridget may have been tired and weak but she still had her pride. "I would rather you kill me."

The next second Bridget was up against the wall with Nelson's arm pressed against her neck. "Keep pushing me Bridge and I just might. Or I might do something else..."

"Then why don't you?" Bridget tried to keep her voice strong despite her fear but her voice shook when she spoke. He had threatened her every time he was near her and she was incredibly tired of it. "I mean you keep threatening me. Do it. You see, I can say this because I know you won't. You won't do it because it's something a pirate would do and apparently you're better than them. Higher standards."

Nelson pressed his arm harder against her neck. "Are you getting smart with me Bridget? That's not very wise."

"Well, everyone tells me that I'm not very smart so what can I do? Now, either hit me, kill me or leave me go home."

"You're getting wreckless Bridge."

"I don't care anymore." She really didn't. All she wanted was to go to sleep for a very long time and wake up when she was old and gray and no one cared who she was anymore. She didn't want anyone near her anymore. Not even Hilda or Sarah, they seemed to do nothing but worry about her which made her feel bad. She wanted Nelson and the Governor and his family to go to hell and if she saw Jack right now, she'd probably have cursed at him and blamed him for all this.

Nelson smirked. He liked the fact that she was getting weak. He let her go and her body sagged. "I'll see you soon Bridge. You better have more money next time."

"Too bad, that won't be happening." She might as well tell him now.

Nelson's smirked dropped and the next thing she knew, Bridget felt his fist connect with her face and everything went black.

* * *

"Come on Bridget, time to wake up."

This was the bleary message Bridget heard as she came back from unconsciousness. She groaned and refused to open her eyes. If she felt pain when her eyes were closed, she was certainly going to feel it worse when she opened them. She felt a hand press against her forehead and she weakly pushed it away. The last thing she wanted was to feel someone's hands on her.

"You're awake. Bridget, open your eyes."

Bridget moaned again and kept her eyes closed. She wanted whoever was there to go away and leave her alone. She wanted everyone to leave her alone.

"Bridget, open your eyes. I haven't seen them for seven weeks and I'd like to."

This confused Bridget. What? Her curiosity got the better of her and she slowly opened her eyes. She was shocked to see Jack looking down at her from his seat on the side of her bed. He smiled when she looked up at him.

"There they are. Hello luv."

"Jack?"

"Didn't I tell you I'd come back?"

"You're really here?"

"I am." His smile vanished and he became serious. "What happened to you?"

"You stole a boat."

Jack grew confused. "What?"

"On Nelson's ship. You robbed him and he found out about you. He came back and I had to pay for it. I've been paying for it for four week's." Bridget's voice went from weak to angry.

"Bridget, I..."

"What time is it?"

"It doesn't matter. Bridget..."

"It does matter. What time is it?"

"Quarter to six."

Jack was surprised when Bridget weakly tried to push him away and he obliged by getting off the bed. He watched as Bridget sat up with difficulty and got off the bed.

"I have to start work."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do." Bridget's voice told Jack not to argue. "I have to work because I'm getting in trouble every day because I'm so tired because I work at the tavern at nights because I have to pay Nelson because he blames me for you robbing him. So yes, I have to go to work."

Bridget walked over to the door and before she walked out, she turned to him. "Jack, I don't know why you're back but don't stay. Because seriously, I can't do it anymore. I'm tired, I'm beyond hoping for something better and I can't have something else hurting me. It hurt when you left and it hurt when your need to let everyone know you came back to bite me. So, I don't know if you came back here just for a good time or because Port Royal didn't work out for you but believe me, I have enough on my plate so goodbye."

Bridget walked out of the room and Jack stood still. To say he felt guilty would be an understatement.

"I'm not going away, luv, not until you're on the Pearl with me."

* * *

**Well, Jack has his work cut out for him to get Bridget's favour back but I don't think he'll give up that easily! What do you think he'll do?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	13. Sleep

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, Sydney and linalove!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack.**

**Here's Chapter 13! Enjoy!**

Bridget yawned as she entered the kitchen, the family were having lunch now and Bridget wouldn't be assigned a new job until they were finished.

_They won't be finished eating and chatting about nothing for at least a half an hour. Maybe I could go lie down for a while._

Bridget knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself. She needed sleep. She went over to her room and opened her door. Bridget froze when she found Jack on her bed reading Macbeth.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" She was extremely tired and not in the mood.

"You knew I was here." He said, his eyes not coming up from the book.

"You mean you haven't left since this morning?"

"Nope."

"So you've been there for seven hours? In my room? I told you to leave."

"I decided not to listen to you."

"Jack..."

"If I didn't listen to you then, I'm not going to listen to you now."

Bridget held the door open. "Get out."

"No."

"Jack!"

"What happened to your other books?"

"What?"

Jack closed the book and looked up at her. "The other books from when we were stuck in the bookshop. This," He held up the book. "Was the only one I could find."

Bridget sighed and closed the door. "I had to sell them. I needed the money. I also don't appreciate the fact that you were going through my things."

"You don't have any things."

"Touché."

"You only have this book, why didn't you sell this one?"

Bridget walked over to the only chair in her room and curled up in it. "I couldn't. Even though I am really mad at you..." Bridget looked away from him and to the floor. "That book meant too much to me."

"Really? So why did you sell your necklace if you couldn't sell things that meant too much to you?"

Bridget looked up at him with a condescending look. "I didn't sell it actually." She was finding it very hard to look at him for too long. "Nelson took it."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "He took it from you?"

Talking about this with Jack was getting Bridget angrier. "Oh, that's the part of my little story your shocked about?"

"I don't know your little story luv, not all of it. All I have is those bruises marring your pretty face and what you've shouted at me. What happened?"

Bridget's anger deflated. "Nelson started threatening me telling me I owed him money, you know why. He ripped the necklace from my neck but said I still owed him a lot of money. I did everything I could to scrape money together, working at Sarah's, selling things even things that didn't belong to me, selling everything that did belong to me which wasn't much to begin with and doing odd jobs wherever I could pick them up. But it was never enough. He always wanted more or maybe he just wanted to break me down, I don't know. Soon enough, he started getting violent and it's been that way for weeks. I've been getting hell from the Governor too because I've been getting sloppy and a servant ratted me out about taking things. That's pretty much it."

Jack stayed silent for a while and although she wouldn't look at him, he couldn't stop looking at her. She was paler, thinner, bruised, tired looking and Jack felt he was to blame.

"Bridget, I'm sor..."

"Please don't bother apologising. It won't really make a difference."

Jack nodded. "I'm guessing you won't be rushing to accept it even if I did."

"Nope."

"I suppose I deserve the blame."

"Nope."

Jack looked up at her. "Eh?"

"I stopped blaming you weeks ago."

"Yet you're still angry at me."

"Nope, I'm just angry."

"So you still like me?"

"Nope."

Jack brought his head back to rest against a wall and closed his eyes. "So let me get this straight, you're not angry with me, you don't blame me but you don't like me?"

"Confusing, isn't it?"

"Bridget..."

"I just want to be alone. From everyone. I just want to crawl into a little hole and not come out, ever. A little hole for one. A little hole where no one can get to me. So if you can find me a little hole like that, it'd be much appreciated but otherwise, please leave me alone."

"I said no. I bet you don't talk to Hilda like this."

"She'd shout at me."

"Maybe I should shout at you."

"You have no right to shout at me."

"I'm a pirate. I don't care about the rules."

"Do you care about me?"

Jack went silent. He wasn't usually the one who spilled his feelings. He'd show weakness if he said he did care and she was openly admitting she didn't like him, even if he didn't believe her.

"You're staying silent because either your answer is a no or because you don't want to admit it."

"I don't want to admit it."

Bridget nodded. "If you really cared, your pride wouldn't matter."

"You wouldn't admit it. You won't."

"I have admitted it."

Jack looked at her. "When?"

"When we were in the bookshop and you told me there was a back door."

"You didn't say anything then."

"I did. You were gone. Before I joined you out the back door, I realised I loved you. Then you left and you didn't bother taking me into consideration when you revealed yourself as a pirate to someone that I introduced you to."

Despite everything she said Jack only registered one thing. He had a little smile on his face. "You love me?"

"Loved. Past tense."

"No one falls out of love that easily Bridget."

"Then I was never in love with you to begin with. I just thought I was because you were nice to me."

This didn't deter Jack. "You love me."

"It doesn't matter what I am because you don't feel the same. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to contain it. You would have given me two seconds thought when the brilliant idea to swell up your pride got into your head. But you didn't. So now I don't love you, I don't even like you."

Jack frowned. "I don't like you bitter."

Bridget smiled humourlessly. "Tough."

"Bridget!" Both turned when they heard the Governor call her name. Bridget groaned and got up from her chair.

"Jack, I have to go back to work. Then I have to go to my other job. Please, I'm begging you, leave. Just leave."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I am not leaving here until you admit you love me."

Bridget groaned. "Jack, you're being ridiculous."

"Bridget! Get up here!"

Jack smiled. "I don't care. See you later."

Bridget rolled her eyes and left her room. Jack returned to Macbeth.

* * *

"Alright, dinner has been served. You can deal with the rest of the night?" Bridget asked Hilda when she entered the kitchen that evening.

"I can, luv. You have another bruise. On your jaw."

Bridget sighed. "I know. I'll see you later."

Hilda nodded sadly. "Alright luv."

Bridget went over to where her coat should have been. "Hilda, where's my coat?"

Hilda looked over. "It's not over there?"

Bridget shook her head. Where could it have gone? Bridget looked around the kitchen and her eyes landed on the door to her bedroom.

_Oh for God's sake..._

"You can borrow mine if you want, luv." Hilda said as she walked out the kitchen door.

"Thanks." Bridget called after her though her eyes didn't leave her door.

She walked over and opened it finding Jack still on her bed, her coat on the chair. She really thought he'd have gone if she left him there for more hours.

"You stole my coat?"

"Necessary precaution."

"Why?"

"Because I needed to get you in here. You're not going to work."

Bridget yawned and went for her coat. "Yes I am."

"No, you're not. I went to the tavern and told Sarah you wouldn't be in tonight."

Bridget frowned at him. "Why would you do that? Jack, I need the money. Did you think just because you were back I'd drop everything?"

"Well....yes, if we're being honest. But I didn't do it because of that; I did it because I felt you needed some sleep. So, come over here so I can wrap my arms around you and you can finally sleep for a while."

Bridget raised her eyebrows. "You're serious?"

"I am indeed, luv. Come on."

"Jack, I don't get paid if I don't work."

"You're not paying Nelson anymore."

"What?"

"I sorted it out."

"You sorted it out? What did you do?"

Jack shook his head. "You don't need specifics but there is one thing you need." Jack reached into his pocket and Bridget was shocked when he pulled out something which he let hang from his fingers. It was her mother's necklace.

"You got it back for me?"

"I did. Now, will you please come over here?"

Bridget walked over and got on her bed so she could get her necklace. Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"Here, let me..." Jack said and Bridget positioned herself so Jack could put her necklace around her neck. He did the clasp and afterwards he let the back of his hands gently run down the back of her neck and down to where her uniform started. Bridget, knowing what he was thinking, let go of her hair and it fell down her back in unruly curls to block his view. She turned back to him and Jack smiled at her.

"Go to sleep."

Bridget smiled sleepily at his words, even if she was mad at him. "I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Well, I said something nice. Now you have to return the favour."

Bridget's smile dropped. "Jack, I'm not saying it."

"Then I'm not leaving."

"Fine."

"Good. Now lie down."

Bridget sighed but she was too tired to argue anymore. She lay down and closed her eyes. She immediately felt Jack lie down behind her and wrap his arms around her before kissing the side of her head. If she had anymore energy, she would have told him not to do it again but she was already half asleep. It only took her another few minutes to be fully asleep but Jack stayed awake for another while, basking in the fact that she was back in his arms.

_She said she loves me. I'll have her on the Pearl in no time.

* * *

_

**Will Jack have her back on the Pearl in no time? Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	14. Always

**Thank you to Pirate-on-fleet-street, Sydney, linalove and callieandjack!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 14!**

Bridget came back to consciousness and couldn't believe no one had to wake her. She hadn't woken up on her own in weeks, even before Jack left. She had finally gotten a good night's sleep. She felt more well rested than she had in over two months. Bridget smiled with her eyes still closed and snuggled further into her pillow. She felt the arm around her waist tighten and remembered Jack's vow not to leave until she admitted she loved him. But she couldn't do that.

_Do I even love him? I thought I did but now.... I'm mad at him, I know that much even if I say I'm not. It's hard not to be. But he got me back my necklace and apparently, he got Nelson to leave me alone though I don't know how. He solved my problems._

_The problems he created for you. His name meant more to him than you did. Oh, and with all this 'tell me you love me' talk, has he said it once to you?_

_No._

_No. He hasn't even said he likes you. He said himself he's too proud to admit it. Once again, his pride is more important to him than you are. That'll only hurt you in the long run. Oh wait, it already has._

_But he helped me._

_You shouldn't have needed help. Him wanting you to say you love him is just another way of soothing his ego._

Bridget wanted nothing more to stop this train of thought. She didn't know what was going on with her feelings for Jack and arguing with herself wasn't helping. She was getting all heated up over her annoyance. Although that might have been the fact that she was in her maid's uniform as opposed to the light, sleeveless, knee length nightdress she usually wore.

_This heat really is unbelievable._

Bridget gently pried Jack's arm off of her, being careful not to wake him before getting off the bed and going to the kitchen. She realised it was still dark out and looked up at the clock.

_It's only three o clock in the morning? Well, I suppose I have been asleep since seven._

Deciding that another three hours of sleep wouldn't hurt but staying in her uniform would, Bridget got her nightdress and went back into the kitchen to change. She didn't want Jack to wake up in the middle of her changing her clothes and seeing things he had no right to be seeing.

Bridget got out of her overdress and pulled off the too big shirt underneath, loving the feeling of the cool air hitting her skin before slipping the light material of the nightdress over her body. She felt much better.

"Bridget?"

Bridget looked in the direction in her room where Jack was now awake and aware of her absence.

"I'm out here." She said and the next second, Jack was leaning against the doorframe.

"You changed?"

Bridget was too busy folding her uniform to look him in the eye. "I was hot."

Jack nodded. "You're still angry with me?"

"I'm not angry with you."

"You're just not looking at me because...?"

Bridget sighed. "Fine." She looked up at him and smiled sarcastically. "I'm looking at you. Now will you believe me?"

"No. I want you to look at me like you used to. Before I got the Pearl back."

Bridget looked at him seriously. "You got the Pearl back?"

Jack frowned. "Did I not tell you that?"

Bridget genuinely smiled at him and her voice wasn't excited or indulging, it was serious. "Jack, that's brilliant. I knew you'd do it."

Jack had really missed that smile, that sparkle in her eye that he felt was just for him and he couldn't resist walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips against hers. Bridget closed her eyes, she forgot how good that felt. Jack got more passionate into the kiss which caused Bridget pain to the bruise on her jaw. She groaned in pain and pushed Jack away from her, ashamed that she went weak from one kiss. Her hand flew to the bruise and her eyes closed at the feeling.

She felt Jack get close to her again. "Sorry luv, forgot about that."

Bridget shook her head to signalise not to worry about it but said nothing. She felt Jack gently place his hands on her jaw and lifted her head so he could inspect the bruise. Bridget stayed looking at the floor as he did so, she felt utterly pathetic. After a few seconds, Jack inspected the cut and bruising around her eye.

"Bridget, would you please look at me?"

Bridget looked up and caught Jack's eyes. He did look remorseful.

Jack looked into her big sad doe eyes and wanted nothing more than to kiss her again, to wrap his arms around her and not let go. But she didn't trust him anymore. Hell, she wouldn't look at him without provocation. But she was looking at him now.

"Thank you." She said which surprised him. "For getting me back my necklace."

"It shouldn't have been taken away from you."

"And for getting Nelson away from me, however you did it."

"Bridget, I am sorry. I didn't think of how what I did might affect you."

Bridget nodded. She couldn't believe how much difficulty she was having with all of this. She really didn't know what was going on with her feelings for him. She wanted to forgive him and for everything to go back to the way it was but every time she thought about it, she thought of a reason not to. Seeing as she couldn't think of anything to say, she simply walked back into her room and laid back down on her bed. She left the door open so he knew she wasn't shutting him out but her back was to him. He sighed and walked in behind her and closed the door. He laid down and wrapped his arms around her again before kissing her shoulder.

"Tell me how you got the Pearl back."

Jack smirked. "That's a very long and complicated story, luv."

"I want to hear it."

Jack smiled. "Alright then. Well I got into Port Royal..."

* * *

"...I could go anywhere I wanted now so I decided to come here."

Jack finished his story and Bridget was amazed. It was really unbelievable. She had turned around during the story and now her and Jack were facing each other.

"That was some story, Jack. Is it true?"

"Of course, luv. With an adventure like that, there's no need to embellish."

"Did Will and Elizabeth get together?"

"I would assume so. I didn't stick around but they seemed pretty cosy when I left."

Bridget smiled. "That's good. There's one thing I don't understand."

Jack chuckled. "Only one?"

"You finally got the Pearl back. After eight years, it's yours again. And instead of going off and sailing the world and going to the amazing places you've told me about, you refuse to leave my little box of a room. You finally have the Pearl in your possession again and you've spent the last two days in here."

Jack became serious. "I thought that would've been obvious, luv. I thought I made it obvious."

"Jack, I find it hard to believe you stayed here this long just to hear me say 'I love you' and then be able to leave again. No one can be that proud."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "Bridget I came back to Port Carmen to bring you with me."

"What?"

"That promise I made you. Don't tell me you've forgotten."

Bridget shook her head a little. "I didn't forget. I thought you did. Jack, you made that promise when you were drunk."

"Bridget, I'm drunk a lot of the time. I remember everything about that night. Just because I was drunk doesn't mean I didn't mean it."

"But...Jack, are you listening to yourself? I'm just some girl you met on an island who you shared a few stolen kisses with and now you're bringing me on your ship? You could have all the freedom in the world..."

Jack placed a small kiss on her lips to quieten her. She was talking about herself like she was a hindrance, a nuisance and Jack didn't like it. He should have admitted his feelings for her the second he saw her instead of playing these games with her. "Bridget, I may have gotten you into a lot of trouble here but there wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think about you. Fifty days I was away from you and you were never off my mind. I was always coming back. Always."

Bridget looked at him and she couldn't really think of anymore reasons against him. "You really came back for _me_?"

"I did. I came back with every intention of whisking you away on the Pearl but then I saw Nelson threaten you and I..."

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"You saw Nelson threaten me?"

Jack cursed himself for letting it slip. "I may have..."

"How?"

"Specifics are so tedious...lacklustre.....humdrum really...."

"Jack?"

"I got into port that day and came here. I tried to get in but the kitchen was locked."

Bridget nodded. She had taken to locking the door so if Nelson was on the grounds, he couldn't just storm in on her. Jack continued.

"So I waited outside for you to come out. You eventually did and that's when I saw the bruise on your eye. I was interested so instead of revealing myself, I followed you. You went into Sarah's. The crew of the Pearl were in there actually..."

"They were?"

"Aye."

"Is one of them that woman who kept shouting at people?"

"Anamaria. She's lovely."

"Bushy sideburns and amazing voice?"

"Gibbs."

"Parrot?"

"Cotton's Parrot."

"I meant the man. Cotton. The silent type?"

"You have no idea."

"Wait, get on with the story."

Jack inwardly cringed. He thought he could distract her. He didn't come off well in this either.

"Well eventually they all pooled out of the tavern and not long after, you followed. I was about to reveal meself but don't you know it, Nelson did so first. I watched as you and he exchanged money and words and when he pushed you against the wall I was going to intervene but you stopped me."

"I stopped you?"

"Yes. You were speaking back, you didn't seem scared at all. I wanted to see what you were doing. But then he hit you and I did intervene."

Bridget's eyebrows furrowed. "You were a bit late."

"I wasn't, luv."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you may have pushed Nelson a bit too far with those words of yours challenging him. He was about to scoop down and hurt you severely or kill you or take you somewhere but I stopped him."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Stop saying that when I ask you things!"

"Bridget, no, I'm not telling you."

Whatever Jack had done, Bridget realised he didn't want her imagining him doing it.

Jack continued. "I brought you back here and looked over you until you woke up. I never planned on telling you this. I didn't want you knowing."

"Why not?"

Jack huffed. "Because enough bad things have happened to you, alright? Bad luck just seems to cherish your company. I didn't want you thinking what might have happened if I weren't there. You were wreckless and careless Bridget and it was stupid to provoke him."

Bridget nodded ashamedly at his reprimanding tone. Jack was right. She had been stupid. She knew that now but why didn't she know that then?

"I know. It's just that I'd been putting up with it for four weeks and," Bridget closed her eyes. "I really didn't care anymore."

Bridget kept her eyes closed and soon she felt Jack's lips pressed against her forehead as his arms gently tightened round her to bring her closer to him.

"Do you like me yet? I'm bringing you on the Pearl whether or which but just thought I should ask." Jack asked into her hair.

Bridget smiled lightly. "I like you."

"I love you."

Bridget pulled back from him so she could look at him. "You just said you loved me."

"I do. I love you. I am openly admitting it. Pride be damned. Actually I would think it would make me more of a man to admit I love a woman, I mean it's..."

"I love you."

Jack smiled. "I know. But I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

Bridget smiled at him. "I love you."

Jack pressed his lips against hers and this time, Bridget didn't pull away.

After the kiss, Bridget snuggled into Jack, her head under his. "I have another hour till work Sparrow."

"Work? Luv, you're never working here again."

Bridget smiled. "Just once more. So I can say goodbye to Hilda and Sarah."

"Aye, luv. But tomorrow evening I'm taking you on the Pearl."

Bridget smiled. "Stay with me?"

"Always."

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Misunderstandings

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, Sydney, linalove, friend9810, callieandjack and Colours Doyle! **

**Seriously, you guys are awesome! You inspire me to update as fast as I can and your wonderful reviews always bring on the smiles!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack.**

**Here's Chapter 15!**

"Rita, where is Bridget?" The Governor asked.

"I think she's in the kitchen, sir."

"Go fetch her."

Rita nodded and went towards the kitchen. She was walking down the steps when she heard voices. She pressed her ear against the door as it was unusual to hear a male voice in the kitchen.

"Bridget, you're going to have to tell her."

"I know but I have absolutely no idea how she's going to react. This is very big news."

"Well, it's going to be obvious very soon. I mean, this isn't something you can hide."

"I know but it's Hilda. She's always tried her best to protect me and now to go off and do this. She's bound to be mad."

"You never know. She might be happy for you."

"She'd only be happy if... Actually, she's only going to be mad."

Rita's eyes widened. Only one conclusion had come to her mind.

_Is Bridget pregnant?

* * *

_

"You have to admit, it'd explain a lot."

"Like what?"

"Well, where she goes at night, the bruises, those could be chalked down to unhappy customers and I could see her doing it for the money."

Henry huffed. "I don't see Bridget becoming a prostitute right under the Governor's nose."

"It makes perfect sense. Anyway, how else do you suppose she got pregnant and is too scared to tell anyone? Because she's unmarried and on her own."

"Then who was the man she was talking to?"

"The father? I don't know. Maybe she's not on her own but she's still unmarried. This is the perfect reason for the Governor to get rid of her."

"Do you think we should tell Hilda?"

Rita looked at him like he were crazy. "Why would we do that?"

"Oh come on Rita, don't pretend you wouldn't love to smear the girls name to the one person you want the attention of. You'd be the good proper little maid and Bridget would be shamed."

Rita thought about it. It did have its perks.

Rita got up and went out to the garden where she found Hilda.

"Hilda, could I talk to you for a minute?"

The older maid looked at her. "What is it, Rita?"

"It's about Bridget. I don't know how to tell you this but I heard her talking..."

"Listenin' in on her conversations?"

"I know it sounds bad but what I heard was worse. She was talking to a man..."

"What man?"

"I don't know. I didn't catch his name. But I did hear them talk about something very upsetting. They were discussing how to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"That Bridget is with child."

Hilda looked at Rita. "I don't believe ye'."

"I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't heard it come from Bridget's mouth myself. But it explains so much. She's always going out at night and she's always tired. The bruises and..."

"You think she's a prostitute?"

"It seems the most fitting with her current state."

Hilda stayed silent. If Bridget was desperate enough to get money, was it possible she started selling herself to pay Nelson and just not told her? If she did then she could very easily have gotten pregnant. Also, if what Rita said was true, Bridget admitted her pregnancy herself when she didn't think anyone was listening. Hilda turned back to Rita.

"Stop spreadin' vicious rumours. It just proves to everyone you're a silly little girl. Now get out of me sight."

Rita grew annoyed. That wasn't the reaction she had expected. The young girl huffed and walked off, leaving Hilda with very unpleasant thoughts in her mind.

* * *

Bridget was serving tea to the family when she heard the door knock. The doorman opened it before entering the room.

"Sir, an Admiral Lewis is here to speak with you."

"Show him in, Roberts." The Governor said and the man bowed. A minute later, Admiral Lewis entered the room and bowed to the family. Bridget, as always stood at the back of the room and it was like she wasn't there.

"Good day Governor Harrison, Mrs. Harrison, Miss Harrison." The soldier said bowing to each. "I'm afraid I have some distressing news. Captain Theodore Nelson has gone missing."

The shock everyone in the room felt went on hold when they heard a crash. They looked to the back of the room to see Bridget pick up the tray she had just dropped. "I'm sorry, sir."

The Governor gave her a reprimanding look before turning back to the soldier. "Nelson is missing? What do you mean?"

"Well sir, his crew said he hasn't returned to his ship in two days so I sent my men out to look for him. He's no where to be found sir."

Mrs. Harrison gasped. "How dreadful."

Lewis nodded. "Indeed. There hasn't been any sign of him. We fear the worst."

Bridget was trying very hard to look composed. Nelson was gone and people were looking for him. What had Jack done? What had he done to the man?

"This is quite a shock." The Governor said. "Especially to a good man like Nelson."

This made Bridget want to laugh.

_Oh yes, he was a wonderful man. Well, I suppose to the Governor's standards..._

"When was he last seen?" The Governor asked.

"The night before last. He told one of his crew that he had some important business to attend to and he wasn't seen again."

"Who was this important business with?"

Bridget held onto the tray tighter. If he had said it was her...

"He didn't say, sir."

_Thank God._

The Admiral continued. "We shall keep you posted on any developments but in light of the recent discovery or lack of, I would strongly advise for you to abandon any deals you and he may have planned in the recent future."

The Governor. "Yes. Well, keep me posted. Bridget, please show Admiral Lewis to the door."

Bridget nodded and brought the man to the front door. She opened it and made way for the Admiral.

"Thank you Bridget."

Bridget just nodded her head in response. The Admiral smiled at her and left the house. Bridget closed the door behind him and went to the kitchen. She found Hilda working there.

_Now's as good a time as any, I suppose._

"Hilda, I have something very important to tell you."

The maid looked up at her and Bridget couldn't help but notice she was a little pale. "I already know, luv."

Bridget's eyes widened. "You do?"

Hilda nodded.

Bridget cringed. "Oh, are you mad?"

Hilda sighed. "No, I'm not mad. I've been tryin' to think of it from your point of view and I suppose I understand. I'm just thinkin' of ye', luv."

Bridget went and sat at the table and Hilda joined her. Bridget looked at her. "You never know Hilda; I think this could be great for me."

"You're scared, aren't ye'?"

Bridget laughed nervously. "Yes, I am but I'm excited too."

Hilda smiled and clasped her hand. "I'm happy ye' are, luv. You're goin' to need to be."

"Bridget!"

The two women were surprised that it wasn't the Governor who called Bridget but Mrs. Harrison. Bridget got up and went to the door. Before she walked out of it, Bridget turned back to Hilda with a smile.

"Of course I'm excited. I mean it's Jack."

Bridget left the kitchen and Hilda looked after her with wide eyes. "Jack?"

* * *

Jack smiled as he came to the kitchen door. He was planning on going in and finding Bridget so he could finally get her on the Pearl. He went to see if the door was locked and it wasn't so he walked right in. Instead of finding Bridget, he found Hilda.

"Ah Hilda. Nice to see you again."

What happened next was not what Jack was expecting. He didn't think she'd be very happy with him but he thought the smack he had just received was a little unwarranted.

"What did you...?" He asked as he brought his head back from where it snapped to look at her.

"Ye' deserved it Sparrow for what ye' did to Bridget."

Jack brought his hands up to protect himself. "Alright, luv. I know I did something bad but if Bridget can forgive me, I think you can."

"Well of course, she's forgiven ye'. She has to."

Jack was about to reply but when he registered what she said; he froze before the words came out and straightened up. "What?"

"With the baby. I mean, she's incredibly lucky ye' came back but she's probably very unlucky ye' ever came here in the first place."

Jack tried to understand. "Baby? Are you telling me Bridget is pregnant?"

Hilda went from angry to confused. "Ye' didn't know?"

"No, no I did not."

"But she was talkin' to ye' about it today."

"No she wasn't. If Bridget is pregnant, it wasn't by me." Jack all of a sudden felt very nauseous.

"But she told me she was. She said it was yours."

"Hilda, that's impossible. Me and her haven't...well we've never... When I left, she was still a...Well I mean, I always assumed she was."

Hilda paled. "Oh God, then Rita was right."

"Rita? Right? What?" Jack was very confused.

"Well if Bridget was desperate to get money to Nelson then she might have..."

Jack's eyes widened. "You're serious? You really think Bridget started selling...'it' away?" Jack thought about it and started coming to his own conclusions. "Then she got pregnant and got so scared, she told you it was mine?"

"And she didn't tell ye' at all?"

"Maybe she didn't want me to know until she was safely on the Pearl with me..."

Hilda looked up at him. "You're takin' her on the Pearl?"

Jack's eyebrow furrowed. "She didn't tell you that? What is that girl doing?"

Hilda shook her head trying to get everything straight. "Wait, wait, wait. Let's sort this out. Bridget is pregnant. It's not yours but she told me it was so I wouldn't think she sold herself. She didn't tell ye' at all because she was scared ye' wouldn't take her on the Pearl if she was carryin' another man's child. So she's lyin' to both of us."

"That seems about it."

"So what are ye' going to do?"

Jack looked at Hilda. "What do you mean?"

"Are ye' goin to still take her on the Pearl? Even though she's carryin' a baby that's not yours?"

Jack thought about it. It wasn't just Bridget now. It was Bridget and soon, a child. A child that wasn't even his. Was he prepared to be with a woman who had a child and raise it, always knowing he wasn't the child's true father? Did he love Bridget enough?

"I think..." Jack said slowly. "I still want Bridget, no matter what."

Hilda raised her eyebrows. "Seriously?"

Jack saw her look. "No."

"No?"

"No."

"So you're leaving her here? You don't want her?"

"Wait no, yes, I want her."

"Ye' do?"

"Yes."

"Even with another man's baby?"

"...."

"Jack?"

"I don't know! This is a lot to throw at me."

"Well ye' have to make up your mind fast."

"Why?"

"Because I hear her comin'."

The two ran and sat at the table trying to look casual as they heard Bridget coming. The next second, Bridget entered the kitchen.

"I just had the weirdest experience..." Her voice trailed off when she looked up and saw Jack. A smile came upon her face. "Jack."

Jack tried to smile back at her but he knew he was failing when he got a weird look from Bridget.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

Bridget looked between Jack and Hilda and couldn't understand the looks on their faces. Like someone had just died. "What's going on?"

Jack got up from the table and went over to her, gingerly putting his hands on her waist. "Bridget..."

_He's leaving again. He's not taking me..._

"Oh God..."

Jack sighed. Well now she knew he knew about her condition.

Bridget wanted to cry. He couldn't even look her in the eye. Bridget took his hands and took them off her before walking over to the counter and leaned over it, both hands on the surface supporting her. "I should have expected this..."

Jack and Hilda looked at each other. Hilda looked over at her. "Well luv, did ye' really think this would work?"

Bridget looked at her, shocked with tears in her eyes. "Well, yes actually." Bridget turned to Jack. "I can't believe you're doing this to me."

Jack's eyes widened. He hadn't done anything wrong. "Wait a minute. How could you do this to me?"

Bridget looked at him blurrily through her tears. "What?"

Jack's arms started flailing in his desperation to get things out. "You. You're pregnant by another man and you never told me. You were going to wait till I got you on the Pearl. Oh, and just so you know I'm still going to bring you because illegitimate babe or not, I still want you and I'm willing to work on it. So I didn't do anything wrong in this scenario. So stop blaming me, I'm sick of being blamed for everything!"

Bridget listened to his rant with a shocked expression and now she was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You're pregnant!"

".....No, I'm not!"

Jack froze. "Eh?"

Bridget looked between Jack and Hilda. "What is going on? Why the hell does everyone think I'm pregnant?"

Hilda got up from her seat. "Because ye' said ye' were."

Bridget was getting the biggest headache. "Wha....? When? No, I didn't."

"Yes, ye' did. Today, when we were talkin'. Ye' said ye' were excited because it was Jack's. But then Jack said it wasn't. Bridget, we thought ye' were sellin' yourself and got into a bit of trouble."

Bridget looked between the two and they were shocked when she first slapped Jack on the arm and then Hilda. "I can't believe you two! Where the hell did everyone get the idea that I was pregnant?"

Jack pointed at Hilda who gave him an evil look. Bridget turned to her looking for an explanation.

"Well, it was...I mean, Rita heard ye' two talking about tellin' me ye' were pregnant. What did ye' mean by everyone? It was just me and Rita."

Bridget was very annoyed. "Rita? You were listening to Rita? She always says bad things about me! You know not to listen to her! Oh, she must have told Mrs. Harrison too because that's where I was. She thought I was pregnant too and I had to assure her I wasn't but my word wasn't enough. I just spent an hour at the doctor's with her to prove it."

Hilda looked at her. "Ye' were?"

Bridget nodded. "Yes, that wasn't the most pleasant experience but it proves I am not pregnant."

"Well, that's good. I only believed Rita because she said ye' said ye' were and ye' didn't even know she was there. I believed her because I was worried ye' might have been....well to pay Nelson ye' might have..."

"Whored myself out?" Bridget didn't miss how Jack cringed slightly at her words. "No, me and Jack were talking about how to tell you I was going away with him and Rita must have misunderstood because she's thick stupid."

Bridget turned to Jack. "You really thought I wouldn't tell you? You thought I'd keep something like that from you until you couldn't get rid of me? I'm sorry Sparrow but I don't plan on pushing myself on anyone who doesn't want me. I can't believe you thought I would do that."

Jack rushed to defend himself. "Well I thought you were scared. Any girl would be. I was trying to understand. I mean, I was the one who got you into that mess and if you had to do what you had to do..."

Bridget put up her hand to silence him. "Please don't continue."

Jack nodded. Bridget huffed. "I can't believe you two thought I was pregnant. And I was lying about it. Saying it was Jack's and not saying anything at all. I can't believe this whole house thought I was pregnant. This is so mortifying." Bridget put her head in her hands and Jack, who had been surprisingly silent as he wanted to hear Bridget sort this out herself, put his hand on her back.

"Bridget!" It was the Governor this time. Bridget huffed.

"I'll be right back." She said and she walked out of the kitchen. Hilda and Jack stayed in silence for a few seconds, both leaving out sighs of relief and embarrassment,

"Well," Jack said. "That was..."

"Horrible. Just horrible."

"Yup."

Hilda looked at him. "Welcome back by the way. I forgot to say it as I was a little distracted."

Jack chuckled. "We both were. But at least she's not pregnant." Thinking about it, Jack closed his eyes and let out a sigh, his hand rubbing his eyes. "Thank God. I really didn't have the slightest clue what I was going to do."

"Ye' said you'd take her."

"I know. I was bloody terrified though. I mean, can you see me raising a child?"

"Ye'd be bloody awful!"

"I know!"

"I mean, that poor child..."

"Alright then..."

"They'd feel so cheated..."

"God, you're having a go, aren't you?"

"Sorry. I'm just thinkin' if I were that child."

"You know, I might be a good dad."

Hilda looked at him. "Ye' really think that?"

"Who knows? I'm not going to bloody kill the child like you seem to be getting at."

"I never said that. Ye' could be a good father."

Jack nodded. "Can we stop now? She's not pregnant. She's never even had...I would assume she's never..."

Hilda huffed. "No, she hasn't."

Jack exhaled. "Well, that's good. That she hasn't." Seeing Hilda's angry look, he corrected himself. "Not that I'm saying I wouldn't want her if she had. I'm not saying anything about it. It doesn't come into the equation."

"I'm sure it doesn't." Hilda said sarcastically.

"Not when I'm talking to you, it doesn't."

Hilda looked up at him. "You're really takin' her away?"

"I am."

Hilda nodded. "I suppose it's good for her. She can finally get away from all this."

"That's the plan."

"I have to admit, I'll miss the little whazzy."

Jack chuckled. "I could always bring her back to visit you."

Hilda smiled. "Do."

Jack nodded. "Done."

* * *

Bridget went into the drawing room to find the Governor and Admiral Lewis there.

"You called for me, Governor?"

"Yes Bridget. Admiral Lewis has had some interesting news."

Bridget felt her stomach clench. "Oh?"

"Yes," Admiral Lewis said. "Apparently you were who Captain Nelson was meeting that night. It's been reported by a few people including members of his crew. Too many for me to ignore."

Bridget paled. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I never met with Nelson." She lied and she was surprised how convincing her voice sounded.

"Excuse me miss," The Admiral said. "But how did you acquire those bruises?"

Bridget was getting petrified. She was so close to getting out of here and now she didn't know what was going to happen. "Oh, these are nothing. I'm just quite clumsy."

"It's true." The Governor agreed. "Although Mrs. Harrison has been giving me some very unsettling news."

Bridget paled. It was clear to her now that Rita had told Mrs. Harrison that Bridget was pregnant but she probably also explained the pregnancy and the bruises as Bridget being a prostitute, the same way she had to Hilda. Now the Governor and Lewis probably thought Bridget had been offering her services to Nelson the night he disappeared. "I explained myself for that. It's not true."

"In light of the circumstances," Lewis said. "I have no choice but to take you to the cells until you explain what happened to Nelson or we find him and he tells us."

"No." Bridget said. "That's ridiculous. It's all hearsay. I haven't done anything wrong. I've had no dealings with Nelson."

The Admiral signalled to someone outside and two officers came in. Bridget saw irons and she kept trying to defend herself as they put them on her. Hilda must have heard her because she had just made it to the foyer as the soldiers were taking Bridget out.

"What are ye' doin'?"

"Quiet Hilda." The Governor said.

"What are ye' doin' to her? She's not done nothin' wrong."

Bridget was taken out of the house and the door was closed behind her. Hilda ran back down to the kitchen where Jack was waiting.

"What was all that commotion? Where's Bridget?"

Hilda looked very panicked and Jack didn't like it one bit. "Speak woman."

"They took her. The navy. I don't know why. They just came in and arrested her."

Hilda watched as Jack processed this. She could see the anger in his eyes. This town was going to be in for a lot of trouble if Jack Sparrow had anything to do with getting Bridget back from the navy. And he had everything to do with it.

* * *

**See what eavesdropping can do? Always let someone know that you're listening in! They'll be mad but you'll get the full story! Does everyone hate me now? I felt so bad because I wrote this chapter then the reviews came in and people were so happy that Bridget was out of her bad luck spiral! But there is a reason for it which will be evident later in the story! What's Jack going to do? What has he done to Nelson? What's going to happen to Bridget? There's so much!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	16. Attack On The Town

**Massive Thank You to layla luv, Pirate-on-fleet-street, callieandjack, Sydney, Colours Doyle and linalove! **

**It's great to know you're all so worried about Bridget, the little disaster. I never thought this story in total would reach over 50 reviews and thanks to you guys it has and we're not even nearly finished.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 16**

Bridget sighed and looked around her little cell. She had been in here for hours.

_There has to be something wrong with me. I refuse to believe one person can have this much bad luck. I have to be cursed or something. Only, who'd take notice of someone like me long enough to curse them? I was so close to getting on the Black Pearl and leaving all this bad luck behind me..._

"You alright, luv?" Bridget looked at the cell next to her to see a dishevelled sailor or pirate or just criminal looking back at her.

"I'm fine, thank you." Bridget said, she wasn't impolite or rude. What would have been the point in that? He hadn't done anything to her.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

Bridget sighed. "I shouldn't be here. This is all a big mistake. I've done nothing wrong. What about you?"

"I've done nothing wrong either." Bridget gave him a look. "I just got a little drunk. Became a bit of a nuisance. It happens. I may have robbed a few things, shouted a few choice words but it's not the worst thing anyone's ever done."

Bridget nodded. It was true; it wasn't like he killed anyone. She was sure Jack had probably been like that a few times. "Well, I'm sure they'll let you out in no time. They're probably just trying to teach you a lesson."

The man smiled. "Thanks, luv."

Bridget smiled back at him. "No problem."

"You know, it's not fair to have such a polite girl in a place like this. They should spend their time looking for real criminals."

"I agree. I don't know what's going to happen."

"Don't worry luv, I'm sure you'll be okay. I can tell from looking at you that you're a good person."

Bridget smiled gratefully. The two went silent when they heard on officer coming. He entered and stopped outside Bridget's cell.

"Miss Buckley, I'm here to take you to Admiral Lewis. He wants to ask you a few questions."

Bridget sighed and stood up to go over to the door of the cell. The soldier grabbed her arm.

"Oi, there ain't no need to handle her like that." The man in the cell said.

"Quiet you, filth." The soldier said.

Bridget gave the soldier a shocked look. "There's no need to talk to him like that."

"He's not a good man, miss." The soldier explained.

"Why?" Bridget asked. "Because he got a little drunk? That could be true of anyone."

The soldier looked at her pitifully. "He's scheduled to hang for killing four young women like yourself."

Bridget's eyes widened and she turned back to the man. "You said..."

"How do you think I got those women to trust me, luv? It certainly wasn't the truth. Thanks to you, I know I still have what it takes even in jail." His smile seemed sickly now to Bridget.

"Just take me to the Admiral." She said miserably because of her own naivety. The soldier obliged and Bridget found herself sitting across from the man in a matter of minutes.

"Miss Buckley, I want to ask you a few questions about Captain Nelson." Bridget nodded for him to continue. "What dealings did you have with him?"

Bridget had been thinking of her story and ways not to include Jack. "Nelson used to frequent a pub run by a friend of mine. He would never leave me alone. Eventually he started threatening me. I had to start paying him or he'd hurt me. I'm an easy target."

"The maid of a Governor is an easy target?"

"Yes. I don't get paid so I wouldn't be able to get money to him which meant he could follow through with his threats. He does business with the Governor so he was never far away from me."

The Admiral stopped her. "Those bruises?"

"I didn't pay him enough."

"Did he ever force himself on you?"

"No but I think he was going to."

"Why would he just start threatening you?"

"Because I wouldn't give him what he wanted."

"So you got rid of him?"

"No. He hit me and I passed out. When I woke up he was after going missing."

"You had nothing to do with it?"

"No."

"I find it hard to believe your story and his disappearance aren't connected."

"I don't know what to tell you. I wouldn't be able to defend myself against Nelson. He's quite a bit bigger than me."

"You could have brought a weapon."

"I didn't."

"How do we know?"

"If you don't believe me then please by all means search for a weapon. You won't find it. It doesn't exist."

"Why didn't you tell the Governor about your situation?"

"Because Nelson is an important associate of his. He would have taken Nelson's word over mine."

"With those bruises..."

"I've gotten bruises from the Governor before. Bruises are nothing new."

Admiral Lewis wanted to believe Bridget but he didn't know if he could. He felt sorry for her. "So, Nelson knocked you unconscious and then just went missing?"

"If he was threatening me, he could have been threatening other people. They might have had enough of him."

"There were no reports of him having dealings with anyone else."

"They could have been more dangerous than me. Everyone is more dangerous than I am."

Lewis thought about it. He'd have to ask around if what she said was true. He signalled for the guard. "Take her back to her cell. Thank you Miss Buckley."

Bridget sighed and got up before being taken back to her cell. She got in and went to look out the little window, her arms folded in front of her. She didn't have much to do in the cell so she had been going to that window all day. The sun was going down now and Bridget started wondering to herself.

_I wonder if Jack is going to come for me. Would it be worth it?_

Bridget walked away from the window and sat on the little bench in the cell. The horrible man in the cell next to her was still there and Bridget didn't miss how he was looking at her but she was adamant to ignore him.

"You're not talking to me anymore?" The man said and Bridget could hear the mocking in his voice.

"No." She answered shortly.

"But you were so nice earlier."

"I didn't think you were a murderer earlier."

"You're no angel either, luv. You're in the cells, the same way I am."

"I've never murdered anyone."

"Who cares? You're right next to me. To them out there, you're no better than I am."

Bridget looked at the man. "I am nothing like you."

The man smiled. "Of course not, luv. You're too polite." Bridget looked back out of the bars. "You actually remind me of one of the girls."

Bridget knew he was just trying to scare her or get a rise out of her. "Shut up."

"No, I'm serious. She was lovely. Long brown hair like yours and she was the nicest girl you'd ever meet."

Bridget felt sick but she didn't respond. Maybe if she ignored him, he'd get bored.

"Getting quiet on me? She was quiet too."

Bridget closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. It was darker in the cell now and she was delighted when she heard footsteps before a soldier entered the cells to light the lamps. Bridget walked over to the bars.

"Excuse me?" The soldier turned to her. "I know this is probably a silly question but could you please move me to a different cell? I'm not savouring my present company." She said as she looked back to the man.

"I'm sorry miss but I really don't think neighbouring cells is your biggest priority right now."

"Right now? Right now it is. Please, he's really unnerving me." Bridget was hoping if she acted like a damsel in distress she'd be moved. These solider types loved playing the hero. She could see the man thinking about it. "Please?"

The sound and feel of what felt like an earthquake seemed to shake the ground under their feet and Bridget fell to the floor. She looked up when she heard another soldier run in.

"Come quickly! Pirates are attacking!" The two soldiers ran out and Bridget got up and ran to the window. It was hard to make out in the night sky but sure enough, there was a ship on the waters that wasn't there before. Only it didn't have black sails like Bridget thought it would. It wasn't the Black Pearl. Bridget was shocked when she realised what ship it was.

"That's Nelson's ship!"

"Friend's of yours?" The man in the cell asked.

Bridget ignored him and watched as the town went into chaos in panic. It wasn't long before the navy was retaliating at the ship. Bridget watched from her cell as more cannons were fired and shots were fired.

"Miss Buckley." Bridget turned to her name and saw a soldier opening her cell. "I have orders to take you to safety. It seems that the pirates are aiming this way."

Bridget ran out the door and the soldier started taking her away from the jail.

"What about me?" She heard from the man in the cell. The soldier seemed to ignore him but Bridget stopped.

"Aren't you going to take him too?"

"I wasn't ordered to." The soldier turned to the man. "You're staying here Jacobs."

Bridget thought about it, if he was left out he could escape and kill more people but how was it fair that she was being brought to safety and the person in the cell next to her wasn't? There was also the thought that he could die himself and it wouldn't be for what he did, his crimes would go unpunished. Bridget decided her word wouldn't mean very much. Who was going to listen to her? She was about to leave when another explosion knocked her off her feet. That one seemed to be aimed right at them. It took Bridget a few seconds to come back to proper thinking. She blearily looked up and saw the soldier had been knocked unconscious, he was still breathing. Bridget looked to where the cannon had entered the jail and saw that a hole had been blown through the bars separating hers and Jacobs' cells. Jacobs was trying to get into her cell, the one with the door open. Deciding that this would be a liability to her safety, Bridget went for the keys in the unconscious soldier's hand. She grabbed them and got up to lock the cell door but when she turned around, Jacobs grabbed her wrist.

"Too late, sweetheart."

Bridget struggled but it was no use, he wouldn't let go off her wrist. Bridget stopped struggling and Jacob's smirked. The smirk was wiped clean off his face though, when her fist connected with his nose. Jacob's let go off her and stumbled back. Bridget wasted no time in running.

_I'm really sick of men manhandling me._

She ran up the steps and out into the street. There would be no way any pirates could get up here, there were soldiers everywhere. This would have been the perfect place to stay in terms of safety despite the fact that there were people shouting and naval officers running around with shots being fired. But Bridget couldn't stay here if she didn't want to be put back in a cell or if she wanted to find Jack, she'd have to go to the town and look for him or at least find Hilda. Bridget decided the smartest thing to do was run the way she had been brought. She ran in that direction and it wasn't long before she was in the town. The same chaos was evident as people were panicking and pirates seemed to be running around and having a great time. Bridget saw one pirate look at her.

"Look! Over there!" He shouted and his friend looked in her direction. Bridget saw them advance on her and she ran, only to be clasped around the waist from behind by one of the pirates who lifted her slightly off the floor so she couldn't run. Bridget shouted protestations but they ignored her.

"It's the girl who works in Sarah's." The other pirate said.

"Good. Let's bring her."

Bridget tried to struggle out of the man's grasp as he carried her off but his arm around her waist was too tight. What she heard next shocked her.

"Captain Sparrow! We got her for ye'!" Bridget stopped struggling and looked up to see Jack in the middle of all the bedlam turn and look in thier direction. He had his sword out and when he saw her, he put it back in its scabbard before walking quickly over to the two pirates. The pirate holding Bridget put her down and she flew into Jack's arms. Jack caught her around the waist and reached into his pockets, pulling out a little pouch.

"Good work, lads. Here you go."

The men took the pouch and ran off. Jack looked down at Bridget with a smile.

"Hello luv."

"Jack, what's going on?"

"I am finally getting you on the Pearl." Jack started walking quickly, his arm still wrapped around her waist and his gun in the other.

"But what's happening here? I saw Nelson's ship attack the town. Is he back?"

"No, he's not. I may have commandeered the ship in an attempt to throw off the Navy so they'd be too busy and I could get to you."

"You commandeered his ship?"

"Yup, I found the pirates in Sarah's pub only too eager to help so they're in Nelson's and me crew are in the Pearl. I do say, everyone's gotten a bit rowdy though."

"A bit rowdy? This place is like a warzone."

"Oh well."

"Did you say the Pearl?"

"Aye, that's where we're going. Me crew are just waiting for us and then we're off."

"So who were those men who took me to you?"

"Pirates from Sarah's. I told everyone there'd be a handsome reward for whoever got me the new bargirl working there."

Jack brought Bridget to the docks and that's when she saw it. The Black Pearl. It looked magnificent. She must not have seen it sail into view in the camouflage of the night sky and neither had the navy. There was also Nelson's ship distracting everyone.

"What do you think, luv?" Jack asked, a smirk on his face.

Bridget looked at him. She smiled. "I think the ship suits it's Captain."

Jack smiled and pressed his lips against hers quickly. When they parted Jack smiled at her and brought her up the gangplank.

"Gibbs!"

The man with the sideburns came over. "Aye Captain?"

"Weigh anchor! We're leaving."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye Captain."

The man went off and soon the crew of the Black Pearl were working. Jack turned to Bridget.

"Welcome to the Black Pearl."

* * *

**Yay! She's _finally_ on the Black Pearl! Her and Jack are stuck together now! Please Review!**


	17. Her First Night On The Pearl

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, Sydney, callieandjack, Colours Doyle and linalove!**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 17!**

Bridget watched as the Pearl sailed further and further away from the island she felt had held her prisoner for seven years. She was finally gone from being a slave, being trapped, being nothing in everyone's eyes. She was free. The feeling was overwhelming.

"What are you thinking about, luv?" Jack asked as he came back from speaking to Gibbs. He stood beside her and looked at her. Her face was unreadable but her eyes spoke volumes to him.

"I was just thinking.....about there." She said and Jack looked out to the shrinking island before them.

"You are glad you're gone from there, aren't you?" Jack asked and Bridget smiled slightly.

"I was tied to that island for seven years. I belonged to someone else. My life wasn't mine." Bridget turned to face Jack. "Yes, I'm glad I'm gone."

Jack smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "You will never ever be a prisoner again luv, I promise you that."

Bridget smiled at his words. "So Captain, are you going to give me a tour of your ship?"

Bridget felt Jack's arms around her waist tighten. "Absolutely."

Jack took her hand and started leading Bridget down the ship. He showed her everything and Bridget couldn't get over the pride in his voice. He really, really loved this ship, not that she ever thought anything else. But seeing him actually savour it in front of him, Bridget couldn't help but smile. The way he described the ship made her fall in love with the ebony creation too. It was just so purely Jack. When he brought her to the stockroom, they found Anamaria.

"Ah, Anamaria. How's everything coming along?"

"Everything is looking good Captain. We should be fine for the trip to Tortuga."

"Jolly good." Jack turned to Bridget. "Ana, this is..."

Anamaria cut him off. "Bridget. Aye, your lass. We've met before."

Jack frowned. "You have?"

Bridget turned to him. "Remember your crew were in Sarah's?"

"Oh, that's right."

"Obviously," Anamaria continued. "We didn't know that the barmaid was the lass you had been harping on about."

Bridget smirked at Jack. "You were harping on about me?"

Jack grew embarrassed. "I did not harp on. I merely told them the situation at hand." He turned to Anamaria. "I do not harp."

Anamaria rolled her eyes. "Aye Captain, you didn't harp at all." She turned to Bridget and gave a little nod.

"Oi Ana, I saw that." Jack said and he turned to Bridget. "So, you actually already know the crew of the Pearl?"

"Well, a bit. We didn't exactly exchange life stories; I mean I didn't even know they were your crew. I just served them drinks."

"Aye," Ana agreed. "We didn't even know her name. Of course, we were a little worse for wear..."

The three looked to the door when Gibbs came in. "Captain, we need you up at the helm." He turned to Bridget. "Hello lass."

"Hello."

Gibbs turned back to Jack. "Your lass is the barmaid?"

"Aye Gibbs, she is." He turned to Bridget. "I'll be right back."

Both Gibbs and Jack left and it was just Bridget and Anamaria. Anamaria took two apples out of a crate and passed one to Bridget. Bridget took it and thanked her before Anamaria directed her to two crates where they sat.

Anamaria would be the last person to admit it but she actually didn't mind women like barmaids and girls who worked for what they had the honest decent way. Jack had explained Bridget's position to her when he revealed his plan to get her out of the cells with the other pirates and Anamaria had to hand it to Bridget for working her way through Nelson's threats and never backing down and becoming a prostitute or giving him what he wanted. Also, from that night in the tavern, Bridget seemed nice. She never looked down on them for being pirates. Anamaria didn't think it would be hard to get along with her, even if she did find Jack Sparrow, for some reason, a good choice as a partner. That just confused Ana.

"So Bridget," Ana said. "How did you get out of that jail?"

* * *

"So luv, what do you think?"

Jack was back with Bridget now and they were walking along the empty deck of the Pearl. His arm was around her shoulders.

"Jack, I think this ship is absolutely amazing. I can see why you sought it out for so long."

"Well, I'm very adamant about obtaining the things I care about." Bridget looked up to see him looking at her.

She smiled up at him. "I'm glad. I would have really regretted it if you left my room when I told you to."

Jack turned to face her, his hand on her cheek. "That wasn't an option. I wasn't leaving without the woman I love, I'm far too selfish."

Bridget placed her hands on Jack's chest and he leaned down to capture her lips with his.

"Come on luv, I have one more place I want to show you." He said after they parted.

Jack walked over and opened the door that led to his cabin. Bridget walked in and was astounded when she saw it. It was elegant to say the least. There was a round table in the middle of the room and a chair that looked fit for royalty accompanying it. There were huge windows at the back of the cabin and off to the left, there was a grand oak bed with emerald sheets. There were matching nightstands on either side. A bookcase adorned the right side along with a chest of drawers and there were fine carpets on the floor. The cabin looked fit for a King.

"I haven't really had time to do much since I got the Pearl back but I'll have the place looking grand in no time."

Bridget turned to him with an astonished look on her face. "This isn't grand? Jack, this is..." She couldn't find a word to fit the room.

"You like it?"

"It's amazing. Beautiful." Bridget walked over to the table and saw a book on it. She picked it up and turned to Jack when she realized what book it was.

"Jack, this is mine. This is my book." She said as she read 'Macbeth' on the cover.

"Well, you said it meant too much to you to get rid of so I assumed you'd want it. I couldn't find much else to bring aboard for you."

Bridget walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him fervently. Jack took no time to respond. Jack pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her possessively while deepening the kiss. Jack's hands roamed from her waist up her back and Bridget felt him start to go to the ties on her uniform. Jack was a little surprised when she pushed him away from her. He looked at her and was confused to see that she looked like she didn't know what had just happened. She wasn't looking at his face, rather at some point beyond his shoulder and her face was marred in confusion and surprise, much like his.

"Bridget?"

She looked up at him, her face still confused. "Yes?"

"You alright?"

Bridget shook her head slightly to try and think properly again and she looked up at him. "Yes, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened there."

Jack nodded. "Okay. You do want to...?"

Bridget looked at him seriously. "Yes I do."

Jack smiled. "Okay. Let's try this again." He took her back into his arms and started kissing her again to which he was pleased to find Bridget responding. He waited a while before going to the ties of her uniform again but when he did, he felt her pull back again. She really looked like she didn't know why she was doing it.

Bridget saw Jack looking confused at her behaviour. "I'm sorry." She said and her voice sounded it. "I don't know why I keep doing that. I mean, I want to, I do. It's just that every time your hands go to my dress I panic and I don't know why." Bridget walked closer to him and put her arms around his neck. "I won't do it again."

Jack smiled at her; he was actually finding her nervousness very cute at the moment. "Okay."

"Okay."

Jack pressed his lips to hers again and Bridget really focused on paying attention to what he was doing and not panicking when his hands moved even the smallest bit. She was really trying to let him carry on but when his hands went to the ties of her dress again, it was like a reflex. This time though Jack caught her hands before she pushed him away and he broke the kiss away from her.

Now she just looked annoyed with herself. "Jack, I am sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I want to do this but..."

"You're scared."

Bridget looked up at him. "I'm scared. Nervous."

Jack sighed. Why hadn't he even considered that she might be nervous? He just thought he'd get her on the Pearl and everything would be fine. To be honest, he never really encountered nervousness from the women he seduced. Maybe it was because he had seduced them. Bridget was a different story altogether from those women. He actually cared about her and there was a relationship there before anything else came along. He was trying to be understanding but mainly he was just kind of confused and kind of disappointed that tonight would probably turn out quite solitary for him, not what he had planned at all.

Bridget saw the look on his face. "I'm sorry Jack."

Jack looked at her and she actually seemed to feel really bad if the look on her face was anything to go by. Maybe she expected him to be mad at her but Jack found he couldn't be mad at her even if he wanted to be. He pulled her towards him and put his hands on her waist.

"Bridget, it's...okay. I should have assumed that you might be nervous at the thought of this."

Bridget smiled at him. "Jack, today you thought I was pregnant."

"I did and I found the whole thought massively unpleasant. Nevertheless, if you were, I should assume you were nervous then too. As it so happens, you're not and you've never been in a position where pregnancy may become an issue so therefore, your nervousness is warranted."

Bridget laughed. "You've gotten quite wordy all of a sudden."

"I'm trying to focus on something else."

This made Bridget feel bad again.

_What is wrong with me? Why can't I just be....not nervous? It's Jack. I trust him with my life. I love him and I'm acting like he's a stranger to me._

Bridget looked at him. She doubted there was really any point in trying again; she had kind of ruined the mood now. Also, she would probably just pull away again.

"I love you." Bridget said.

Jack smiled at her. "Love you too. Maybe it'd be better if you stayed in Anamaria's room tonight."

Bridget looked at him. "Seriously?"

Jack thought about it. The thought of her in his bed seemed quite daunting. How was he supposed to control himself when she was only inches away and only had a light sheath of fabric covering her from his gaze?

"I think it would be for the best."

Bridget was confused at his strained voice.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Bridget was having fierce trouble sleeping. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Jack earlier. She must have seemed so foolish to him. It was quite embarrassing. She didn't think she'd be so tense and anxious at the thought of spending the night with Jack. After all, she had considered before he left for Port Royal.

_You didn't go through with that because you were scared. It's just that you're scared now too._

_But I'm on the Pearl now. It's not like Jack is just some frequent visitor who I happen to have strong feelings for. It's something more now. We live on his ship. We're a proper couple now._

_Wow...a proper couple. That feels weird. Well, it's always going to be scary but you just have to trust Jack enough._

_I do trust Jack._

_Then trust him to help you through being scared._

_Oh God, when could I do that?_

_Sooner better than later._

Bridget thought about it. Just bite the bullet now? Just go up into Jack's cabin and wake him? She didn't think he'd mind, on the contrary. Bridget felt herself get more convinced that this was a good idea; she was feeling a bit braver.

_Just go now._

Bridget got up before she could think about it anymore and crept out of the room, careful not to wake Anamaria. She crept through the soundless ship but she obviously hadn't gotten her bearings yet as soon, she didn't know where she was.

_I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere._

Bridget was about to go the way she came when she heard a groan. She looked towards where it had come from and found a flight of stairs. Stairs she hadn't seen before. Jack hadn't brought her to this part of the ship. She heard another groan and it sounded like someone was in pain.

"Oh, my bloody head..."

Bridget froze. She knew that voice, far too well. It had been terrifying her for weeks. She walked down the stairs and found herself in what Jack had cunningly left off the tour, the brig. She was shocked to see Nelson in one of the cells. The man was battered and bruised Bridget was shocked to see he had the exact same bruises she had, down to the cut on her eye. She had a feeling those weren't the only bruises the man held though. He looked terrible. He heard her walk in and looked up.

"Bridget?"

"Nelson."

Nelson looked her over and Bridget became acutely aware that she was only wearing her nightdress which Jack, along with her book, had brought aboard for her. Not very proper looking.

Nelson smirked humourlessly. "Should have expected to see you at some point. I mean, it's your fault I'm down here."

"It's your own fault you're down here."

Nelson chuckled. "Yes. Can't mess with Jack Sparrow's things. I found he doesn't appreciate it in the least."

Bridget kept her face emotionless. "Jack did that to you?"

"Well it wasn't the bloody toothfairy. Yes, Jack did the face. His crew went to work on the rest of me. I've been down here for I don't know how long."

"Three days."

"Huh, seems shorter. Of course, I've been going unconscious most of the time. Your bed partner can be nasty when he wants to be, I'm telling you girlie."

Bridget was finding it very hard to feel sorry for Nelson but then again, she wasn't trying. What she was having the most trouble with was the fact that Jack had done this. To her, Jack was caring and thoughtful. She hadn't experienced the pirate side of him yet, she supposed. On one hand, the fact that Jack had done this because Nelson had hurt Bridget made her feel protected. But the thought of Jack actually taking charge in the beating of someone someone wasn't something Bridget had come around to thinking of yet. But he was a pirate, that wasn't glamorous. It was ruthless. Jack just wasn't like that around her. Hell, he didn't even want her to know he could be like that.

Bridget folded her arms. "Do you expect me to feel sorry for you? You're in here because of what you did to me."

"Don't I know it. Your pirate Captain made that very clear. Why do you think we have matching bruises? He thought that was very just."

"That's karma." Bridget said.

"What?"

Bridget smiled. "Goodnight Nelson."

Bridget began to walk out of the brig but Nelson calling her name stopped her. She turned back to him.

"You really don't feel a thing?" He asked. "I thought you were a good person."

Bridget was shocked. He was berating her for not being a good person?

"Why should I feel sorry for you?"

Nelson looked at her like she was stupid. "Because your little pirate lover is going to kill me."

Bridget froze. Jack kill someone? Now that was really not what she was expecting. The thought made her feel cold. Bridget left the brig without another word.

Going the way she came, Bridget soon found herself on the deck. She made her way to Jack's cabin but for other reasons than why she had set out in the first place. She gently opened the door and found the cabin dimly lit with a few candles. She looked to the bed and found her Captain passed out, an empty bottle of rum in his hand, placed on his stomach and his hat covering his face. His right arm and leg were hanging off the bed and he was still fully clothed, just without his coat or boots. Bridget had to smile at him before going over and sitting on the side of the bed. She took the bottle out of his hand and placed it on the nightstand and took the hat off of his face.

"Jack?" She patted him lightly. He groaned but didn't wake up from his drunken stupor. She patted him harder and spoke louder. "Jack?"

Jack shot up with bleary eyes. He squinted at Bridget. When he could make her out clearly, he was convinced he was dreaming. Why else would she be in his room in the middle of the night? There she was, sitting on the side of his bed in her nightdress, her hair cascading down her shoulder, the dim light illuminating her as if she were glowing and she was smiling at him. Yes, Jack was convinced he had to be dreaming. It seemed too good. Of course, he had been dreaming of her before but this dream was very nice too.

"Hello luv." He said with a sleepy smile.

"Jack, I found Nelson." She said quickly.

Well, this wasn't a very pleasant dream.

"This isn't a dream, is it?"

Bridget looked at him oddly. "No?"

Jack sat up. "Bugger. What do you mean you found Nelson?"

"I mean I found the brig and he was in there."

"What were you doing wandering around the Pearl in the middle of the night?"

Bridget felt she needed to defend herself from his look and questioning tone. "I wasn't wandering. I got lost. I was trying to get up on deck."

"Why?"

Unsurprisingly, Bridget had lost her earlier confidence. "I couldn't sleep. Wanted some fresh air."

"And you found Nelson?"

"Looking a little worse for wear. Jack, what did you do exactly?"

"Bridget, we've gone over this..."

"Okay, you're not going to tell me. What are you going to do with him?"

Jack shrugged. "Haven't really thought about it yet. I'm in no hurry to leave him out, that's for sure."

"He said..."

"You were talking to him?"

"Well, he was awake. I heard him before I saw him."

"Why did you go down there if you knew he was down there?"

"I was curious." She answered truthfully. "Jack, he said you were going to..."

"What? What did he say? Not that you should be trusting his word."

"He said you were going to get rid of him...permanently."

Jack realised. "He said I was going to put an end to his pesky breathing habit."

Bridget nodded.

"Bridget, why are you listening to a man who tortured you for weeks on end when he says something about yours truly? Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, he's trying to turn you against me?"

Bridget thought about it. It did make sense and that would be something Nelson would do. She nodded.

Jack nodded back at her. "And maybe, don't you think you should question his motives before you come up here to question me on mine?"

"You're right, Of course, you're right. I'm sorry; I was just a little unnerved. Although, I suppose I shouldn't be. I'm on a pirate ship and I have the Cpatain protecting me. Go back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

Bridget was just about to go back to her room when she felt Jack clasp her wrist. She turned to look at him.

"Wanna stay here?"

Bridget smiled. "Alright."

She walked around the bed and crawled in before feeling his arms wrap around her. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso, snuggling into him. Jack had to admit, he loved the feeling. He looked down at her and saw her eyes closed and a little smile on her face making a broader one appear on his.

_This love thing is going to get me into a lot of bloody trouble. One smile from her and she'll get whatever she wants from me. Still, it has its perks._

Jack tightened his hold on her and couldn't help running his fingers through her hair. She cuddled deeper into him.

_Yup, definitely has its perks.

* * *

_

**Okay, I have to admit writing this chapter was a bit like pulling teeth or getting your teeth pulled! I just had no idea where to go from the last chapter and how to get Bridget integrated into the Pearl atmosphere. Hopefully I did a good job! **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	18. Morning and Mocking

**Thank You to callieandjack, Sydney, Pirate-on-fleet-street, Colours Doyle and linalove! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 18!**

Jack woke up early the next morning to see the sun rising and to find Bridget cradled into him, still asleep. She looked completely peaceful and Jack couldn't resist stroking her soft hair. He ran his fingers through her locks and in her sleep, she snuggled into his chest. He couldn't believe he had the Pearl and that Bridget was on it with him. It seemed to him whereas she got all the bad luck; he seemed to get all the good luck lately.

A soft knock at the door pulled Jack from his reverie. He gently disentangled himself from Bridget, being as careful as he could not to wake her. He succeeded and walked over to the door and opened it. He found Gibbs on the other side.

"What is it, Gibbs?"

"Captain, we need to turn back to Port Carmen."

Jack didn't like hearing this at all. He had just gotten Bridget out of the place. "Why?"

"Well Captain, there's a problem with the rudder. We can fix it but the ship has to..."

"Stop moving and dock." Jack concluded.

"Aye. Turning back to Port Carmen seems to be like the thing to do. We could also bring our little guest back to leave there."

Jack grew angry. "What was that?"

Gibbs realised what Jack thought and rushed to correct himself. "No, no, no Captain. Not the lass, I didn't mean her at all. I meant your man in the brig, Nelson."

Jack understood. "I won't be letting him get off that easy. I'll consult some maps, I'm pretty sure there's some deserted islands not far ahead but there is no way in hell that I am turning back to that damn town."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye Captain, I'll leave it with ye'. But we're gonna have to stop soon."

"Don't worry about it Gibbs." Jack said and Gibbs nodded before going off. Jack closed the door again. "Bloody town is like a demon." He muttered to himself before turning around. When he did turn, he found Bridget sitting up with her knees bent in front of her, the emerald sheets still covering them. She was smiling sleepily at Jack and scruffing her hair.

"Good morning."

Jack smiled and walked towards the bed. "Morning luv. Didn't mean to wake you."

Bridget shook her head. "You didn't, I just woke up by myself."

Jack smirked at her. She may have been saying that but she looked as though if she closed her eyes for more than three seconds, she'd be dead to the world.

"Sure I didn't luv." Jack leaned in and pressed his lips against her in a sweet kiss.

When they parted, Bridget looked at him seriously. "You really hate Port Carmen, don't you?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't?"

"Well, that island seemed to be created just to make me miserable."

Jack nodded. "That's why I'm not an aficionado of the place. That's also why we're not going back. Because I know if we did, the minute we'd dock there'd be some big disaster happen and you'd disappear into the depths of some forest or something and never be seen again."

Bridget laughed. "I'm not that bad."

Jack smiled at her. "You are."

Bridget pouted jokingly but Jack found it adorable. "Don't worry miss; even though you're a complete disaster, I love you anyway."

Bridget smiled, jokingly astonished. "Oh thank you, that's good to know. Even though I'm pretty much a lost cause, you still find it in your heart to make the effort." She smiled properly at him. "I love you too, Captain."

Jack couldn't resist leaning in to kiss her again.

_Bloody hell mate, you're not going to be able to keep away from her lips long enough to Captain the ship._

Bridget saw Jack smile at her and she didn't know if she should bring up what was on her mind. He always seemed to get edgy or mad when she did. But she had to know.

"You still don't know what you're going to do with Nelson?"

Jack sighed. "Bridget, why do you keep bringing him up?"

Bridget shrugged. "This whole thing is because of me. He wouldn't be down there if it weren't for me."

"He's down there because of himself. Just forget about it, aye?"

"No, I can't just forget about it. I need to know what's going to happen."

"I don't know what's going to happen yet."

Bridget didn't know if she could believe him but didn't say anything. Jack was finding himself wanting to throw Nelson overboard later if only to get Bridget to stop wondering about the man's fate. Although Jack had to admit, it was most likely that she was more curious about how far Jack would go as opposed to what would be done to Nelson. Jack saw Bridget biting her lip.

"Look luv; stop worrying about it for now, aye? Nothing is going to happen for the time being."

Bridget stopped biting her lip and nodded.

"Why are you so worried about him anyway?"

Bridget looked at him as if he had just said something in tongues. "I'm not worried about him. Jack, I hate him."

Jack nodded. "Understandable."

Bridget wondered if he was only saying that to placate her. "Jack, I'm serious."

"Okay."

"I do. I wouldn't care if he died in the morning." The minute Bridget realised what she had said her eyes widened.

Jack smirked. "So, were you cluing me in on your desire for him to desist?"

"No. I didn't mean that. Well...I mean I think I did." Bridget sighed. "I just want him gone and not have to think about him anymore."

"Then don't."

"I have to. He's on the same ship as me. He's never very far and that kind of unnerves me. But the thought of you...making him desist unnerves me too."

"Luv, I told you I killed Barbossa and that didn't unnerve you."

"True but can you really compare? Barbossa was like your biggest enemy. He stole the Pearl from you and mutinied you on an island...twice. He was also trying to kill you. Nelson doesn't seem like much compared to him. I don't think he can really hurt you."

"But he has hurt you and if I hadn't come along he still would be and he did all those terrible things to you because of what I did. Bridget, you have to remember that if Nelson ever got out of that brig, you'd be the first person he'd look for. He's like your very own little Barbossa. I feel it's my job to incapacitate him because I am going to protect you no matter what."

The next thing Jack knew, Bridget was hugging into him tightly, her head on his shoulder. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer to him. If it had been up to him he'd have never let her go. He supposed no one had promised to protect Bridget in a very long time; she had never had reason to feel completely safe. Maybe that's why she was so confused about Nelson, she couldn't get her head around the fact that Jack was keeping the man locked up for her because nothing had ever been done to keep her safe.

Jack felt Bridget pull away and smile sleepily at him. Jack kissed her nose.

"I have to check a few maps. Why don't you go back to sleep for a while?"

"No, I have to get up."

Jack looked at her with furrowed eyebrows and a smile. "Why?"

Bridget was about to respond but found she couldn't. She didn't have to get up. She didn't have to do anything. There was no one ordering her around and forcing her to serve them.

Jack smiled at her. "Go back to sleep."

Bridget smiled and lay back down. Jack went over to a trunk and pulled out some maps before going over to his table and lining them out. Jack looked over at Bridget and instead of finding her asleep, she was on her stomach with her arms wrapped around the pillow her head was resting on and looking over at him.

"I thought you were supposed to be going to sleep?"

Bridget smiled. "How can I close my eyes when there's such a pleasing view?"

Jack smirked. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to say things like that?"

"I'm as bad as you. So shoot me."

"Well that wouldn't be remotely helpful to me. I would much rather you stay here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere Captain."

"Good." He went back to his map and when he looked over a few minutes later, she was fast asleep. Jack smiled at her before going back to his maps.

* * *

"You have a heading Captain?"

"Aye, there's a deserted island not far off, we should be there in an hour or so." Jack said as he scoped out the tiny little dot on the horizon from his place at the helm. He knew there was no point in taking out his compass and checking because he knew it would only point him down onto the deck where his heart's greatest desire was talking to Anamaria. Jack looked at Bridget and was pleased to see her laughing and joking with one of the most intimidating crew member's of the Pearl.

"That's good." Gibbs said. "So Captain, how's the lass finding life at sea so far?"

"Aye, she's taking to it very well. Better than I anticipated actually."

Gibbs smirked at the smile and tone Jack had taken on while talking about Bridget. "I never thought I'd see the day when Jack Sparrow would go soft for a lass." He chuckled.

Gibbs wasn't the only person who noticed either.

"Aye," Marty agreed, jokingly. "Seems more fluffy than fearsome."

Jack stopped smiling and stood up straight. Sure, the crew of the Pearl always held a joking atmosphere and one had to leave their emotions at the door when coming aboard as they were awful mockers(Jack being among the best of them at times) but fluffy?

"Shall we be pillaging for dresses now, Captain?" Duncan, another member of the crew chuckled with the rest of them.

"Imagine the slap's he'll get in Tortuga now." Moises tittered.

"Alright!" Jack said. "You want to play it that way? Fine. Hands up anyone who was actually competent enough to land themselves a lass?" Jack put his hand up and watched as the smiles disappeared from the crews face's, some looking off in different directions now.

"Okay," Jack continued. "Who here gets to see a pretty face when they wake up as opposed to the toothless grins of their crewmates?" Jack put his hand up again and all the crew now seemed embarrassed, some mumbling excuses.

"And finally," Jack concluded. "Who here isn't going to go running off to find a lass the minute we reach Tortuga?" Jack raised his hand again and looked over at it, feigning astonishment. "Well what do you know? It's me! Because I already have a lass and unlike you boys, mine doesn't charge by the hour. I managed to pull one on personality rather than my funds."

The crew coughed and mumbled and went back to work, leaving Jack at the helm smirking to himself. He didn't think he'd be getting mocked for having the one lass anymore.

* * *

**All I can think about is what Anamaria would do if she had been involved in that conversation. Don't think she'd appreciate it too much! Do you think Jack has a plan for Nelson or he's telling the truth?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	19. Begging

**Thank you to Pirate-fleet-street, callieandjack, Sydney, Colours Doyle, linalove and Captain Anemone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 19!**

It was evening on the Pearl now and the crew had just cleared out of the galley after dinner. They had been docked for a while on the secluded island and the crew were currently beginning to build up a fire on the beach so as to gather round and have a few drinks. Jack was helping until he realised he was missing a certain someone. He went back on board and found her in the galley.

"Bridget, what are you doing in here?"

"Just washing up."

Jack rolled his eyes before going over and trying to take the plate out of her hand. "Stop that." He said finally getting it off her. "That's not what you're here for. I think you did enough by actually making a proper dinner for the men and Anamaria and believe me, they're more than grateful. You certainly know how to gain favour."

"Well, it's the least I could do." Bridget said. "I mean, until you teach me how to do stuff up on deck, I can do my part down here."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "Teach you how to do stuff up on deck?"

Bridget looked at him. "Of course." Bridget placed a hand on her hip with a smirk. "I hope you didn't think I was just going to sit around all day and do nothing Sparrow. That wouldn't be fair at all. Oh no, I'm earning my keep."

"You've earned your keep for seven years luv."

"So I'm quite used to it. Don't worry, if you don't have time to show me the ropes as it were, I'm sure Anamaria will. She was even saying she would today."

"Was she? So helpful, that girl."

"Don't worry Sparrow, everything will stay the same. You still won't have to pay me by the hour."

Jack was about to retort when he realised what she said. His eyebrows shot up. "You heard that?"

Bridget tried not to smile. "Yes Jack, I was only sitting on the deck, I wasn't miles away. You boys also weren't whispering."

Jack grew embarrassed "Well luv, I mean I only said stuff like that so..."

Bridget was smiling now. "To prove you weren't going soft? You weren't ashamed?"

Jack stood upright. "Why should I be ashamed? I have nothing to be ashamed of. The woman I loved agreed to come on me ship, that means I'm successful. So what if I'm only going to have the one lass now? I have the most beautiful one, I win."

Bridget smiled, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Aww, you're so romantic." She said with a hint of mocking in her voice.

Jack smiled and put his face close to hers for her to kiss his cheek.

Bridget laughed. "Go away Sparrow."

"Not until you give me love."

Bridget laughed. "No."

"Don't got all day, luv. Busy man."

Bridget smiled and kissed his cheek. "There you go Sparrow."

"Thank you." Jack gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Bridget sighed exaggeratedly. "Bet you won't do that with the crew."

"Well I don't want to kiss them luv."

"You won't do it around them Sparrow. You know what I meant."

Jack smirked. "Oh please luv, you'd die of embarrassment."

Bridget nodded. "True." She went back to the dirty dishes and Jack groaned.

"Noooo Bridget."

Bridget looked at him with wide eyes and a shocked smile. "Stop moaning Sparrow."

"Not until you stop and come out with me."

"But there's so many dirty..."

"Who cares? I'm not paying you to clean the ship."

"You're not paying me at all."

"Exactly. I'm just trying to give you what you're used to."

Bridget scrunched her face at the jibe. "That was low Sparrow."

"I'm sorry, now come out."

Bridget huffed jokingly. "Fine. You annoyed me into submission." She joked.

"Is that all it takes to get you to do what I want? Great!"

Bridget turned and kissed Jack passionately. He was taken by surprise but reciprocated none the less. After what seemed far too soon in Jack's opinion, Bridget pulled back and kept her lips inches from his, her voice low and sultry.

"Are you going to show me how to sail the ship?"

"Absolutely."

Bridget smiled, her lips still close to his. "Is that all it takes to get you to do what I want? Great."

Jack smirked. "Oh but you are clever."

Bridget shrugged. "What can I say? I've been observing yourself. Pleasing view and all that. Quite educational too though it turns out."

Jack laughed. "I'm going to make you one brilliant pirate."

"Can't wait. Oh that Bridget the pirate, the big pirate men will say. Oh, she's a nasty one! She sails on that Black Pearl with that dashing Captain Sparrow, my, he is dashing. I once met him, you know. Even more handsome in person, lot of hair."

Jack laughed again. "That's the prostitute's."

"I remember."

Jack took her hands down from around his neck and clasped her hand in his. "Come on luv."

He led her out of the galley and was about to go up on the deck when he felt Bridget freeze. Another second, he knew why.

"Help. Please, I need help!"

_Bloody man _Jack thought.

"Bridget, just ignore him."

Bridget turned to him. "Jack, he's begging for help. How can I ignore that?"

"I can."

Bridget gave him a sardonic look. They heard Nelson again.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Before Jack knew it, Bridget was walking down the stairs. He followed her down the stairs and they walked into the brig. Nelson was sitting on the floor.

"What do you want Nelson?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"I need help. I'm in so much pain." He groaned while he clutched his abdomen.

Jack looked to Bridget and dreaded when he saw her face contort in sympathy. "Don't fall for it luv."

"Fall for it?" Nelson asked with an air of astonishment in his voice. "Look at me Sparrow! I don't need to fake anything."

"Well imagine what she felt when you did those things to her." Jack said indicating to Bridget, all humour gone now. He actually sounded quite angry.

"Alright Sparrow!" Nelson nearly yelled. "I get it, I hurt her. I'm sorry. By God, I'm sorry." He turned to Bridget. "Bridget, I'm sorry I hurt you. I am. But I need your help now. Please prove you're better than I was. For the love of God, help me."

Bridget felt torn. Did she help the man who seemed so pathetic when he had made her that pathetic in the first place? There were many nights she had cried to Hilda over the pain that Nelson had inflicted upon her. It was just that now he was in the same position.

Jack knew that he wouldn't be able to get her away, he would have to let her make the decision for herself. He was only hoping she would make the right one.

Bridget looked down at Nelson. "Now you know how it feels." She said before walking out of the brig. Nelson, as Jack had expected he would, stopped acting in so much pain the minute she left the brig. Jack smirked at him.

"Nice try mate but maybe you wouldn't want to try it on someone who you did the exact same things to."

Nelson stood up and faced Jack. "Laugh all you want now Sparrow but I'm going to get revenge. And not on you, on that little bird you're shagging."

Jack's smirk dropped. "That's a pretty big commitment to make when you're stuck behind bars. You won't touch a hair on her head because I'll kill you. Actually I have a mind to kill you right now for just saying it. But I know that's what you want. Me angry enough to put you out of your misery now. Sorry Nelson, ain't going to happen."

"What are you going to do if you're not going to kill me?"

Jack's smirk returned but now it was mocking. "I never said I wasn't going to kill you. I said I wasn't going to kill you yet. Don't worry Nelson, I haven't forgotten about you at all. I have my plans."

"And what are those Sparrow? To keep me down here forever?"

Jack chuckled. "Now that would be pretty boring, wouldn't it? Although, being stuck in a secluded brig for weeks on end must be enough to drive a man crazy with cabin fever. It'd be a pretty slow way to die but entertaining from my point of view."

"Do you really think Bridget is going to allow that Sparrow? Her heart is too big. She's just such an innocent little thing. At least, she was until you had your way with her. Damn it, I really thought I'd get there first. But, you know, maybe in the not too distant future..."

Jack was really angry now, enough that his voice was dangerously low. "You really don't know when to shut up do you? You are not going to get near her Nelson, I won't let you."

"Well you won't know, will you? What you won't know won't hurt you Sparrow. But it'll hurt her."

Before Nelson could blink, Jack's hand was around his neck and squeezing hard. "You're not going to go near her and you know why? Because I'm getting rid of you very soon. Savour this time Nelson, it's going to be your last. But trust me, you're going to go slowly and painfully."

Nelson's eyes widened at Jack's threat. He had been trying to provoke a quick shot to the head but now he feared he had niggled Jack to the point where it would be so much worse.

"Just kill me now Sparrow."

Jack smirked once again. "But it'd be no fun if you're unconscious."

Nelson gave him a questioning look. Jack smirked wider and brought his hand, still wrapped around Nelson's neck out of the brig which caused Nelson's head to connect with the bars. The man fell to the floor unconscious. Jack stopped smirking and walked out of the cabin.

_I have to get rid of him very fast. I know that look he was giving me, he has something up his sleeve.

* * *

_

It was night time now and the entire crew of the Pearl were surrounded around a roaring fire, a bottle of rum for each member. Bridget was sitting next to Jack and his arm was around her shoulders. Despite their position next to each other, Jack was talking to Cotton and Anamaria while Bridget was talking to Gibbs. She really thought his voice was one of the best she'd ever heard. He was recalling to Bridget the story of how he used to work for a Lieutenant Norrington to being one of the pirates who snuck the Black Pearl away right under the nose of Commodore Norrington.

Bridget's eyebrows rose. "So how did you go from being a boatswain for the Royal Navy to a pirate?"

"Ah, I always found the qualities of a pirate in me blood." Gibbs chuckled. "Rum might have had something to do with it too." He took a swig.

Bridget laughed. "So, how did you meet himself?" She leaned her head back to indicate to Jack who was deep in conversation with the other two crew members.

"Ah, he got me out of a spot of trouble I got into. We met in a prison. He was there, I was there. We shared a cell and when he made a cunning escape, he brought me with him. Aye, Jack Sparrow is a sly one."

Bridget nodded. "Friends ever since?"

"He had some handy adventures, I had some handy associates. I tell ye' I have some stories."

"Careful Gibbs." They heard from Jack but he was still facing away at Anamaria. By the time Gibbs and Bridget looked over, he was back in deep conversation. Bridget laughed and put her finger to her lips. Gibbs chuckled.

"Another story for another day lass."

"Definitely. I want to hear those stories. Although, I did hear something interesting about sea turtles?"

Gibbs laughed. "Aye, that story is interesting."

"Do go on."

"Well, it starts when Jack was stranded..."

* * *

The fire was only a few embers now and most of the crew had gone to bed. Jack and Bridget were still on the island and Bridget was resting her head on Jack's shoulder, more than a little tipsy. Jack himself wasn't the most sober in the world but he was more used to rum than Bridget was.

"Tired luv?"

Bridget nodded a little and Jack chuckled.

"Alright then." Jack stood and Bridget looked up at him. He crouched down and lifted her up bridal style. Bridget gave a little laugh and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, her head snuggling into him. Jack brought her up the gangplank and walked into his cabin, their cabin.

He laid her down on the bed and was about to stand up properly when she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and brought his lips to hers. Jack kissed her back and was a little shocked when it was Bridget that deepened the kiss. Her hands moved to his shoulders and brought him down to rest on the bed with her. His hands moved from her waist to her thighs and Bridget's hands went under his shirt. Jack definitely knew where this was going. Their lips separated for a second and Bridget giggled drunkenly. Although it was only a tiny little slur of a laugh, it was enough for Jack. He separated from her.

"No luv."

Bridget furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Bridget, you won't even remember tonight in the morning. This isn't what I imagined and I know this isn't what you imagined."

"But, I'm brave enough now. There's nothing to stop us now."

"I'm stopping us now." Jack said and he gave her a small kiss on the lips. He thought Bridget would be angry but she just gave a little nod, she looked like she was about to cry. But Jack knew if he had continued now, she'd never forgive him in the morning.

Jack tucked a strand of hair away from her face. "I love you."

Bridget nodded again. "I love you too."

Jack kissed her again. "You'll understand in the morning."

"I better."

Jack chuckled. "Trust me."

"You're lucky I do."

Jack smiled and got up from her and walked over to his side of the bed. "Well I don't know about you but I'm shattered." He was half lying as he figured she was exhausted herself. He looked over and saw that she was taking off the pinafore she was wearing and left only in the big shirt that stopped mid thigh. He was beginning to regret stopping a little. She threw the pinafore over a chair and got into the bed. Jack joined her when he had removed his boots. He figured he better leave his shirt on as she might think of it as an invitation. He was right.

"How are you not roasting wearing your shirt?"

"You're wearing a shirt."

"But that's all I'm wearing."

"Don't remind me luv."

Bridget propped herself up on her elbow and kissed his neck. "Why not?"

"Bridget, we just went over this."

"What if I wasn't happy with the conclusion?"

Jack pulled her off of him, it was very hard to do as her ministrations on his neck were very pleasant but he managed. "Bridget, how would you feel if I hadn't stopped when you asked me to last night?" Yes it made him sound wimpy but she was the only one around and she wouldn't remember. It had the desired effect.

"I wouldn't have been happy. Jack, I'm sorry."

"That's alright. Now go to sleep."

"Okay." She lay down on his chest.

"Okay." Jack wrapped his arms around her. She was unconscious in seconds. Jack smirked and tightened his hold on her.

_I'm definitely going to have to stay around her when she's on the rum. Bloody minx.

* * *

_

**Just to give you a little teaser, Nelson is a big part of the next chapter as I know a lot of you are curious to his fate.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	20. Kidnap And Kill

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, Sydney, callieandjack, Kawaiikitsune-hime13, Captain Anemone and linalove.**

**I hope this chapter lives up to people's expectations! I know you've all been waiting for some Nelson action...that sounded bad, not that kind of action...never mind**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Can you believe it? I can't, Chapter 20! TWENTY! I actually made it this far and you guys have been excellent!**

Bridget woke up feeling very groggy the next morning.

_Oh God, don't open your eyes. Just don't do it._

Her eyelids seemed too heavy anyway. Bridget moaned quietly and went to roll onto her stomach so she could bury her face in her pillow but soon found herself hitting the floor. The bang against the wood awakened the other patron of the room. Jack shot up.

"MAN THE...oh..." Jack blinked; confused, and looked around for what had awoken him to thinking they were being attacked. He looked to the side of the bed and watched as one hand came up and clutched the sheets, then another and eventually, Bridget came up from the floor. Her hair was messy and her face was scrunched in a way that told Jack that her head was throbbing. She clambered onto the bed and curled up, her face finally being buried into her pillow to exclude all light as she groaned. Jack had to smirk at her. He leaned down and put his mouth next to her ear.

"And how are we feeling this morning my luv?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper. He only received a groan as a response.

He chuckled. "I take it that means not good."

He saw Bridget's head turn to face him but he couldn't actually see her as her hair was in the way. He gently pushed the hair away to reveal her face and she opened her eyes to look up at him.

"I feel horrible."

Jack smiled. "Welcome to the morning after the night out with the crew of the..."

"That sentence is too complicated for me to understand right now."

Jack chuckled. "Do you remember last night?"

"Bits and pieces. Why? Oh God, I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?"

"No, you were a delight in front of the crew."

"In front of the crew? What was I like when we were alone if that's the case?"

"Oh, you treated me like I was piece of meat. I felt very violated."

Bridget's eyes widened. "Oh God, we didn't...? Please don't tell me we did and I was too drunk to remember. Jack..."

Jack smiled. "Bridget, luv calm down. Nothing happened. But not from lack of you trying. I had to practically pull you off me."

Bridget blushed. "Oh...that's embarrassing."

"Well I was taking it as a compliment but..."

Bridget smiled up at him. "Thank you for stopping."

Jack leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Of course I would for you. You'd have chopped them off if I didn't."

Bridget laughed before putting her hand up to her head and cringing. "Oh my head..."

"I know of a little concoction that'll have you feeling better in no time. Would you like it?"

Bridget nodded.

"Alright," Jack said. "But I need something in return first."

Bridget laughed quietly. "What do you want Sparrow?"

"A kiss from a very beautiful albeit very hungover lass."

Bridget smiled before propping herself up on her hands and pressed her lips against his. Jack stroked her cheek in the kiss and when they parted, Bridget smiled at him.

"You did mean me, didn't you?" She asked, her smile playful now.

Jack laughed. "No, you have to go out and find one. I have maps over there if you have any trouble."

Bridget lightly slapped his arm and Jack kissed her again before getting out of the bed and leaving the cabin to go to the galley. He walked down the stairs and looked at the stairs that led to the brig. After his little discussion with Nelson yesterday, Jack had informed the crew that they would be taking turns in checking up on the man. Jack wouldn't admit it but he was a little unnerved about the threats Nelson had made yesterday and there wasn't a chance that he was going to risk Nelson being out and no one noticing. Jack would check up on the man himself in a minute but first he went to the galley to make the drink for his sickly sweetheart upstairs. It took him a while to finish the little creation but when he did, he brought it up to the cabin. He was shocked to find Bridget wasn't in there. He placed the drink on the table and left the cabin.

Jack went to check the interior of the Pearl. She wasn't anywhere to be found. When Jack went to Anamaria's room, he knocked on the door but received no answer. He gently pushed the door open and when he did, he found that room empty too. Now he was missing two women.

_They never would have went off somewhere on the island together, would they?_

Jack was thinking of where to go next when a thought struck him. He hoped it wasn't true but he went to search anyway. He went down into the brig and found Anamaria unconscious on the floor and the brig empty, the door swinging open with the keys in the lock. Jack ran over to Anamaria and tried to wake her. When he succeeded he heard her groan.

"That no good bas..."

"Anamaria, what happened?"

"I was checking on Nelson and I was about to leave when he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled so me head crashed into the bars. The bugger knocked me out."

Jack helped her up and rushed out of the brig. He got into the crew's quarters and shouted to wake them up before explaining the situation. Every member was to go out and look for Nelson and Bridget. If they found Nelson, he was to be brought to Jack alive. Jack pulled Gibbs back as the other men left the ship.

"Gibbs, I want you to stay here and look after Ana seeing as you're the closest thing we have to a doctor. She's getting a nasty bruise and she'll more than likely go unconscious again."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye Captain."

"But don't tell her that's why you're both staying behind. Tell her it's in case Nelson comes back."

"Will she believe that Captain?"

"Gibbs, you're the man for embellishing. Lie and tell her what you have to."

"Aye Captain."

At that moment, a very wobbly Ana came into the room. "Captain, my gun is gone from my room. Nelson must have been sneaking around the ship."

Jack didn't like hearing that Nelson had a weapon and Bridget. He nodded and dashed out of the ship.

* * *

"Hurry up!"

"Where do you think you're going? There's nothing on this island."

"I don't need anything, only revenge on you and your Captain."

"How is taking me into the middle of a forest going to do that?"

Nelson swung back and faced Bridget, his hold on her arm tightening. "My God, you really are dense, aren't you? I could hardly leave you on the ship with all the pirates, could I? I turn and I get shot in the back. No, we just have to wait for your little loverboy to find us and then I kill you in front of him. Simple."

Bridget's eyes widened. "He'll kill you."

"He's going to kill me anyway."

"You don't know that."

"Oh yes, because your fella is one of those pirates who don't kill people. They don't pillage and plunder and sack towns without a second thought. Now that I come to think of it, I think the Navy calls them the saints of the seas." He rolled his eyes and turned, picking up his pace. He was pleased to find a little clearing in the middle of the forest and included a lake and a waterfall with rocks surrounding it.

"Perfect." He said and he threw Bridget over by a rock. She fell to the floor which caused scratches on her hands. Her feet were scratched too as Nelson hadn't slowed down to consider where might be dangerous for her to step in her bare feet. Bridget was lucky she had put on a pair of Jack's pants the minute he left the cabin to be more comfortable instead of a dress and wasn't only wearing her shirt when Nelson found her. She looked up and saw Nelson pointing the gun down at her. She turned over and propped herself up on her elbows so she was facing him.

"Don't get up. Stay where you are." He said. "You know, this could have all been avoided if you had given me what I wanted in the first place."

Bridget threw him a look of disgust. "I'd rather you kill me."

"Don't worry, we're getting to it."

Bridget was trying to act like she wasn't scared but a man who hated her was pointing a gun at her, it was hard not to be.

They heard a rumbling in the bushes and it took every ounce of strength Bridget had not to jump up and run. Nelson smirked but was disappointed to find a crew member enter the clearing instead of the Captain.

Bridget recognised him. "Tearlach."

He looked over at her on the ground. "Bridget, are you alright?"

Bridget nodded a little and then felt as Nelson pulled her up as a shield and pressed the gun against her head.

Nelson smirked. "Tearlach was it? Do me a favour and go find your Captain or I'll kill the little miss here. Oh, and do make sure he comes alone."

Tearlach, remembering Jack's orders, raised his gun and advanced a little but Nelson didn't seem to scare. He simply cocked his gun.

"Eh...I'm not joking, just getting more impatient."

Tearlach weighed his options and left the clearing.

Nelson took the gun away from Bridget's temple. "There we are. Shouldn't be too long now."

Bridget gave him a hateful look. "You're really going to kill me in front of Jack? Is it worth it?"

Nelson huffed. "Of course it's bloody worth it! I'm going to be killed anyway. Your boyfriend is a murderer! He is going to kill me! That's his plan!"

"Actually, my plan was to hand you into some naval base as a pirate and just let you try and get yourself out of the situation as men rarely do but you've kind of ruined that for yourself now." Nelson and Bridget looked over to see Jack enter the clearing, gun in his hand raised.

Nelson smirked. "You have to admit though, this way is more fun. For me anyway. Doesn't she make a pretty victim Sparrow? Oh well, I'm sure she'll make a pretty corpse."

Jack didn't know he could feel such anger. It increased when he saw Nelson throw Bridget to the floor and keep the gun pointed at her. He smiled back at Jack.

"Doesn't she look inviting lying there like that?"

Jack looked down at Bridget who was looking up at him with a scared expression.

Jack looked back at Nelson. "Okay, I get it. You're a little annoyed at my past behaviour."

Nelson looked at Jack unbelievably before laughing. "A little annoyed? Oh, it's more than just a little annoyed Sparrow!"

"Is it? You've backed yourself into quite a little corner here Nelson. Now you're going to die no matter what..."

"Yes, but I'm taking your little whore with me."

"You didn't let me finish. You're going to die unless you let Bridget go, then I give you a lifeboat from me own ship just like the one I took from yours. You sail away back to Port Carmen, we're not that far away and we never see each other again."

Nelson looked at Jack suspiciously. "You're serious? You would just let me go?"

"You're holding a gun to my lass; I don't really have a choice. I'll even give you a head start to sail away so we don't catch up and get you again. I guarantee you I'll keep the Pearl docked on this island."

"You could shoot me while I sail away."

"You have to trust that I want Bridget alive enough not to."

Nelson thought about it. "Lower your weapon."

"Not until you lower yours."

"Not a chance Sparrow." Nelson advanced a step on Bridget and Jack was about to shoot when he saw something that made him freeze.

"Nobody move!"

Jack had said it so powerfully that Nelson stopped in his tracks and looked over at him. Bridget looked over at him too. Jack eyes were stuck on the ground, a bit away from Bridget.

"Bridget," he said. "Do not move whatever you do."

Bridget froze. "Jack?"

"Shh. You too Nelson." The two looked to what Jack was staring at and Bridget tensed. Dangerously close to her was a snake. A poisonous one if Jack's reaction was anything to go by. Bridget let out a shuddering breath in fear.

Jack walked closer to the snake and Bridget but Nelson's voice stopped him.

"Get away from her Sparrow."

Jack looked up at him. "I'm just kicking it away. Look, I'll even put the gun down." Jack slowly put the gun down and walked slowly to the snake that was getting closer to Bridget. Quick as a flash, Jack put his foot out and kicked the snake. Bridget was shocked to see that Jack had kicked the snake in Nelson's direction and the snake latched onto the man's neck. Nelson flailed and Bridget jumped when she heard his gun go off and the next second, a yell. She looked over and saw Jack grasp his arm, blood flowing freely. She jumped up and ran over to him.

"Jack!"

She ripped off the end of her shirt, for once thankful that it was too long and wrapped it around his gunshot wound tightly so as to stem the flow. Jack looked up at her.

"Don't worry luv. It's not the first or the worst and it won't be the last I'm guessing."

Bridget's eyes filled with tears. "Don't say that. I don't want to hear that."

Jack chuckled, his hand pressed against the quickly assembled bandage. "Sorry luv. Are you alright?" Jack hadn't missed her scratched feet and hands.

"Let's worry about who's bleeding the most, shall we?"

The two heard a groan and looked over to see Nelson on the ground, the snake was gone and instead of seeing was the man alright, the two looked at the ground around them to see if it was anywhere near them. It wasn't anywhere to be seen so they looked back over at Nelson. He was clutching his neck where blood was surging.

"It bit me. I'm dying."

"Yes you are." Jack agreed. "Slowly and painfully. See? I always keep a promise."

Nelson was sweating now. "Sparrow I'm begging you, just kill me now."

Jack looked at him angrily before turning to Bridget. "Come on, we're leaving."

Bridget looked at Jack and then to the man on the floor. Just leave him to die? Could they do that? Bridget thought about it. He had brought her out here specifically to kill her without a second thought. She turned to Jack and nodded. They both walked out of the clearing and soon Nelson's begging became smaller and smaller.

Bridget was holding onto Jack whose walking was getting a little more erratic.

"Wait a minute luv." He said as he leaned against a tree. Blood was covering his entire arm now and the blood loss was definitely taking its effect on him. The thought made him remember something.

"Damnit!" He cursed.

Bridget looked at him worriedly as she inspected his arm. "What? What is it?"

"I left my gun there."

Bridget looked at where they had come from. It wasn't that far.

"Wait here." She started walking back.

"Bridget, don't. Leave it."

Bridget looked back. "I'll be right back. I promise." She walked through the trees and disappeared from view.

Jack sighed and clutched him arm which was in fierce pain.

Minutes passed but Jack felt Bridget had been gone for ages. He just wanted her back with him. His heart jumped when he heard a gunshot. He looked up at where it had come from, where Bridget had gone.

"Bridget!" He called out. It had taken a lot of energy to shout and it took a lot more to push himself off the tree. He was about to walk back but he didn't have to because the next second, Bridget walked out of the clearing. She was crying and she handed Jack the gun. Jack put the gun where it belonged.

"Bridget...?"

She looked up at him and sniffed. "He just kept begging..."

Jack nodded and went to hold her but she turned it into supporting him so they could make it back to the ship. They made it back to the Pearl and it only took a shout from Gibbs who spotted them before the entire crew surrounded them, some taking Jack to help him as the Captain was nearly unconscious and the rest seeing if Bridget was alright. She assured them that she was and went to follow Jack. He had been taken to the cabin and as Bridget got up there, Gibbs was throwing the crew out so he could fix Jack's wound. When he saw Bridget he cringed.

"Maybe you don't want to be here for this Bridget."

"I do."

Gibbs nodded and let her in, closing the door behind her. She rushed over to the bed where Jack was half sitting, half lying, propped up against his headboard. He was still conscious.

"Luv, maybe you want to wait outside."

Bridget shook her head. "Not a chance Sparrow. I got you into this mess, I'm staying."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Bridget this isn't your fault."

Bridget nodded. "Okay."

Jack knew she didn't believe him if that noncommittal agreement was anything to go by but decided maybe he shouldn't try to convince her when he was bleeding on her. Gibbs came over with the necessary equipment to get the bullet out and bandage him up. Bridget let him sit where she was sitting so he'd have access to Jack's wound and went over to sit on the bed with Jack, taking his hand in hers. Jack smiled at her and she gave him a watery smile back.

Gibbs cut off the arm of the shirt and exposed the wound. Bridget couldn't take her eyes off of it. Jack was looking at her.

"Bridget?"

She looked back up at him. "Hmm?"

"You seriously don't want to watch this bit."

She furrowed her eyebrows at him and looked over, her eyes widening when she saw Gibbs pick up a pair of pliers. She looked at Jack with a fearful expression and he smirked at her.

"Told you."

Bridget kept her eyes on Jack as Gibbs went for the bullet. She saw as Jack shut his eyes with the pain and inhale deeply. Her heart really broke seeing him in pain. She put her hand on his cheek and Jack leaned into it unconsciously, his mind was too focused on the pain.

Gibbs extracted the pliers, the bullet with them and Jack let out a growl in pain. He looked over and Gibbs held up the bullet like a trophy.

"Want to keep it Captain?"

Jack chuckled a little, surprising Bridget as he had been in such pain two seconds ago. There was also the fact that the entire time, Jack seemed like he was going to pass out any second. Gibbs chuckled too and put the bullet down, now picking up the rum. "Here comes your least favourite part Captain."

"Waste of bloody good rum." Jack moaned as Gibbs wet a cloth. He pressed it against Jack's wound. "Bloody hell!" Jack cursed.

Gibbs cleaned the wound and stitched it up before bandaging it and putting it in a sling.

"You're all done Captain." He said and it was Bridget that let out the sigh of relief.

"Thank you Gibbs." Jack said and he lay down properly. Bridget looked down at him.

"He goes through the pain and then he passes out?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Aye, no one knows what goes on with Jack Sparrow except Jack Sparrow." He chuckled. "Alright lass, you're next."

Bridget looked up from Jack to him. "What?"

"Those feet and hands aren't going to take care of themselves. Go on over and sit in the chair." He said indicating to Jack's throne like chair. She got up and went over, she wanted to decline since she couldn't even feel the pain anymore but that didn't mean infection couldn't occur. Gibbs sat across from her and propped her feet up onto his lap. She rested her head on her hand and sighed.

"I'm so sick of this."

Gibbs looked up at her. "What was that?"

"Me. I just seem to be bad luck."

Gibbs froze and then chuckled nervously. "Is that so?"

"Oh more so than I think anyone ever. Bad stuff always happens to me."

Gibbs chuckled again. "Oh, I'm sure that's just an exaggeration."

"Oh, it's not." Jack clearly hadn't explained Gibb's superstitious demeanour. "I get taken away from my home and family to be a slave in a mansion, I've gotten more knocks and bruises than anyone I know, I get threatened by a maniac, my boss becomes under the impression that I'm a pregnant prostitute, Jack did too, I get thrown in jail for Nelson disappearing and this morning I fell out of bed. Oh, and what happened today I suppose."

"You're just clumsy. That's not bad luck. Also, that's all Nelson's fault."

Bridget nodded. "Sure it was." She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"This is gonna hurt luv." Gibbs said and Bridget nodded. Gibbs applied the rum and Bridget hissed before putting her head in her hands.

"Oh God."

"Sorry luv."

Gibbs cleaned her wounds and started bandaging her feet. "So, what were your family like?"

Bridget smiled remembering them. "Absolutely crazy but I loved them. I really miss them."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Oh aye. But that's another story for another day. What's your family name?"

"Buckley."

Gibbs thought about it. Bridget felt his hands freeze on her feet. She took her head up from her hand. "Something wrong?"

Gibbs looked up at her. "Nothing luv." He went back to her feet and Bridget rested her head on her hand again.

"Okay, your footsies are all done. Now your hands."

Bridget put her feet down and held out her hands.

"Himself is dead to the world." She said, indicating to Jack with her head. "Why not tell me one of those stories now?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Just between us?"

"Of course."

"Alright, I'll tell you about when he got into a very dangerous poker game."

Gibbs and Bridget chatted and laughed while he bandaged her up. He had to clean some scratches on her neck and collarbone too from when she was being thrown and one on her face. Bridget didn't even mind the pain as Gibbs was telling her about how Jack won a very handsome sum of money and his life which he had bet when he caught another pirate cheating.

"...so Jack says to the man 'Those can't be the cards you were dealt.' And the man goes 'Why not?' and doesn't Jack reveal that he has some the same cards, only with a better hand. 'I think that proves you brought those cards with you' Jack says and the fella has to give up. He gets thrown out of the game but wouldn't you know? Jack, being as cute as he is, had fixed the fella's hand before giving it to him and had actually brought the cards he had himself. Catching a cheater by cheating, that's Jack Sparrow."

Bridget laughed. "That's brilliant."

"Aye, Jack Sparrow has a brilliant brain."

"Don't I know it."

"I have to admit, his priorities have changed since you came along."

"For the better?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Aye, he seems happier. Cares more about what he has now. He has the Pearl and you, nothing is taking ye away now."

Bridget smiled. "Glad I could help."

Gibbs smiled at her. "You have luv. And Jack couldn't have chosen a better one. I've seen too many men run off with a prostitute or a woman of high status and it never ends well for them. You're enough like Jack to be good for him. Even if you are bad luck."

Bridget smiled. "I thought I was just clumsy?"

"I don't know you well enough to judge."

Bridget laughed. "Assume the worst of someone until you see the best in them."

"A handy code for being a pirate. Keeps you on your guard."

"I'll remember that."

"Don't remember it too well. We're not all bad."

"I've seen that. This has been the best place I've been in such a long time."

"Well, if Jack has his way, you're not going anywhere."

Bridget looked over at the unconscious man with a small smile. "He's already gotten his way."

Gibbs was finally finished cleaning all her scratches. "Well you're all done luv."

"Thank you Gibbs. For everything."

Gibbs nodded and cleared up the supplies. "I'll see you later luv."

He got up and walked out of the cabin. Bridget got up and walked over to the bed. She lay down next to Jack and kissed his cheek.

"Love you Sparrow."

It wasn't long before she was fast asleep with him.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Nelson is gone and it was Bridget that did it! Joint effort with Jack, teamwork! Hope you all enjoyed that, I had actually so much fun writing it**.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	21. Bad Luck With Master Gibbs

**Thank You to callieandjack, Pirate-on-fleet-street, Sydney, Mahalove, Captain Anemone, linalove and KuroiYuki04! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates.**

**Here's Chapter 21!**

Jack woke up that evening to a terrible pain in his arm. It took him a few seconds to remember why he felt such pain and when he did, he opened his eyes to look down at Bridget. She was curled up to him asleep, her bandaged hand resting on his chest. Jack lightly touched the bandages on her hand before lightly caressing up and down her arm. He was thinking about what had happened in the forest. Bridget had killed Nelson. Jack really hadn't been expecting that. He had been trying really hard to keep her away from that aspect of his life for as long as he could and then she turned around and shot a man. Yes it was because he was begging for it but still, it took a lot to pull that trigger. Jack gently detached himself from her and went out on deck.

It seemed the majority of the crew were on the island or in the galley but he did see Gibbs, Matelot and Tearlach gathered around on barrels and crates. When they saw Jack leave the cabin, they came over to him.

"How's the arm, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"It's fine Gibbs, how's Anamaria?"

"She was groggy for a while but she's resting now. She'll be fine."

"Good." Jack said as he went over and sat on a crate, the men joining him. "I have a job for you and whoever you want to help." He said pointing to Tearlach. "Go into the clearing where you found Nelson in the first place and find him again."

"Is he still out there?" Tearlach asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"He's dead. I want two of you to go out and weigh him down with a rock into the water or something. Just get rid of him."

"Aye Captain." Tearlach said and he and Matelot went off into the island.

"How's the lass Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Still asleep. Seems fine though. Nice work on the bandaging."

Gibbs smirked proudly. "Thank ye'." He became serious again. "Captain, as much as I like the lass, she was saying something that unnerved me."

Jack thought he knew where this was going. "Go on."

"Well Captain, you know me..."

"Superstitious as the day is long, yes. Go on..."

"Well she herself admitted she was bad luck..."

Jack had been waiting for this. It was only a matter of time before Gibbs' natural sense of foreboding made itself apparent around Bridget.

"Gibbs my man, have I ever let you down?"

"Do you really want me to answer that Captain?"

Jack thought about it. "No, better not."

"I'm just a little worried Captain..."

"No need to be Gibbs. Absolutely no need to be..."

"Bridget seems to think there's reason."

"Yes well it would seem worse to her, wouldn't it?"

"She made some convincing arguments."

"Like what?"

"Like naming things that have happened to her."

Jack went through the list in his head as he knew it. "Okay, it may seem a little unfortunate..."

"A tad."

Jack smiled reassuringly. "But don't worry Gibbs; I've always had a very lucky nature."

This didn't qualm Gibbs' fear one bit. Mainly because it wasn't true. "Do you really want to commit to that statement Captain?"

Jack looked down at himself with his sling and shot arm and then looked over at Gibbs "No, not really." Gibbs' nodded but Jack raised a finger triumphantly. "Ah no because you see that bad stuff that happens to me is usually because of some situation I've gotten meself into as opposed to bad luck so..."

"So we have someone who is convinced they're bad luck aboard and someone who seeks out bad luck aboard?"

"Well when you put it like that the situation all seems rather dire."

"Yes it does Captain."

Both men sat wallowing in their thoughts. There had to be some way to make it seem better.

Jack huffed. "Anything?"

"Nothing."

Jack sat up. "Look, we shall not worry about this matter anymore. And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He smirked.

"How many times have you been up for hanging?"

The smirk disappeared. "Look Gibbs', details are nought but a minor...detail. The fact is I'm still here and you're still here and the lass is still here so that means we're doing something right. Minor inconsequential aspects like how many times we've nearly died will do nothing but dampen the mood. If we find ourselves in a less than satisfactory situation, we'll get out of it. We always do."

Gibbs' nodded. "Aye Captain. Suppose you're right. It's just two lasses aboard now..."

"Well Anamaria and Elizabeth were aboard a ship at the same time."

"That ship was overrun and blown up."

"Yes, that's right..." Gibbs took a swig from his flask in desperation.

"And Elizabeth was only on it for a few minutes before we got attacked."

"Well maybe she's bad luck."

"She's not here."

"Good point. Would some rum ease your mind?"

"It always do."

Jack got up and went to his cabin. When he got in there, he saw Bridget still fast asleep on the bed. He went over to a cabinet and took out two bottles of rum, which was difficult because he could only use one arm. He went out and brought them over to Gibbs' who eagerly took one. Jack took the cork out with his teeth and gulped it back along with Gibbs. Then men chatted and drank and drank some more and soon they were getting more bottles.

They were in the middle of their fourth when Tearlach and Matelot got back.

"Ah men, did you manage it?" Jack asked as he wobbled on the crate.

"Aye Captain." Matelot answered. "He's at the bottom of the lake."

"I have to tell you Captain, you have a good aim." Tearlach said. "Right in the centre of the forehead."

"Oh, well thank you, congratulations." Jack said drunkenly. "But actually, that was the lass that did that with the shooting."

The men looked surprised. "It was?"

"Aye, she shot the bugger who shot this bugger." Jack turned to Gibbs and tried to smack his arm and missed. "Gibbs, that's not fair, I'm not a bugger."

"Sorry Captain." Gibbs' said before taking another swig.

"That's alright Gibbs." Jack turned back to the men. "Well lad's, what are ye up to now?"

"We were going to join the rest of the crew on the island Captain."

"Aye well off ye go."

The men went off and Jack and Gibbs went back to their rum.

"Good ol' rum." Gibbs said. "Great for warming the senses."

"You say that Gibbs but I'm on my fourth and still feel a chill."

Gibbs looked at Jack strangely. "You're only wearing one sleeve Captain. Your shirt is all torn."

Jack looked down. "Why, you're right. I daresay I feel rather exposed. I better cover up some of this skin or some undesirables might try to have sex with me. Though, at least I'd be getting it somewhere..." Jack said to himself.

"What was that Captain?"

"Nothing Gibbs. I'm going to go put on a shirt." He said and got up from the crates. He wobbled over to his cabin and went inside. He saw Bridget asleep on the bed and he went to the end of it. He gently tickled her bandaged feet and watched as in her sleep; Bridget flinched away before going back to normal.

Jack chuckled drunkenly and tickled her feet again, evoking the same response. Jack couldn't help but find this hilarious but after a few more times decided to stop. He went over to his chest and pulled out a shirt identical to his old one.

"Don't like this shirt..."

"It's the exact same as the one you're wearing." Jack jumped and stumbled. He looked over to see Bridget lying down and facing him with a little smile.

"Ah yes but it's not the one I'm wearing..." Jack said and he attempted to take off his shirt but with the sling and the drunkenness he was having difficulty.

Bridget laughed and got up before walking over to him. "Come here." She led him over to the bed and Jack sat down on it.

"Oh, this is actually quite nice." He said and he lay down on the bed.

Bridget smirked. "So, you don't want the shirt?"

"Oh yes forgot about that." Jack got up and sat up against the headboard. Bridget removed his sling and the second both hands were free, Jack took her by the waist and brought her to straddle his waist. He smiled drunkenly up at her.

"Hello luv."

Bridget smiled, rather amused at his drunken smile and demeanour. "Hello Jack."

"Can I have a kiss?"

Bridget laughed and kissed him. When she pulled back, Jack was smiling wider. "You taste like rum."

"Jack, that's you."

"Oh, well done."

Bridget laughed at his nonsensical comments and went to take off his shirt but Jack stopped her.

"Luv, before you do, you should know that I have some little scratch's meself."

Bridget nodded. "Okay."

"When I say scratch's, they're more circular shaped as in the shape of circles."

Bridget furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay."

"They're not the most aesthetically pleasing in the world."

"Jack, it's okay."

Jack nodded and let Bridget proceed. She pulled off his shirt and saw the scars he was talking about. She couldn't help but touch and feel the bullet wounds on his chest and inspect them. He certainly wasn't joking when he told her he'd received worse gunshot wounds than the one to his arm.

"Look, I know they're not the nicest things in the world to look at..."

"I like them." She said, interrupting his defence. He looked at her as her eyes stayed fixed on his chest.

"Really?"

"Yes. They're a story. I've never seen anything like them."

Jack was a little surprised at this to say the least. No one had ever seen his scars that way. Women abhorred them especially. They thought they were ugly and often recoiled to the point where Jack just kept them hidden. Even when he showed them to Elizabeth who had seen skeletal pirates, she'd looked taken aback by them.

Jack reached up and caught Bridget's lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, ignoring the pain in his arm. Bridget reciprocated and Jack lifted her so he could position her to lie back on the bed before balancing on top of her, the pain in his arm increasing as he balanced his hands on either side of her so all his weight wasn't on her. Bridget broke the kiss.

"Jack..."

"Don't say it Bridget."

"We can't..."

Jack sagged. "Why not?"

"You can't even walk properly, you're drunk."

"I'm always drunk." The pain in Jack's arm was really beginning to throb now as he kept himself up so he could look down at her.

"I was drunk last night and you stopped."

"Big difference between last night and now Bridget. Believe me, I won't mind."

"You won't remember any of this."

"I will. Bridget, you're always going to be scared. The only way to not be scared is to do it." The pain was become a little unbearable but he wasn't giving up.

Bridget looked up at him. He was right. She propped herself up with her elbows to kiss him. Her lips met his and he reciprocated. Bridget was shocked when Jack left out a little yell and collapsed on top of her.

Bridget was highly confused. "Is that it? Because if that's sex, I think we've done it a lot of times before..."

"Don't joke." She heard him mumble into the blankets where his head was situated next to her head.

"Jack, what happened?"

Jack got off her and raised his arm. Blood was pouring freely again. "I bust my damn stitches."

Bridget inspected his arm. "Oh Jack, I'm sorry."

"Bloody hell..." He said more in annoyance at another interruption as opposed to the pain in his arm.

"I'll go and get stuff to clean it up and stitch it again." Bridget said getting off the bed and leaving the cabin.

Jack got up from the bed and sat in his chair. He looked up at his ceiling. "God, why? I'm not a man who asks for much. I know you're a busy man, same as meself. You have your stuff to do. I try to get along down here without you as best as I can but in all fairness. Why are you stopping me? Because it has to be you, there's literally nothing else powerful enough to throw so many blocks in the way. Is it because we're not married? Because as I recall, there was no priest hanging around Adam and Eve. I realise you were probably the priest but honestly? If it's such a big deal then do it now and just don't tell her. I'll keep me mouth shut too. It'll all be fine." Jack waited for some sign or something but nothing. Jack huffed and sunk lower into his chair. He was fiddling with his bandages, now bloody, when Bridget came back.

"Okay," She said as she put the stuff on the table and sat in the chair across from his. "Give me your arm."

Jack raised his eyebrows at her. "Shouldn't Gibbs be doing this?"

"Master Gibbs has passed out. Don't worry, I can do this. Not my first time."

"Really?"

Bridget nodded. "You need to know how to do these things." Bridget lifted her pant leg and Jack saw a little scar on her calve.

"How did you get that?"

"I fell out of a tree."

Jack smiled. "You fell out of a tree?"

"I'm clumsy Sparrow. Give me your arm."

Jack put out his arm and Bridget undid the bandages. She got to work on his arm and occasionally she'd look up at Jack who she could tell was in pain but he was hiding it well. There was all bruising around his wound which had to worsen the pain.

Jack watched her as she worked. "We're leaving the island tomorrow."

"I would assume so. Wouldn't want to stick around here, would we?" She was concentrating on his arm and Jack didn't know if he should bring up what he was thinking.

"No we wouldn't. Not the greatest memories." He decided he would talk to her about it but he'd be subtle.

"Nope."

"What with you shooting Nelson and all." Drunken Jack Sparrow wasn't a man who could exact subtlety very well.

Bridget's hand slipped as she was caught off guard. She had been waiting for it but hadn't expected Jack to be so blunt.

"Ow." He proclaimed when she stabbed him with the needle.

"Sorry." She went back to work. "Yes, that's not a very pleasant recollection."

"Tearlach said you were a very good shot. That's handy."

"Yes well it wasn't hard. I was only a few inches away from him."

"Ah. Well it must have been hard for you."

"Yes Jack it was. I've been trying not to think about it."

"Why not? Nelson was a bad man who hurt you..."

"Jack I very clearly don't want to talk about this."

"Aha," Jack said triumphantly and waved his good arm around drunkenly. "Yes but you never talk about the things that affect you. You keep them bottled up and let them fester and irritate. I've noticed that with you. You keep things in and then at the littlest of niggling you explode over them. I'm trying to get you to the point where you shout and then feel better."

"I don't want to shout about it. I want to forget it."

"You won't forget it. It was the first time you killed someone."

"First time?"

"Aye."

Bridget thought about it. She was on a pirate ship, it was dangerous. But she knew Jack well enough to know that cold blood killings weren't huge on his agenda. Still though, killing someone even in self defence? The thought was taxing. Bridget had just finished wrapping the bandage.

"There you're all done." She said and she got up and cleared up the bandages and things.

"Bridget..."

"Jack, I'm fine." She smiled at him. "Really, I am."

Jack nodded. He didn't know if he could believe her. Bridget left the cabin to put back the medical things and when she came back, Jack Sparrow had passed out in his chair, yet another bottle of rum in his hand.

* * *

**I do love drunk Jack! Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	22. Girl Talk

**Thank You to linalove, callieandjack, Pirate-on-fleet-street, Sydney, x-menfan1000, Liliesshadow and klutzygal12!**

**I can't believe I've gotten over 100 reviews! Thank you so much guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 22!**

The night air on the Pearl held a cool chill for Bridget, who wrapped her shawl tighter around herself as she walked along the empty deck. It was the middle of the night but since she had been asleep all day, she was wide awake now. She couldn't help but think back to what Jack had been saying about her keeping everything in. Maybe she did but she couldn't help it. Having to keep her thoughts to herself for seven years had become quite a habit. Bridget had been taught to do as she was told and not complain, it only bothered people. Sure, she had spoken to Hilda at times but Bridget had just become a very private person. She kept herself to herself. That way she was the only one who had to deal with it and she wasn't pushing her problems on others. Bridget sighed as she stood at the edge to look out at the waves.

"And what are you sighing about?" Bridget heard from behind her. She turned to see Anamaria come up on deck. Bridget smiled at her. Anamaria must be wide awake as she had been asleep all day too.

"Just thinking about today. How are you feeling?"

"Ah, I've had worse." Anamaria said she stood next to her.

Bridget chuckled. "Oh, I've heard that today."

"Ah yes. Our dear Captain got himself an injury."

Bridget smirked. "He's had worse."

"What about you? By those bandages, I'm guessing you got a rough deal too."

Bridget looked down at her hands that were hanging over the railing. "I'm fine."

"Had worse?"

Bridget looked back out at the sea. "Oh yeah."

"So Nelson is all gone?" Anamaria asked, she was trying to tread softly.

"Gone and most definitely not coming back." Bridget looked towards the other woman. "I shot him."

Anamaria's eyes widened. "You did? Wow."

"Yup. Well I can't take all the credit; Jack attacked him with a snake."

"You see, that sentence should need a lot more explaining but with Jack Sparrow, I don't even need it."

Bridget chuckled. "Oh, he's a man of many means."

"But you shot Nelson."

"Only because he was begging me to. Jack was going to leave him there to experience the delights of poisoning but I...I went back for Jack's gun and he just kept begging. He looked really pathetic. So I did it."

"That was very kind of you."

Bridget raised an eyebrow at her. "Kind? I killed a man."

Anamaria nodded. "You eased the suffering of a dying man. You could have done worse things in the world Bridget. You're on a pirate ship; all of us have taken a life. It's us or them. So suck it up, could've been worse."

Bridget smirked at her no nonsense tone. "Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"I'm not going to pretend the life of a pirate is fantastic all the time Bridget. But it's the life you've chosen. You've got to do things that you're not proud of at times."

"How did you become a pirate?" Bridget asked.

"Well it wasn't because I went all gooey for some pirate Captain with big brown eyes." She said mockingly and Bridget shot her a playfully scathing look.

"Ha ha."

"I didn't come from a great background. My father wasn't around and my mother was a working woman." Bridget knew what Anamaria meant. Must have been rough. "I was supposed to do the same thing when I got old enough but I'd always refused. A couple of years ago, I ran off and posed as a cabin boy on a ship. I got along very well for a while. I started going from ship to ship and I made friends, one even became like a big brother to me. Taught me the ropes of how to work on a ship so I could travel up the ranks and be more than a cabin boy. Then I was found out as a girl and it was decided I should be punished for lying. I was kept in the brig until they were going to kill me. But my big brother let me out the night before and got me off the ship. He offered to take me on his ship and I could be myself. Of course, he'd have to get his ship back first..."

Bridget nodded. "And he didn't get it back until very recently."

"Jack brought me to Tortuga and I worked as a barmaid for a while. Saved up and got a boat and got little jobs. It was going great. Until Jack stole my boat..."

"Why does he do that to everyone?"

"I didn't see him for about a year and then he came back to Tortuga and offered to get me a new one if I helped him."

"And here you are."

"And here I am."

Bridget smirked. "Do you regret becoming a pirate?"

Anamaria smiled. "Never. This life mightn't be perfect but it is fun."

Bridget smiled. "I'm starting to see that."

"So you don't regret leaving your life behind and coming aboard?"

Bridget shook her head. "This may be the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Just don't tell Jack, he'll get all smug at me."

Anamaria laughed. "Yes he would. So, do you regret killing Nelson?"

Bridget's smiled dropped. "No. That's what's bothering me. That man nearly killed me countless times. I...I wanted him dead and then I did it. I can't accept the fact that I don't feel like I did something wrong. He...tortured me and I agreed to kill him because it was my only little revenge. Not because he was in pain. That feeling I had when I decided to do it, it wasn't sympathy. I wouldn't have killed him if he didn't beg me too and I'm trying to convince myself that that was the only reason but I wanted that man dead. It makes me feel like I'm a bad person."

"You're not a bad person Bridget. He was going to kill you. He was going to kill Jack if he could. What? You think if you all sat down and talked he'd apologise and be on his merry way? That's not how it works. There are bad people in the world who will want to hurt you for no other reason than to cause you pain and they enjoy that. You are not one of those people."

Bridget smiled. "Thanks Ana."

"No problem. Now, does Jack know anything of your inner turmoil?"

"I don't want to bother him with this stuff. I already kind of bother him with too much. Like getting threatened in the first place and then getting kidnapped."

Ana rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, he took you on his ship because you're such a bother. He's a glutton for pain. The man actually put aside his love for himself and bestowed it on someone else. That's quite big for Jack Sparrow. He gets to care about another human being. Stop being selfish and let him enjoy that he can help you and make the woman he loves's life a little easier."

Bridget never thought about it that way.

"Also," Ana continued. "If Jack was going through a hard time, wouldn't you like to help him?"

Bridget nodded.

"Well there you go. Stop being all closed off and anti social. It only serves to annoy those who care about you. Now, rum."

Bridget furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Well by the looks of the galley and all those bottles by the crates, the men had a good time today. We're having our good time tonight."

Bridget and Anamaria spent the rest of the night drinking and exchanging stories.

Bridget was just getting to bed when her Captain woke up.

"You alright, luv?" Jack yawned as he noticed Bridget's wobbly drunken demeanour as she got into the bed.

Bridget snuggled into him. "Fine. I killed Nelson."

"You did."

"I'm not sorry."

"Okay."

"I like that you had the love that you had for you and you gave it to me."

Jack was trying to understand that muddled sentence. "Okay."

"Because that means you want to know my inner turmoil and you want the selfishness to go away so you can help because being quiet makes people explode."

"Makes you explode."

"Well, no more exploding because I'm on the ship now with you."

"That's good."

"Good. Goodnight."

Jack chuckled. "You mean good morning."

He looked down at her and saw that she had passed out.

_What the bloody hell did I miss?

* * *

_

**I'd actually quite like Ana as a therapist. But that's just me. **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	23. Jealousy

**Thank you to callieandjack, Smithy, Sydney, linalove, Pirate-on-fleet-street and Queen Nightshade!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 23!**

Bridget woke up a few hours later to the feeling of something tickling her face. She lazily slapped whatever it was away.

"Time to wake up luv." She heard whispered into her ear.

Bridget opened her eyes to see Jack holding a colourful feather.

"What do you find so amusing about tickling me in my sleep?"

"Hello to you too." Jack said, ignoring her question. "And how are you feeling this afternoon?"

"Oh God, afternoon? That's horrible." Bridget said as she sat up. "I'm actually not feeling bad. I guess I'm getting used to rum. Although I don't remember anything."

Jack smirked. "You don't remember coming into me this morning?"

"Morning? We only finished up then? Wow... No, I don't remember anything. What did I do?"

"Oh, not much. You just went on and on about how dashing I am."

Bridget laughed. "Nice try Sparrow, I wouldn't ever say dashing."

"Oh but you did luv. I found it all very flattering."

"I don't believe you."

Jack faked offense. "You think I would lie to you?"

"If you could get away with it."

Jack smirked. "Can't we just pretend it happened?"

Bridget smiled. "I can do better than that." She put her hand behind his head and brought his lips close to hers. "You are very dashing Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Thank you luv." Jack said before he inched closer to her lips until his were pressing against hers.

"You taste like rum." Jack said after they parted. This time though, it was her tasting of the drink.

Bridget laughed. "Oh, so you're better at remembering than I am, it seems."

"Exactly. I told you that yesterday but you were so worried you halted what could have been a beautiful evening."

"Actually, in case you've forgotten, I kissed you. It was your arm splitting open that was the problem."

Jack looked down at his arm that was still in it's sling. "I hate only having one arm."

"Well, you're going to have to for the next few days if yesterday proved anything."

"Fearsome Captain's do not have slings."

"Of course they do. They wouldn't be fearsome if they didn't get into positions where they were gravely injured."

Jack thought about it. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm going to go get some...breakfast I suppose."

"I'll come with you." Jack said as she got up. They went down to the galley and Bridget got an apple. She sat across from Jack whose feet were up on the table.

"So where's Anamaria?" She asked.

"I suppose she's still sleeping."

Bridget nodded. "Too scared to go and wake her up?" she joked.

"I figured since she got you to talk about Nelson, I owe her a little something." Jack said as he inspected his nails. Bridget looked up at him.

"How do you know about that?"

"Well through your little muddled statements this morning, I was made privy to the facts that you killed him, you're not sorry, you won't explode anymore and you're on me ship. I have deduced from these statements that you talked to someone about what happened with Nelson and you feel somewhat better about the whole thing, you've decided that talking to people about what's bothering you isn't the worst thing in the world and you're on a ship. Oh and since Anamaria is severely unconscious, you and her had all that rum."

Bridget nodded. "You've got it right."

"I always do." He said smugly.

Bridget cringed at his statement and took an apple out of the bowl to throw it at him. Jack caught it in his good arm and took a bite.

"Thank you luv."

Bridget rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So, you're really not sorry you killed Nelson?" Jack asked.

"No I'm not. He wouldn't have hesitated to shoot me. He was fully prepared to do it."

"Aye, he would have."

"So now my life in Port Carmen is all gone. Tortuga. What's that like?"

Jack smirked. "Oh, there's no place like it luv. Taverns filled with all the rum you can drink, no navy to bother you and plenty of..."

"Prostitutes?" Bridget interrupted smirking.

"Opportunities for treasure." Jack finished with a wider smirk. "Actually."

Bridget nodded. "How long will it take us to get there?"

"Well if the winds are good, we should be there the day after tomorrow. Although if the men really want to get there, they'll more than likely work later than usual and we'll get there by tomorrow night."

"Good crew."

"They most certainly are. It also pays to have the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Jack said proudly.

The two looked to the door when they heard a groan and a second later, a dishevelled looking Anamaria entered the galley.

"Ah, lovely to see you Ana." Jack said brightly as if trying to annoy her. "Glad you could join us today."

Ana groaned and took an apple from the bowl. "Don't have the energy to deal with you Sparrow." She said before walking back out of the galley which made Bridget chuckle.

Jack turned to her with a questioning expression. "Why does she look ready for St. Peter and you're fine?" He asked.

"Well, I might be getting used to rum but I can't keep up with you pirates yet. For every one I had, she had two."

Jack chuckled. "That must have been a sight. I mean, you were smashed when ye finished up."

Bridget smiled sarcastically. "Great. You're so nice to women Sparrow."

"Aw, I can be luv." Jack responded with playful puppy dog eyes.

Bridget got up and went over to him, throwing his legs off the table before sitting on his lap. "Actually, Anamaria told me that last night. About how you helped her get out off a very sticky situation when she was found out as a girl."

"Oh aye." Jack answered. "Well I didn't think it was fair to kill her just because she was a woman. You women can fight with the best of 'em. And can be twice as scary."

Bridget smiled. She would say he was a good man but he'd only correct her. "You're a good pirate Jack Sparrow."

Jack smiled. "I'd have to be to get the most beautiful lass in the Caribbean."

Bridget cringed. "Aw you sappy little..."

Jack pressed his lips against hers. Her hands went to his shoulders while his good hand went to her hair.

"Shut up." Jack said after they parted. "To me you're the most beautiful."

* * *

The crew of the Black Pearl did indeed work overtime to get to Tortuga and the ship was docked at the harbour the next night. Bridget looked out at the town from the Pearl.

"This place is crazy."

"Crazy can be good luv." Jack said as he stood next to her. "Ready to go explore?" He asked.

Bridget looked at him. "Where's your sling?"

"I'll wear that blasted thing on the ship luv but there isn't a chance I'm wearing it in a place like Tortuga."

Bridget smiled at him. "Fair enough."

The two walked down the gangplank and into the town. Bridget didn't miss how the minute they stepped on dry land, Jack had clasped his arm tightly around her waist. Looking around, Bridget knew why. Everywhere there were drunks running around after prostitutes and she received quite a few stares from some of them.

Jack brought her into the Faithful Bride and Bridget help but think it made Sarah's look like a monastery. He brought her down the stairs and they sat at a table in the back where they found Gibbs' sitting.

"Ah Gibbs," Jack said. "Any news?"

"Bits and pieces Captain. Nothing solid though."

"Well, keep your ears open. I need some rum." Jack said as he got up and left the table.

"So lass, how do you find Tortuga?" Gibbs asked Bridget.

"It's something else." She replied looking around. She looked back to Gibbs. "Seems quite fun."

"Oh aye lass. Tortuga can be very fun but it can be very dangerous for a young lass like yourself."

"Don't worry, I don't think Jack would let me out of his sight."

"Rum can make a mans sight impaired." Gibbs chuckled. "Just be careful aye? I don't want Jack burning down this island in revenge."

Bridget laughed. "I'll be the epitome of vigilance."

Jack came back with two mugs and handed one to Bridget.

"Captain, maybe you should take the lass to Bennett's tomorrow." Gibbs said and Jack looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You think?"

Gibbs nodded.

"What's Bennett's?" Bridget asked.

"It's a shop." Jack answered. "It sells all sorts of weapons and things. I'm quite good mates with the owner."

Bridget smiled at Gibbs. "You really think I'm going to get in trouble, don't you?"

Gibbs smirked. "I just think it might be beneficial if you wander in there."

"I think you're right Gibbs. First thing tomorrow, we'll go." Jack said as he down his rum. "First thing's first, more rum." Jack ordered from a bar maid.

"Coming up right Captain Sparrow."

Jack turned back to the other two with a smug smirk. It dropped though when he heard a sultry voice call his name and a prostitute came over to the table and rested her arm on his shoulder.

"Why Jack, you haven't been to see me in such a long time. Us girls missed you."

Jack looked over at Bridget to see her smirking but he could tell it was fake if the eyes she was giving the prostitute were anything to go by. Jack took the prostitutes arm from his shoulder.

"Well, I've been busy with..."

"But you've always had time for us. We have the most fun together." She purred.

Bridget saw Gibbs get up and walk away, no doubt scared that something was going to ruin his peaceful drink.

_He's right, I do need a weapon._

"So Jack," The way the prostitute said his name irked Bridget. His name was Jack, not Jaaaaaaaack. "Want some company tonight?"

"Actually," Jack pulled Bridget's chair closer to his. "I have all the company I need, thank you."

The prostitute gave Bridget a look that only girls could pull off. "Oh but Jack, you're not a man of such plain tastes. You prefer the extravagant over the simple."

Jack was about to respond but Bridget got there before him. "Thanks." The prostitute furrowed her eyebrows at her so Bridget continued. "Well if cheap rouge, a too tight dress and a desperate demeanour count as extravagance, I'm thank God that I can attract a man just by my simple look and personality. Makes life so much easier." Bridget finished and gave the furious prostitute that little smile that only girls could give back.

The prostitute huffed and walked away and Bridget looked at Jack to see him smirking at her. "Well luv, I've never seen you bitchy before."

"That wasn't bitchy, that was deserved."

Jack smirked wider. "You were jealous."

Bridget smirked back. "Was I?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of luv. It's only natural."

"I'll keep that in mind Sparrow. So should you."

Jack looked around the bar seeing some of the patrons looking sordidly at Bridget. The smile left his face as he grew angrier and he turned back to Bridget. "Fair enough. But just so you know, whereas you use your words, I'm going to be using my gun."

Bridget's smirk widened. "Jealous?"

"Protective."

"Possessive."

Bridget only noticed then that, in pulling her chair, Jack had brought her very close to him. His face was only inches from hers and his voice was low. "Damn right. You're mine and mine only."

This little statement sent shivers down Bridget's spine. "Fine by me."

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack closed his eyes in frustration over the interruption and turned around, plastering a smile on his face.

"Robins, how are you mate?"

"Can't complain. Wondering would you be interested in a little proposition."

Jack smirked. "Always. Take a seat."

Robins sat in the vacated seat. He smiled when he saw Bridget. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"This is my lass Bridget." Jack answered.

Robins chuckled. "Jack Sparrow with one lass? I don't believe it. Although he sure knows how to pick 'em."

Although the smirk stayed on Jack's face, he was anything but amused at the look Robins was giving Bridget. "Yes, I know how to hang onto 'em too."

"Yeah, that's great." Robins said non commitedly. He was too busy looking at Bridget. "So Bridget, where do you come from?"

"Ireland originally." She answered. "I came to the Caribbean when I was twelve."

"Oh Ireland, aye. Beautiful country filled with beautiful lasses with beautiful accents."

Jack wasn't smirking any longer. "Aye, that's why she's my lass."

"Your accent is especially lovely Bridget."

"Thank you." She said shortly.

Jack was delighted to find Duncan passing. He grabbed onto his arm and brought him down to speak quietly. "Mate, do us a favour. I have some work here. Take Bridget back to the Pearl."

"You want me to stay there Captain?"

"Nah, Moises and Kursar are aboard minding the ship. Just make sure she gets back there safely."

Bridget, who, at the same had been suffering Robins' ongoing flirtations, had been listening in and it was as if Jack had read her mind. Five more minutes with this man and his attempts at seducing her away from Jack and Bridget may have shot him.

"Ready to go luv?" Jack asked and she nodded. Deciding to be a little possessive herself and to prove that she wasn't that easy to manipulate, Bridget pulled Jack into a kiss that was a little more fervent than it needed to be. When she pulled back, Jack was smirking.

"See you when you get back to the ship." She said and she got up and walked away with Duncan.

Jack turned back to a pursed lipped Robins with a smirk. "Now, what was that little proposition?"

* * *

Jack got back to the Pearl a few hours later and he was a little ashamed that he wasn't more drunk. But in business in Tortuga, it was your job to stay vigilant and get the other person drunk. This made for better agreements.

He walked into the cabin and instead of finding her in their bed, Jack found Bridget lying on the window ledge that he had covered in plush cushions to make a sort of window seat couch. She was in her nightdress, asleep with Macbeth open next to her and Jack smiled at the sight. He went over and picked her up bridal style and brought her over to the bed, laying her down. He looked down at her, still asleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before going to his side of the bed and taking off his coat and boats and other things that would get in his way before crawling in next to her and taking her in his arms. In her sleep, she cuddled into him and Jack smiled.

_Only mine.

* * *

_

**Jealous Jack can be a very dangerous thing, can't it?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	24. Bennett's

**Thank You to callieandjack, Pirate-on-fleet-street, Sydney, klutzygal12, x-menfan1000, linalove, Smithy, Madness is me, Mahalove and Captain Anemone!**

**Author's Note: I made a little tweak to this story. It won't affect the story but I had originally given Bridget a little sister but I have decided to get rid of her. I decided the original story I had for the little sister won't work with the route this story has taken. Bridget is now the youngest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 24! **

The next day Jack and Bridget were walking to Bennett's. Bridget couldn't believe the difference between night and day in Tortuga. The place was practically empty. She figured everyone must just sleep through the day on this island.

"So, this Bennett is a friend of yours?" She asked as they walked through the town.

"Oh aye. Known him for years. Met him through Gibbs actually."

"Gibbs just knows everyone, doesn't he?"

"Aye." Jack said distractedly. He was trying to cover his arm with his coat as it was back in its sling. His coat was draped over his shoulders and he was trying to pull it with his good arm to hide the sling.

Bridget looked over at him with amusement. "What are you doing?"

"Trying not to look like a prat."

Bridget laughed. "You woke up this morning with a throbbing pain in your arm because you were using that arm so much last night and people kept bumping into you because no one knew you were injured. That's the point of the sling."

"I still don't want it."

"Your arm won't get better if you keep putting pressure on it. You should have woken me last night. I could have walked to the bed."

Jack smiled at her. "But you looked so peaceful."

"But now you're in pain."

"Well that's not just because of you and I'll suffer through it. I've..."

"Been through worse?"

Jack chuckled. "Aye." He stopped in front of a shop and faced her. "Well luv, here it is." He opened the door open for her and she walked inside.

The shop was filled with all kinds of swords and guns and other exotic weapons that Bridget had never seen. Jack walked up to the counter as she looked through the shelves.

"Bennett?" Jack called. "You in here?"

"Aye, I'm coming." A man walked out from the back of the shop. "Oh Sparrow, you're back, are you? I heard you got the Pearl back."

Jack smirked. "Aye, I did. I also got another prize to me name in the process." Jack went and got Bridget from the shelves and brought her to the counter. "This is..."

"Bridget?" Bennett looked in a severe state of shock.

Jack looked to Bridget to find the same look on her face. "Gerard?"

Jack thought back and remembered. "Wait, your brother's name was Gerard."

Before Jack could register anything else, Bridget and Bennett were in a bone crushing hug. Jack was trying to get his head around it.

_Bennett is Bridget's brother? But his name is Bennett. His accent..._

The two pulled apart but were still staring at each other in shock.

"Gerard, what are you doing here? Why are you calling yourself Bennett?"

"I was taken from that ship a while after you and given away to a merchant sailor. I ran away and stowed away on a ship which brought me here. I had to change me name and accent because..."

"Because no one would give people like us a job when we were supposed to be going for free." Bridget finished bitterly. Jack could see in her expression how sick she was getting at the thought of her family being seen as objects. "You couldn't seem Irish since it was public knowledge that we were going as slaves."

Gerard nodded. "What happened to you Bridget?"

"I was given away to a Governor as a maid and worked there until a few days ago. Jack..." Bridget turned to him.

Gerard turned to Jack. His smile at finding his sister dropped. "What are you doing with me little sister Sparrow?"

Jack cringed. He remembered then that he had often gone drinking with Bennett, now Gerard he supposed, and had often had a prostitute or two on his lap at the time. Probably wasn't the best thing to anger this big, burly man by letting him think that Jack was doing the same thing with his younger sister. Jack saw Gerard advance and backed away.

"Hold on a minute now mate..."

Bridget stopped her brother. "Gerard, wait. Jack helped me." Gerard looked back at her. "He saved my life. More than once. He took me away from being a slave." Maybe she shouldn't mention they were also in love and on the same ship, in the same cabin, in the same bed to her older brother who was ready to throttle Jack just now. Or at all in fact. Well the last parts anyway.

Gerard turned back to Jack. "You helped her?"

Jack nodded. "Aye. She was trapped in a hell hole and I got her out. Look!" Jack displayed his sling, now thankful he had it. "I got this saving her."

Gerard swung back to Bridget. "Why did you need saving?"

Bridget cringed. It was like they were children again and she was explaining what child had been picking on her, much to her embarrassment. "I just got into a little trouble with a not so nice person and Jack helped me. The man is dead now and I'm still here because of Jack. He has the hole in his arm to prove it."

Jack smirked. "Aye, listen to the lass. She's a very smart girl."

"So now you're on the Pearl?" Gerard asked.

Bridget nodded.

"Are you and Sparrow...together?"

Bridget bit her lip and nodded.

Gerard started advancing on Jack again only to have Bridget stop him again as Jack put out his good arm to halt any movement.

"Gerard, wait." Bridget said. "It's not what you think."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Look," Bridget said in a no nonsense tone. "Jack has never hurt me. He's only ever helped me. He's good to me. Isn't that what you want for your sister?"

"I know Sparrow's reputation."

Jack stood upright defiantly. Then some memories of what he got up to in the taverns in front of Gerard came back to him and he shrunk back. Jack didn't come off looking great. But then again, neither did Gerard.

_Aye but I'm sure if Gerard were going out with your sister, you'd be upset._

_I'd kill him. No one goes near me little sister._

_You know, if I had one..._

"So do I." Bridget said. "I don't care. I'm in love with him so there's really nothing you can do to change this."

"You love him? You love Sparrow? So do a lot of women."

"But I don't love them." Jack said. "I love Bridget."

He hoped this statement would procure his safety as was his plan. Love meant no violence and he didn't need another sling.

Gerard looked at him with wide eyes. "What? Jack Sparrow just admitted to loving one woman? Not like four at the same time? There's something I never thought I'd see."

"It's true mate. I met Bridget and now it wouldn't bother me if I never saw another woman again."

Bridget had smile amusedly behind Gerard's back. Jack, even for someone as embellishing as him, was going a bit far. But she supposed that if she were in danger of being pummelled, she'd try to get out of it by any means necessary too.

"Gerard," Bridget said. "I have to say, whenever I imagined we might actually find each other, I didn't imagine you threatening the person who actually helped me find you."

At the thought of this statement, Gerard's anger deflated. Bridget was right. "Sorry Sparrow."

Jack nodded and inched closer to the two where he hoped he'd now be safe. "Don't worry about it mate. Completely understandable." He walked over to Bridget and she didn't miss how he walked behind her as if she were to protect him in case Gerard got angry again.

"I can't believe it." Gerard said. "I can't believe you're here Bridget."

"I know. I never thought I'd see any of you again. Have you ever found anyone else?" She asked hopefully.

Gerard shook his head. "No."

Bridget nodded.

Jack felt like he was imposing on something personal so decided to go to the other side of the shop to leave the two to talk. He walked away through the shelves and out of sight but he could still hear everything being said.

"So, did you leave right after me?" Bridget asked.

"No. Robert and then I left after him."

"So, mháthair and Bernadette were still on there? Mo mháthair must have been inconsolable."

Gerard nodded. "She was. Especially after you left because you were the first to go and her youngest. No one knew what was happening with their families. She cried for days. You're still wearing her necklace." Gerard observed.

Bridget's hand went to the necklace. "Of course I am. How soon after I left did you and Robert go?"

"Robert was taken away about a week later. I left a few days after him. Some other people went in between."

Bridget thought back to it. She thought back to those days in the brig of a ship, her family with her and absolutely terrified, no one knowing what was going to happen. In a way, if people were being given away, she was probably lucky that she was the first in her family taken. It would have killed her to be there and watch as her one of her family was taken away, to watch how her family coped with that. What a horrible thought, to actually think anything in that situation was lucky. But there was nothing she could do. That was the situation she and her family had been forced into.

Bridget felt tears come to her eyes, she didn't want them there but she couldn't help it. She had found her brother. Said brother saw the tears and pulled her into a comforting hug.

Jack, who had been listening to the conversation, looked through the shelves and saw how Bridget was crying and how Gerard was holding her. It was actually quite sad to see but Jack decided there was no way he could interrupt. This wasn't about him; it was between Bridget and her brother. It didn't mean he couldn't eavesdrop, just meant he shouldn't. He was finding this very hard to believe himself but he supposed this wasn't the weirdest thing that had ever happened. Hadn't he found Bootstrap's son? That was an interesting if weird occurrence but he had found him.

Jack watched as Bridget and her brother parted from their hug, Bridget a little more reserved now. Jack heard the door open and he looked back to see two pirates enter the shop. They were just looking around but they had obviously interrupted the moment Bridget and her brother were having as when he looked back, the two were saying goodbye and promising to see each other again soon. Gerard excused himself and went to the pirates and Jack went to Bridget.

"You alright luv?"

Bridget nodded, her eyes still watery. "Can we just go back to the Pearl?"

Jack nodded and they left the shop, Bridget and Gerard smiling at each other as they left.

When they got back to the Pearl, Bridget went into the cabin and sat at the table, Jack following her in and sitting beside her.

"How are you really, luv?"

"In shock, a little." She answered truthfully. She looked it too. "I mean, it's Gerard. It's my brother. I had given up all hope of ever seeing any of my family again. He looks so much like my father."

Jack nodded. He had been shocked when he saw Will, the image of Bootstrap that he was. It must have been a whole new level of weirdness for Bridget to find her brother and have him look like the father she had lost just before she lost the rest of her family.

"What was your father like, luv?"

"Well, he looked like Gerard."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Not what did he look like you daft thing. What was he like as a man? As a father?"

Bridget realised. Her brain really had shut down from the shock. "Oh. Sorry, he was...he...I can't even explain him. He was amazing; he would have walked the world if I asked him to."

Jack chuckled. "You were a daddy's girl."

Bridget smiled. "I was. Well, I was the youngest and we just always got along. My mother used to kill him because he would have me out all day and she'd never know where I was."

"And where did he take you?"

"Oh, he was a farmer so he would take me out with him when he was working and show me how to do things. That's why today I'm so good at riding horses..."

"When you're not falling off."

"...And climbing trees..."

"When you're not falling off."

"Alright Sparrow, I get it. I'm not that good." She laughed. "Actually, my mother also used to kill him because I usually came back beat up as well. She wanted me to learn how to do things a woman should be able to do for when I grew older. Cooking, sewing which reminds me..."

Bridget got up and went over to a chest where she opened it and took something out. She walked back over to Jack and handed him a shirt. He looked at it and realised that it was the shirt that he liked, the one that had its sleeve cut off. Now, it was sewn back on and you could never tell it had been ripped.

"You sewed me shirt?"

Bridget nodded. "Well, you complained about only liking that one so when I came back last night I sewed it back up."

"You can barely see the stitching. Me vest will cover it."

"Yes, see? I'm not completely useless Sparrow."

Jack smiled and took Bridget's wrist into his good hand and pulled her onto his lap. "I most definitely know that luv." He said before pressing his lips against hers.

"Thank you luv." He said when he pulled back.

"How's your arm?"

"Feeling quite good actually. Maybe I could even take the sling off..."

Bridget laughed. "Do you remember this morning Sparrow? The cursing? The groaning? The apparently agonising pain? You're really going to go through that again just so you don't have to wear a bit of cloth?"

"A wimpy piece of cloth..."

"Would it look more masculine if it were covered in blood and dirt? I could probably make it like that. The dirt should be easy enough. The blood would take a little longer..."

"You're so helpful. But it'd be even manlier if it were non-existent."

"Well, it's up to you. I just don't want to see you in pain again when you don't need to be."

Jack thought about it and huffed. "Fine. I'll keep the bloody thing on."

Bridget laughed and Jack couldn't help but smile. He was glad that she was laughing instead of crying.

"I love that sound."

Bridget smiled at him and Jack's hand went to her hair, his fingers entangling in the curls. "I love that smile. I love this hair. I love those eyes."

Bridget brought her lips down to his. Jack's hand left her hair and went to her cheek, his thumb stroking the soft skin.

"I just love you Sparrow." She said once they parted.

"Well, you're a smart woman."

Bridget laughed and playfully tugged one of the braids on his beard for being so pompous.

"Ow." Jack said, faking pain. "That hurt. Still love you though. I'm just that much of a daft fool."

Bridget laughed. "Well, you can be daft and I'll be clumsy."

Jack smiled. "The perfectly imperfect couple."

Bridget laughed. "We're going to end up killing each other."

"Aye but we'll be happy."

* * *

**Just so you know máthair means mother in Irish. I'm sure you all figured that out but just in case!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	25. The Auction

**Thank you to Pirate-on-fleet-street, callieandjack, Sydney and linalove!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates.**

**Here's Chapter 25!**

_Bridget was sure she was going to be in huge trouble when she got back. She had completely lost track of time and had yet to come home. It was nearly dark and she was ages a__way from her house. But considering how much Bernadette had been annoying her today, she needed some time on her own in her own private haven. Her haven was her favourite tree in the clearing at the other side of the woods. She had been up there for ages. She was getting worried now so decided that maybe her parent's fury was worse than Bernadette being annoying. She came down from the tree and started walking back to the village. It wasn't long before she heard the shouting and screaming. Fear instantly set in, what was happening? Deciding if there was trouble, something that was a lot more frequent in neighbouring villages and other parts of the country lately, it would be safer to go through the woods. She knew her way around there and could hide._

_Bridget ran into the woods and through the trees. She could soon see her village at a distance but it was a horrifying sight. Houses were on fire, people were running and screaming and fighting and there were soldiers everywhere. Bridget didn't know what to do. Did she stay at the distance or find her family? What if they were dead? Is this why no one came to find her? Because they had been found first? By less than desirable seekers?_

"_Well, what do we have here?" Bridget turned at the voice to see a soldier standing behind her. She knew some English, enough to put this sentence together but her village spoke Irish whenever possible. But there was no way she could come up with an excuse to deter this man to let her run. Bridget stayed silent in fear._

"_You're going to have to come with me, missy." The soldier said and grabbed her. Bridget struggled but she was only twelve and not strong enough. The soldier started dragging her to a cart where people were being rounded up. Bridget didn't know what was happening when she was thrown to the ground and she felt the soldier's hands leave her. She felt someone grab her again and she started struggling again. _

"_Stop, Bridget. Stop, it's me."_

_Bridget stopped struggling and looked to see it was her father. On the ground lay the unconscious soldier. Bridget hugged into her father tightly. He got on his knee to be eye to eye with her._

_"What's happening in the village?" She asked, panicked. "Where's mhám and Gerard and Bernadette?"_

_"Bridget, the family is safe. Where were you? I was terrified."_

_Bridget didn't feel her excuse was a very good one."I'm sorry Dad."_

_Bridget's father hugged her tightly to him again before getting up from his knee and navigated through the forest swiftly so as to bring Bridget to safety._

"_Stop where you are!" _

_The two froze when a soldier stopped them and pointed his gun._

"_Leave her go." Her father said. "She'll do no one harm. Just let her run."_

"_I can't allow that. All must be taken to the carts."_

"_She's only twelve."_

"_She's not an exception. She goes with you and the rest of them."_

_The soldier grabbed Bridget roughly and started pulling at her. Her father reacted and went to help her. He tried to grab the gun from the soldier who in fighting back, threw Bridget away. She landed on the ground and looked back to see her father and the soldier fighting. A deafening noise was heard and Bridget watched as her father fell to the floor. She ran over to him and saw the blood and how he wasn't moving. All her protestations and begging did no good to wake him up, her tears and heartbreak weren't enough._

_Bridget felt the soldier's hands on her again, pulling her up from her father and dragging her away, her screaming all the while. He flung her into one of the carts and the door closed behind her. The cart was full of frantic people that she knew, all trapped by the bars encasing them into what felt like a coffin to the young girl. None of her family were in the little wooden prison. It took off to take them no one knew where and Bridget watched as her village, now in flames, her father and her life got smaller and smaller in her view till all was gone._

Bridget sprang up in the bed, the dream terrifying her into consciousness. She was covered in sweat and was panting heavily. It had been a week since she found her brother and for that week, different dreams of her past encapsulated her nights. Some were good, some were awful. Tonight had been the worst. She had been thinking of her father a lot lately seeing as Gerard, who she had seen every day, looked so like him and Bridget was coming to terms with how much she missed him.

Jack woke when he felt the body beside him shoot up and he looked up at the obviously distraught Bridget. He sat up to look at her face. She looked completely lost.

"Bridget? Luv? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Bridget looked at him. Seeing Jack seemed to calm her a little. "Jack..."

"Bridget, what happened?"

"I, Nothing. It was a dream...just a dream."

"Must have been some dream, luv. You look terrified."

"I'm fine...I'm fine. I know I must seem like a wreck."

Jack knew of Bridget's dreams but from the next morning when she relayed them to him, they had never woken her like this, never had this effect on her.

"What did you dream of luv?"

Bridget looked at him helplessly. "The day my village was attacked. My father..."

Jack put his arms around her. "Bridget..."

"He died trying to save me. A soldier was trying to take me and my father wouldn't let him. He died trying to keep me safe."

"That was very honourable."

"I was so stupid."

Jack looked at her. "You were a child. You couldn't have done anything."

"He had to go looking for me. If I had been with my family in the first place..."

"Bridget, stop. Anyone could have done anything. You can't do that to yourself. It wasn't your fault and nothing you say will ever make it your fault."

Bridget stayed silent for a while before changing the subject. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Jack chuckled. "I'd rather spend time holding you than sleeping if we're honest. But I think I know of a way to take your mind off bad dreams."

Jack got up from the bed and lit the bedside lamp. Bridget watched as he went over to the bookshelf and retrieved a book before walking back and getting back into the bed and taking her into his arms.

"Macbeth?" She asked.

"I think we need something more light hearted." He said and he showed her the cover.

"A Midsummer Night's Dream?"

"I think you'll enjoy this little tale. It has all manners of bad luck."

* * *

Jack was on his way back to the Pearl to spend some time with Bridget, hoping she was back from Gerard's. It had taken a lot of convincing but she had convinced Jack to let her go there by herself during the day so she wasn't dragging him along and Jack could go off and do other things. Jack didn't want her walking around Tortuga but eventually, he realised that the day was safe enough as all the debaucher's were asleep and waiting for nightfall and she was only going to Gerard's who wouldn't let anything happen to her. So he let her go there on her own but they had made the deal that it was only there she would go. It had been a week and she had been completely fine so far which was a change. Jack was still wary of leaving her alone for too long, yes he didn't need his sling anymore but he still hadn't tested his arm with any heavy lifting and that was a too solid reminder of what could happen if he wasn't careful. As he made his way back he was so lost in thought, he was surprised to feel a man stop him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Jack looked at the man and inwardly grimaced. Captain Brian Hampton. A low scumbucket of a man who Jack despised. But seeing as he was good for trading, Jack forced himself to be civil.

"Brian, good to see you. How have you been?" Jack was hoping to finish this up fast, just see if he had anything worth trading and then make an excuse and leave.

"Very good, Jack. Listen I want to show you something. Might be of interest to you."

Jack perked up now. "Lead the way, my good man."

Brian led Jack to a closed tavern. It was a seedy place that not even Jack frequented. The place was known for turning a blind eye to women being raped in the rooms and was lodging for pirates who would make Barbossa look like a naval officer. _Makes sense that someone like Brian Hampton would go there._ Jack thought. Jack was having second thoughts but thought it couldn't hurt to at least go inside and see what the man was talking about.

The two entered and Jack was surprised to see that the place was filled with eager men waiting for some kind of show to start. Was this it? Was it some kind of peep show or something? Knowing this place, it wasn't something nice. Jack looked at Brian who simply handed him a rum from the bar and brought him to two vacant seats.

"What is this, Brian?" Jack asked acting as if he was waiting in anticipation instead of dread.

"This, my good man is where your money gets put to good use."

Just as Jack was about to enquire, a man walked onto the stage and quieted the men on the floor.

"Alright men, let's get straight to it, shall we?" The men erupted into cheers and the man on stage laughed. He flicked his finger towards someone off stage and Jack was shocked to see three women in binds walk onto the stage. Was this some sort of auction? Jack looked around him and saw that the men were staring hungrily at the women. These women were being sold off as sex slaves. Jack was speechless; he had heard of this sort of thing but had never seen it happen. He looked at the women onstage. They looked terrified and Jack was disgusted. One of them had obviously been living on the streets if her tattered dress and messy hair was anything to go by. Another was a prostitute and the last looked like she was in no trouble in life but had just been snatched. It wasn't long before the first girl was sold off and Jack could see her holding back tears, trying to be strong.

"Any strike your fancy, mate?" Brian asked chuckling.

Jack looked at the man and he couldn't keep the look of distaste off his face as he rose from his chair preparing to leave. He looked to the stage one last time, preparing to pity the poor women on stage when he was stopped in his tracks. The women had moved up as the sold woman was taken off stage and another could be brought on stage. Jack watched as Bridget was taken on stage, her hands cuffed and being roughly manhandled by the men securing the women. Anger flared inside Jack. How had they gotten her? She looked terrified.

Jack looked around him and felt liking killing every man in there. They had turned to see the new arrival come on stage and the men stared at Bridget hungrily. Some men were more interested in the ones already on stage but Jack wanted to kill them anyway. The bidding had already begun on the prostitute and Jack didn't know what to do.

"Come on, lads. Any other offers for this lovely lady?" The man in charge shouted.

There was shouting and Jack sat back down. He would just have to bid for Bridget. He could never get her out of here on his own and he didn't have time to run and get his crew to storm the place.

The prostitute was sold and the kidnapped girl's auction was starting. Bridget was staring at the floor and Jack couldn't signal her to let her know he was here to save her. He just had to wait for her auction to begin which wasn't long.

The kidnapped girl was taken offstage and Bridget was brought to stand next to the "auctioneer". She looked at the man with fear and her eyes went back to the floor.

"Alright, now lads we have something very special." It was the sort of endearment that the man had used for all the women but Jack was still furious to hear the men wolf whistling at Bridget and staring lustfully. "This rare flower is a pure and innocent little thing." That was it; he was defiantly going to kill everyone in the room. It was too much for Jack to take. Was the man just trying to make her sound more appealing or had they really checked to see if she was a virgin? Either way, the men were all very interested.

"Do I hear any offers for this lovely lady?" There was an uproar of bids and Jack was annoyed to hear Brian be one of the main bidders. The price was at ten doubloons. "Any other offers?"

Jack spoke up. "Fifteen!"

Bridget, hearing Jack's voice, looked up and her eyes widened. She didn't smile as it would have given away her eagerness and might make other men bid harder to get her. Jack just discreetly nodded to her. He was going to get her out of this.

"Fifteen, my, my. Anybody else want her that much?" The auctioneer obviously enjoyed this and Jack was annoyed that he was coaxing the men to bid more instead of just accepting Jack's offer.

"Twenty!" Jack looked beside him to see Brian grinning. Jack looked at him in anger which made Brian smile wider. "Oh come on, mate. Can't handle some competition?"

Jack's gaze went back to Bridget. "Twenty-five!"

"Thirty!" Brian shouted.

Jack was getting more impatient. "Fifty!" He could practically see the auctioneer foaming at the mouth.

Brian laughed but Jack could see the annoyance in his eyes. "Too rich for my blood, mate."

"Sold!" The auctioneer shouted and Jack walked up to the stage and helped Bridget off it. The two were directed to go into the next room where Jack would pay for her. Jack put his arm around Bridget's shoulders and the other around the front of her waist. He directed her over to where the next room was. The men in the tavern were already staring at the next women. No one noticed Jack passing over the door with Bridget and rushing out the tavern's front door. That was until...

"Oy! Where do you think you're going?" The man on stage shouted before everyone looked back. The two men from side stage came off to get Bridget back from Jack but the two were out the tavern and running back to the Pearl. None of the men in the audience had helped the men get Jack. They had just laughed at Jack Sparrow's con.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	26. Determination

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, callieandjack, x-menfan1000, Sydney, linalove and xBelekinax!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 26!**

"This is bloody ridiculous..." Jack muttered as he stalked aimlessly around the cabin. He and Bridget were now safely on the Pearl and Jack was lucky he hadn't come back here for back up, he wouldn't have found any. Besides the men that stayed on to guard the ship, the vessel was empty. Everyone was out in the chaos of Tortuga. Even the guards were gone now that Jack was back.

Bridget was sitting on a chair by the table and didn't say anything, just watched him as if he were an irate grown up and she were a misbehaving child. She was being very silent and just letting Jack get through his anger which she felt, once again, was her fault. She just seemed to be a nuisance more than a pleasure to him at this stage and she couldn't get that thought out of her mind. Who in their right mind would want to keep her around any longer when she had caused as much trouble as she had to Jack? She felt utterly pathetic and defeated. She didn't even try to apologise, what would have been the point?

"They just snatched you?" He asked.

Bridget nodded solemnly, not looking at him.

"Where?"

"On the way to Gerard's." Her voice sound as hopeless and given up as she looked. "I just got grabbed from behind and dragged down an alley and into the back entrance of the tavern. They tied me up and left me alone until I was made go on."

"How did they know you were...inexperienced?" He asked, hoping to use a less blunt word than virgin. He didn't know why.

Bridget cringed none the less. "Don't worry, they didn't check or anything." She looked in pain just at the thought but Jack thanked God they didn't. Didn't she have enough bad luck and trust issues? There had to be a reason for that though Jack surmised. No one was this unlucky. "They were just organising and wanted every "inexperienced" girl to go first or something. They said we were worth more or something. I don't know why."

Jack did.

"Anyway," Bridget continued. "It seemed to be a group of two and then a prostitute thrown in. I suppose experience counts for something too."

"Well, there's nothing for it." Jack said, he was talking to himself rather than Bridget. "I'm going to have to. I didn't want to but I have no choice."

Bridget looked up at him with a panicked expression.

_He's actually going to get rid of me._

"Jack, I'm sorry. I don't try to get into all this trouble, I just can't seem to avoid it. I mean, it's not like I like the fact that you constantly have to come save me. I just...I seem to be constantly in danger. I don't want to be."

Jack stopped pacing and looked at her with a questioning look. "What?" He realised and tutted impatiently. "No, you silly girl. I'm not getting rid of you. I just realised that I have to take you to meet someone. If they can't explain what the bloody hell is going on then no one can."

Bridget furrowed her eyebrows at him. "I don't understand."

"You won't until we get there. Actually, you mightn't even then. So that's what I'll do. First thing in the morning we're off. Until then, I have no choice. I'll have to teach you how to swordfight."

Bridget was positive she misheard him. "Excuse me?"

"Swordfight. The art of fighting with a sword. So if we ever do get separated, you might actually have a chance at being able to get out of any scrapes you're undoubtedly going to get into."

Bridget wasn't very positive. "Jack, I can barely manage balancing a tray without falling on my face. What chance do I have with a sword?"

"I'll teach you."

"I'll kill one of us."

Jack went over to her and took her hand, making her stand up from the chair. "Bridget, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then don't worry."

"It's me I don't trust."

Jack smiled. "It'll be fine." He walked out of the cabin. "Come along." He called back to her.

Bridget groaned. "Aww, we're going to die." She said before following him down under the deck.

* * *

"No, you're doing it wrong. Do it again."

"That was exactly what you showed me to do."

"It wasn't. Do it again."

Bridget did the steps again.

"Wrong. Again."

"It wasn't wrong."

"Do it again."

"Show me how I'm doing it wrong."

"I won't be able to come in and show you what moves to do in a swordfight if you find yourself in the middle of one. Do it again."

"Jack..."

"Do it again."

Bridget really concentrated and focused on the thought of what Jack had showed her to do. She copied every step he made in her mind's eye.

"Okay, see? You're getting better."

Jack and Bridget had been below deck for hours. At the start, Jack could take Bridget's legs from under her and have his sword at her throat in a matter of seconds. But as Jack knew it would, his mocking and boasting had only driven her desire to get better and her determination had made her an excellent student. Now, although Jack eventually still won in the end, he found it was actually becoming a bit of a struggle. She may have been clumsy but she was a quick learner. Bridget found Jack to be a very competent if not strict teacher. If she put one foot out of place, he ordered her to do something again until she got it completely right. He definitely wasn't taking any prisoners. He wanted the best and he wasn't letting her rest till he got it. He had ordered her, yelled at her, berated her but he got the job done.

"Now," Jack said as he raised his sword. "Ready to try again?"

Bridget was sweaty, tired and her arm was in bits but she nodded. She wasn't giving up and acting weak when Jack was being so authoritive.

Bridget raised the sword Jack had given her and the two parried. They circled and their swords clashed. Jack smirked when he realised he was actually working. It wasn't just fodder before he beat her, he wasn't able to beat her at the moment. He watched as she fought him, she was the picture of pure determination. Jack wasn't blind, he could see that she was exhausted but he could also see that she was no where near ready to give up. He found this new side to her very alluring. He supposed that the glistening skin and heavy breathing might have had something to do with that too.

Jack was caught off guard when he felt the floor go from underneath him and his back hit the floor. The next second the sword was kicked out of his hand and Bridget was bending over him.

"You're dead."

Jack smiled up at her. "Well done luv."

Bridget smiled and put out her hand to help him up but instead Jack pulled her down on top of him, their lips meeting. Jack wrapped his arms around her, one in her hair and one around her waist while hers were balancing her on the floor at either side of his head. The day had been demanding and the kiss matched. Bridget couldn't resist leaving out a moan.

When they parted, both were panting heavily.

"Well, Captain..." Bridget gasped with a smile.

"Oh I do like that." Jack said.

Bridget laughed quietly and got up from her Captain. "Are we going again?"

Jack got up. "You beat me. That's enough for today. We'll go again tomorrow."

Bridget nodded and Jack put his sword back in it's scabbard. The two went up into the night air and into their cabin. Bridget put the sword back into the box it came from and let her hair down from the ribbon it was tied up in. She tousled it and turned around where Jack was to see him looking at her with a little smile she couldn't understand.

"What?"

"Nothing luv. Just watching you."

Bridget smiled at him. "Oh yes, I'm sure I'm the picture of loveliness with all this sweat and grime."

Jack chuckled and walked over to her putting his hands on her waist. "You really are." He leaned down and kissed her. Bridget brought her hands around his neck and delved into his hair. After the kiss, Jack kept his lips only inches from hers and smiled, his eyes looking deep into hers.

"You know what just happened?"

Bridget shook her head a tiny bit. "What?"

"I just spent the day training you in swordfighting and my arm is completely fine."

Bridget knew what this meant. It meant there was nothing stopping them now.

Jack didn't proceed after his statement. He decided that if they were going to do this, Bridget would have to make the first move. He wasn't getting his hopes up again only to have them dashed later. Bridget was looking into his eyes and Jack didn't know what she was going to do. He was delighted when she slowly raised up and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was timid enough to let Jack know she was terrified.

"Are you nervous?" He asked when she pulled back.

Bridget nodded.

"Do you trust me?"

Bridget nodded again. "Yes."

Jack smiled and kissed her again. It was a kiss to prove how much he loved her rather than a kiss to prove how much he wanted her. He tightened his hold around her waist and lifted her slightly off the floor, bringing her over to their bed. He laid her down on the bed and followed her. The kiss broke up and Bridget looked up at him before her eyes lowered to his torso. Her hands went to his shirt and pulled it off of him revealing his scars to her. Bridget smiled and kissed each of the bullet wounds which Jack found ticklish on the sensitive skin. When she looked back up at him again, Jack leaned down to press his lips against hers for the fourth but definitely not the final time that night.

The night was one that Bridget would always remember. It had been slow and romantic and perfect. Jack didn't rush her in any way and tried to make every new experience as perfect as he could for her which he succeeded greatly in. He let her explore and feel and he did the same with her, for it was a night of firsts for him in a way also. He had never been in love with someone the way he was with Bridget and he never knew how heightened every feeling and every temptation would be. He savoured every single inch of her and no longer cared how long he had had to wait, it was completely worth it. The feel of her skin, of her hands on him, the look in her eyes, the little smiles she'd give him, the way she said his name, everything.

Bridget greatly appreciated the fact that when the moment actually came, Jack paused. He smiled down at her and brushed some of her long hair away from her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Bridget nodded and Jack mimicked her. He very slowly buried himself within her and Bridget's breath hitched as she looked up at him for a few seconds before closing her eyes. Jack forewent movement to let her get accustomed to the feeling. He saw her eyes close and he kissed her forehead. When he pulled back, she opened her eyes and smiled up at him which he knew meant she was okay.

The rest of the night passed with the same caring and passion. Bridget never even knew such feelings existed and Jack never knew such feelings could be so heightened by sharing the night with someone he loved as much as he loved Bridget. There was no danger, no bad luck, it was just them and it was wonderful.

They could have stayed that way forever but eventually, they found themselves entangled in the sheets at the top of the bed, Bridget resting her head on Jack's chest while his arms were wrapped around her.

"How are you feeling luv?" He asked.

Bridget sighed and snuggled into him, her nose tickling him. "Perfect."

Jack chuckled at her ministrations. "Well you are perfect."

Bridget laughed, and rose up so she could look down at him. "Aw, the night was so good and now you've just went and made it cheesy."

Jack smiled up at her. "Sorry luv." He brought his hand to her cheek and brought her down so her lips met his.

When they parted, Bridget kept her lips close to Jack's. "Love you Sparrow."

Jack smiled. "I think you forgot the Captain part there luv."

Bridget laughed. "Love you _Jack_."

"That'll do. Love you too luv."

Bridget smiled and rested her head on his chest, finding the slowly rising and falling very relaxing. Jack's hand went to her hair and starting stroking it. After a few minutes, he looked down to find her fast asleep and he decided the only thing to do now was to join her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	27. Leaving Tortuga

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, x-menfan1000, callieandjack, Sydney, Captain Anemone, linalove and xBelekinax!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates.**

**Here's Chapter 27!**

Bridget woke up the next morning, not in Jack's arms like she expected to but alone. She opened her eyes and saw his side of the bed empty. She sat up, pulling the sheet up to cover herself.

"Jack?"

She looked around the cabin but he wasn't there.

_Where did he go?_

Just as some unpleasant thoughts came to her head, Bridget heard the door open and watched Jack walked in, a plate of fruit in his hand. She let out a sigh of relief at the sight of him. He looked over and when he saw she was awake, smiled and walked over to sit next to her on the bed, placing the plate on the nightstand.

"Morning luv." He said pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Morning." She replied, ruffling her messy hair.

"How did you sleep?" He asked as he took a grape and popped it into his mouth.

"Very peacefully actually."

"Any dreams?" He asked as she took her own grape.

Bridget smiled as she bit into the bit of fruit and shook her head.

"Good." Jack said. "And you enjoyed last night?"

Bridget smiled. "I thought I made that obvious."

Jack smirked and pressed his lips to hers again. He was very aware that she had nothing but a sheet covering her from him. When they parted, Bridget smirked. "Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Oh aye. But I enjoyed you a lot more."

Bridget laughed but in reality, she was relieved. After all, it had been her first time; she had no idea what she had been doing. But she still wanted to make Jack feel good so she had done what felt right. She hoped she was correct and she was glad that she seemed to be.

"So, you really had a good time?" She asked, it never hurt to make sure.

"The best." Jack said and he couldn't resist kissing her for a third time. Unlike the first two though, this one became much deeper. Bridget sank back into the bed and Jack sank down with her. He positioned himself to be more comfortable on the bed and when they parted, Jack was on his side beside her. She was smiling at him and Jack couldn't help but return it. He started stroking her cheek.

"I really must have done something to please someone up there," Jack said. "To land someone so beautiful."

Compliments like this would usually embarrass Bridget even if she did find them incredibly sweet but today she just found them incredibly sweet without the embarrassment.

"I don't know if I pleased anyone. Maybe it was just decided that I'd get some good luck for a change." She chuckled. "I can't see any other reason as to how Captain Jack Sparrow even took a second look at me."

"Are you joking? I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Pretty dress or maid's uniform, you had me entranced any time I saw you. You still do."

Bridget smiled and closed her eyes. Jack's ministrations on her cheek were very pleasant and his words were almost hypnotising. Sure they had been through a lot and Bridget was convinced that bad things were just meant to happen to her but moments like this made it all worth it. The moments where she got to experience the Jack that no one else ever got to see. The moments where there wasn't a doubt in her mind that he loved her. She would suffer bad luck every day for the rest of her life if it meant that at the end of those days, she could come back here and experience this. Just her and Jack, which would make everything worth it.

She felt Jack kiss her cheek and opened her eyes to see him get up off the bed.

"I have to check some maps." He said. "You should eat." He pointed at the fruit.

Bridget smiled. "No one's ever brought me breakfast in bed before."

Jack chuckled. "Well, I figured you'd need the energy."

"Why? Planned something particularly rigorous today?" She smirked.

"Well, I was just going to teach you how to swordfight more but if you had other ideas..."

Bridget smiled. "Sword fighting sounds good. I'm beginning to like it. It's hard but at least I'm not going to be a complete damsel."

Jack smirked, still looking over his maps. "Good. I actually have a little surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you now, would it?"

"But now I'll be in constant anticipation until you tell me."

"And thus the creator of the idea of a surprise rests happily."

"Bridget laughed. "You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"You're mean."

"You weren't saying that last night."

Bridget smirked. "Well, you weren't hiding anything from me last night."

Jack chuckled as he mapped out destinations.

"I better get dressed." Bridget said she made to get out of the bed.

"Aw, don't." Jack whinged. "I like looking over and seeing a beautiful naked lass in me bed."

Bridget laughed and stayed where she was, taking a few more grapes into her hands. "Where are you looking to go anyway?"

"Nowhere." Jack said distractedly. A little too distractedly for Bridget to take seriously seeing as he was so responsive a second ago.

"But yesterday you said you had to go somewhere. You said I wouldn't understand where until we got there."

"That's right. It's still true."

"Can't you tell me anyway?"

"I'm just going to an old friend."

Bridget nodded. He obviously wasn't going to tell her anymore about this person. "When are we going?"

"Well I had planned on going first thing this morning but the crew is still out in Tortuga. Besides," Jack smirked. "I was pretty worn out meself."

Jack looked over to see Bridget lying on her stomach and looking over at him, the sheet settled around her waist so he could see her back. Jack gulped.

"So, eh..." Jack continued. "We're probably going to go later tonight."

"Do the men know to come back tonight?"

"Aye, they know to come back every couple of days just to see what's happening. The Pearl is all stocked so there should be no interruptions."

Bridget nodded and she couldn't help but notice that Jack was unconsciously sketching instead of looking over his maps. Curious as to what he was doing, Bridget got up and wrapped the sheet around herself. She walked over and looked over his shoulder.

"You were sketching me?" She asked when she saw the picture.

"Oh, so I was." Jack said as he looked down. He hadn't even realised he'd done it, he just did. "Well you looked so exquisite; I must have wanted to capture that image so I can look back on it whenever I wanted."

Bridge smiled and kissed him. "You can see me whenever you want. I'm not going anywhere."

"Damn right you're not."

* * *

"Captain, you're wanted up on deck."Gibbs said as he came halfway down the stairs into the area where Jack and Bridget were sword fighting.

"Thank you Gibbs." Jack said and Gibbs nodded, walking back up the steps. "Why don't we take a break luv?" Jack said and Bridget nodded. Her arm was beginning to really hurt but once again, she wouldn't show it. Plus she was finding it difficult to swordfight in these clothes, they were too big for her. She'd have to find some suitable clothing for a ship. Like pants and shirts that fit. Jack walked upstairs and left Bridget. She put down the sword to rest for a few minutes. When she heard footsteps, she assumed it was Jack and picked back up her sword preparing to fight again. She was surprised to see Gerard come down the stairs. He smiled when he saw her.

"My little sister sword fighting. I shouldn't say I'm surprised. I'm only surprised that you haven't stabbed yourself yet."

"Ha ha." Bridget said sarcastically. "Jack says I'm actually doing very well. What are you doing here?"

"Gibbs told me the Pearl was leaving tonight. I came to say goodbye."

"I was going to come see you."

"Well I was passing this way. You're really going?"

Bridget nodded. "Jack wants to go see an old friend."

"It's weird." Gerard said. "It's like I just got some family back and you're leaving again."

"I'll be back." Bridget said. "Believe me, the crew love Tortuga."

Gerard chuckled. "So I've seen. Are you sure you don't want to stay here? It'd be much safer."

Bridget smiled. "My home is here now. On the Pearl with Jack."

Gerard nodded. "Didn't feel like I'd be doing my job as your big brother if I didn't offer. Of course, I didn't feel like I was doing my job either when I didn't break Sparrow's legs for coming near you."

Bridget gave him a sarcastic smile. "I don't think that's what every big brother does."

"Ah, how soon we forget." Gerard smirked. "Remember Finbarr Sullivan?"

Bridget thought back and gasped in remembrance. "Oh yeah." Finbarr had been the particularly nasty twelve year old bully to Bridget's eleven year old self. Always picking on her, teasing her, pushing her, pulling her and just being horrible in general. That was until he tried to kiss her. All the bloody time. And whenever she wouldn't, he'd do horrible things to her again. That was until Bridget's older brothers got involved. They didn't break his legs but she was soon left alone.

"That little creep." Bridget said when she thought back.

"Indeed. So you see? Protective." Gerard said pointing at himself.

Bridget smiled. "I don't need protection from Jack."

"Aye, you don't. If he's brought you onto his beloved Pearl, he's definitely serious."

Bridget chuckled. "Oh no, it's not saying he loves me or the affection or anything, it's bringing me on the Pearl that proved it to you."

"Well, yeah if we're honest. Although the fact that it's you helps too. Any man would be crazy not to go head over heels for someone as good."

Bridget went over and hugged her brother. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Gerard hugged her back. "You said yourself you'll be back."

"I know but I'm still going to miss you."

"We're in each other's lives again Bridge. We don't have to miss each other anymore."

The two stayed hugging for another few seconds before parting.

"See you Bridget."

"See you Gerard."

Gerard walked up the stairs but Bridget was only alone for another few seconds as the minute Gerard left, Jack came back down. Bridget was intrigued to see him carry a large box.

"Hello luv. Come over here, will you?" He said as he put the box on a table at the far end of the room. Bridget went over and watched as Jack opened the box. Inside was a beautifully crafted sword.

"Surprise." He whispered in her ear as he saw the look of awe on her face. She turned to him astonished.

"This is mine?"

"It is luv. Forged especially for you by your very own brother."

"You mean Gerard made this? That's why he was here?"

"Aye, he was dropping it off. I ordered it for you a couple of days ago. It matches your weight unlike the one you've been practising with which I noticed was too heavy for you. Yes I noticed." Jack said when he saw her cringe. "You like it?"

"I love it Jack. Thank you." She said seriously before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. The kiss got deeper until Jack pulled back.

"Wait, no. We're training now. Can't have distractions." He let her go and walked over to the centre of the room and took out his sword. "Pick up your sword."

Bridget picked up her new sword and was pleasantly surprise by how light it felt compared to the old one. Her and Jack started fighting and Bridget found it much, much easier with her new weapon. Jack could see how much her improvement progressed with a more suitable sword. She wasn't perfect but she was getting better. Jack was quite impressed, they weren't just standing there and clashing swords, they had to move and skirt around and duck and they were using all the space in the big room. Jack was definitely impressed.

"Well luv, I must say," Jack said as they continued duelling. "I'm definitely surprised."

Bridget smirked. "And why's that Sparrow?"

"Because you have yet to fall on your face."

Bridget laughed. "Well, I have a good teacher."

"A teacher can only be as good as his student lets him be luv."

Bridget blocked Jack's sword with her own and moved to the side. Jack moved with her and clashed his sword against hers, causing both swords to lower and Jack was close enough so he grabbed her and brought her close to him, his lips crashing onto hers. Bridget pulled back and they continued fighting.

"How many teachers do that Sparrow?" She smirked.

"Sorry luv, couldn't resist. You look very appealing when you're sword fighting."

"Concentrate Sparrow. We're in the middle of a..."

Jack grabbed her and kissed her again, cutting off her sentence telling him why they shouldn't be kissing. The kiss broke and they started fighting again.

"Jack!"

"Sorry luv."

"You are not."

"You're right. I'm not."

He caught her and kissed her again.

"Jack, I'm trying to concentrate."

"But you're so delectable when you're determined. And with every kiss you get angrier which makes you even more delectable. I have me very own sexy angry pirate to meself. Of course, I'm going to make the most of it."

Bridget chuckled when she realised Jack was paying more attention to what he was saying and not what he was doing. She brought her sword under his and caused his to shoot up and fly out of his hand. She pointed her sword at Jack.

"I win."

"I don't care." Jack walked towards her, knocking the sword away and grabbed her fiercely into his arms and kissed her passionately. He wasn't lying when he was saying how much he wanted her and now that the pesky swords were out of the way he could finally have her.

Bridget felt him put his arm around her waist and lift her, the kiss never breaking. He brought her over to the table and knocked the artefacts off it before placing her on it.

"Lessons are over for now today luv. Now it's time for a little fun."

"I think lessons are fun." Bridget smirked.

"Well, you're about to have a whole lot more."

* * *

Gibbs was on deck making sure everyone was back on the ship. Everyone seemed to be. They had left Tortuga but no one save the Captain knew the heading. It was nightfall now and Gibbs wondered how much longer Jack could keep the poor girl working.

Gibbs was double checking his list of names when he heard Jack and Bridget come up from below deck and walk up to the helm where Jack took the wheel from Cotton who joined the rest of the crew.

"Captain, we just need to know where we're going." Gibbs turned to look at Bridget. "My God lass, he must be training you hard. You look wrecked."

It was true, Bridget's hair was messy and untamed and her clothes were all dishevelled and wrinkled. Bridget looked to Jack with a smirk over the real reason she was so disorderly looking before turning back to Gibbs. "Oh yes. It's a real workout."

Gibbs was oblivious to the real reason Jack chuckled.

"So Captain, where are we heading?"

"Pelegostos Island." Jack answered. "Near the Pantano River."

Gibbs smile dropped. "You're not serious Captain."

"Very serious Gibbs. Don't worry, we shant be there long."

"But why do we need to go there Captain?"

"Urgent business that requires expertise."

Gibbs sighed. "Aye Captain." He said before dismally walking away to tell the crew.

Bridget was confused. "What was that about?"

"Oh, you know Gibbs luv. Very jittery disposition."

They heard the rest of the crew groan.

"Doesn't seem to be just Gibbs." Bridget noticed.

"They'll be fine." Jack said. "They're just sad to be leaving Tortuga."

Bridget raised an eyebrow. Did he really expect her to believe that? "So, who lives on this Pelemingo Island?"

"Pelegostos Island." Jack corrected. "A bunch of cannibals."

Bridget's eyes widened. "Are you trying to get me killed? You know I'd be the one they have for starters but they'd get full up and you'd all be safe."

Jack chuckled. "We're not going to the island. We're going to the river near it."

"Patmanty?"

"Pantamo."

"So your old friend lives on the river?"

"Aye."

"Are they a cannibal?"

Jack thought about it. "No. I don't think so. I've never seen it happen. Actually, I've never seen her eat."

"Her?" Bridget smirked. "Oh, is that why I'm in the dark about this little trip?"

"Of course not." Jack lied. "You're talking crazy woman."

"Oh, am I?" Bridget was smiling widely now. "So there's no need to be jealous?"

"Of course not. I want what we just did below deck to happen a lot more. No chance I'm burning me bridge now."

Bridget chuckled. "It was enjoyable."

"Well, we could always go into the cabin..."

"Nice try Sparrow." Bridget smiled. "But you have a ship to captain. So get to it. Captain away. No one else is going to get us to this Patlano River."

Jack chuckled. "Pantamo River."

"You see? That's why I could never be a Captain. The crew would never know where to go." Bridget joked.

"So luv, I meant to ask," Jack said nonchalantly. "Who's Finbarr Sullivan and why is he creepy?"

Bridget looked at Jack with amused shock. "You were listening into my conversation?"

"I heard bits and pieces through no fault of my own."

"Eh, what if I had done that to you?"

"You did luv. Or did you forget the 'pay by the hour' conversation?"

Bridget tried to defend herself. "That wasn't my fault. You were speaking loudly. I couldn't help but hear."

"And I couldn't help but hear. So, who was he?"

Bridget smirked. "Some little runt who made my life hell for a while. He fancied me."

"Ah," Jack smirked. "Pulled your hair and all other manner's of juvenile attraction?"

"Eh, try knocking one of my teeth out when he pushed me into a tree. I was lucky it was a baby tooth. I'd still be missing a tooth today. I'd have to get a replacement."

"There is nothing wrong with replacement teeth luv." Jack said as his hand shot to his gold teeth.

Bridget laughed. "Not on you. On you it's suited and makes you look more piratey. Could you imagine me with a load of gold teeth?"

Jack laughed at the thought.

"Exactly." Bridget said. "Anyway, I didn't understand why this boy was torturing me one minute and then trying to get me alone in the woods the next."

Jack's smile dropped at the thought. "Little bugger."

"Are you jealous of a twelve year old Jack?"

"He's not twelve anymore luv."

"He's not trying to get me alone anymore."

"I bet he would if he could. Little pervert..."

Bridget laughed. "My brother's shared the same sentiments. They came in to defend their poor little sister and I wasn't bothered by Finbarr anymore. Don't know what they did."

"I could think of a few things." Jack really didn't like the thought of someone trying to hurt young Bridget. It was irrational but he couldn't help it.

"Calm it Sparrow. I have no idea what happened to him after we were taken."

"Gibbs!" Jack shouted and the man looked up. Jack motioned for him to come up and Gibbs walked up the helm to them.

"Aye Captain?"

"Ever hear of a Finbarr Sullivan?"

Bridget laughed. "You're not serious."

"I have Captain." Gibbs replied.

Bridget looked at him in astonishment. "You have? Weird..."

"Gibbs knows everyone luv." Jack said.

"Including my brother." Bridget said.

"Well I knew your brother luv."

"Yes but Gibbs knew he was my brother."

Jack and Gibbs looked at her in shock.

"How did you know that?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I just put two and two together. You were the one sent us to Bennett's and you were wary when I told you about my family. Oh and Gerard told me."

"Oh." Gibbs said. "Well I figured you should find your brother but it'd be better to do it yourself instead of hearing it from me."

Bridget smiled. "Thank you Gibbs."

The man nodded and Bridget could see a small red tinge on his cheeks.

"So, where's this Finbarr Sullivan now?"Jack asked.

"Oh come on Jack," Bridget said. "He was twelve and he was taught a lesson."

"Just making sure you never run into him luv."

"Jealous prat." Bridget mumbled jokingly.

"What was that luv?" Jack asked even though he was positive he heard her correctly.

"I said I love you."

"Good stuff."

"The last I heard," Gibbs said. "He was sailing with Robins."

"Wow," Bridget said. "Did any of us actually stay slaves?"

"I think you have the record luv." Jack said.

"Wait, Robins? Isn't that the pirate who you were making a deal with Jack?"

"Aye luv."

"What was that deal anyway?"

"Doesn't matter. Didn't go through. Gibbs, if you want to tell the men they can retire for the night, I'm gonna stay at the helm for a while longer and Ana is going to take over from me."

"Aye Captain." Gibbs said before walking away.

"So the deal didn't go through?"

"It did not."

"Why?"

"He was asking too much."

"Really?"

"Aye. But I still got the map." Jack smirked.

"How?"

"Got him drunk and stole it."

Bridget chuckled. "Well done."

"Thank you luv."

"What was he asking for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. Come on Jack, just tell me."

Jack huffed. "Ask Finbarr Sullivan."

Bridget furrowed her eyebrows but then realised. "Oh, he was asking for something neither you nor I were willing to give."

"No one gets the pleasure of your feminine contours but me."

"Damn right." Bridget said and she pressed her lips against his cheek. Jack turned his head and caught her lips with his own. He couldn't help but love the feeling of one hand on the Pearl's wheel and the other wrapped around Bridget with his lips on hers. He had everything he wanted right there at that moment. It couldn't have gotten better for him.

"That was only supposed to be an innocent little kiss." Bridget said when they parted.

"Luv with me, nothing's ever innocent."

Bridget chuckled. "You pirate, you."

"Oh don't you know just how to soothe my ego?"

"You two make me want to be sick." They heard Anamaria say from behind them.

"Oh shut it Ana." Jack said. "Or are you just jealous?" He joked.

"Oh God, only you would think that Sparrow. Don't worry Bridget, you can sleep securely knowing the fact that the only feelings I hold towards _Captain Sparrow_ are annoyance and occasional scorn."

"You love me really, admit it Ana. You can't spell admire without I."

Bridget had to smile at the two bickering back and forth. They really were like the annoying older brother and frustrated little sister. She should know, she'd been there. The older brothers always won.

"I can spell repulse with U."

"You could also spell us with it, if you got rid of the L. But then again, that'd be repuse..."

Ana looked to Bridget. "Seriously? And you seemed like such a smart girl."

Bridget laughed. "He has his charms."

"See?" Jack said pointing to himself. "Charm. What can you spell with that?"

"Are you going to bed or not?" Ana huffed.

"Fine. We're going." Jack said.

"Eh, I said you Sparrow. Bridget can stay as long as she wants."

Without warning, Jack threw the girl over his shoulder. "Not a chance my dear Ana. Goodnight." He walked down the cabin with Bridget over his shoulder and shut the door behind him with his foot.

"Daft man." Ana mumbled as she took over steering the Pearl.

* * *

**I figured after all the setbacks I throw these two, it'd be nice to just have a fluffy chapter for them where no ones in jeopardy or nervous or drunk. Hopefully you enjoyed it too. And I'll be shocked at my fellow Piratemaniacs if ye can't guess where they're going. I've tried to make it completely obvious without names!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	28. A Trip To Tia Dalma's

**Thank You to callieandjack, Pirate-on-fleet-street, Sydney and xBelekinax!**

**Author's Note: I plan to include a lot of the character's from the POTC world without actually following the DMC and AWE storylines. I don't think Bridget would fit and neither would my plans for this story. But I want to keep the character's in character and I find the only way to do that is to put them in similiar situations to the ones the films put them in. So if stuff looks familiar but it isn't the exact same, that's why. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Heres Chapter 28!**

Jack, Bridget and Gibbs were sailing down the river on the way to Tia Dalma's house. Jack decided to leave the rest of the crew on board the Pearl, mainly because he didn't need them and they were terrified.

"So who is this Tia Dalma anyway?" Bridget asked. "Is she a kind of witch or fortune teller or something?"

"Voodoo Priestess." Jack answered shortly. He wasn't looking at Bridget which made her curious.

"Oh," She said. "And how did you meet her?"

Jack glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

Bridget furrowed her eyebrows. "I didn't think that question would need an explanation. How do you know her? In what circumstances would you know a voodoo priestess?"

"Oh right," Bridget couldn't fathom why Jack was acting so oddly. "Oh, you know...just from around."

"You know a secluded voodoo priestess just from the two of you being around?" Bridget asked with raised eyebrows.

"Bloody hell, what's with all the questions?" Jack asked and he could see Gibbs cringe in the corner of his eye.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was being such a bother." Bridget said affronted. "I'll keep my mouth shut from now on." She turned away from him and looked out from the boat to the many trees surrounding them.

Gibbs shot Jack a reprimanding look to which Jack shot back a questioning look.

"What?" he mouthed so Bridget couldn't hear.

Gibbs shook his head and then nodded in Bridget's direction. Jack shrugged.

"Apologise." Gibbs mouthed.

Jack shook his head and Gibbs nodded to him.

Jack looked over to Bridget who was facing away from him. "Bridget..."

She turned to him. She didn't look angry, just curious. "Hmm?"

"What I just said, I...I didn't mean you had to stop talking, just no questions."

Bridget rolled her eyes and looked away again. Jack looked to Gibbs with a questioning look but the man just looked tired. Everyone stayed silent until they got to Tia Dalma's hut. Gibbs got out first and helped Bridget out and both left Jack to get out by himself.

"Gibbs," Jack said. "You can stay out here if you wish."

Gibbs looked to the door and then back at Jack. "I'll stay here if you don't mind Captain."

Jack nodded and went to the door opening it and walking inside.

"Tia Dalma." He said with outstretched arms only to find the woman wasn't anywhere to be seen. He went further into the hut and Bridget followed him in, her eyes drawn to all the curious artefacts in the room.

"How nice it is to see Jack Sparrow." She heard someone say seductively and looked over to see a woman coming down the stairs.

"Hello Tia." Jack said and the woman walked closer to him. Very close in Bridget's opinion. That little smile on her face told Bridget why. Now she understood why Jack was so nervous about coming here.

_Ex perhaps? _

"Jack Sparrow, you haven't come to see me in a very long time." Tia said. "It makes me think you use me but then again I've never minded..."

Jack smirked before remembering why he was actually here and nearly jumped away from Tia. He walked over to Bridget who was looking at him with an unreadable expression which was never a good sign and clasped an arm around her waist.

Jack pointed at her. "Tia Dalma, this is..."

"Bridget." Tia finished for him. "Aw, Jack Sparrow has finally found himself love." Tia walked over to her table and sat down, signalling for the other two do the same. Bridget walked over and sat down and Jack sighed before following. He sat next to Bridget.

"So love of Jack Sparrow," Tia went on. "I can see why you are here."

"Really? I don't even know why I'm here." Bridget said and looked at Jack. "You haven't told me yet."

Jack turned to Tia Dalma. He was certain Bridget was going to smack him for this. "Do you know the answer to my question?" Jack asked the smirking witch.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow wants to know if him love is cursed or has natural bad luck."

Bridget turned to Jack. "You think I'm bad luck?"

"Oh Lord..." They heard Gibbs mutter from outside, he was clearly listening.

"Or cursed. One or the other, a curse wouldn't be your fault."

"Oh please Sparrow, who'd curse me? I can't believe you brought me to a witch to try and figure out what's wrong with me. What's if there's nothing wrong? What if this is just me?"

"I'm putting my money on curse, luv." Jack said in defence.

"So you're hoping I'm cursed?"

"Not hoping. But curses can be undone."

"I'm not cursed Sparrow."

"You are cursed, love of Jack Sparrow." Tia said forcing the other two to look back at her. They ignored the faint 'Oh sweet Jesus.' they heard from Gibbs.

"Ha, told you!" Jack said triumphantly before registering the scared look on Bridget's face. When he did, the feeling of being right went away. "Sorry luv."

Bridget looked back to Tia Dalma. "I'm cursed? How? By who?"

Jack tried to comfort Bridget. "It's not your fault luv."

"No, it be not de fault of Bridget." Tia agreed. "It be de fault of Jack Sparrow." This made Jack shoot a questioning look at Tia.

"What are you talking about woman?" he asked.

"Jack Sparrow has wounded many a heart and dis be revenge."

Jack couldn't really stick her riddles right now. "Revenge? What are you on about?"

"Jack Sparrow has had quite de love of many a woman but he never love dem back, no matter what he tell dem." Tia began. "Your seducing ways have come back to bite you Jack Sparrow. One of your many ladies don't take rejection well and so has cursed not you, but whatever woman get de affections of Jack Sparrow dat dey so wish were bestowed upon dem. De woman who capture herself Jack Sparrow heart will have upon her terrible consequences."

"Wait, wait, wait." Bridget said. "I'm cursed because I fell in love with Jack?"

"No, you cursed because him fall in love with you." Tia said.

"Who did this?" Jack asked.

"Who knows?" Tia answered as she sat back in her chair.

"I would assume you do." Jack answered impatiently.

"Ooh, Jack Sparrow is angry. I always liked angry Jack Sparrow, much more forceful." Tia smirked. "And Jack Sparrow always liked wild, angry women. Finds them more intense."

Jack felt very hot all of a sudden. He looked over to Bridget and saw he had a very, very angry woman at the moment.

Jack turned back to Tia, very annoyed. "Tia if you know and you're not telling me..."

"Calm down Sparrow." Tia was smiling widely. "To bestow a curse, one must have de power to do so. Jack Sparrow has cheated a very powerful woman. For shame Captain Jack. De woman who cast dis curse want you away from your Bridget so she have made de girl bad luck. If dis powerful woman can't have Jack Sparrow, no woman can. Which witchy woman has Jack Sparrow cheated?"

Jack tried to think back. This was going to get him into a lot of trouble but he had to make sure. "Tia, it wasn't....you, was it?"

Bridget who had been looking down at her hands upon hearing the information that falling love, the greatest thing that had ever happened to her, had cause her to be cursed, looked up at him. She wasn't jealous that Jack had a "history" with this woman. Well she was but there wasn't really anything she could do about it. Bridget was well aware that Jack had many women before her but still, kind of tactless to say it right in front of her. Also there was the fact that Jack had to ask, how many witchy women did he have? Were they common in the pirate world or what? Jack looked at her and tried to smile lightheartedly but it didn't work. Bridget was annoyed.

Tia laughed. "No, Jack Sparrow, you never meant dat much to me, the same way I never meant dat much to you. Our time was one of pleasure, not pain and love is certainly painful."

"You have to be joking me." Jack heard Bridget mumble as she looked away from the two of them and over to the left of the shack. Bridget was trying really hard to be level headed about this but in all fairness, the woman was going on about how she gave Jack pleasure and Bridget was giving him pain. It was annoying. But she had to keep her mouth shut, after all, this woman was a witch and Bridget already had one curse on her.

"Do you have any idea who cast this curse?" Jack asked Tia.

Tia smiled and got up from her chair. She left the room and went into another. Now that they were somewhat alone, Jack turned to Bridget and put his arm on hers only to have her jerk it away.

"Not now Sparrow." She couldn't help but notice how childish she was being and she did feel like a child compared to this woman and Jack. They had a past, a history and memories and inside secrets. She felt immature and jealous and annoyed. Deciding that not talking to him would do no good, she turned to him. "You couldn't even tell me!" She whispered angrily. "Maybe went 'oh by the way I had her in my bed before you'! Maybe let me get a little prepared but no! What did you think would happen? I'd burst out crying and beg you not to come here? I'd have been a little in the know and not look like a complete fool!" She looked away and Jack was about to speak but she turned to him fiercely again. "I mean, I knew you've been around but I didn't think you'd have mounted every woman we come in contact with! Which apparently, includes too many witches to remember!" Bridget turned away again, thinking to herself.

_You do realise how incredibly immature and adolescent you're being? _

_How can I not? Compared to Jack and his women who all have a great time. I feel like a bloody child! _

_Your'e jealous. But Jack didn't know you even existed back then. Can't help what happened in our past. _

Jack sighed. "Bridget..."

Bridget looked at him.

_Don't be angry with him. It's not his fault, not entirely. Yes, he's being a bit of an arse now but he loves you. It's just been proved._

"What is it, Jack?"

"Do you completely hate me now?"

Bridget looked at him. Him with his braided beard and trinkets and at the moment, big puppy dog chocolate brown eyes. She sighed. "No I don't hate you. I love you. I'm just annoyed with your witchy women. And annoyed at you. If we're being honest."

Jack smiled. "Love you."

"I know."

Jack pulled her chair right next to his and wrapped his arm around her shoulders while she lay her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm going to fix this luv." Jack said. Bridget didn't answer. Who knew if he could?

The two were silent, lost in their own thoughts until Tia Dalma came back. They separated and Tia placed a map on the table. It was a map of the world which annoyed the two slightly.

"Give me your hand Captain Jack." Tia said, putting her hand to take his.

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Tia smirked. "There is no need to be jealous. I need de Captain to find de witch."

Jack looked at Bridget hesitantly before putting out his hand. Tia took it and took a knife in her other hand.

Jack's eyes widened but he looked over to see Bridget perk up. She looked over him and sagged again.

"Sorry. But at least she's only hurting you instead of...I'll stop talking now."

Tia cut into Jack's hand exactly where he held the scar from when he cut it to reverse the skeletal curse. She took a crab claw and made Jack squeeze it so his blood was covering it. Tia took the crab claw and did a little incantation and Bridget watched as she threw the crab claws onto the map. Bridget was shocked to see that whereas Tia had been aiming for the Caribbean, the claw landed in Asia.

"Ah, de scorned mistress of Captain Jack live in Singapore. Pray tell, does dis information make de quest easier for Captain Jack?" Tia asked with a smirk but there was no way Jack was answering. It didn't make the quest easier just because this woman was in Singapore. Jack had had many good times in Singapore, many good times. That information wasn't being privy to Bridget right now.

"So we have to go to Singapore?" Bridget asked. "Is there any guarantee that this curse can be undone?"

"All curses can be undone." Tia answered. "Curses to hinder, curses to dictate, curses to trap..." Tia said as she looked at Jack but Bridget didn't notice the looks they were giving each other due to the last thing Tia said. Bridget was too busy looking at the map.

"Singapore..."

"Well, we're off to Singapore then." Jack said getting up from his chair. He wanted to get out of here and take Bridget with him. He wanted her away from Tia Dalma.

Bridget got up as well. "Yes, and you're coming with us." She said to Tia which confused the other two, not to mention the confused look Brdiget took on after she said it. Did she not hate Tia right now?

"What?" Jack asked, this wasn't in the plan of keeping them away from each other.

_What?_

"Well Tia Dalma is a witch or a voodoo priestess. If anyone can undo a curse, it's her. She could probably also do some of that magic to make sure nothing happens on the way to counter me and my bad luck."

That made Jack feel bad, to think that Bridget thought he needed protection from her. "Bridget..."

Bridget turned to Tia Dalma. "Are you coming?"

The witch was smiling now. "A trip on de mighty Pearl...Dat could be interesting..."

"No, it won't be. It won't be interesting at all." Jack said. Tia wasn't coming.

"I'm coming." Tia answered.

Jack groaned internally. "Great. Fantastic."

"Come back here in three days Sparrow." Tia said.

"Will do, luv."

"Three days Sparrow." She said and she left the room, the bloody knife in her hand. Bridget was about to call after her but Jack took her by the arms and pulled her to the door.

"That means it's time for us to leave luv." He dragged her out of the cabin and looked to Gibbs. "Come on mate, we're leaving."

They all got back into the boat and Gibbs started rowing back. The row back was in complete silence as Jack was trying to think of possible candidates for Singapore witches and Bridget was thinking through the things that could have been down to the curse. Now that she was away from Tia, she could focus on the curse. She was cursed, that was very, very bad. And she'd made Tia Dalma come on the Pearl.

_Why did I do that? What was I thinking?_

_You were thinking that if you can't get rid of the curse, she can._

_But I just made it so her and Jack are going to be on the Pearl together for a very long time._

_Well, if you trust Jack, there should be no problem._

_It's her I'm weary of._

_She's hardly going to rape Jack._

Bridget turned to Jack. "Jack?"

He turned to her. "Hmm?"

"You know I trust you, don't you?"

Jack smirked. "Aye."

"You know that I know you wouldn't hurt me, right?"

Jack, the smirk still on his face, wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Aye."

"And you know that if I catch you up to anything with that woman, you'll regret ever giving me a sword, okay?"

Jack's smirk dropped and he took his arm away. "Of course luv." He said and Bridget noticed how high his voice got.

"Just making sure." She said and the boat went back into silence save for Gibbs' stifled giggling.

When they got back on deck, Gibbs went below deck. Jack assumed that's where everyone was because they weren't anywhere to be seen. The night fog was quite chilly and Jack saw Bridget wrap her arms around herself. Jack walked over and wrapped his arms around her, his head on her shoulder.

"You alright luv?"

"Just thinking."

"I'm going to get rid of this curse Bridget."

Bridget nodded. "I know. And I'm sorry for threatening you and your manly bits."

Jack tensed but relaxed again. "Apology accepted."

"I mean I know I asked her on the Pearl but that's because with this curse. I'm terrified we'll be hit by a storm or twenty naval ships or something and it'll be my fault. I figured a witch can counter another witch so it'd be safer for everyone if she were here. But I don't have to like it."

"You don't."

Bridget turned and nuzzled into Jack, wrapping her arms around him. "I just don't want anything bad to happen. To the Pearl or to you."

Jack started rubbing her back gently. "Bridget, this isn't your fault."

"But these bad things happen because I'm here. If I weren't here, no one would be in danger."

"Except for you and the thought of you being in danger and me not being able to help you is a thought that I don't even plan on considering. I'm also not considering the fact that you should be anywhere away from me."

Gibbs came back up on deck. "Captain?"

Jack walked over to Gibbs and Bridget walked over to the edge of the ship, looking out on the water. Jack looked at Gibbs. "Aye?"

"The crew are having quite a good drinking session in the galley. Might create a better atmosphere for those feeling down." He whispered and the two men looked over at Bridget who couldn't hear them.

"Leave it with me Gibbs." Jack said and Gibbs nodded before going back down.

Jack walked over and stood next to Bridget. "Luv, want to go join the crew for a little gathering? Might make you feel better."

Bridget gave him a little smile. "No, I'm just going to go to bed. You go though. Really." Bridget kissed his cheek. "Go. I'll see you in the morning."

Bridget walked into the cabin and Jack looked after her.

Bridget went into the cabin and lit the lamps around the room. She took off her dress and got into her nightdress and went over to sit on the window seat that allowed her to look out the window at the crashing waves. She bent her knees up in front of her and wrapped her arms around them. Bridget couldn't get this curse business out of her mind. It certainly explained a lot but it left a lot open to question too.

Bridget wasn't at all surprised when she heard the door to the cabin open. She didn't need to take her gaze away from the window to know it was Jack. He came and sat across from her on the ledge.

"You're not down and enjoying the wonders of rum?" She said with a little amused smile.

"Well, me compass told me I should go in a different direction."

Bridget furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh, I didn't tell you about me compass, did I?"

Bridget smiled and shook her head.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Bridget looked at him with an expression Jack couldn't help but find to be helpless. "About if this curse made Nelson the way he was and I killed an innocent man."

Jack hadn't even thought about that. "Bridget, that's not true. Nelson wasn't a good man."

"But how do we know if he would have ever have done the things he did if it weren't for this curse? I mean, I knew Nelson was a bit of a drunk and he could be horrible but he seemed to become downright evil."

"That's because he was. Bridget, you had to do it. Nelson was going to die anyway, you were just putting him out of his misery."

"Misery he might never have needed to be in."

"Bridget, no one got Nelson into that mess but Nelson. You can't worry about these things now. You'll drive yourself crazy."

Bridget sighed. "I know."

"Anyway, Tia Dalma said whoever I love would suffer the consequences. I didn't love Nelson so his death was nothing to do with a curse."

"I just can't help thinking that maybe he wasn't a bad man..."

"He was!" Jack nearly shouted as he got up from the ledge. His outburst caused Bridget's eyes to widen in shock. He turned to look at her, he looked furious. "He was a bad man Bridget! Why do you constantly have to think he wasn't? He was a horrible man and it's no shame he's dead!"

"Jack why are you shouting at me?" She asked.

"Because I'm annoyed! You need to stop constantly questioning what happened! Just try remembering what he did! I was there, I saw it! I saw him hurt you! I was the one who picked you up and carried you back to your room! I was the one who had to look at those bruises on your face every day! I know he was a bad man and I know that because I spent time at sea with him or have you forgotten that? I drank with him, listened to his sordid little tales, heard him talk about you! And it wasn't a curse that made him threaten you, it was me! I did it! Because I cursed you!"

Bridget was looking at Jack in shock. He was the calm and composed one and now he was shouting and ranting. Bridget had never seen him so angry before. She watched him as he paced back and forth with his hands on his hips.

"Jack, you didn't curse me..."

"Oh come off it, I did and we both know it! If you had never met me, you would never be in such trouble all the time. Whoever cast this curse knew what they were doing to torture me. It was a nasty trick, I'll tell you that."

Jack stopped pacing but he wouldn't look at Bridget. She got up and went over to him, putting her hands on either side of his face before kissing him. Jack responded in the kiss but he didn't take his hands from his hips. He stood stock still and the only movement were his eyes closing and his lips on hers. Bridget pulled away slightly but Jack leaned into her again, this time putting his arms around her and bringing more passion to the kiss.

"Come on," Bridget said when the kiss broke. "Let's go to bed."

"But I'm not tired." Jack said. He wanted more kissing.

"Well neither am I. Who said we were going to sleep?" She smiled and walked over to the bed, lay down, only propped up by her elbows. Jack found her to look very inviting. "Coming?"

Jack smiled and obediently followed her over to the bed.

Mapping out their trip and planning would have to wait because Jack only had it on his mind to fill his night with more pleasurable activities. Something Bridget obliged in fully.

"I'm going to make you forget all about your witchy women." She purred and Jack replied with the perfect answer.

"Who?"

* * *

**Poor Bridget is all conflicted. Be all mature and act like your above your jealousy when you feel it's immature or be very obvious to let your man know that you think he's being a bit of an jackass? Well she's trying to do both and it's very clearly not working, she's going a little schizo. Schizo but her outbursts are fun to write and hopefully funny to read. Still, girl needs to make up her mind. Jack should also stop trying to protect her by just not telling her things. It kind of blindsides her and makes her into the erratic mess she is in this chapter. But now we have a reason why Bridget seems to be in constant peril. **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review, you might get some tasty crackers! But probably not, I'll have them all gone!**

Review this Chapter


	29. Their First Fight

**Thank You to callieandjack, Pirate-on-fleet-street, Sydney and xBelekinax!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 29!**

Jack woke up the next morning with Bridget settled in his arms. Yesterday had been weird if not completely confusing to him. One minute she was furious with him, the next she was completely in love with him. Well, she was always in love with him but boy was she proving it. Jack knew she must have been confused too and he probably could have handled bringing her to Tia Dalma's a little more smoothly than he did but he was new to this whole relationship business. But then again, so was she.

Plus, there was now this business with the curse. What could he do about that? He would have to find the person who cast it, whoever they were. Jack had been wracking his brains to think of his conquests in Singapore and it seemed possible that any one of those women could have done it. It could have been Myung-Hee who sold herbal medicines and tonics which she boasted to have magic ingredients which was true, Jack had seen it. It could have been Cai who ran a shop filled with mystical artefacts, the majority of which were fake but she did have real stuff for special customers. It could have been Kohana who told people's fortunes. It could have been Li-Hua or Mariko or Nami or Anzu or any woman Jack tried to think of that dealt in the supernatural. Any of these women were capable of casting a curse and any one of them would after they all found out about each other and found Jack gone from Singapore so they couldn't kill him.

_Wow, I'm surprised there's only one curse..._

Jack felt movement on his torso and a second later, the tickling of Bridget's hair as she moved her head. She opened her eyes and looked up at him sleepily.

"Good morning."

"Morning luv."

Bridget moved her head from his chest so she could face him easier.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"When you let me sleep, yes." He smirked.

"I didn't hear you complaining Sparrow."

"No luv, I most definitely was not." Jack brought her up to straddle him so he could get to her neck easier which he pressed his lips against repeatedly. "If every one of my nights went that way, I'd be a very happy man."

Bridget chuckled as his ministrations on her neck were as tickling as they were pleasing. "Every night? Could be possible..."

"Don't tease me luv."

Bridget moved so instead of her neck, Jack kissed her lips. Jack was surprised by her eagerness, the same way he had been last night but like she said, he wasn't complaining. If she wanted to stay in bed with the man who was at fault for her being cursed, that was all the better for Jack. Also, if it kept her from shouting at him for Tia Dalma and such, well Jack came out of this deal great. Unless...

Jack pulled her away from him. "Luv, are you only doing this because of what happened last night at Tia Dalma's?"

"Am I only in bed with the man I love because I saw another woman yesterday? I can safely say no."

"I meant are you doing this because you're jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know. Because..."

"Because that witch acted like she could have you the second she wanted? Because we're going off to a country where you've had more women than you can remember? Because they're all older and more mature and experienced than I am? No. Barely even thought about it." She tried to kiss him again but Jack pulled her back again.

"I knew it. I knew that's why you were doing this. You're only doing this to mark your territory."

"I'm not a dog Jack." She said slightly annoyed.

"I didn't say you were. I'm saying that if you trust me, you shouldn't believe that I'd be so easily tempted away."

"When did I say I thought that?"

Jack had to admit, he was getting a little annoyed at her tone. "It's pretty obvious. I mean, when I brought you on the Pearl, I couldn't get you into bed to save me life and now in the space of a few hours, you're going for the record of most times I've slept with one woman."

Bridget didn't reply. She just got off Jack and started getting dressed. Jack flopped back onto his pillow, frustrated. He probably shouldn't have thrown her being nervous back in her face. But they had never been so snippy with each other before. Why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut in the first place?

"Bridget..."

"Don't bother. You made it pretty clear what you thought." Bridget turned to face him. "You know what? I'm sorry I was nervous. Believe it or not, I couldn't help it. I knew it bothered you. But now you're complaining that I'm actually sleeping with you? What do you want because I sure as hell can't figure it out!"

Jack got up and put on his pants. "Oh come off it, I wasn't complaining and you know it. All I said was you can trust me! I don't how that makes me come off as the bad guy here! You managing to get mad at that fact is what's bloody infuriating, not to mention confusing!"

"I am not mad at that fact! I told you I bloody trusted you enough times, didn't I? You know what I find confusing? That women can saunter up to you and say whatever they want and you only find it amusing and I'm the crazy jealous one. But a man looks at me and you're ready to shoot him! How is that fair?"

"There is a big difference between the men and women!"

"Well, why don't you trust me?"

"It's them I don't trust! They're much bigger and can pretty much force you to do whatever they want!"

"How? By looking at me from across a room? Because you go crazy over something as small as that!"

"Well, I'm not taking any chances."

"So the rule is you can get jealous but I can't because men are bigger than women?"

"No, the rule is I can show those men that you're not to be messed with, the same way you can show those women. But there's no point in trying to prove it to me which is what you were doing!"

"I wasn't trying to prove anything to you!"

"Really? Because it seemed like you're trying to prove that you're as good as any of those other women."

"If I have to prove that to you of all people then we have a much bigger issue than how to deal with jealousy!"

"You don't have to prove it! That is what I'm saying!"

"I know I don't, that's what I'm saying!"

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was trying to have a good morning! I didn't know how much of a mistake that would be!"

"Well, I won't hinder your plans any further!" Jack said and he stormed out of the room.

Bridget folded her arms and huffed. What were they even fighting about? Obviously they were both more stressed and agitated than they'd originally let on. No wonder with all the hurdles fate, or this curse she supposed, were throwing at them. It would drive anyone crazy with annoyance. Maybe trying to keep each other sweet for as long as they had wasn't the smartest decision in the world because now they had just fought over nothing just to show frustration at something. But she did trust him! What was he on about? So what if she exuded a little more eagerness than necessary? Was she really only doing that to prove herself? Maybe she was. Maybe he was right. So sue her for being self conscious and jealous. It was human instinct to be jealous! But still, she couldn't deny that he was right about her not doing anything to prove her jealousy in front of the women who were who she really wanted to smack. He was right in saying that she shouldn't pour all her jealousy onto him. Maybe she did handle it wrong.

It was horrible fighting with Jack even if angry Jack was something of a turn on to Bridget; she supposed every type of Jack was a turn on to her. But both were even more prideful when they were angry, it was really going to be a test to see who apologised first.

Bridget looked up when she heard the door open and Jack walk in and walk forcefully over to her. "There is no way I'm letting our first fight end like that." He said before kissing her with the passion they still had from the fight. He put his hands on either side of the table that they were leaning against so Bridget couldn't get away. "You listen to me, you're mine. I know it and you know it. I'm possessive with you because I can be, not to keep you from straying to other men. I don't worry about you doing that because like I said, you're mine. And no one else's."

"How is it fair that you can be possessive but I can't be?"

"I never said I was a fair man luv. When it comes to you, I'm not." Jack kissed her angrily again.

"You're just trying to make me angrier." Bridget said and Jack smirked before kissing her again. Clearly, Tia Dalma wasn't joking when she said Jack Sparrow loved angry women and that angry Jack Sparrow was something to be enjoyed.

Those were two facts made evident to Bridget over the next two hours. Their fight very clearly wasn't over if how they were acting was anything to go by but it just became a little more enjoyable at the intervals.

* * *

Jack was standing at the helm and looking out at the horizon. He and Bridget hadn't spoken in hours. They had had another fight, well he supposed it was the same fight continued, and had been avoiding each other since then. Jack had been debating whether to go and talk to her as he steered the Pearl. He had pros and cons for the idea. He didn't think he'd really done anything wrong. He told her that she didn't have to worry about him and other women, that was it. Okay, there had been a lot of shouting in between and some digs and name calling at each other but she gave as good as she got.

But still, as much as he loved that angry fire in her, it couldn't end well. One would have to go and try and talk to the other and Jack knew from experience how Bridget felt one of the only things she had was her pride and she'd never give it up that easily.

Seeing as all the crewmembers were down in the galley having dinner, he was surprised to see someone come up the steps onto the deck. He was even more surprised when he saw it was Bridget and what she was wearing. The dress was gone now and instead she was wearing black pants that actually fit, matching black boots, a cream top with a black corset type vest over it which he supposed was to keep her fitted when sword fighting. Over it, she wore a deep wine coat with gold stitching which ended at her knees and was open. She also wore a belt with a scabbard which held her sword. Jack had come across these various articles of clothing when he had been looking through the Pearl after getting it back but had thought nothing of them at the time. He never realised that combined on Bridget, they would cause his ability to form a proper sentence to leave him. She looked every bit a pirate and every bit delectable to Jack. She hadn't spotted him as she went to the side of the ship and looked out at the waves.

Jack was torn, go approach her which he really, really wanted to do or stay at the wheel? If he did leave, there'd be no one to steer the ship. Jack took out his trusty compass and was completely unsurprised when it went straight to Bridget. After a few more minutes of agonising, Jack was delighted to see Anamaria come up on deck. He waved her over and she came up to the helm.

"Take the wheel for a while, would you? Thanks." Jack said as he started walking away.

"I wouldn't if I were you Captain. Coming from someone who was sword fighting with her today, she's one angry woman."

"Ana, you're one angry woman, Bridget is just annoyed."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that at the moment."

"Relax Ana." Jack said and he walked down from the helm and over to where Bridget's back was facing him. He walked up close behind her and whispered into her ear.

"Well luv, I must say, you know how to make a man nearly capsize his ship if only to get close to you."

Bridget turned her head slightly. "Is that so? Well that man must be very foolish."

"Or just completely in love with a very beautiful woman."

"A still angry woman."

"Well we'll have to remedy that, won't we? What we did this morning seemed to make both of us very happy."

"Until we started shouting again, do you mean?"

"Well I'll admit you make me a very hot blooded man. In many ways." Bridget couldn't help but get shivers down her spine at his words.

"So, you're ready to forgive and forget just because you see me in new clothes?"

Jack smirked. "Oh so I'm the one forgiving? Does that mean you're the one apologising?"

Bridget turned and faced him. He was very close to her and she was up against the wood of the Pearl. "Not a chance Sparrow."

"Well if no one can forgive; we're going to have to forget aren't we?"

"Are we?"

Jack took some of her curls into his hand. He particularly loved her unruly hair in the sunset, it looked chocolatey. "I want to."

Bridget sighed. "I guess I was being a little irrational."

"You were." She threw him a warning look. "But so was I. I shouldn't have used the fact that you were nervous for a while against you and I shouldn't have started shouting at you just after we slept together."

"I shouldn't have called you a pirate prostitute. I didn't mean it. I also know I can trust you. I do Jack."

Jack leaned in and kissed her. He pressed against her and she was pinioned against him and the Pearl as the kiss got more passionate.

"Oy! I don't want to have to see that!" They heard Ana shout and they parted to look over at her.

"Oh shut it Ana." Jack called back annoyed.

"Listen Captain, you can either go into your cabin or you can come up and steer this ship instead of me because there's not a chance I'm staying up on deck when it's just you two!" She shouted back angrily.

Jack was about to shout back when a roll of thunder caused him to stop and look out at the horizon. The thunder came back, this time accompanied by lightning.

"Bloody hell..." Jack said annoyed.

"A storm?" Bridget asked.

"Aye. And that's something we definitely don't need. We sailed away from Isla de Pelegostos to stay away from less than friendly tribes. If we have to sail back to make repairs, it ain't gonna wind up going well for us. It never does."

Bridget felt little pellets of rain hit her and soon it was lashing rain. Jack ran up to the helm and took over steering.

"Ana, go down and get the crew." He ordered and Ana ran off. Bridget went up next to him. "Luv, I want you to go back into our cabin."

Bridget figured this was probably the smartest move seeing as she didn't know anything about sailing a ship in a storm and she was cursed. But still, if there was any way she could help. "Are you sure there's nothing I could do?"

"The only thing you can do is ease me mind and stay safe in the cabin. Go."

Bridget was about to go but Jack pulled her back and kissed her forehead. She looked at him before going down to the cabin. Jack was still worried. It seemed things were going to get a lot worse before they got any better.

* * *

**Their first but I don't think it's their last! Also yay, Bridget finally found some fitting clothes! **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	30. The Bright Side

**Thank You to callieandjack, xBelekinax and Pirate-on-fleet-street. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates.**

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in a while but things have been kinda hectic. I've heard they've been hectic on too so seems like good timing!**

**Here's Chapter 30!**

"Damnit!"

Bridget had just been thrown from her chair for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. The cabin was a state and Bridget couldn't stay in one place as in a matter of minutes she'd find herself on the floor on the other side of the cabin. She was bruised all over and she knew she would be in pain tomorrow but the worst part was knowing there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She couldn't help anyone and she couldn't even help herself.

Bridget tried standing up by steadying herself on the edge of the bed but with the waves crashing against the ship so fiercely, she felt like someone after twenty rums. She just couldn't stand upright or stay still. She couldn't imagine how everyone outside was doing.

The ship tilted and Bridget found herself going to the floor again. Her arms flailed out to catch something to hold onto and both caught the nightstand. It did more damage than good though as Bridget's legs had gone from under her and she went down, her head hitting the nightstand on the way down. The nightstand with a lamp above it.

"Ow..."

Bridget felt a burning sensation on her head and her hand flung to her singed hair. So now she had a bump on her head and charred hair.

"Great."

_Maybe staying on the floor is a good idea._

Bridget didn't try to get up again but still found herself sliding all over the room.

_This is going to be a long night.

* * *

_

The sun was rising before the storm let off. The crew were exhausted and soaked but okay for the most part. Some had bumps and bruises and scratches but no one was gravely injured. Jack handed the wheel over to Gibbs hoping the same could be said for his cabin and the cargo inside it. He walked into the cabin and groaned when he saw the mess inside it. Lamps were broken, chairs were overturned, books were everywhere, the place was a mess. But where was Bridget?

"Luv?"

Jack watched as a figure scrambled up from behind the bed. She stayed on her knees and leaned on the bed. Her hair was everywhere, covering one eye and sticking up and she looked like she'd lost in a fight with a stampede of bulls. But besides looking worse for wear, she seemed safe which was the best Jack could hope for.

"Jack, are you laughing at me?"

Jack tried to stop smiling. "Of course not, luv. What happened to your hair?"

"I set some of it on fire...Stop laughing!"

"Sorry luv." Jack walked over to her. "Let me look at you properly."

Jack sat on the floor with her and pulled her hair back to see a nasty bump on her head. "Ouch."

"Yeah, that didn't seem that bad compared to my head bursting into flames."

"Oh come on, only a bit of your hair is singed. It's not that bad."

"I know but still. How's everyone else? Is the ship damaged?"

"Everyone is fine. There's a bit of damage to the ship alright but we're assessing if we need to dock. I'm hoping we don't have to."

Bridget nodded. "That's....unusually good."

"Luv, I don't think that storm had anything to do with you."

Bridget smiled. "Maybe you're right."

Jack's eyebrows rose up before smiling. "Ah, optimism, how you delight."

"I'm sick of being so nervous all the time. I'm here with you on your ship, aren't I? That's pretty much all I could ever hope for. My life could be a lot worse."

Before Bridget knew it, Jack was inspecting her bump again.

"What are you doing?"

"I think that knock to your head did something to you."

Bridget laughed. "I can be a positive person with the aid of a head injury, thank you very much."

"Glad to hear it luv. Blind optimism got me out of a lot of scrapes in my time."

Ladbroc came into the cabin. "Captain?"

"Aye?"

"We have to dock."

Jack's good humoured smile dropped. "Of course we do. And we're not near any other islands."

"What should we..."

"Get everything prepared and ready. The minute we dock, we're getting to work and not stopping till everything is fixed. We're not staying on that island a second longer than we have to."

Ladbroc nodded and left the cabin.

Bridget was looking at Jack. "Jack?"

"We have to go to Isle de Pelegostos."

Bridget groaned and leaned back but Jack caught her arm to get her to sit back up. "Look, this doesn't have to be a problem."

"Of course it's going to be a bloody problem."

"What happened to the optimism?"

"It's dead. Dead like we're all going to be."

"Stop that. Do you really think I'm going to let anything happen to you?"

"No."

"Well there you go. Just stay on the ship and you should be fine."

Bridget sighed. "I can't even help fix the ship?"

Jack smiled. "You don't know the first thing about fixing a ship."

"I'd still like to try and help."

Jack brought her onto his lap and nuzzling into her neck. "I'll tell you what, how about you help by lavishing affection on your Captain when he fixes the ship?"

Bridget chuckled. "Is that a normal task for the crew?"

"Nope, it's a special job for only very important people."

Jack tried to go for her lips but Bridget pulled back. "Oh no, if it's a very special job then I want to take it seriously. No kisses until after you fix the ship."

Jack frowned. "I did not seeing that plan coming back to bite me."

Bridget laughed. "Oh well."

Jack thought about it. "Sod it, I'm your Captain and I'm demanding a kiss." He said and he caught her lips with his. "I do love it when I get to use that for perks."

* * *

"Are we anywhere near finished?" Jack grumbled to himself. They had been working for hours and every time they thought they were finished, another problem arose. Jack didn't know how but they had been actually lucky not to disrupt the natives and hadn't seen one all day. This didn't give any sense of safety to the crew; they still worked as quickly as they could.

"Jumbata lus ne?"

"Lum ne laba." Jack said and then realised. He turned and saw a young native boy of about ten. "Oh bloody hell..."

The boy ran off into the woods and Jack stood up from his place at the Pearl exterior. He turned to his crew who were looking at him with fearful faces.

"Alright everyone, no need to worry." He said and then thought about their situation. "Run."

The crew didn't need telling twice and everyone began running onto the Pearl, preparing it to sail.

Jack was on the deck before he heard the shouting. He turned and saw the natives running to the ship. They had spears and seemed very determined to use them. They started climbing upon the Pearl to get to their chief and God.

Jack.

"Boogie lama. Net!" Jack shouted but this just made the natives try to get to him faster.

Bridget, hearing the commotion, rushed out of the cabin and up to Jack.

"What's going on?"

"Bridget, get back in the..."

Jack stopped talking because the minute the natives spotted Bridget, they started shouting and trying to get away.

Jack, who understood their shouting, fled behind Bridget. Bridget looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"They're terrified of you luv. They're going on about the cursed one. Apparently they don't want your bad luck anywhere near them. I don't know how they know but they do."

The natives cowered away and ran back into the forests of the island. Bridget had never received so many hugs and thank you's in her life as she did when the crew desperately tried to show their gratitude. Most of them didn't know of the curse but all they knew was the minute Bridget came out, the natives ran. That was good enough for them.

"Alright every one. I suppose we can go back to fixing the ship." Jack said.

"We're not leaving here, Captain?" Duncan asked, nervously.

"No need to. The natives won't come near here now that we have a deterrent."

"What a compliment." Bridget mumbled jokingly.

"It is luv. You just saved a lot of people's lives. Well done." Jack said and he kissed the side of her head.

"Optimism?"

"Of course."

The crew went back to fixing the Pearl but now all were constantly glancing to make sure Bridget stayed in sight. She was on the beach and talking to various people. It was the best time she had with the crew since she heard she had a curse. She had been a little nervous about getting close in case she hurt anyone but now it seemed like her curse was something that was bringing her close to everyone.

_Maybe it's not all bad.

* * *

_

The Pearl still wasn't fixed late into the night but Jack decided that if the natives hadn't come back yet, they weren't coming back. He let the crew retire for the night but kept people on watch, just to be safe.

He and Bridget were fast asleep in bed. Jack awoke when he felt the bed bouncing under him.

"Ball licky licky."

Jack shot up to see several natives in his room and Bridget being grabbed by natives with one's hand over her mouth.

"Lum pele pele." Another native said and Jack was grabbed.

A native woman pressed a dart into Bridget's neck and she passed out. The natives that had her dragged her away. Jack's fear rose at the next statement.

"Muk lina banna."

_We must kill the curse.

* * *

_

**Funny story, the banging the head off a table with a candle and singed hair? That can really happen and is quite painful when it does. **

**Poor Bridget, just when she thinks that maybe she's not such a trouble magnet, I have to go and show her she's wrong. Also, I just had to add 'Ball licky licky.' It's too good!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	31. Isle De Pelegostos

**Thank You to x-menfan1000, xBelekinax, Midna Hytwilian and Pirate-on-fleet-street.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates.**

**Here's Chapter 31!**

Bridget started to come around when she was awoken by the chanting and pain in her arms. Still feeing very groggy, she opened her eyes and found herself on the island with her arms tied above her head to separate tree branches. Her feet couldn't even touch the ground. She saw the natives dancing ritualistically and chanting but what confused her most was the fact that Jack, who she assumed would be tied up as well, was sitting on what appeared to be a throne, wearing tribal designs with a hat, holding a staff creation and looking quite relaxed.

_What the hell is he doing?_

Bridget tried struggling but to no avail. The only thing it did was alert her guards to her consciousness. They started speaking some more in that language she didn't understand and soon Jack noticed she was awake too. He got up and walked over to her, circling her and he seemed to be inspecting her.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack turned back to the natives. "Num rima se."

He turned back to her and got very close to her as if he were making a closer inspection.

Bridget caught his eyes. "Jack, talk to me."

Even though Jack wouldn't speak a word to her, the look in his eyes was enough to let Bridget know that they were in a lot of trouble. A lot. Bridget was getting quite scared now.

"Jack..."

Jack walked away and sat back on his throne.

"He can't talk to you." Bridget heard whispered from behind her.

She tried to turn but it was useless. "Wha...? Ana?"

"Stop moving!" She hissed. "I'm behind you. Jack can't let on he knows you. He's in as much trouble as we are."

"What kind of trouble are we in?"

"They want to make a sacrifice to their God."

"Jack."

"Aye. They want to protect him from your curse. Whatever it is."

Bridget realised Ana didn't know about the curse. "But if he's their chief or God, why doesn't he just order them not to?"

"Bridget, they're a cannibalistic tribe. They're going to do whatever they want."

"So they're going to eat us?"

"I don't know about you and your curse but I think the rest of us, including Jack, are on the menu."

"Well if they're not going to eat me, what are they going to do?"

"I think just kill you by burning you to death for Jack."

"Oh _just_ kill me with fire, well that's alright then. Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know."

"How come you're here?"

"I think if you were an unfit sacrifice, they were going to use me."

"Oh..."

"You're fit though."

"Damn."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"We have to get out of here."

"How did ye get out of this last time?"

"I wasn't with Jack when he was here last time."

"So we have no ideas?"

"I'm trying to think of one but we can't move, let alone save anyone else."

Anamaria, who could see neither Jack nor Bridget, could only rely on what she was being told. "What's Jack doing?"

"Jack is just sitting there, why doesn't he do something?...That isn't biting into a toe. Ew, I am not kissing him after that."

Anamaria rolled her eyes. "Can you focus please?"

"Sorry."

The natives were interrupted by one of their own running into the clearing and relaying a message. Everyone looked to Jack in silence waiting for his response. Bridget was delighted to see that whatever he told them caused them all to run off and leave.

Jack jumped up from his throne and rushed over to the two women. "Sorry about that." He said as he went to untie Bridget. Her binds were too high up though and he had to run back to get a torch.

"Don't move luv." Jack said as he used the torch to burn through her binds. Bridget tensed up; terrified that one wrong move would set her hands on fire. Soon, she found herself falling to the floor. Jack helped her up before going to Anamaria.

"Where did they all go?" Bridget asked.

"The crew's after getting away from them. Why don't we do the same?" He replied. Anamaria fell to the floor and Jack helped her up. "Alright ladies, I think it's time for us to go."

The trio ran from the clearing and into the forestation of island. Jack had Bridget's hand held tightly as he tried to direct them to the Pearl. They were running through a horde of trees when Bridget stopped.

"Stop, stop!"

Jack turned to Bridget. "What? What is it?"

"Where's Ana?"

Jack looked around and realised that the woman had gone missing. "Damnit!"

"Jack, we have to find her."

Jack considered it and realised Bridget was right. He started running in the opposite direction with Bridget.

"Where could she have gone?"

They were stuck in the middle of a forest and both were looking around them.

"Jack, what do you think happened to..."

Bridget's question evolved into a scream as she was grabbed from behind and pulled away. Jack swung around when he heard her scream and went to try and help her, only to be taken hostage himself. The two were led away and Bridget was terrified when the natives took them in different directions and took her away from Jack.

The two natives that had Bridget brought her into a clearing and Bridget realised that the two were teenage boys that couldn't have been older than seventeen.

_I have to get away._

"Banna ne lina?"

"Mo rami."

_Banna, they keep saying that. That must mean curse._

"Banna!" Bridget said and the two froze and looked at her fearfully. "Yes, banna. Banna bad."

The two boys let her go and faced her. Maybe they thought she was going to curse them.

"Banna." She repeated since she didn't know any other word but it was enough. The two boys ran out of sight. Bridget sighed in relief and turned to run but froze when she saw a tall woman of about her own age was standing behind her. She may have looked around Bridget's age but she was about a foot taller than Bridget.

"Banna?"

The woman started advancing and Bridget started walking backwards. Bridget was backed up against a tree and the woman looked at her. Bridget thought she was going to kill her but the woman wasn't looking at Bridget's face; she was looking at her chest. Bridget found this even more disturbing. The woman put a hand out.

"Hey, wait now one sec..."

The woman grabbed the necklace off Bridget's neck and ran.

"Hey, that's mine!" Bridget said and she ran after the woman.

_What the hell are you doing?_

_She took my mother's necklace. I don't get it. Jack has all the jewellery in the world attached to him and they take my bloody necklace!_

_She's a cannibal. You don't run towards cannibals, you ran away from them!_

_That necklace has been with me for seven years, I'm not letting it go now._

Bridget caught up with the woman and successfully pounced on her and tackled her to the floor. The two started fighting and grabbing for the necklace but there wasn't a chance Bridget was letting it go once she had it. Bridget let out a scream when the woman bit her on the arm.

"Ow! I'm not even cooked." Before she knew what she was doing, Bridget bit her back and the woman let out a shriek. "It's not nice, is it?"

After a particularly painful hair pull and fist in the stomach, the woman scrambled away and ran off in fear.

"Yes, run away! Coward!" Bridget responded from her place, kneeling on the floor. She was surprised at herself but pleased all the same with her bloody lip and scratches because she hadn't just given up. She had her necklace back and had just won in a fight with a cannibal. She got up and ran into a clearing wondering what to do. Did she look for Jack or did she go to the Pearl and hope he was there?

_There's not a chance he'll step foot on the Pearl if I'm not there. And I won't step foot on it if he isn't on it too._

Just as she was thinking about him, Bridget heard Jack's voice, well his shouting. He was screaming. Bridget looked all around her but the voice was coming from above her. She looked up and in the next second, leapt out of the way and onto the floor, rolling onto her stomach as Jack landed in the place where she had just been, fruit falling all around him, not to mention a wooden pole. Bridget crawled over to him.

"Jack, are you okay?"

Jack opened his eyes and thought he was dead. Above him was his beautiful woman with the sun behind her illuminating her like she were some sort of angel. An angel with a bloody lip, messy hair and a bump on her head but still, Jack's kind of angel. The only thing that let him know this was real was the intense pain in his back. He let out a pained groan.

He felt Bridget help him sit up slowly.

"Do you think you broke anything? Can you walk?"

Jack smiled at her worry. "I'm fine luv."

"Oh thank God." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. It was a little too tight though and Jack let out a groan. Bridget pulled back quickly. "I'm sorry."

Jack started chuckling and Bridget frowned. "What's so funny?"

"You went through all this in your night dress."

Bridget looked down at herself. "I'm going to have to just start sleeping in my clothes like the rest of you." Then Bridget remembered. "Did you find Anamaria?"

Jack frowned. "No. I haven't found anyone else. Let's do that now, shall we?"

The two stood up and began rushing out of the clearing. Jack pulled Bridget with him as he tried to remember how to get to the Pearl from where they were. Jack directed them into some bushes and stopped running which caused Bridget to crash into him and both were sent to the floor.

"Jack, why did you stop? We have to..."

Bridget stopped when Jack leaned over her and placed a hand over her mouth. He was looking out of the bushes and Bridget looked too to see two pairs of feet. Jack took his hand from her mouth and both stayed quiet as Jack tried to make out what the natives were saying. By the look on his face, it wasn't anything good.

Jack let out a quiet sigh of relief and Bridget looked over to see the feet walking away. Once there were out of sight and out of earshot, Jack slowly got up and looked out to see the forest empty. He pulled Bridget up and both were about to run when...

"Banna."

Bridget hoped she imagined it but sure enough when she turned around, there stood the woman she had fought but now with back up.

"Friends of yours?" Jack asked.

"We shared a time." Bridget replied. "Not a good one."

That was all that was needed for Jack and Bridget to start running again. They ran through the trees and soon they had managed to lose the group, whose voices they could hear shouting orders at each other to find the two. Jack hid behind a tree and Bridget hid behind one next to it. Every couple of seconds they would run and hide behind a new tree so they steadily made their way without being seen. Bridget was making her way to a new tree when she felt the floor give out from under her. She went through the trap floor with a scream and landed in what appeared to be some underground cave.

She got up with a groan and looked up through the hole to see Jack appear.

"Bridget! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"They have traps."

"Oh, we have traps to deal with now? Great."

Jack reached his arm down to try and help her but they couldn't reach.

"Damnit." He said.

Bridget froze when she heard the familiar shouting. The natives were coming into the forest where Jack was.

"Jack, run."

"There's not a chance I'm leaving you down there."

"I'll find some way out. You have to go. If they get you, they're not going to let you get away again."

"Bridget, I'm not leaving you."

"Fine, I'll make it easier."

Before Jack could question, Bridget ran further down the cave and out of sight.

"Bridget!"

Bridget heard Jack call after her but she was too busy just running and hoping she'd spot some exit to the cave somewhere. She wouldn't let herself focus on the darkness and unknowing elements of her predicament, she just kept running.

_Please let Jack have run. Please._

Bridget stopped when she saw a spec of light down a route of the cave. She ran towards it and saw that she could get out if she climbed up on a bunch of rocks. It wouldn't be easy but she didn't see herself having any other choice. She started to climb and just tried to imagine that this was one of the tests she used to give herself to prove she could do something as opposed to the desperate attempt to save her life that it was. After a few failed attempts Bridget was getting quite annoyed. She held on as tight as she could and disregarded any pain she was feeling. She was getting out and she was getting out now. Bridget finally reached the top and was able to pull herself out of one of the traps that had been set, not unlike the one she had fallen into. She was out. She stayed kneeling on the floor for a few minutes to catch her breath back. The most heavenly noise reached her ears.

Waves.

The ocean.

_The Pearl!_

Bridget got up and started running towards the sound of the ocean. When she could make out the ship past the trees, she picked up the pace.

_Please let Jack be there. Please let Jack be there._

Bridget ran onto the beach and saw the crew getting the Pearl ready to go.

"Bridget!"

Bridget looked up to see Anamaria on deck.

"Is Jack here?" She called back.

"He's not with you?"

This statement caused Bridget's stomach to clench. He wasn't with her and he wasn't with them. Where was he?

Bridget wanted to run back into the forest and look for him but just as she was about to, Matelot grabbed her around the waist and started pulling her on board.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"The Captain would kill us if we didn't get you safe on board when we got the chance. There's not a chance we're letting you run off back in there anyway."

"The Captain isn't going to be able to do anything if he's dead."

"Bridget," Gibbs said as she was taken on board. "Jack is capable of taking care of himself."

"Against an island full of cannibals?"

"Yes."

"We have to do something!"

"We are. We're getting the ship ready for him."

"He isn't here!"

"He will be!" Ana said from her place at the helm.

"We have to go back!" Bridget said and before she knew it, Matelot caught her again to stop her from getting away.

"Sorry about this, lass." Gibbs called after her as Matelot dragged her into the cabin. "We're not letting you risk your life."

Before she knew, Bridget was locked in her cabin. She tried to get out but it was no use.

"Captain ahoy!" She heard and she ran over to the windows to see Jack running towards the Pearl. With every cannibal on the island chasing him.

_Okay, maybe the crew was right...._

She watched the whole scene unfold as Jack latched onto the ship and then taunted the natives. When he was out of sight Bridget ran over to the door and found herself still locked inside.

"Okay, you can let me out now." She called.

"I should keep you in there." She heard Jack call back.

"What?"

"What you did was stupid and careless."

"Jack, if you're going to give out to me at least do it to my face." Bridget said. The cheek of him, all she had tried to do was save his life and he was punishing her for it?

A soaked Jack opened the cabin door and walked inside before shutting it again.

Bridget looked at him. "How is me trying to help you careless? I thought it would prove I do care!"

"You just ran off!"

"You would have stayed."

"I had to help you."

"I did help you."

"You terrified me."

"You didn't think I was terrified at the thought of cannibals getting to you?" Bridget said and she folded her arms. "God Jack, if I'm stupid then so are you. I had the exact same reaction as you did."

"I'm not cursed!"

"The curse is supposed to make bad things happen to me. Well you dying would be the worst thing that could happen to me!"

Jack stayed silent after Bridget's exclamation. He just stayed looking at her. He was always thinking about if something happened Bridget, how would he cope. He never thought to think of what would happen to Bridget if he was no longer around.

"Jack, I know you're able to take care of yourself, it's obvious, but with everything that has happened and undoubtedly will happen, your safety is just something I think about a lot. I know I've been acting pretty selfish lately and I know it seems like I only think about myself because of all this curse business but if anything ever happened to you..."

Jack saw Bridget's face contort with emotion as tears pooled in her eyes.

She continued. "If something ever happened that caused you to leave me, I really don't think I'd be able to..."

Jack didn't need her to continue. He just walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Bridget, I promise you, I'm not going anywhere away from you. We're going to end each day together and fall asleep next to each other every night and I mean every night. I'm not leaving and neither are you. Okay?"

Bridget whose head was nuzzled into his chest, nodded.

Jack smiled. "That's not good enough luv. I want to hear it."

Bridget laughed quietly. "I understand."

"Good." Jack kissed her forehead. "Now can I say how proud I am that you managed to take care of yourself alone on a cannibalistic island?"

Bridget laughed. "I'm getting quite capable."

"You are. You're going to have to explain the teeth marks on your arm to me though."

* * *

**Yay, Bridget is finally learning to handle herself!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	32. The Good, The Bad And The Surprise

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, callieandjack, linalove, xBelekinax and KuroiYuki04!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates.**

**Here's Chapter 32!**

That night Bridget woke up to find herself alone in the bed. The only thing lighting the cabin was the moon reflecting in the windows. Bridget looked around the cabin.

_Where's Jack?_

Bridget got out of the bed and got Jack's coat, putting it on her as she was only wearing one of his old shirts since her night dress was still a little ruined. She opened the door and walked out on deck. She saw Jack standing on deck and looking out at the horizon. He seemed to be deep in thought. Bridget didn't know if she should leave him alone or not.

"I can see you, you know." Jack turned to her with a smirk.

Bridget smiled. "I was just curious." She walked over to him and Jack brought her to stand in front of him with his arms wrapped around her and his head on her shoulder. After a while, Bridget heard Jack humming. Bridget had to smile at the tune.

"I thought you didn't like that song? Didn't you say the woman was crazy?"

"Well, the words are terrifying but the tune is pretty. As long as no one goes on about breaking legs, it's pretty."

Bridget chuckled. "That night seems so long ago."

"You told me you fell in love with me that night."

Bridget turned her head slightly towards him with a smile. "I did. And it's just increased every day since. Even when I tried to get rid of you."

Jack smiled and kissed her lightly. "Yes, that was a silly thing to try and do. What in the world made you think I would leave?"

"I don't know. I didn't think you felt the same way and..."

"You think I came back and refused to leave a box of a room because I just fancied you?" Jack chuckled.

"I didn't know. No one had ever done anything like that for me before. I didn't know how men's minds work. You're the first man..."

"The only man."

Bridget chuckled. "The only man. In my life."

Jack kissed the side of her head and nuzzled into her hair. Jack had been thinking about their relationship a lot lately. It's what he had been doing out here. He had never seen himself to be the type to have only one lass. He was a pirate and had everything a pirate cherished, a ship, adventure, treasure and freedom. He also had any lass at his beck and call, who'd give that up for just the one woman? But when Jack lost his ship, he would have done anything to get it back. He wouldn't stop until the Pearl was his again. Then he met Bridget and that feeling arose again. He wanted her. And Jack Sparrow was never the type to deny himself something he craved. She was beautiful and kind and interesting. Jack was pleased to find out later on that she was also quite thirsty to experience everything, learn everything, she was determined, brave. But she wasn't perfect. She could also be biting, prideful and could get angry at the drop of a hat. If she was anything, she was intriguing. Jack found himself wanting her company even more. Falling in love with her didn't just happen in a second. He hadn't just decided it, it had gradually come upon him until Jack couldn't escape the feelings.

Jack smiled, he didn't know it was capable to feel the things he felt for Bridget. They weren't scary or worrying like he always considered love to be. What he felt made complete sense to him but he would have never have believed that until he had met her. Before Jack had met Bridget, he thought love was a nuisance to people like him. He was a pirate. He was a man who lived every day to the fullest. Jack always thought if he only had one woman, he'd get bored and his life wouldn't be fun anymore. All adventure would be gone because she'd be worrisome and nagging about him getting himself into danger. Well whoever woman that was, it wasn't Bridget.

_Was I ever wrong. The girl has made me life ten times more hectic and filled with adventure. _

So when he met Bridget and everything just fell into place, Jack Sparrow found himself only wanting one woman for the rest of his life. And he preferred it that way.

"I can't get over how much I love you." Jack said and he felt Bridget hold onto him tighter. She didn't think anymore needed to be said.

* * *

The next day, Jack decided to let the anchor stay down and keep the Pearl still as he had done last night. The crew needed a break after their separate escapades yesterday as today everyone was feeling particularly stiff and battered, not to mention exhausted. It seemed everyone had a story about what happened to them on the island. Also, today they would be going to get Tia Dalma so it didn't make sense to go very far. The crew spent the day just relaxing on deck with rum and trading stories. Jack was going over maps outside trying to figure out what part of Singapore to go to. It seemed to make the most sense to go to Sao Feng's city. Something Jack dreaded. Sao Feng wasn't Jack's biggest fan by any means. But that was where Jack had spent the most of his time so it was where he'd spent the most nights...with company. But still, Jack wasn't looking forward to it.

_Well you have no choice mate._

Jack looked up to see Bridget enwrapped in a story that Gibbs was telling her. She was in her pirate clothes again and her face held a little smile.

_Girl doesn't know how much you'd do anything for her._

Bridget looked over at Jack and smiled before looking back at Gibbs. The smile Jack had fell as he remembered something.

_She also doesn't know how dangerous Singapore can be. They have swords and guns and all manners of nasty things that they can do to women._

Jack got up and walked over to Bridget.

"Excuse me Gibbs but I need to borrow Bridget for sword training."

Bridget's face dropped. "But everything's so relaxing now."

"Pirates don't have time to relax."

"Then why did you give them the day to relax?"

"Well...I...it was...get moving girl!"

Bridget got up and went down deck with Jack following her down.

Bridget took out her sword. "Why the sudden urge for a sword fighting lesson anyway?"

"You're not prepared for the pirating world yet." Jack said.

"But you were just saying yesterday how proud you were that I could manage on Pelegostos."

"They were cannibals. Not pirates. Pirates have swords and guns and find girls like you tasty in a whole other way."

Bridget nodded with a smirk. "Oh, you're worried. Worried about little girly me."

"Prove to me that I don't have to be if you're so confident."

The two began sword fighting and they both grew more frustrated by the hour.

"Come on Bridget, you're not working."

Jack had been beating Bridget all day and it was annoying him.

Bridget huffed. "When you act like that I don't whether to thank you or smack you." It was amazing how Jack could go from being so warm and caring like last night to being all business with her today.

"How about you try giving me a challenge for once?" Jack asked with frustration and a hint of mocking.

"Jack, I'm trying."

"Not hard enough."

"Jack I haven't been sword fighting as long as you, of course you're going to beat me."

"If you think that way then we're wasting our time. Any pirate you come across will have been fighting longer than you. Now, work."

"I am working!"

"Bridget, there have been plenty of opportunities for you to beat me and you've ignored them all. Focus, fight dirty, distract me, try something for a change!"

"Fine, let's just start fighting again."

The two started clashing swords again and soon Jack had the upper hand again. This made Bridget grow more frustrated at herself. She didn't want another speech about how she wasn't working especially when she was. The determination got to her and soon she was attacking with everything she had. She countered Jack's moves and paid close attention to every move he made. She was pleased when she started being able to attack more instead of just trying to defend herself. She was sure she was going to win this fight. Her sword hit Jack's and she was just about to put more strength into it so as to take the sword out of his hand when...

"Captain."

The two looked up to see Gibbs on the stairs. Bridget was furious. She was just about to beat Jack and their fight got interrupted?? What was that??

"What is it Gibbs?"

"It's time to go get her."

Jack sighed. "Alright. I'll be up now."

Gibbs nodded and left. Jack turned to Bridget.

"Well luv, we'll call this one a draw and come back later."

"What? A draw? No, I was just about to beat you!"

"Who knows what was about to happen?" Jack smirked.

"I do. I was just about to win."

"Well luv, we'll never truly know. Come along." Jack said and he left the room, leaving a very annoyed Bridget behind him.

Bridget followed him up on deck. It was night now and the crew were lowering a boat to go to Tia Dalma's. Jack and Gibbs were off to the side and talking so Bridget just decided to climb down the ladder and get in and wait. It was only a few minutes before Jack followed her down. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?"

Bridget grew confused. "I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

Bridget shrugged. "It was my idea to bring her on board. I might as well go collect her."

Jack nodded. "Is that the only reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure you're not only coming so her and I aren't alone together?"

Bridget sat upright. "I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't. Bridget, we're all going to be on the Pearl together for a very long time. You're not going to be able to follow me every move."

"That's not what I'm doing. I told you I trust you, didn't I?"

"You're not going to be able to follow her every move either."

Bridget scoffed. "I don't plan to do that either."

Her tone seemed to find the idea a bit too ridiculous for Jack to take her seriously.

"Alright luv." Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I love you."

"I'm still coming."

Jack took his arm away and huffed. "Fine."

Gibbs came down the ladder and joined the other two. "Ready to go?"

Bridget nodded. "Let's go."

The three took off and sailed down the river to Tia Dalma's. Bridget didn't feel as worried this time but the same couldn't be said for Jack. Tia Dalma. On his ship. With Bridget. Things were bound to get messy sooner or later. Little did Jack know how much.

They got to the hut and Bridget and Jack walked in. Tia was sitting at her table and when they entered. She looked up and smiled.

"Right on time Jack Sparrow."

"You know me, punctual. Shall we..."

"And you brought you's love. Hello Bridget."

Bridget smiled, a little too widely. "Hello Tia. Good to see you."

Jack let out a breath at Bridget saying nothing more than a greeting. He turned back to Tia. "So shall we be going?"

Tia got up and smiled. A smile Jack didn't like. A smile that said she had something up her sleeve.

_Well, her metaphorical sleeve._

"I just have to get one more thing to bring." Tia said.

"Oh, what's that then?" Jack asked.

"Not what Jack Sparrow, but who."

Jack frowned when he saw boots come down the stairs and then grew shocked at the person.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?"

* * *

**Hahahahaha!!!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	33. A Man's Gotta Do

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, callieandjack, linalove, xBelekinax, klutzygal12 and Julie Christina Sparrow!  
**

**Here's Chapter 33!  
**

Gibbs was standing outside the hut and had just finished tying up the boat when the door to the shack flung open and Jack stormed out, his grasp tight on Bridget's wrist. He looked like he was about to pull the girl's arm off.

"Gibbs get in the boat. We're leaving."

"Something wrong Captain?"

"Tia Dalma will not be joining us."

That was all Gibbs needed to hear for him to get into the boat. The sooner they got away, the less time Jack had to change his mind. Gibbs was surprised when Jack dragged Bridget over and nearly threw her into the boat, only for Gibbs catching her. Jack was about to get into the boat when Gibbs saw why he was in such a hurry. Barbossa came out of the hut.

"Good God." Gibbs breathed.

"Not by a long shot." Jack responded.

"Jack, you don't really have a choice." Barbossa smirked.

Jack turned back. "Ah but that's where you're wrong mate. I do. My choice is to leave you here while I sail off in my ship and to never bring it within a hundred miles of this forsaken wreck ever again. So, off we go."

Jack was about to get back into the boat before Barbossa's voice stopped him. "And what about the curse? Are you just going to leave your little lady high and dry because you're scared I'll take back my ship?"

"One, I am not scared. Two, it is my ship. Three, I don't expect to let you in on anything concerning my little lady. We were going to find the curse before without the two of you and we'll do it now."

"You need what Barbossa has." Tia Dalma said as she slinked out of the cabin.

"Oh really? And what's that?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"The name of your lady friend." Barbossa answered. "I know who cursed..." Barbossa turned to Bridget with a little smile. "What's your name missy?"

Bridget was about to respond when Jack blocked her from Barbossa's view. "Her name is inconsequential to you. I highly doubt I can trust you so why should I believe that you can help and if you can, will?"

"Because Jack, it gets me back on my ship. As for actually knowing, I was there when she cast the curse. I tried convincing her to do something more hurtful to you directly but she was all about the poetic justice of the thing. I can see now she was right."

"Well, as lovely as this story is, I had plans to find her before you ever came along so I'll just stick to those. Goodbye."

Jack tried once again to get back into the boat but was stopped again.

"Oh really? What are you going to do? Travel around Singapore and ask all of them? They can simply lie. And who are you going to ask? Nami? Hsui Mei? Mariko? Cai? Li-Hua? Kohana? Bao Yu? Anzu? Myung-Hee? Jin or Lu Chu?" Barbossa turned to Bridget. "Those two were twins."

"Alright!" Jack said. He could only imagine what was going through Bridget's head. One thing was for certain, it wasn't pleasant. "How do you remember all those bloody names anyway?"

Barbossa smirked. "When someone hates your rival, you always make sure to keep them on hand. Especially when they have gifts. Oh, not the kind of gifts you wanted them for..." Barbossa looked at Bridget. "Which I can see still take your fancy." Jack blocked his view again and this time, looked more furious which made Barbossa smirk wider. "No but the kind of gifts that our friend Tia Dalma here possesses. Of course, you went after her too."

Jack wouldn't even attempt to look at Bridget. He knew the saying 'if looks could kill' and he was pretty sure that Bridget might be angry enough just to make it come true.

"The point is Jack; there are simply too many women who could have cast this curse. More than you or I remember. Who says it was a witch? Who says this woman didn't just go to a person with the abilities to curse you? Face it Jack, you need help."

Jack didn't know what to do. He didn't even remember some of the names Barbossa had spewed out and there were even more women besides them. He also really, really wanted Barbossa to stop talking about women.

"Also Jack," Barbossa continued. "You're not the only ones with a boat that can get to the Pearl." Barbossa indicated to another rowboat tied up. Jack looked at it and back to Barbossa. He and Barbossa stared each other down for a few seconds and everyone looked at the two of them to see what they were going to do. In a flash, both were working on their separate boats to untie them and get in to get to the Pearl first. It only took a few minutes before they were both off.

"Where's he going? What's he doing?" Jack asked frantically as he watched Barbossa take a different direction through the trees than Jack was taking.

"Jack, your crew is not going to go off and leave you just because Barbossa tells them to." Bridget said. "Like it or not, he's coming."

Jack looked to her to see she was resting her head on hand and her elbows were leaning on her knees. She was looking away from him.

"Bridget?"

Bridget looked at him with an unreadable expression. Jack didn't have a clue as to what she was thinking. "What is it Jack?"

Jack decided to maybe wait until they were in private. "Nothing."

Bridget looked away from him again.

Finally they got to the Pearl and Jack was delighted to see that they were there first.

"Ha ha. Beat that, Barbossa." Jack said as he ran up the ladder leaving Bridget and Gibbs in the boat. The two looked at each other with incredulity before following him up to the Pearl. When they got up they saw Jack shouting orders to the crew.

"Come on, move it! Get going, we're leaving now!"

"Not so fast Jack."

Jack closed his eyes in frustration before turning around and seeing Barbossa coming up the other side of the ship.

The crew froze when they saw him. Jack turned to them.

"Yes, it's a shock. Get back to work." He said although he didn't expect any of them to actually do so. The crew started whispering to each other and giving fleeting glances to the two Captain's.

"Shame. My crew actually did what I told them." Barbossa said. "But then again, I was a competent Captain."

"Was that before or after you sent them all off to their deaths? All gone now." Jack said. "Or are they? It's so bloody hard to keep track."

"Well that's what you're going to help me find out." Barbossa said.

"Like bloody hell I am." Jack said.

"Oh but you'll owe me so much. Getting you to your little witch, helping your little lady, helping you with your little problems with Sao Feng. Oh, I don't think he'll be too happy to see you after what you did with his girls." Barbossa looked over at Bridget. "Don't worry, they weren't witches. Just a good time." He was pleased to see her look away, annoyed. He turned back to Jack. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to my helm."

Barbossa walked away and Jack followed him, getting to the helm before him. He smirked smartly over at him but Barbossa smirked at him.

"Fine, I'll just go to my cabin." Barbossa walked away but Jack's smirk fell and he ran back down. Barbossa opened the door but before he could enter, he saw Jack push Bridget into the room.

"Jack!" She said indignantly at being pulled and thrown.

Jack closed the door behind her. He turned to Barbossa with his smirk back.

"The cabin is occupied."

Barbossa gave a little smile that Jack didn't like. "Oh, I don't mind her joining me in my cabin Jack. On the contrary. What a pleasing welcome back gift."

Jack's smirk fell and he turned, opening the door and grabbing Bridget again, pulling her out before the two men ran into the cabin, pushing and shoving each other to get in first and shutting the door behind them.

Bridget watched the two of them disappear with astonishment. "What in the world...?"

"Dem two take great stock in dis ship." Tia said as she went to stand next to Bridget. "Dey won't give up any inch of it easily."

"Yes, one would almost wonder why you orchestrated all this." Bridget said though gritted teeth. She looked at the woman who was looking back at her.

"Yes, one almost would. But you Bridget," Tia smiled. "You don't have time to. You will be far too busy in your future. With whomever you end up spending it with."

Bridget frowned. "What does that mean?"

"A lot of choices lie in store for you Bridget." Tia smiled and walked away.

Bridget watched her go. What exactly was going to happen in Bridget's future that was going to keep her so occupied? And hadn't Bridget already chosen who she was going to spend her future with? What was going to happen that would make her revaluate that decision? Bridget was getting a little worried now.

"I wouldn't trust that woman as far as I could throw her." Ana said as she came up behind Bridget. Bridget turned and looked at her.

"I'm still considering my opinions on her." Bridget said.

"Come on." Ana said. "Let's go down to the galley. Lot's of rum down there that I'm not letting those two," She pointed to the cabin. "Get their hands on."

Bridget smiled and followed her down to the galley. They closed the door behind them and sat down across from each other. Ana got the bottles and handed one to Bridget.

"So, crazy night eh?" Ana asked.

"You have no idea. I didn't have a clue what was going on."

"Oh that's right. You've never even seen Barbossa. Sometimes it's easy to forget that you've only been on the Pearl...how long is it?"

"Three weeks." Bridget answered before taking a sip of her drink.

"So you had no idea who Barbossa was."

Bridget shook her head. "No, I didn't. Tia just said she was bringing someone and then he came out. Jack just looked shocked so I knew it was someone unpleasant. I could only guess when he said 'my ship'. Turns out I was right."

"So ye don't even know how?"

"No. Jack killed him. I mean, didn't he?"

"That's what he told us."

"Jack seemed too shocked for it not to be true. I mean, Jack must have people from his past turn up all the time. They all sail around, they're going to bump into each other. How did she do it though?"

"Tia Dalma is a witch. You don't want to start questioning her ways, it'll only give ye a headache. I don't like all that supernatural nonsense. Dead people should stay that. Dead."

Bridget nodded. "I suppose you're right but still. Why did she do it? She was obviously planning to do it when we saw her last. Otherwise she wouldn't have made us wait three days. How did she get his body?"

"Bridget only one person knows the answers to these questions and I doubt she's going to share."

"Well as long as she doesn't want to share anything else I think I'll be fine."

Ana smirked. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

Bridget looked at her quickly. "Why would I be jealous? Nothing to be jealous about."

Ana nodded. "Oh well that's very big of you. If it were me I'd be scathing. I mean the man I love being stuck on a ship with an old flame? Day after day, him being a renowned skirt chaser?" Ana could see Bridget getting tenser. "Her being quite the seductress..."

"Alright Ana, I get it."

"Don't act like you're above jealousy Bridget. It makes it look like you don't care more than it makes you look understanding."

"I do too care."

"You can trust Jack and still be jealous."

Bridget nodded. "Can I be jealous though? Jack has never given me reason not to trust him since we've been together. It'd be a little crazy to be angry and annoyed now, he didn't know he'd meet me when he met Tia."

"You're still angry and annoyed anyhow."

"Yes but I can't blame Jack for that. That's not fair."

"You're not talking about a fair situation."

"I know." Bridget ran a hand through her hair. "This is such a frustrating position. I mean, I shouldn't be jealous until there's actually something to be jealous of. But I'm paranoid about what might happen and then worrying about being too jealous and then anytime anyone brings up Jack's escapades I can't help but feel jealous even though I don't think I should be. Then I'm angry at myself and I take it out on Jack who thinks I'm angry at him. And I have a feeling this is going to happen all the way to Singapore." Bridget sighed. "I suppose as long as that's the only thing that happens on the way..."

Ana looked at her. "Bridget, I know what you're saying and I don't know what to tell you besides Jack is mad about you. I mean, really in love with you. I've seen him when he was away from you. I don't think you need to worry."

"Really?"

"Well, worry a little bit. He does love women."

"That's not helping Ana."

"I'm just saying. I'd keep my eye more on her than I would him. But just keep extra vigilant when they're together."

"Do you really think something might happen?"

"I don't know. I don't know what your and Jack's relationship is like. I only seem to be around when you're all lovey dovey. Much to my annoyance."

Bridget smiled. "We fight too."

"Oh I remember that. You both were very angry."

Bridget nodded. "Yes we were." Her smile dropped. "What if we get into another fight? Which we more than likely will. And then we're in need of comforting and then Tia does her little waltzing routine right over in his direction and then..."

"Bridget, stop. Now I'll admit that Tia gives me the shivers but I don't think she's malicious."

"Just promiscuous."

"Look, do you trust Jack?"

"Well yes but..."

"He's a grown man. He's not going to hop into bed with any available female just because you two have a fight." Ana said although she wasn't sure if she believed her own words. "I'm sure he wouldn't."

"No you're not." Bridget said. She groaned. "Ugh, this is so annoying."

The two women looked up when the door opened and Barbossa entered the galley. "Women taking up the cooking space? Well looks like Jack knows what goes where."

The two women groaned and Bridget got up, pressing her bottle into Barbossa's hand as she left. She went up on deck and went into her cabin. She was surprised to see a lot of things moved around. Jack was sitting in a chair at his table. Bridget opened her mouth to speak but Jack put a hand up.

"Don't ask."

Bridget closed her mouth and nodded.

"Bridget?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to look me in the eye at all?"

Bridget looked at him and saw Jack looking up at her. He looked very tired and fed up. It looked like the last thing he needed was her going off at him over her own insecurity. Bridget walked over to the table and sat on a chair by his.

"So what now?" She asked.

"So now we do what we were always going to do. It just might get a little harder."

"Isn't Barbossa supposed to be here to make it easier?"

"The journey ain't going to be a picnic with him trying to take the Pearl away from me again."

Bridget nodded. "That won't happen."

Jack looked at her. "And how do you know that?"

"Because he's outnumbered. Because your crew wouldn't do that to you. Because you won't let him."

Jack sighed. "You seem very sure of yourself."

Bridget stayed silent. Wasn't she torturing herself about not being sure about anything?

"Jack, I think you're just going to have to accept the fact that he's here and just try to work through whatever happens."

_That's good advice. Maybe you should listen to yourself once in a while._

"For some reason luv," Jack said. "I think you're talking more to yourself more than me." Bridget looked up at him. "You're worried, aren't you?"

"I...No, yes, no. It's just that...Jack that was, Barbossa he, it...that was a lot of names." Bridget was obviously flustered. "I mean I know, I know you keep telling me that I have nothing to worry about and that those women were your past but...that was a lot of names. That was a lot of women. And that's only in one country. And we're going there. We're actually going to seek out all these women. Women you've had...times with. You just seem to really like choice and Jack, I'm only one woman. I mean twins? Jack, I...I'm not a twin. It's just me. I'm one woman. Is that enough for you?" Bridget wasn't so much frantic now and seemed to be genuinely asking. She hadn't meant to let all this out when Jack looked so exhausted and had other concerns but once she let one word out, she couldn't stop.

Jack had stayed silent through her little outburst, figuring she needed to get all of this stuff out. Jack would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about this stuff too. It was a huge change for him to go from any woman he wanted to one woman and Jack had sworn to himself that he wouldn't do anything that could hurt Bridget. But women could always weaken a man's resolve. Jack had to be very, very mindful of himself and just remember how much he loved Bridget.

"Jack?"

Jack realised he had been silent. "Bridget, I promise you. I know you're scared that I won't be able to help meself but why would I go running off when I have everything I want right here? You are the only woman I want. It's all a matter whether you believe and trust me or not. Do you?"

Bridget looked at him and nodded.

"Then," Jack continued. "One woman is enough for me. And that is because that woman is you."

Bridget smiled over him and Jack leaned over to her, taking her hand in his with his thumb stroking her hand.

"Now say it." Jack said.

Bridget chuckled. "Say what?"

"You know what. Say it."

"I love you Sparrow."

"Now give us a kiss."

Bridget leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Jack deepened the kiss and only parted their lips for a second to let both of them stand. His lips were back on hers in a second and he led her over to the bed. They both crawled onto the bed, still in the kiss and Jack resting on top of Bridget. Jack felt like the night was just about to start going his way...when they heard a knock.

"Sparrow, get out here! We have to go over plans!"

Jack tore his lips from Bridget's and groaned.

_This is going to be a long trip.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
**


	34. Trust

**Thank You to Smithy, Pirate-on-fleet-street, callieandjack, linalove, xBelekinax, and KuroiYuki04!**

**In answer to Smithy's question: Will and Elizabeth have only been together about a month so they're still in the courting stage!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 34! **

"So what's the real reason Jack is keeping her?" Barbossa asked Tia as they stood on deck. Barbossa had looked up to see Jack at the helm with Bridget. They both seemed quite happy as they spoke and smiled but Barbossa didn't believe it for one second. He knew Jack too well. If anything, seeing Sparrow like that made him feel a little ill. There had to be a reason behind it.

"Him love her." Tia answered.

"Oh come off it. This is Jack Sparrow we're talking about. If he's happy with one lass then I'm the Virgin Mary."

"Wow Mary, you've let yourself go." Ana said as she passed the two and went up to the crow's nest.

"Remind me to smack her the next time I see her." Barbossa said. "So come on, what is it about her? Does she have access to treasure? Wealthy family? Why is Jack being so nice to her and acting all lovey dovey?"

"Because Bridget made him so." Tia answered. "Now you can accept dat or you can keep questioning. But der be no oder answer beside dat him in love wit her."

Barbossa looked at Tia to see if she was telling the truth. "I'm going to keep asking."

Tia smirked. "Do what you will Captain Barbossa."

"Is that what you're going to do?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you do."

"I have no plans to steal Captain Jack. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"I wouldn't agree with that. It's always worth a try."

"Barbossa, if you want to steal de Pearl den you do so alone. I shall not be involved. I have my own plans."

"Do they coincide with mine?"

"I do not know all your plans. But I could not steal Jack." Tia said walking away.

Barbossa looked back at the couple. "But Bridget don't know that. I think it's time to orchestrate a little nuisance for our dear Captain Sparrow."

* * *

Bridget was in the galley cleaning up after dinner when she heard someone come in. She didn't take notice until she heard the voice.

"Well Miss Bridget, I must thank you for a wonderful meal. I daresay it's been quite some time since I've had such a nice meal."

Bridget turned to Barbossa before going back to cleaning. "You're welcome."

Barbossa tutted. "Jack shouldn't have you in here cleaning after you made all the crew dinner. It whiffs of ungratefulness."

"Jack doesn't have me doing anything. I chose to be down here cleaning. It gives me something to do."

"Well why don't you help out on deck?"

"I'm only learning how to do stuff up there at the moment and the seas are rough."

Barbossa nodded. "Oh I'm sorry. I assumed you were a part of the crew as opposed to just being Jack's mistress."

Bridget looked at him. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Just to get acquainted with the newest member of the...well I was going to say crew. I suppose its Jack's newest woman."

He could see he was annoying her. "I'm really not worth your time. Why don't you go and acquaint yourself with someone else?"

"I've met all them before. I'm interested in why Jack brought you aboard."

"Because he wanted me here. It's not that interesting. Sorry."

"No apologies needed. You just lack the gift of storytelling."

"There is no story." Bridget answered.

"Oh with Jack, there's always a story. Especially when it concerns a lass."

Bridget huffed. "We met, we stayed together. That's it." She saw Barbossa scrutinising her. "What?"

"I'm just trying to make out what makes you different from the others."

"Well that's something only Jack knows, isn't it?"

"Aye and no one can get into his mind. Not me and not you. No one ever really knows what he's going to do. That's what makes him so distrustful."

Bridget gave him an angry look. "It's not going to work."

"What's not going to work?"

"You trying to turn me against Jack. It won't work."

"Oh I know that. I couldn't turn you against the man you love. Only he can do that. And he's proved to be successful at it before if that curse is anything to go by. Oh yes, Jack Sparrow has broken many heart's."

Bridget gave him a sarcastic smile. "Look, if Jack ever breaks my heart, I promise you'll be the first person I come and tell so you can tell me how right you were. Until then, how about you leave me alone?"

"I'm only letting you in on what goes on with Jack and his women."

"You have no idea what goes on between me and Jack."

"I was his first mate. I know what goes on with Jack and all his women."

"I'm not like those women."

"Really? And what makes you so special? I'll admit you're pretty but so were the others. I mean, what makes you better than say...Tia Dalma?"

"I never said I was better than her. I said I wasn't like her."

"But why would Jack choose you over her? If you're not better then what's to keep Jack from straying?"

"His word."

"You know that reminds me of something that Jack once said to me. 'You can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for'. So you really go by Jack's word when he said himself that it's worth nothing?"

Bridget stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking. "To you. Jack's word means nothing to you, the same way your word means nothing to him. I trust Jack. I don't trust you."

"Everyone has trusted Jack at some point. You don't think all those women trusted Jack? You think you're special but make no mistake missy, Jack is all about Jack. He's not a man to deny himself something he wants. And Jack only ever wants the best. So you should enjoy your time here until someone better comes along and catches Jack's eye. If she's not here already."

Bridget was smirking but inside she was furious. "Nice try. If it were anyone else but you it might have worked. But I know better than to listen to someone who has tried to kill Jack on several occasions." Despite her protestations, Barbossa could see he'd gotten to her. His case was too strong for her to ignore.

Bridget was about to walk out of the galley when she was stopped.

"You forgot your coat." Barbossa smirked

Bridget walked over but Barbossa grabbed her arm before she got to it.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Bridget."

"She'll never need to." The two looked to the door and saw Jack leaning against it. "Bridget, go up on deck."

Bridget looked at Jack and saw how serious he was. She nodded and took her arm from Barbossa and left the galley. Barbossa was smirking at Jack.

"Something the matter Jack?"

"One, don't ever put your hands on her again. Two, do you really think she's going to trust anything you say?"

"It's not her trusting me that you should be worried about."

"She knows she can trust me so I don't have to be worried about trust at all."

"I'm sure all the other women trusted you too."

Jack smirked. "Stay away from Bridget, _Hector_." He said before turning to walk away.

"Can't do that Sparrow." Barbossa smirked. Jack stopped and turned to face him again.

"I think you'll find you can."

"No. We're all going to be together for a very long time. I can't avoid her the same way you can't avoid Tia, no matter what you promised the lass."

"I never said I'd avoid Tia. Bridget knows there's no need to avoid her. I don't want Tia."

Barbossa smirked. "But you did."

"Not anymore."

"What makes this one so special Jack? What's the real reason you keep her around?"

Jack smirked. "I don't think there's any way of putting it into words you'll understand."

"Maybe not. But I understand you. You're up to something."

Jack chuckled. "If you say so. Goodbye Barbossa."

"Watch out for frisky voodoo priestesses Sparrow. They have charms that can make a man do anything."

Jack was annoyed but this talk about Tia and him was about to drive him crazy. Why couldn't anyone accept the fact that he wasn't going to hop into bed with her the second he got? He didn't need to avoid anyone! "I have no plans of avoiding Tia or her charms."

Barbossa smiled at a point beyond Jack's shoulder. "Come back for your coat again, luv?"

Jack turned and saw Bridget walk into the room and get her coat. "I forgot this; I'll leave you two to it." She said before walking back out.

"Told you so." Barbossa called after her. Jack turned to him with a furious expression but Barbossa stayed smiling. "I think she'll start listening to me now."

Jack went after Bridget and saw her walking into the cabin. He followed her in. He couldn't face her questioning his intentions again.

"Bridget, it's not what it sounded like."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Bridget looked at him and shrugged. She wasn't angry or upset. Last night he had told her that she could trust him and she did. "Okay. I don't know what else to say."

"Tell me that you believe me."

"I believe you."

"Try and make an effort."

"Jack! I am trying. I really am. I am blue in the face from saying I trust you. Either you believe that or you don't."

"Well you seem to toss and turn over the fact. You trust me, then you don't trust me, then you trust me, then you don't."

"When have I ever said I don't trust you?"

"Last night."

"No, no I did not. I said..."

"You said that you weren't sure if one woman was enough for me."

"You want me to tell you what I'm thinking Jack. I asked, you answered, and that was the end. Jack, I believe you."

"So why did you seem like I had just admitted to killing a puppy in the galley a few seconds ago?"

"I didn't."

"You did. When I said I don't plan on avoiding Tia..."

"I know. You can't. It's impossible."

"But not for the reasons you're thinking."

"My reasoning is because we're in the middle of the ocean together."

"That's the only reason?"

"Yes!"

Barbossa was presently standing outside the door and listening in on this conversation with a smile. If one wrong sentence could do this, his little plan would be easier to carry out than he thought. The Pearl would be his in no time. It was all too simple. Bridget could trust Jack. Bridget did trust Jack. Jack was worried she didn't. It was a comical misunderstanding from Barbossa's point of view. Very entertaining to watch and orchestrate. Now all he needed was to get rid of Bridget's trust for real which he knew he was beginning to do and while Jack was busy with her, Barbossa would steal the Pearl from right under Jack's nose.

_They're both too foolish for this plan to be hard._

"What are you doin' Captain Barbossa?"

Barbossa looked over to see Tia looking at him.

"Shush woman! I'm getting me ship back."

Barbossa went back to listening to the voices, annoyed that he'd missed some.

"...don't know what you want Jack."

"I'll show you what I want."

Barbossa frowned when the cabin went silent. He stayed listening and heard a voice a few seconds later.

"Jack, can't we ever have a proper conversation without it ending up...oh okay, never mind. I like this ending better."

"Ain't over yet luv."

Barbossa heard Bridget laugh and stalked away from the door in annoyance.

_That's not what's supposed to happen. How did they go from fighting to that? I was only distracted for a few seconds! What the hell did I miss?_

Tia smirked at him. "Your plans won't be as easy as you thought Captain Barbossa."

Barbossa grunted as he went below deck. "Bloody Sparrow...."

* * *

**There are chapter's where I try to leave out humour and keep things serious. And fail. This is one of those chapters. But I can see Jack ending conversation's with Bridget that way. Barbossa just loves manipulating people, doesn't he?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	35. How To Pass Time On A Pirate Ship

**Thank You to Smithy, callieandjack, Pirate-on-fleet-street, xBelekinax, linalove and klutzygal12!**

**To Smithy: Don't worry, I'm an avid Willabether also so they won't be broken up whenever I eventually get round to including them in some crazy situations!**

**Author's Note: I apologise in advance for any spelling or grammer mistakes(although with the pirates, improper grammer is probably intended.). It's 4:35 in the morning here so my mind isn't very reliable. Neither, I have learned from past experiences, is Microsoft Spell Check. It just tells me about Sentence Fragments!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 35!**

"Have you ever thought about art, luv?"

Bridget furrowed her eyebrows and smiled up at Jack. They were still in bed, Bridget lying on her stomach and cuddled into a pillow with the covers settled around her waist, Jack propped up and grazing his fingers on her back.

"Art? What about my back made you think of art?"

"Well, body art."

Bridget realised. "Oh, you mean tattoos. No, I've never thought about it. Why?" She smirked. "Do I need one to be a pirate?"

Jack chuckled. "No, I was just wondering."

"Why? What kind of tattoo would you give me?"

Jack smirked. "Maybe a little sparrow on your back."

Bridget laughed. "Oh so the world will know who I belong to?"

"No because no one in the world gets to see your back but me."

Bridget raised her eyebrows. "You're possessive of my back?"

Jack leant down and kissed her shoulder blade. "I'm possessive of..." He kissed further up. "Every." Another kiss. "Last." He reached her lips. "Inch."

Bridget smiled as Jack kept his lips very close to hers, their noses touching. His fingers continued their ministrations on her back. Bridget closed her eyes.

"I really could stay like this forever."

Jack smiled. "I don't know about forever." Jack said, his voice barely above a whisper. "But I could always find somewhere to dock, send the crew away for a few days and we could spend the time in here. Alone. All manner of pleasing activities to keep us occupied."

Bridget laughed quietly. "As attractive as that idea sounds, it's not very productive."

"I know but it is very," Jack kissed her. "Very tempting. Definitely something to be carried out when we're finished in Singapore."

"Is that a promise?"

"It's a certainty."

"So, what's Singapore like?" Bridget asked.

"You're actually looking forward to going there?"

Bridget nodded. "I never thought I'd get anywhere outside of Port Carmen. I get excited about going anywhere."

Jack chuckled. "Well, besides malicious witches, it's actually quite nice. Very different. I don't think we'll be staying for long though."

"Why not?"

"The Pirate Lord residing there and I rarely see eye to eye about things."

Bridget smiled. "I'm surprised you're going to be allowed back in the country with all the people there who aren't your biggest admirer's."

"Who needs them when I've gotten everything I want right here?"

Bridget smiled. "Oh do you?"

"Aye, I have me ship, a good crew, a lovely little cabin, plenty of rum, there's a parrot involved...Am I missing anything?" Jack pretended to think while Bridget stared up at him, smirking. He looked back down at her. "No, I think that's everything."

"Oh, well if that's everything, I guess there's no need for any distractions." Bridget smiled and she turned so she was facing the other way. "Goodnight Captain Sparrow."

Jack smiled at the little game and moved closer to her. He brushed her hair away from her face and neck and kept his hand on her arm and he bent down and kissed her shoulder. He saw Bridget smile at the contact but she kept her eyes closed. He kissed up to her neck and then her cheek. His hand moved from her arm to her stomach where he found her hand, entwining their fingers together.

"Bridget," Jack said with a smile. "Say it for me."

He could see Bridget trying not to smile wider and failing, her eyes still closed. "I couldn't possibly know what you mean."

"Say who you belong to."

Bridget turned so she was on her back and looking up at him. "Only you. I belong to only you, Jack Sparrow."

Jack leaned down and pressed his lips against hers roughly. One arm wrapped tightly around her waist while the other went to her back to bring her closer to him. Jack didn't think he'd ever get tired of hearing saying she was his. All his.

"Jack, wait." Bridget said as she pulled back, her hands going to his chest. "Before we get up to anything else, I think we should talk about Barbossa."

"Luv, I don't really want to talk about Barbossa when I'm in bed with you. Believe it or not, he's not what comes to mind when I see you with no clothes on. If he were, we'd have a huge problem."

Bridget laughed and sat up, letting the sheets stay pooled at her waist. Jack's gaze immediately went to appreciating the view.

"Jack, he's trying to get me not to trust you. He's obviously planning something. He wants the ship and he's using our relationship to get it."

"Bridget, it'll all be fine." The statement was so weak with no tone that Bridget wouldn't even have believed it if he were looking her in the eyes. She sighed and pulled the sheet up to cover herself. Jack looked up at her with an annoyed expression. "Wha? No. I was lookin...." He stopped when he saw her face.

"You weren't focusing."

"I was...paying very close attention to things." Jack tried to assure her before trying to look down the sheet. Bridget pushed him away lightly.

"You were paying attention to the wrong things."

Jack sighed. "Look, the easiest way for Barbossa to get me distracted so he can get the Pearl is through you. I have to trust that you won't let him."

"You can."

"And you have to trust that I won't let him do or say anything that will have me doubting you. Which I won't."

Bridget nodded. "Okay, I trust you, you trust me, neither of us trusts Barbossa. No matter what he says."

"That's right. Now, can you please put the sheet down again?"

Bridget laughed and held it closer. "Why should I?"

"Because it would make the man you love very happy."

Bridget smiled. "I don't see what I get out of that Sparrow."

Jack pouted. "You wouldn't do it to just make me happy?"

"You're the one teaching me to always see what I can get out of a situation."

"What if I said that I'm your Captain and I'm ordering you?" Jack said as he began getting closer to her causing her to lean back.

Bridget started leaning forward so Jack had to sit back up. "I would say no. What are you going to do about it?" Their lips were inches from each other's now.

"You little minx, the whole fearsome pirate Captain routine holds no sway?"

"Not when we're alone."

"Well I suppose I'm going to have to seduce it away from you."

Bridget chuckled. "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh I bet you would." Jack said and he started kissing her neck. He started pushing her back to lie on the bed again and this time, she let him. Jack continued kissing her neck and Bridget's hands went to his shoulders and up into his hair, her eyes closed. They were lost in the moment but not so much that they didn't hear the footsteps coming on deck. Too many to be someone from below deck in the middle of the night. People were coming aboard from another ship.

Jack looked down at Bridget. "Get dressed." He said as he got up. Bridget sat up.

"Jack?"

"Bridget, now." Jack said as he started putting on his clothes and getting his effects. Bridget got up and put on her clothes. She was just pulling her shirt down when the door flew open. Jack went to her and pulled his sword out at the intruder.

"Captain," The man called to outside. "They're in here."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Jack said.

The man ignored Jack. He was looking at Bridget. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Instead of answering, Bridget looked up at Jack who was glaring at the man.

"Now, now Jack," Bridget felt Jack's tense form relax but he still seemed annoyed as Robins entered the room. "We're all friends here. Hello Bridget."

Bridget felt Jack tense again. "What the hell are you doing on me ship Robins?"

"Bridget?" The crewmember said, recognising her now.

"Finbarr Sullivan, I'm guessing." Jack said. Bridget looked at the man and immediately realised. Jack felt her cling to his arm. It seemed adult Bridget wasn't quite over the fears of eleven year old Bridget. But then again, when you had a past like Bridget's, the bad reminders would undo anyone. But Bridget had something now that she didn't have back then. Jack.

"Yes, this is Finbarr." Robins answered. "You two know each other?"

"We grew up together." Finbarr answered, his eyes not leaving Bridget until Jack stepped in front of her and Finbarr got an eyeful of Jack's sword. Jack was also quite proud when he heard his crew coming up on deck, no doubt after hearing Robin's crew boarding.

"What are you doing on me ship Robins?" Jack repeated

"Well we were sailing when we came upon the Black Pearl and I remembered something. You stole my map."

Jack grew nonchalant in a second. "I don't recall doing so. Where's the proof of this dastardly doing?"

"You mean besides the fact that we couldn't come to an agreement of what you would give me for the map," Robins looked at Bridget with a smirk that Jack was about to shoot off. "And then I passed out and when I woke up, you and the map were gone."

"That's speculation mate, not proof. Anyone could have taken that map while you were out for the count. Now, your crew found their way onto me deck, they can find their way off."

"Have it your way Sparrow, if you don't want to discuss things then I have no choice but to use my men for what they came here prepared to do."

Robins began walking out on deck and Jack followed him. Finbarr stayed staring at Bridget.

"Well Bridget, you've...grown." He said with a smirk. A smirk that was soon gone when Jack, while walking out of the cabin, grabbed the back of the man's collar then dragged him out and threw him onto the deck floor, never breaking stride.

"You want to discuss things Robins?" Jack said. "Fine. You're not getting what you wanted. That's that issue discussed. What else?"

"I want the map back or at least, proper reimbursement."

"I'm slightly interested in why you're not so keen to keep it for yourself but merely selling it away. What's the catch with this map that you're not spilling?"

Robins smirked. "No catch. I just don't fancy some of the more, _enchanting_, aspects of the journey. But you don't seem to mind all the mystical mumbo jumbo. That being said, I did acquire that map and I want the proper payment for it."

"Well I'm not offering what you're asking for."

"Then we'll have to make another deal."

Jack smirked. "Step into my cabin then."

The two men walked into the cabin where Bridget was.

"Sparrow, this is a dealing between Captain's."

"I'm not leaving her out there with your crew."

"Jack, it's okay." Bridget said as she walked over to him. "Your crew are out there too. I'll be fine."

Jack nodded and Bridget left the cabin, closing the door behind her. She went and joined Gibbs.

"So, what do we do while they're negotiating?" She asked. She was surprised to see some of the Pearl's crew chatting with Robin's crew. She supposed some pirates weren't enemies unless they needed to be. It made sense, Jack and Robins seemed to be able to be friendly to each other at times. She guessed it was all part of the job.

Gibbs was about to answer when she heard Barbossa huff behind her. "No fighting? Well if that's the case, I'm going back to sleep. Bloody unexciting...when the ship was mine, we'd have already won." He mumbled as he walked below deck.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Ana said. "I agree with Barbossa. I'm going back to bed." She walked below deck as well.

"My bed is in there." Bridget pouted, looking at the cabin doors. Going to bed sounded really nice about now.

Gibbs chuckled. "Come on lass, I know a certain beverage that can keep us occupied." He said, his arm around her shoulders. Bridget laughed as he led her down below deck and into the galley.

It only took a few minutes before they were joined by the crew of the Pearl.

"Robin's crew will be here in a few minutes. They're getting their drink." Crimp said as the crew went for rum.

"Looks like we're in for a long night of drinking, lads." Gibbs said to the crew. "And lassie." He added to Bridget.

"Oh aye," Duncan agreed. "Let's show these fella's how to really handle rum."

"Wait," Bridget said, amused. "We're going to be having a drinking competition?"

"Of course." Matelot said. "How do you think crew's pass their time when the Captain's are off making deals?"

"Okay Bridget, you're the only lass since Anamaria decided not to participate. You're going to have to show these fella's why the Pearl accepts women." Tearlach said. Bridget was well aware that some pirates scoffed at women being allowed aboard pirate ships. Luckily none of these kinds of men were on the Pearl. So any chance to prove that they weren't fools for accepting women was seen as important. The task had usually fallen to Anamaria but Bridget was aboard now and willing to prove herself. "You're going to be able to handle yourself with all the drink?" Tearlach asked.

"Of course she will." Marty answered. "She _is_ Irish."

"Hey, just because I'm Irish doesn't mean I have a great tolerance for alcohol." Bridget said and then smiled. "That's pure coincidence."

The men cheered proudly which Bridget couldn't help but love. Getting accepted by Jack's crew was a huge deal to her and tonight was turning out to be her biggest chance.

"Great," Ladbroc said. "Although they have an Irish fella too."

"Oh don't worry about him," Bridget said, knowing he was referring to Finbarr. "I'll be able to beat him just fine. I'll make sure of it."

"Good stuff." Gibbs said and they heard the footsteps back up on deck. "Alright lads and lassie, prepare yourselves."

Bridget smiled at all the men being competitive. This night would be a long one but with this group, it'd be entertaining.

* * *

**Well drunk Bridget is something I haven't visited in a while. And now it'll be drunk Bridget and drunk crew as opposed to drunk Bridget and Jack. Oh yes, the next chapter will be filled with drunken loveliness!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	36. The Drinking Competition

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, linalove, xBelekinax, callieandjack and Smithy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 36!**

"You're involving a woman? Are you trying to lose?" One of Robin's crew asked as he sat across from Gibbs. Bridget wanted to laugh as the man had probably picked the worst opponent to take on in a drinking competition.

"Don't you worry about our crew Mullins." Gibbs said. "We haven't lost yet and we ain't goin' to do it now."

"Yes, I wouldn't worry Mullins," Finbarr said with a smirk as he, of course, went and sat across from Bridget. "She's never been hard to beat. I should be able to handle her just fine."

Bridget smirked. "Is that what you told my brothers?"

"Your brothers aren't here now."

"No, I don't need them now. Big girl."

"Oh, I can see that. Things have definitely gotten bigger." His gaze, unsurprisingly, wasn't on her face.

Bridget turned to Gibbs. "When can we start beating them?"

"Right now." Gibbs said as he uncorked his bottle and poured it into a mug, his opponent doing the same.

"Ready Bridge?" Finbarr with a smirk.

"Oh, I've been waiting to beat you for years."

"I've been waiting to do something else to you for years."

Bridget smirked. "You'll be waiting a long time yet. Of course you'll probably abandon those thoughts when I shame you in front of all your crewmates. Cheers."

* * *

Over half the people in the galley were passed out now. Everyone was trying to keep track of who was winning but everyone was too drunk to keep count. The people who were still awake were taunting each other back and forth. Bridget, luckily, was still conscious. Unfortunately, so was Finbarr.

"I have to say Bridget," Finbarr slurred. "You're...giving more of a run to me for my money than I thought."

"Ye' know what Finny?" Bridget said. In her drunken slurring, she had dropped all her T's, D's and all her S's became Sh's. "Or Sully or whatever the hell you're calling yourself, ye' always munderstimimated me." Bridget pointed at him. "You think you were getting to me but ye' never won. Never. If anything, ye' were more of a little girl than I was. So....ha!....ha!....ha!"

The two took another drink.

"Ha yourself Bridget. If anyone one of us was a little girl, it was you."

Bridget frowned at him. "It took you all these years to figure that out? What the bloody hell were ye' doin'? What were ye' payin' attention to that ye' didn't notice that? I mean, jaysus, people say I'm slow but ye' must be miles behind."

"What I meant was, was that you couldn't never handle yourself. No, you could not."

Another drink.

"I don't really know what ye' ever thought ye'd achieve out of always bein' so horrible to me. Did ye' think I'd think 'hmm, he's given me a black eye, I must have him. Take me now.'? What did ye' think yourself would achieve by throwin' me into a pile of mud?"

"Me da always said 'if you like a girl, don't ever seem too keen. Always be coy. She'll see it herself'."

Bridget made an unintelligible sound. "That didn't show me ye' liked me. That just showed me...a lot of mud. In my eyes. Very, very little else. Ye' didn't like me."

"Yes I did."

"Did not, ya filthy liar. You're a filthy liar who's just..." Bridget groped for a word. "...the point is ye' didn't."

"I did. You were the most mature of our age."

Bridget frowned, confused. "I was?"

"Yes. You grew breasts before any of the other girls...Ow!" Finbarr said in response to Bridget smacking him in the side of the head.

"Oh shut up, your stupid fat head hurt my hand too."

Another drink.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Finbarr asked.

"Want another smack?" Bridget smirked back.

"What? I'm trying to be all nice like you just said."

"Even if it wasn't too late, which it is, completely is, I wouldn't go near ye'. Being nice now won't achieve anything but less mild scorn than the oblivious hate I hold for ye' now."

"That's the wrong use of the word oblivious."

"Shut up."

"So what you're saying is..."

"Prat." Bridget mumbled but Finbarr didn't stop.

"That maybe if..."

"Gimp."

"I was nicer to you..."

"Twat."

"then maybe..."

"Wanker."

"I would have had a chance with you."

Another drink.

Bridget gave him an expressionless face. "I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Because I hate ye'."

"Never one to mince words."

"I can think of other things to mince."

"You wouldn't have hated me if I was nice. So I'll be nice now."

Bridget moaned. "I don't care what ye' are now. I still hate ye'."

"Just give me a chance."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I know your cunnin' little plan is to be nice so I'll fall in love with ye' but guess what? N...no."

"No what?"

"I'm taken. Happily taken."

"Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"What's so great about Sparrow?"

"Captain Sparrow and everything. He's much more better than ye'. That's why he's captainified and you're nothing more than the loser of a drinkin' game with a girl ye' used to bully."

"Oh, well if Jack is so great then what is he doing with you?"

"Captain Jack and ye' know what Finny? I am getting really sick of people telling me that I'm not good enough for Jack's faces. Or fancy. Or taste. The point is I'm sick of it. How the hell do ye' know what kind of person I am now? Ye' don't? That's right! You don't." Finbarr looked like he was having real trouble keeping track of her rant as she was continually using the wrng words and repeating. "Jack loves me so that's good enough for yours truly. No, not yours truly. Me. Jack wants me so that's good enough for me because he's better than tosspots like ye'. He's better than ye' and your Captain so I'll choose him over any of ye' any day, any year, any....ever! So shut your fat face and drink. Or better yet, pass out because then that means I beat ye' and that's always going to be a good thing. So....ha! Oh and call Jack Captain. You're not important enough to leave out the Captain."

"But you are?"

"Oh I'm so much more important that ye'. And not just with Jack. In life."

"What makes you more important than me?"

"You're a tosser."

"Well put."

"Oh, sarcasm, how delightful."

"Highest form of humour."

"Used by the lowest form of humanity."

Finbarr smirked. "You really hate me?"

"Yes. Ye' did awful, awful things to me."

"Can't we leave the past behind us?"

"No."

"Not at all?"

"No."

Finbarr sighed. "Fair enough."

Another drink.

"Oh, I just remembered something." Finbarr said brightly.

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"It's a secret." Finbarr said, obviously wanting to annoy Bridget.

"Fine." Bridget said and she took another drink.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Finbarr said and Bridget raised an eyebrow at him. "But only you." Finbarr got up and wobbled over to sit next to Bridget.

"Don't get too close Finny." Bridget said.

"I'm just telling you something." Finbarr said. "I remembered," he whispered. "That I'm a pirate and I don't ask permission for things." Finbarr's hand went to her waist while the other went to her thigh and he tried to lean in to get her lips.

Bridget smacked him.

"You know what I remembered?" Bridget said. "I have a sword and am fully capable of chopping off both of your hands. Oh yes I am."

"Well, better make the most of them while they're here." Finbarr said and the hand on her waist travelled up to get to her chest. Bridget was about break his fingers when he was stopped.

"Are you really trying to attempt to abuse the lass when all her very angry friends are around?" Matelot asked from behind Finbarr as he pinned the man's hand behind his back.

"Aye, not a very smart idea. We're a very protective bunch." Duncan said.

"Oh yes, we don't let anyone hurt Bridget here." Gibbs agreed.

Bridget was smiling at Finbarr. It seemed the whole crew had been keeping an eye on her proceedings with Finbarr. "I may not have my brothers around but I have a hell of a lot of men here for me."

"Aye," Tearlach said. "She does and we really don't appreciate anyone putting their hands on her when she doesn't want them to."

"You men are ridiculous." Harris, one of Robin's crew said. "We're pirates. We use women for our needs; we don't wander around to protect them. Why don't ye just join the navy?"

"This ain't about her being a woman. She's one of us." Marty said. "We look out for our own."

"Maybe it's time you retire to your own ship." Ladbroc said.

"No." Bridget said, surprising everyone. "They're here for us to beat them. And they're not leaving until they're shamed."

"I knew women were too foolish for piracy." Mullins said. "You ain't beating no one girlie."

"I'm beating your mate Finny at the moment. I'm currently after having more than him. So shush."

Matelot let go of Finbarr who went back to his own seat. "I'm going to beat you as bad as I did when we were young."

"Keep telling yourself that." Bridget smirked.

"How about we make this more interesting?" One of Robin's crew asked.

"What are you thinking?" Crimp asked.

"Well, the game is rum so we deal in rum. Whoever wins gets the other's supply of rum."

"Shouldn't the Captain's get a say in something like that?" Duncan asked.

"Scared fella's?" Finbarr asked.

"Deal." Bridget smiled before turning to the crew. "Think of how grateful Jack will be when we win him a load of rum."

The two began drinking again and soon, so was everyone else. Everyone still kept their eye on Bridget and Finbarr though. Bridget was feeling completely worse for wear after a while but she'd be damned if she let herself lose. This was about so much more than a drinking competition and everyone knew it.

"Tired Bridge?" Finbarr asked after a few drinks.

"Just keep drinking." She smirked. "Unless you're trying to bide time between drinks like a lightweight."

Finbarr smirked and took another drink. A drink that was never finished because halfway through, the man passed out while the mug was still half full. Bridget put her hands up in the air triumphantly.

"Ha! I won! In your face Finny!" She shouted gleefully.

The Pearl's crew cheered and started hugging her and patting her shoulders and Gibbs wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Bridget felt that maybe they were more excited about a whole load of rum rather than her beating Finbarr even if they were proud of that too.

"Your rum please!" Bridget said. "Now. Okay? Okay."

Robin's crew skulked away, some dragging their unconscious shipmates.

"I always love when we have the drinking competitions." Gibbs said. "We don't have to drag no one nowhere."

Bridget looked around at the passed out members of the Pearl. She couldn't stop smiling. Smiling stupidly over her own drunkenness but smiling nonetheless.

"You did us proud girlie." Matelot said. "On a scale of one to ten..."

"Which is the highest?" Tearlach asked.

"Ten."

"No," Crimp interrupted. "It's one."

"No, it's ten." Matelot said.

"People always want to come first. What's so great about being tenth?"

"She's not in a race."

"She'd still like to be number one."

"Did you know my fingers are double jointed?" Bridget said, not paying attention to the conversation, merely playing with her own fingers.

"I think I know what Bridget wants, alright?"

"Well I think I know. Me and Bridget are like that." Crimp said trying to entwine his fingers and failing.

"Can dislocate my own thumb and all." She continued, oblivious.

"Look, the only person who knows what Bridget wants in this room." Duncan said. "And it's not either of you two."

Bridget was about to answer when she was interrupted.

"It's Moises." Duncan finished and everyone looked to the passed out man. "Unfortunately he's busy so we'll have to wait till the morning to find out what she wants."

"You guys..." Bridget smiled. "You guys are great. Just great. I...I love you all. Like, really love. Not like Jack love, that would be weird but love like...puppy love...like I would love a puppy....you guys are like...well you're just...to me, you're....I love...you're puppies...that's just...you're just puppies. Not like cats. Cats are bastards."

"It seems that you won just by an inch, Bridget." Duncan said, amused at her little speech.

"No, I'm fine. Not drunk at all, at all. I just...I've just never been with just you guys and you just guys are just amazing. So just great. You," She said pointing to Cotton who was the steadiest of the group of drunken pirates. "I was watching you and my God, you can hold your rum. Like, really hold it."

Cotton nodded proudly while the other men were still bickering over who knew Bridget best.

"Okay Bridget," Crimp said. "Which one of us is your favourite?"

"Well, I..."

"We all know who she's going to say." Matelot intervened.

"I was going to say..."

"Come on Bridge," Marty said. "Fess up. It's me."

"Shush," Duncan said. "It's me or Moises."

"Why would it be...?" She began.

"Bridget? Would you like an apple?" Matelot said and held an apple in front of her. "Go on."

Bridget was about to take it when Crimp held Matelot's hand back. "No bribing the girl."

"Rum." Bridget said.

"Ah, good choice, good choice." Crimp said.

"No," Bridget laughed. "We have to go up and get the rum from Robins' crew. Rummity rum rum rum."

"Oh aye." Gibbs said. "Come on men, let's move it."

The men got up and started clearing out of the galley. Bridget was about to get up when Gibbs held her back.

"Luv, tell me the truth. I'm your favourite, aren't I?"

Bridger laughed. "You are Master Gibbs."

"That a girl."

Bridget started getting up but fell back down. Gibbs chuckled.

"Maybe you should sit this out luv. You're after a lot of rum."

"Nonsense. I'm as capable as any..." Bridget got up but fell again. "Yes, you know what? I think I'll stay here."

Gibbs chuckled. "Want another story about our Captain?"

"Do I what? Of course." Bridget said.

"Alright then. I'll tell you about when Jack impersonated a cleric..."

Gibbs looked over at Bridget to see her asleep on the table. He chuckled.

"Maybe another time then."

Gibbs decided to go up and help the others on deck.

* * *

"Bridget! Bridget, wake up!"

Bridget groaned and opened her eyes. "Jack? Wha? Go away. I'm sleepy."

"Bridget, get upstairs."

Bridget was confused by his orderly tone. "What? Why?"

"One of Robins' men is missing and is on the ship somewhere. I am not leaving you here to find out that he came down here for you when I was looking elsewhere."

"Jack, I'll be fine. Okay? Bye now." She said, trying to go back to sleep. Obviously the drink had impaired her judgement and she didn't fully understand.

"Bridget, wake up!" Jack said.

"No."

Before she knew it, Jack was lifting her up and trying to get her to stand on the ground.

"What? Jack!"

"Bridget, I am not leaving you down here, passed out! Get up on deck. Now."

Bridget stood, albeit wobbly. "Fine. I'll get up on deck."

"Good. Gibbs!" Jack called. Gibbs entered the galley a second later.

"Aye Captain?"

"Take her up on deck. I'm going to stay looking."

"Jack, I can walk myself."

"Then stop leaning on me." Jack answered.

"Fine." Bridget stood by herself and nearly fell.

"Gibbs, take her." Jack said.

Gibbs linked her arm and walked Bridget up on deck before going down to continue the search. She sat on a barrel and looked around to see the crew of Robins' ship hanging around, obviously waiting for their lost comrade. There were also members of Jack's crew standing around, left there to make sure Robin's crew didn't get up to anything while the rest were looking.

"How long was I out?" Bridget asked Duncan.

"Only about twenty minutes." He answered. "Bridget, if a fight gets started here, go into the cabin and lock the door behind you, alright? None of us trust these men. And that Finbarr fella is awake. He seems quite interested in you."

Bridget nodded. She wouldn't be long locking herself away if some distrustful types tried to get to her in her drunken state. Especially Finbarr.

Bridget's looked to the stairs when she heard shouting coming from below deck. She couldn't make out what anyone was saying but everyone sounded quite angry. She soon saw Tearlach and Ladbroc come up on deck, dragging one of Robins' crewmembers, Harris, up by the arms. He had blood on his face and going down his shirt. Bridget saw the crew's Pearl stand up, ready for a fight if one might occur. Although Bridget didn't know what was going on, she would never in her life forget what she saw next. Jack came up on deck with a beaten and bloodied Anamaria in his arms. He went into their cabin and Gibbs followed him. It seemed to take less than a second for the men of the Pearl to have their weapons out and aiming at Robins' crew.

"Men, put away your weapons." Robins said.

"You think we're going to listen to anything you say after what we just saw?" Duncan asked.

"What did he do?" Crimp asked about Harris who was still in Tearlach and Ladbroc's grasp.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jack said as he came out from his cabin and walked over to Robins'.

"He raped her?" Duncan said, shocked.

"We caught him in time. He just tried." Jack said, his gaze staying on Robins. "Get your men off of my ship. Now."

Jack's voice sounded so angry, Bridget didn't think anyone would have dared go against him. As it turns out, Robins' crew held the same sentiments and quickly rushed over the gangplank and onto their own ship so as not to incur the Pearl's wrath. Everyone except Robins.

"Give me back my man." Robins said.

"Not a chance. We're keeping him. Get off my ship Robins." Jack almost shouted.

"Not until I get my..."

Robins didn't have time to finish because the next second, Jack took his gun out and shot Harris, killing him instantly.

"If you don't get off of my ship, I'll do the same to you. Go now and don't cross my path again."

Robins snarled and walked away, Jack walking behind him to make sure he left once and for all. Robins stopped and turned to Jack when he got near the gangplank, near Bridget. "Don't think this is over Jack. You took one of my crew; I'll take one of yours." Robins looked at Bridget and looked her up and down before turning back to Jack. "And believe me; you'll care a lot more."

Bridget was shocked when she saw Jack whip out his sword and run Robins through. The man fell to the ground and Jack kicked him off of the ship and into the ocean. He looked up at the dead Captain's crew who were all looking over at the Pearl.

"Get yourselves a new Captain and make sure he isn't as stupid as the old one." Jack turned to his own crew. "She's going to be fine. Just...just get to work." The men did as he said but no one put in any really effort. They were all much too worried about Anamaria. Jack looked at Bridget to see her quite pale looking. Not only because of Anamaria but also because she had never seen Jack like that before. She was in shock over a lot of things. Without a word, Jack turned and walked into their cabin, closing the door behind him.

"Bridget?"

Bridget turned to see Duncan looking at her. "Are you alright?"

Bridget looked at the closed cabin where Jack and Gibbs were fixing up Anamaria. "I'm not the one you should be worried about."

* * *

**I hope I succeeded in throwing you off course, making you worry about Finbarr attacking Bridget when she wasn't the one in danger. I also hope I made the drunk parts entertaining. I know Bridget's slurring and tone changes but that's intentional. I think when she would be drunk and around drunk Irish people, her accent would get more pronounced except for when she's really trying to focus. Also, all spelling and grammar mistakes are intentional.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	37. Fault

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, xBelekinax, linalove, and callieandjack!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 37!**

It was a slow day on the Pearl that day. No one had slept the night before, all were recovering from their drinking session and everyone's mind was on Anamaria. The crew did their jobs but the atmosphere on the Pearl was dismal. Bridget helped on deck where she could and tried to join in on the conversations but her mind was just wracked with bad thought after bad thought. Jack hadn't been out of the cabin all day but Bridget wouldn't be caught dead just wandering in. Anamaria mightn't want anyone to see her, Anamaria mightn't be awake. No one knew what was going on with Anamaria. It was frustrating being in the dark but it wasn't Bridget's place to go poking around in business that wasn't hers. If Anamaria wanted Bridget in there, Bridget was sure Ana would say it. Even though Harris didn't have his way with her, he still got far enough to abuse her and beat her. Just because she'd be okay physically, it was no guarantee if she'd get over it mentally.

Bridget was now sitting on the steps of the Pearl. She had just made and served up dinner to the crew but wasn't hungry herself. She didn't think anyone really was but it gave the crew something to do.

"Well, what are you doing up here all alone, may I ask?"

Bridget looked up to see Barbossa coming over to her. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting."

"You look like one with the weight of the world of your shoulders. I would think you'd be happy not to be the one with bad luck for a change."

Bridget looked up at him, shocked. "What? You think I should be grateful it was Ana and not me? Excuse me but I'm not as twisted as you."

"Oh come on, there's not a tiny little part of you that is relieved that you weren't found first? Or maybe you were and he skipped right over you."

"You know, I don't think jealousy is really something that works in a situation like this."

"Maybe not but guilt is. But you must know it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, dear Anamaria getting attacked."

"Why would I be ashamed?"

"You're not?"

"I'm regretful that it happened. We all are."

"Aye, but with your curse..."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that I should feel guilty because it was the curse that made that man attack Ana? How...How dare you." Bridget stood up. "How could you say that was my fault? The only one to blame here is the man who tried to rape Ana."

Bridget walked away but Barbossa followed her.

"You can't say it didn't cross your mind."

"I can because it didn't." Bridget said as she walked below deck. "That curse makes bad things happen to me. Not the people around me."

"Then how do you reason your little trip to Pelegostos where everyone nearly died?"

"You can try and blame me all you want. It won't work." Bridget walked into the room where her and Jack sword fought and closed the door behind her before going down the stairs. Of course, she heard the door open.

"Oh really? What if Jack blamed you?"

Bridget stopped, her back facing Barbossa. "He wouldn't."

"Oh really? Because I saw that look he gave you this morning. He didn't even ask if you were alright. He seemed quite angry."

Bridget turned to Barbossa. "One of his crewmembers had just been attacked. Of course he was angry. Nothing about this morning was about me. I wasn't involved in anything; it was none of my business. I really don't appreciate you giving attention where it isn't due."

"Maybe you should tell Jack that once in a while."

"What?"

"Well, maybe if Jack hadn't gone running off to find you straight away and kept a clear head, he might have gotten to Ana sooner. But you," Barbossa pointed his finger at her. "You impair his judgement. As a Captain."

Bridget let out a breath.

_Don't listen to him. Don't listen to him. Don't listen to him._

Barbossa smirked. "Jack is beginning to think about you more than what it is to be a Captain. It'll ruin him eventually. You know it, I know it and best of all, Jack knows it."

"You're wrong. Jack is a fine Captain."

"Is that what his crew thinks when he considers you before any of them?"

"Jack hasn't let any of them down. The crew can handle themselves."

"Is that what Anamaria did?"

"Anamaria was ambushed in her sleep."

"So what? Pirates need to be ready at any moment to defend their lives. You and the other lass have to learn that. It's why women aren't pirates."

"Anamaria is a damn good pirate."

"But can still be beaten by a man. Just like you."

"Women can be just as good as men."

Barbossa smirked and took out his sword. "Is that a challenge?"

Bridget didn't know if she was willing to fight Barbossa but she had to prove that he was wrong. She took out her own sword. She and Barbossa parried.

"You women have to face it; a man can get whatever he wants out of you. Piracy holds no place for women."

"You're wrong."

Barbossa chuckled as they sword fought. "I'm not. If a pirate wants to take you, he'll do it. We're not really the asking kind."

"Not if we defend ourselves."

"You can try. But all it takes," Barbossa brought his sword down on hers and used his hilt to bash Bridget's hand, causing her to drop her sword. Barbossa grabbed her wrist with one hand and her neck with his other, pushing her against a wall. "Is one wrong move. And then we get whatever we want from you."

Bridget tried moving but she couldn't. Barbossa had her pinned.

"Scared Bridget?"

Bridget didn't answer.

"Now I know that my lessons are probably a little less nice than Jack's but I have a feeling he leaves these unpleasant revelations out of his teachings. But you'll have to face it sooner or later; Jack won't always be around to save you. Men take women. It happens. You'll have to accept that fact sooner or later. Sooner for your own sake." Barbossa let go of Bridget and she fell to the floor, her hand going to her neck. Barbossa turned and found he was facing a very angry Jack. A very angry Jack that was pointing his sword at him.

"I thought I told you to never put your hands on her again." He said, he sounded as angry as he looked. Bridget looked up at the two. Jack looked down at her and saw her shake her head slightly. Jack looked at Barbossa. "Get out."

Barbossa looked down at Bridget. "Remember everything I said."

"Out, Barbossa." Jack said and Barbossa smirked at him before leaving the room. When he was gone, Jack sheathed his sword and walked over to Bridget. He crouched down to help her up. "Come here."

Bridget stood and looked at him. "How's Ana?"

"She's...fine. She just has a few cuts and bruises."

"How's she feeling?"

Jack sighed. "She won't talk."

"About what happened?"

"At all. Not one word. Shock, I think."

Bridget nodded. "Understandable." She walked over and got her sword, putting it back where it belonged. She turned to Jack. "I'm going to go clean the galley. I'd say the crew are done by now." She said and she began walking up the stairs.

"Bridget." Jack called and she stopped, turning to him.

"What is it?"

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's all you have to say?"

"Wha...I asked about Anamaria. I'm sure that's all that's on anyone's mind today."

Jack was silent for a second. "I've never killed anyone in front of you before."

Bridget realised. She started walking back down to him. "Oh. Jack, I know why you did it. I know you've done it before. I don't see you any different than I did last night."

Jack looked up at her. "You just saw me kill two men out of anger and you're fine with it?"

"I...I was shocked, yes. I'm not used to seeing you so angry but Jack, that man hurt Anamaria. Believe it or not, I'm not mourning him and Robins, well, he..."

"He threatened you. He said he was going to take you away from me and I snapped. No one's taking you away from me."

Bridget had to ask. She couldn't help but focus on what Barbossa had said. "Jack, were you angry with me?"

Jack looked at her. Did he tell the truth? If he didn't, she was probably going to torture herself. "Yes."

Bridget looked at him, she looked quite hurt.

"I was angry with you," He continued. "And me. When we found out that Harris was missing, I was so scared that he might do something to you that I didn't even consider Anamaria. Then when Robins threatened you, it was like Nelson all over again and I don't know, it was like I finally got to kill the man myself."

Bridget frowned. "You killed Robins because of Nelson?"

"I killed Robins because I was never going to give him any chance to hurt you. But those men are the same type. I never got to kill Nelson and I've always regretted that."

"But Nelson is dead."

"Because you killed him. And you did it out of pity."

"I wanted Nelson de..."

"You wouldn't have done it if he didn't ask. When Nelson told you I was going to kill him and you questioned me about it, he was right. I had every intention to. I didn't want you knowing that though. I wanted to kill Nelson and I didn't. Then Robins just gave me a slight reminder and I couldn't stop myself. It made me realise that you're going to make me capable of doing anything."

"But Jack, I didn't..."

"I know. I know you didn't do anything but I'm going to want to kill any man that even thinks about hurting you. So I was angry with you. It was unfair and I know that but I'm not a man for violence luv and..."

"And I change that about you." Bridget finished.

Jack nodded.

Bridget was a little shocked. Jack was angry because she made him weak? Anyone could get to him through her and use her against him? Oh, and he felt she was the reason he didn't think about Ana?

"I have to go." Bridget said and she couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice. She left the room, leaving Jack alone.

Jack watched her leave and didn't know where their relationship stood now.

_Damnit.

* * *

_

**Rough seas ahead for the two me thinks.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	38. A New Mind Game

**Thank You to callieandjack, xBelekinax, linalove, KuroiYuki04, lori and Pirate-on-fleet-street!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 38!**

Jack had been searching the entire Pearl for Bridget with no luck. Where the hell was she? It had been a couple of hours since they had spoken and Jack hadn't seen her since. To say he was angry with himself would be an understatement. She had to be on the Pearl somewhere but Jack had checked every room below deck and she was in none of them. She wasn't up by the helm, she wasn't in the crows nest which Jack thanked God for; he couldn't afford to have her try and get up there. Jack walked up the stairs on the quarter deck at the front of the ship but he couldn't see her. He turned to go back down when he saw her sitting on the floor, her back up against the wall and her legs out in front of her. In a way it was the perfect place seeing as the wall had blocked her from view even from the crow's nest.

She wasn't looking at him. Just looking in front of her.

"Bridget."

She looked up at him. "What?"

Jack would have preferred an angry tone or a curious one as opposed to the toneless mumble she gave him. She just seemed emotionless, miserable. It made Jack even more awkward to talk to her now. Like he didn't deserve to.

"We...we can't sleep in our cabin tonight." Funny, that wasn't how the apology sounded in his head. But Jack couldn't seem to bring up what happened earlier. He was just feeling extremely uncomfortable with the look she was giving him. Like he wasn't the man she loved. Just this empty gaze as if he were a stranger. A look she would give someone when she didn't really care who they were or what they were saying. It was just one simple look but it undid him. "She only has a hammock so it's best if she stays in a bed until she's healed."

Bridget nodded. "I know."

She really wasn't making this easy. "So..."

"I'll stay in her room..."

"And I'll sleep in with the rest of the crew."

"Okay." Bridget looked away from him and back to just looking at the floor in front of her.

Jack nodded. Did he leave? Did he stay? Did he try to talk to her? Was she mad at him? It was obvious he had hurt her but how did he make it right? They were in silence for a few seconds and not the good silence they usually shared. An awkward one. It was horrible. Though there was silence between them, there was anything but in Jack's head.

_Say something! Say something to her! Apologise; tell her you love her, anything!_

Bridget got up and started walking away to go to Anamaria's room without a word.

"Bridget, wait. We have to talk." Jack said and she turned on the stairs to him.

"Jack, I don't...want to talk to you." She said, looking at him. Still that expressionless face.

Jack knew he should have apologised then, he should have asked her to stay. But he just nodded.

Bridget walked away and went below deck.

It was the first time since she'd come aboard that they wouldn't be going to sleep next to each other and it couldn't have come at a worst time.

* * *

Bridget was trying to sleep in the make shift hammock. She had had to repair it and tie it back up due to the damage Harris had done to it when trying to get to Anamaria. It seemed to be perfect now though. That was until, in the middle of the night, it snapped and fell, taking Bridget with it. She smashed into the floor which frightened her to no end in her sleepy mind. Her heart was pounding but it was nothing compared to her left wrist, which had bent where she landed on it.

"Oh...ow, ow, ow." She said as she held it to her. She couldn't move it. Bridget got up awkwardly and left the room to go to the galley. When she got in there, she took out bandages to wrap her, no doubt, sprained or even broken wrist. She was having fierce difficulty seeing as she was tired, in pain and could only use one arm.

_Well it seems that stupid curse is back in full swing. Hmm, haven't experienced any physical bad luck in a while._

It was true, not since she had banged her head during the storm had she had any really injuries due to just bad luck. Sure she had gotten a few cuts and bruises on the cannibal island but who hadn't?

"Damnit!" Bridget hissed. She couldn't wrap her quickly swelling and bruising wrist. She needed two arms.

"Come here you stupid girl." Bridget jumped at the voice and looked up to see Barbossa entering the room.

"I don't want you trying to help. You'll probably just chop it off."

"I only do that for broken legs." He answered, yanking Bridget's arm towards him.

"Ow!"

"Shush! You think this is bad? Try losing a tongue or an eye."

That shut Bridget's complaining up fairly fast. "Were you watching me?"

"You make such common things like competence so entertaining to behold."

"Why are you helping me so?"

"I'm not. You're left handed. You fight with a sword using your left hand so I need it to get healed fast so I can begin training you."

"What? You're not training me to do anything."

"I underestimated you this evening. You were more skilled than I gave you credit for. But you're still not good enough."

"Why do you care?"

"You'd make a handy addition."

"To what?"

"Me crew. When I get one."

"You think I'm going to leave Jack for you?"

"Did Jack not admit that it would be far more satisfactory not to have you around?"

"He didn't say..."

"Not exactly but that's where he was getting at. That's why you're so upset. Jack brought you aboard thinking everything would be all lovely. But it's been nothing but hassle and now Jack is seeing it. He's getting too involved in you and little else. Jack is a man for freedom but he's had to do nothing but work for you. Believe me missy, I know Jack better than you do."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't need to. Jack is the one you're going to believe. But I've realised something. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. After a while under my capable wing and Jack's betrayal, you'll be a very capable pirate."

"Then what was all that today about women not being able to handle themselves?"

"You can't. Not as you are now, always expecting Jack to save you. I'm going to train you to not depend on anyone but yourself. At the end of the day, that's all you have."

Barbossa finished wrapping her arm and threw her a sling. "Put that on. I want that arm fixed as soon as possible."

Bridget put on the sling. "You were listening in on me and Jack?"

"Another thing you're going to have to learn missy, on a pirate ship, you have no secrets." Barbossa said and he left the galley, leaving Bridget alone.

_He's just trying to turn you against Jack; he wants you on his side._

_Jack. I don't even know where to start with Jack._

Bridget didn't know what to think, she didn't know what was going on. She hadn't been involved in any of this mess and somehow, it was still getting back to her.

Bridget walked back to Anamaria's room and saw the hammock lying on the floor. She sighed; there was no way she'd be able to fix it now. Using her good arm, Bridget spread the hammock out of the floor and lay on it, the only comfort coming from her pillow. She didn't think she'd sleep again that night.

* * *

"Captain, where's the lass today?" Gibbs asked out of curiosity. No one had seen her all day.

Jack was a little guilty as he didn't know the answer. He had been curious himself but he hadn't gone to look for her. He was still a little embarrassed from yesterday.

"Take the helm Gibbs." Jack said, handing the wheel over to the man. He walked below deck. He went to the galley and the sword fighting room but she was in neither. He went to go check Anamaria's room. He was about to open the door when voices stopped him.

"You wouldn't have said it to me if there weren't a reason."

"I have my reasons Bridget but you don't need to know dem."

"You can't do that. You can't tell me something like that and not explain it. What choices am I going to have?"

"You'll know when dey pose demselves to you."

"I think one already has." Bridget said suspiciously.

"Me and Tia Dalma aren't working together Bridget if that's what you're worried about. Whatever Tia told you, I didn't tell her to say. I meant what I said last night. Also, I didn't give you a choice." Jack heard Barbossa's voice and immediately grew angry. What was he doing to Bridget now? What had he said last night? What were they even doing together last night??? What hadn't he given her a choice about?

"No matter what you did or didn't do Barbossa, you can't force me to do anything."

Jack heard Barbossa huff. "Didn't we go over this yesterday? Women in the pirate life seldom have their say."

"Well I have a say on my future."

"We'll see."

"I know."

Barbossa huffed again. "You're going to have to learn to obey your Captain."

"Jack is my Captain."

"Tell him to act like it more often."

Jack opened the door and the three turned to look at him. Bridget was sitting on the floor, up against the wall next to the door, Tia was kneeling in front of her and Barbossa was standing on the other side of the room by the port hole.

"What is going on here?" Jack asked.

"We were keeping the girl company." Barbossa said. "The rest of the ship seems too busy."

"She doesn't need your company." Jack said.

"I'm sure if that were the case, she would have let us know. I was simply coming and seeing how she was after her accident. Something you didn't bother to do."

"What are you talking about?" Jack said and he looked at Bridget, only realising then that her arm was in a sling. He crouched down next to her. "What happened?"

Bridget was about to answer when Barbossa beat her to it. "Don't you worry about it Jack. You have more important duties."

"Shut it Barbossa." Jack said as he examined Bridget's arm.

"Is that any way to thank the man who helped you?" Barbossa asked Bridget.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Oh aye Jack, who do you think fixed her arm? It certainly wasn't you."

"Well it would've been a little hard seeing as I didn't know." Jack answered. "Now, the both of you can leave. I want to talk to Bridget."

"Oh, if Bridget wants us to leave, I think she's perfectly capable of telling us herself. Maybe it's not us she wants to leave."

Jack was amazed. What the hell was Barbossa doing? He was torturing the girl one minute and acting like her bodyguard the next. He really was playing mind games with her and since Bridget and Jack were going through a bit of a rough patch right now, he'd chosen the perfect time. He was acting like he was protecting her from Jack. Acting like Jack was the enemy. It was ludicrous.

"Get out Barbossa." Jack said.

"Bridget." Barbossa said. "It's up to you."

Jack sneered at a smirking Barbossa.

"Leave." Bridget said. "All of you. Just leave."

A smirking Tia got up and left the room with Barbossa. Jack closed the door behind them and turned to Bridget.

"Bridget..."

"I said all of you. Jack, please."

She looked up at him with such pathetic eyes that made Jack feeling even worse. He didn't know that was possible.

"No Bridget. I'm not leaving."

"Jack please. I'm not able for this right now. I haven't slept in two days, I'm stiff, I'm in a lot of pain and I'm having a really bad day. Please, just leave me alone."

Jack crouched down next to her. "Bridget, we've had this conversation before. I didn't leave then and I'm not leaving now."

"Jack, what's going on? What's happening to us? How did Anamaria getting attacked come back to our relationship? None of this makes sense to me."

Jack sat next to her. "I don't know. I do know I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"It was better you did, I think. I would prefer to have to deal with it now rather than you not telling me and growing to resent me for it. And I'd have no idea why."

"Bridget, I wouldn't..."

"People can't help things like that. Things fester and you grow bitter. You told me that."

Jack nodded. He didn't really know how to respond. It was true.

"It doesn't mean I understand it." Bridget continued. "I don't know how I got involved in any of this. This was the first thing in a long time that I didn't blame myself for. And somehow it still came back to being my fault. I don't know how that happened. I literally had no part in what happened to Ana."

Jack sighed. "I know. It's not fair. But..."

"But you couldn't help it."

Jack nodded.

Bridget looked in front of her. "It shouldn't be this hard."

Jack saw Bridget's face contort and tears fill her eyes.

"Bridget, don't..."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just very tired." She said as she wiped the tears away with her good arm. Jack put his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his shoulder. It was nice to have some contact even if they weren't sure about where they were right now. "How's Ana?"

Jack didn't know if he should let her change the subject. They hadn't even gotten into the more unpleasant parts of what happened yesterday yet. Like Jack practically admitting that he resented her because he loved her so much. "She still won't talk."

Bridget nodded. "That's awful."

"I think she just needs time."

"I hope so."

"What happened to your arm?" Jack asked.

"I fell. The hammock snapped when I was asleep."

"Are you in pain?"

"I can live with it."

"Where did you sleep?"

Bridget looked over at the cloth on the floor and Jack followed her gaze.

"You slept on that?"

"I didn't sleep."

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have fixed it or at least found somewhere else for you to sleep."

Bridget didn't respond.

"Bridget?" Jack looked down at her and saw that at the mention of sleep, she had seemed to finally get some. She was unconscious. Jack held her closer to him. They still had a lot to talk about, like Robins and Nelson and Barbossa and all manners of unpleasantness, but Jack felt maybe after yesterday he owed it to her to let her finally get some sleep. And if she was only going to be able to do it in Jack's arms, he certainly wasn't complaining.

* * *

**My, my. They certainly do have a lot to talk about. And Barbossa seems to have a lot in store for Bridget. **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	39. Courage

**Thank You to callieandjack, Midnight LeAnn, linalove and xBelekinax!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates.**

**Here's Chapter 39!**

"Ana you're going to have to talk at some point." Jack said as he sat next to the bed. She was just lying on her side and looking at the floor. Jack decided this couldn't be helpful to her and to be honest, he just wanted the old Ana back. The one that shouted at him and annoyed him and made him thank God he'd never had to grow up with a little sister. "I'm not leaving you alone till you do."

Jack had tried to be sensitive and had tried to be caring but all acts of kindness had failed. So he decided to be annoying. That usually worked to get a reaction out of her. But so far, nothing. She had been as non responsive as she had been since she'd gotten attacked. It was driving Jack crazy. He didn't want to leave her alone, he didn't want to leave Bridget alone, he didn't want to forget about his Captain duties, he didn't want to give Barbossa any more excuses to call him a bad Captain or to get to Bridget, he didn't want to ignore the crew, he didn't know what to bloody do! It had truly been some of the most frustrating days of his life. If Ana just spoke, even if it was shouting at him, if she at least reacted to something, he'd feel a little better in the knowledge that she was going to be okay. But no, she was like a broken woman.

Jack sighed and sat back in the chair. He was absolutely exhausted. He hadn't been able to sleep properly in days with all the burdens on his mind. He had barely eaten these past few days; he was stressed to the point of break down.

"Ana, speak!"

Still nothing.

Jack huffed and got up, going to his table. He sat down and put his feet up on another chair.

"I'm really not leaving until you talk. I don't care how long it takes. I'm going to stay here and talk to you, annoy you, do whatever it takes. I'm sick of failing at things. Keeping my ship, paying attention to me crew, trying to do the right thing for her, by her, protecting the people I actually care about, I'm sick of it. So you know what? I'm not doing it anymore. I am going to stay here and not leave this cabin until you say something to me."

Nothing.

Jack laid his head back on the chair and looked up at the ceiling. He was so incredibly frustrated. But he was doing this, he wasn't leaving.

An hour passed with Jack and Ana just sitting in silence. It was unbelievable that they were doing this. Jack wanted to shout, to hit something, to pull his own hair out, get drunk. But he stayed still. He sat there and looked ahead of him and waited. And waited. And waited. He found his eyelids getting heavy but he was determined to keep them opened. He wasn't falling asleep. There was no way he was falling asleep...

Ana looked over to see Jack fast asleep on the chair.

So much for that then.

* * *

"I swore to myself that I'd never let it happen..."

Jack woke to the sound of voices. He kept his eyes closed and feigned sleep for the reason that it was Anamaria he heard talking. If she knew he were awake now, she might stop.

_Finally. _Jack thought. But who was she talking to?

"I swore to myself that men wouldn't hurt me that way. That I wouldn't let them. I feel so stupid. He didn't even do anything. I'm being stupid over nothing."

"Stop that." Jack heard Bridget's voice and found it very hard not to raise his eyebrows at her commanding tone. He knew he shouldn't listen but he couldn't help it. "Ana, of course what you're feeling is warranted. Nothing of what you're feeling is stupid."

"But he didn't even..."

"It doesn't matter. Just the fact that he put his hands on you is enough."

"I'm acting like it's a much bigger deal than it is."

"No you're not. Ana, you are the strongest woman I know and you are for a reason. It is a huge deal and you are entitled to let this upset you."

Ana chuckled humourlessly. "I never thought you'd be the one who'd be trying to knock some sense into me."

"Ana I went through this with Nelson, remember? I get it."

Ana remembered. "I forgot about him. Did he ever...?"

Jack tensed. He knew Nelson never raped her but Bridget never went into details of exactly what went on when Jack was away.

"No, he didn't. But that man had me up against a wall with the power to do whatever he wanted more times than I can count. He could have done anything and he threatened me so many times. A hand on the thigh or on your waist, Ana, it's enough. I remember I once broke down because he kissed me on the cheek. Just kissed me on the cheek and I couldn't control myself. I was in tears for I don't know how long. And what happened to you is worse Ana."

"Did you feel ridiculous?"

"No. Nelson did a lot of things to me. A lot of things. But I wouldn't let him make me think I was being stupid for what I felt. I wouldn't let him do that to me, no matter what else he did. If Jack hadn't come back, I have no doubts that Nelson would have gone through with his threats. It's such a terrifying thought. So I am not letting you feel stupid. You are not."

Ana gave Bridget a watery smile. "You are a lot stronger than anyone on this ship gives you credit for, Bridget."

Bridget smiled. "I think I've gotten a bit of a reputation as a damsel."

"But no one ever takes notice of how you cope with everything. You always come back from things with a kind of strength and grace that I could never pull off. I mean, Nelson? The cannibals? Tia Dalma? Barbossa? This curse you won't tell anyone about? The auction that you told me about? You always come back from those things. I mean, I've locked myself away for days at one bad thing happening to me. But you always show your face the next day and move on."

"I don't know." Bridget said. "It's never occurred to me that I could lock myself away. I've wanted to but I didn't. I think you just have to pick yourself up, brush yourself off and move on. Day by day."

"But how?"

"It's different for everyone. I just do."

"Why? Why get up and move on?" Ana asked. Why, she wondered, did Bridget never just break down like she had?

"Because what else can I do?" Bridget replied. "Each day is a new slate. Just try to make it better than the last."

Jack was incredibly proud of her at the moment. Ana was right, no one including him ever took notice of how much courage it took for Bridget to wake up each day with a new outlook. Every morning, he woke to see her smiling. He never realised that with all she'd gone through, smiling might be hard for her. But she did. And she made him smile when he necessarily wouldn't want to. Jack was very proud.

"I think anyone who's been in the positions you've been in would run far away from us and the Pearl by now." Ana said.

"I've never even considered it. I could never leave here. It seems bad when you only pick up on the negative parts of everything but I love the Pearl."

"And the Captain."

"Him too."

Even though Jack couldn't see her, he couldn't deny that her tone sounded very sad.

"Bridget?" Ana said. "Is something wrong?"

Bridget smiled. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Can we? I'd really prefer to be giving you advice than being the one receiving it."

Bridget looked up at Anamaria miserably. "I don't think Jack wants me around anymore."

It took every ounce of restrain Jack held to stay still and not jump up and tell her that he had never heard her say something so stupid.

"Bridget, what would make you think that?" Ana asked.

"It just seems that...I think Jack is beginning to remember why pirates don't have relationships. I know you've known him longer than I have but you can't deny the fact that Jack was very much into living each day as if it were his last. Carefree, no responsibility."

Ana stayed silent. She knew where this was going but she also knew what Bridget had just said was true.

"How can Jack live the life he loves if he constantly has some worry on his mind about me? I don't think either of us knew how hard this might be when we fell into this."

Jack was really struggling. _That doesn't mean I want you to leave! I love you, that means I'm living a life I love even more! _

"Bridget, I've never been in love so I don't know what to tell you." Ana said.

"Being in love is the best and the worst thing in the world. I..." Bridget closed her eyes in concentration to explain it. "Can't get over how much I love Jack." She opened them again. "How much I need him. He's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I love waking up every morning and getting to see him every day. And the fact that he loves me back... It's extraordinary. I love him. I just do. It hurts. That's the bad part. I love him so much it hurts. And it can really mess with your emotions. To think that he mightn't be feeling those things anymore because I've made everything so hard for him. I don't want to hurt him. I'm terrified. I think that I already have."

Jack was in complete torture. He completely understood everything she had been saying. But him falling out of love with her? Is that the impression he had given her? He couldn't believe it.

Bridget looked at Ana. "I'm sorry Ana. I shouldn't be telling you all these things. You really don't need it."

Ana chuckled. "Are you joking? This is great."

Bridget frowned and Ana rushed to explain herself. "No, not what's happening between you and Jack but this is the first time in days where I haven't been thinking about what happened. It's such a relief to think about someone else's bad luck for a change."

Bridget chuckled. "I could write a book for you on bad luck."

"Have you spoken to Jack about this?"

"He's tried to but at the start when he told me what he was feeling, I couldn't even face it to talk to him. I was devastated. But then I was too scared to talk to him. That he'd actually admit that what we had was a mistake."

"But it's not."

"Not for me. But I don't know what's going on in Jack's head. For all I know, he could be thinking that. And that would kill me."

It would kill her? Just the fact that she was having these thoughts was killing Jack. He wanted to jump up and tell her he loved her more than anything in this world but he wasn't supposed to be hearing any of this.

"Do you think Jack is going to get rid of you?" Ana asked.

"No. But I think it might get to a point where he's going to resent me more than love me. I've made his life ten times more complicated. I don't know. I'm so confused." Bridget sighed. "Well there's nothing you can do about it. Ana, have you slept? At all?"

"I'm fine."

"Ana I really think you should try and sleep. I think you'll feel much better afterwards."

Ana chuckled. "How can you be so certain when it comes to other people but be so worried about your own life?"

"Because it's easier to be a hypocrite. Go to sleep."

Ana huffed. "Fine. For you, I'll try."

Bridget smiled, amused at the woman's reasoning. "Thank you Ana."

"Are you going to go?" Ana asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Well, I mean, I don't need you to stay. I'm fine on my own. But if you want to..."

Bridget smiled. Anamaria was way too proud. "I'm going to stay."

"Well, it's up to you." Ana said.

"I do." Bridget held up a book. "I'm going to catch up on my reading."

"Okay." Ana lay down and Bridget opened her book.

A few minutes later Bridget looked up to see Anamaria dead to the world. She was probably exhausted. Bridget knew the feeling. Ana had probably been too proud to ask anyone to stay but couldn't find the strength to be comfortable enough to sleep yet seeing as she was attacked in her sleep.

Bridget put the book down and got up. She walked over to Jack, who she thought was still asleep, and Jack felt as she placed a lingering kiss on his cheek before leaving the room. Jack opened his eyes and looked at the door. He wanted to run out, grab her and never stop kissing her. But could he leave Anamaria? What if she woke up to see she was completely alone? Jack didn't know how she'd react to that. He'd promised her he'd stay until she spoke. He promised himself. He didn't want to abandon her but he really wanted to run after Bridget.

"Just go Sparrow." Jack heard from Anamaria who was still with her eyes closed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Go."

Jack jumped from the chair. "Thanks Ana." He said as he ran out of the room.

Ana didn't think she'd ever been a part of or seen such dramatics in her entire life than she did on the Black Pearl.

* * *

Bridget was lying on her little bed on the floor trying to sleep. Jack had placed a lot of pillows under a sheet so she had padding on the floor. It was a lot more comfortable but it wasn't her bed. Her and Jack's bed. But Bridget's mind was on other things. She was glad she had gotten Anamaria to talk but felt incredibly selfish that she'd ended up talking about her problems. Yes, Anamaria had asked her to but still, the woman had her own problems. She didn't need to hear of Bridget's.

Bridget turned to face away from the door onto her right side. She winced as a pain shot through her left wrist. She had been trying to keep it immobile but it was difficult seeing as she had just had to get out of her clothes and into her nightdress. Using only one arm was awkward enough but getting pains in your other arm meanwhile was as annoying as it was sore.

Bridget kept her eyes closed when she heard the door open and someone walk in. Jack closed the door behind him and walked over before getting onto the floor and next to where Bridget lay, lying down behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and kissed her shoulder before laying his head down to go to sleep himself. He only realised that Bridget was awake when he felt her place her good arm over his.

Jack was incredibly uncomfortable on the floor, not a word had been spoken and there was still a lot to discuss but she hadn't pushed him away. She had just spoken about how much she loved him. Jack was happy right now.

* * *

**Are things getting a little better? Here's hoping! But we'll have to wait and see what the next conversation holds.**

**I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story! 200 reviews? My mind is blown. Thank you so much!!!**

**Oh also, if anyone is interested I've chosen a song for this story and it's Life Is Beautiful by Vega4. Also, I have so much planned for these two and this story is after running so much longer than I ever imagined so I was thinking of making a few more stories with these two. If people want this, could they let me know?? Thanks!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	40. Sorting Things Out

**Thank You to x-menfan1000, linalove, xBelekinax, callieandjack, lori, Midnight LeAnn and KuroiYuki04!**

**To lori: Wow, that is so lovely. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates.**

**Here's Chapter 40!**

"Bridget?"

It was still the middle of the night but Jack had woken up and couldn't get back to sleep. He decided maybe it was best to try and talk to Bridget now when he didn't have any other responsibilities on his mind. Well, if she were awake. He began poking her.

"Bridget? Are you awake?"

He heard her groan. "No."

"I think we should talk."

"I think we should sleep."

"We're going to have to talk sooner or later."

"Later."

"Look, I'm not used to this sort of thing. It would help if you made it a little easier. I've never had a woman long enough to have to have serious conversations."

"Is that because they all run off because you talk to them when they're trying to sleep?" Jack was glad she was making jokes as opposed to just not answering him and pretending to sleep but she was still avoiding things and he didn't want her thinking he was sick of her anymore.

"Wake up."

Bridget groaned again and turned onto her back to look up at him with a sarcastic smile. "You wanted to talk to me darling?"

"You can't say we don't need to."

"I can."

"You'd be a liar."

Bridget turned on her side again and closed her eyes. "I'm okay with that."

"You got Anamaria to talk."

Bridget looked over her shoulder at him. "How do you know that?"

"She told me."

Bridget nodded. "She told me to thank you for helping her with Harris."

"No she didn't."

"What?"

"Luv, I think we need to talk about what happened the day Ana was attacked." Jack said, changing the subject.

Bridget sat up awkwardly due to her arm. "We've already spoken about it."

"And have barely spoken since."

"Well, you've been busy with the ship and Anamaria. I can't expect to have your attention all the time."

"You haven't wanted my attention the last few days."

"Jack, that's ridicu..."

"It's true and you know it. You've been avoiding me and for some reason, are always with Barbossa."

"I am not always with Barbossa."

"Oh really? Every time I seem to go look for you, I always find you with him."

"That's only been a couple of times and it's not like I go looking for him."

"I know you don't but I still don't like it."

"I know but Jack, you said you trust me enough to know that I don't believe anything he says."

"But we've been having a bit of a bad time at the moment..."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to run off and hang onto his every word. Jack, you said you trust me."

"I do."

"Then you shouldn't be worried about Barbossa. Not where I'm concerned."

"It still doesn't explain why you've been avoiding me."

"I've just...been giving you a break."

"From what? You?"

"Well..."

"Bridget, I don't need a break from you. You not coming within ten feet of me at any given time does not make me feel relaxed."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I just thought that after what you said..."

"What did I say?"

"About you being angry with me. About Robins and Nelson and how you're not a violent man but when it comes to me, you are."

"Look, I know I was angry. But I was angry for the wrong reasons. I was angry because..."

"Because I make you weak."

"Well, it's just that..."

"Anyone can get to you through me because they know you care about me."

"I think that..."

"You're more vulnerable now which means so is the Pearl."

"Bridget, I know you've been thinking about this a lot but can I talk now?"

Bridget nodded. "Sorry."

"Okay."

"I just get flustered when I'm nervous. Which you know."

"I do."

"So you can talk now."

"Thank you..."

"No problem."

"Bridget."

"Sorry."

"What I was saying," Jack stopped to see if she would interrupt again. She didn't. "Is that yes, people do now have an easier way to get me angry and careless because all they have to do is threaten you. But when I said that I was angry, I also said that no one was taking you away from me. I know that you think I'm considering getting rid of you just to make things easier for meself but that would make nothing easier. Yes I was angry with you. But when I really thought about it, I realised that I was angry because I love you. And that's nothing to be angry about. But then you threw that question at me and I didn't know how to react. So I couldn't explain meself properly and I ended up hurting you which is always the last thing I want."

Bridget stayed silent and listened to everything he said. She was usually the one who had to get everything out in one little rant and it was weird to see Jack have to explain himself so much. It was sweet but weird.

Bridget smiled a little. "I think we've traded places a bit."

"You're telling me, I feel..."

"Like a woman?"

"I was going to say a bit ridiculous." Jack said shortly, not the least bit amused. Bridget mouthed 'sorry' to him before he continued. "You make me do weird things luv."

"Well it was nice of you to talk to me, however uncomfortable it made you feel."

"I wasn't doing it to be nice luv. I said it before and I'll say it again, I want you. So if I have to talk my way back to you, I'm going to. If it means I have to do things I wouldn't normally do and say things I wouldn't normally say..."

"Like the truth?"

Jack smirked. "...I'm going to. Because I want us to go back to normal and we're not going to until you understand that I am in no way falling out of love with you or beginning to resent you."

Bridget nodded. "Okay." She felt a little ashamed that he had to spell these things out for her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The last couple of days have been stressful for everyone."

Bridget yawned. "I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Why couldn't we wait till the morning to have this discussion?"

"Because I needed to know you wouldn't be able to think of a reason to run away. Also, the last time we woke up to have a conversation, you told me you loved me. I was hoping this conversation would have a similar outcome."

Bridget smiled. "I love you."

Jack smiled. "Now, can I kiss you because I haven't in days and I would really like to."

Bridget smiled and leaned in but stopped just before Jack placed his lips on hers. "Wait, I just have one more question."

"You said that two minutes ago."

"Last one I promise."

"What is it?"

"I need to know you don't resent me because I killed Nelson."

Jack looked at her. "I told you I don't resent you."

"For you loving me. This is about you thinking Nelson was killed on his terms as opposed to you killing him on yours."

"Wasn't he killed on his terms? You said he begged you to."

"He did. I wasn't going to. But then he started saying things to make me angry, things about you, about us and I know he was only doing it so I would kill him but...but killing him was something I needed to do. To make sure he couldn't hurt me anymore."

"Bridget, I wouldn't have let him..."

"I know but it was always going to be something that would be stuck in the back of my mind. What if he didn't die? What if he got off the island? What if one day down the line I saw him again? Jack, this isn't about me not trusting your ability to protect me, that's the furthest thing from what I believe but it was...I wanted to see him dead with my own eyes. That's a horrible thing to say, to want. I know that but I know now that he is dead and that there is not a chance he is ever going to be in my life again. I know you said you wanted to be the one to kill him but I think I needed to be the one to kill him and I don't care if he thought he was going to be killed on his terms. I killed him and I did it for me."

Bridget ran her good hand through her hair in restlessness and when she was bringing it down Jack caught it in his before kissing her. Bridget responded instantly. Jack's hand went from her hand to her jaw which he held with both hands on either side. When they parted, Jack looked at her.

"I understand what you're saying luv. I was only thinking about meself wanting to kill Nelson. I'm a very selfish man luv."

"I can be just as selfish."

"We're a good pair then."

Bridget exhaled. "It's so good to hear something like that for a change."

Jack smiled. "I'll be sure to say it more often."

* * *

**Fourty chapters. I'm astounded. Seriously, thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story. **

**Well things seem to be getting back to normal for the two. Good ol' midnight chats!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	41. Bets

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, linalove, xBelekinax, callieandjack and Midnight LeAnn!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 41!**

"What did you do to my hammock?"

"Don't worry, we can fix it."

Anamaria raised an eyebrow at Bridget who was cringing. Ana had insisted on going back to her own room today only to find that in the short time Bridget was in there, she had broken her hammock beyond repair.

"You're in my room for a couple of days and..."

"Okay, I get it. Bad luck, clumsy, shouldn't be allowed near anyone else's things. I'm sorry. But we can fix it."

Anamaria poked Bridget in the arm that was held by the sling.

"Ow!"

"You can't fix anything."

"Okay, true. But I am pretty well in there with the Captain. I can get him to fix it."

Anamaria smirked. "Oh, you're in there with the Captain, are you?" Ana's smirk dropped. "Oh God, please don't tell me. In here..."

"How do you think we broke the hammock?"

"Bridget!"

"I'm joking! No, believe it or not, we can restrain ourselves."

"Well I'd believe it about you..."

"As I was saying, I'll just ask Jack if there are anymore sheets for hammocks."

"Why didn't you do that for yourself?"

Bridget seemed slightly embarrassed and answered quietly. "I did but nobody trusted me to be able to stay in a hammock."

Ana laughed. "Aw, you're so incompetent."

"Yes well you're also....something not nice."

Ana laughed again. "You are just the gift that keeps on giving to the more mocking of us of the human race."

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Ana gave her a look. "Do you want me to get Jack to help you or not?"

"I can wait. He's busy."

Bridget nodded. "Doing loads of Captain-y things."

"Well at least things are getting back to normal for him."

"Yes, you're fine, me and him are fine, Barbossa has been keeping to himself and Tia which I think is slightly suspicious but there's nothing we can do about it and the winds are good. Things might actually be going well for a change."

Ana smiled. "About time."

* * *

"There she is!" Matelot said as Bridget walked up on deck later. It was quite foggy but cold winds and fog never bothered Bridget seeing as she came from a country that didn't have a hot climate. The same could not be said for the rest of the crew. They had been complaining for days at the colder temperature. Bridget smiled as she walked over to the crew, they had taken to mocking the living daylights out of her since she'd told them how she'd hurt her wrist. Oh, and they couldn't let her forget her drunken ramblings.

"Okay, let the mocking commence." She said. She was going to ask if they needed help with their duties but with her arm, she couldn't really do much.

"We weren't going to mock you Bridget." Ladbroc said. "We're as harmless as puppy dogs."

"Very funny. " Bridget said with an amused tone. "You know I have half a mind to..."

"Only half a mind? That explains it." Duncan said.

Bridget laughed. "That's a good one. Are ye ever going to stop?"

"Bridget," Marty said. "We've been pirates for years. Drunken pirates at that. And not once, have we caused ourselves an injury due to a _hammock_. You sleep in one for one night and you lose the use of an arm. That don't just go away..."

Bridget nodded. She actually didn't mind the mocking seeing as the crew were always mocking each other. It made her feel like she was one of them. She just hadn't found out anything good to mock them back with yet.

"Well, that mightn't go away but I can. See you, men." She said as she walked away. She heard many variants of 'be careful' called after her which she found a bit odd but shrugged it off. She walked over to Gibbs who was sitting on a barrell.

"Hello Master Gibbs." She said as she sat down across from him. Gibbs was another person not to complain about the cold seeing as he had been in the Caribbean only slightly longer than her.

"Hello lass. How are you today? How's the arm?"

"It's getting better." Bridget always found it sweet that Gibbs didn't mock her...much.

"Well you take care of yourself for the next few days." He said.

"Why only the next few days?" She asked.

"Oh no, I was just saying because...your arm. Wouldn't want to hurt your arm more."

Bridget furrowed her eyebrows. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Of course not lass. What wouldn't I be telling ya? Just be careful for the next, say, four days."

"Why just four days?"

"I was just..."

"Gibbs!" Ladbroc said as he came upon the two. "That's not in the rules. You can't guess to her."

Bridget was confused to say the least. "Rules?"

"Nothing lass." Gibbs said.

"Okay, what's going on?" Bridget said.

The two pirates looked at each other before looking at her guiltily.

* * *

"Jack!"

Jack looked down to see Bridget coming up to him at the helm. "What is it luv?"

"Guess what I just found out."

"Guessing is a fool's game luv. Just tell me."

"There is a bet going around the ship to see how long it takes for me to hurt myself again."

Jack looked at her, a little too shocked. "What? That is inexcusable. I am shocked to the very core. A bet? Ludicrous. And they didn't even involve you." Bridget raised an eyebrow at him. "Say, luv, if they had included you, what amount of time would you have gone for? A week? Week and a half? Six days?"

"You're in on the bet, aren't you?"

"Of course not! I am appalled you would even think that. How could I possibly be involved? But if I was..."

Bridget hit him with her good arm. "Jack!"

"Well, bad things are going to happen whether I like it or not. If I can't stop it yet, I might as well make some money out of it."

"That's just what every girl wants to hear." Bridget said to herself looking up at the sky.

"Oh come here." Jack said pulling her around her waist towards him. "We have a long time at sea luv. We have to keep ourselves amused and like it or not, when you don't try to be, you're very amusing."

"What do you mean when I don't try to be?"

"You know, tripping, falling, general drunkenness. We make bets about everything so one day, you arose in conversation and before we knew it, we were putting money on your..."

"Clumsiness?"

"Inability to stand upright for too long."

"Glad to know my pain amuses you." She said to make him squirm a little in revenge.

Jack hesitated. "Luv, you know I hate seeing you in pain. But the stories of how you came to be in precarious circumstances are usually very funny."

"Well why not try to show me how to get up to the crow's nest? I'm sure you could garner a few giggles at those attempts."

"Okay I told you, you are not allowed anywhere near the crows nest." Jack said seriously.

"Oh come on, you'd win your bet faster. You could buy a new little woman."

"Not funny."

"Who says I'm joking? You could have someone who could manage every day tasks with poise and grace and no risk of setting themselves on fire or something. Imagine that. You'd have less to bet about but..."

"Whoever you just spoke about sounds dreadfully boring. I'd rather stick with you and your flair for gaucherie."

"Sure, it makes you money."

"Just for that, the next time you fall down a flight of stairs or something, don't expect me to come running to help you."

"Not if it's the day you bet on." Bridget was trying not to laugh as it was very apparent that her plan to make Jack squirm was succeeding.

"Wha...Do you really think I would not help you just because of a bet?"

"Hmm, not help someone who probably will get in the same predicament the day after or give away some money and prove that you were wrong and some other member of our crew beat you?"

Jack hesitated. "That's not even...I was just..."

Bridget laughed. "Relax Jack. I'm joking. It's okay about the bet." She started twirling his braids. "Now, I have a question."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Are there any hammocks for Anamaria that I haven't broken?"

Jack chuckled. "Come on." He said, handing the wheel to Cotton and walking down the stairs. Bridget followed him down but tripped on a step. She would have fallen if Jack had turned and caught her.

"I thought you weren't going to help me when I fell down stairs?" Bridget asked with a smile.

"I thought you knew I'd utilise any chance to have the most beautiful woman in the world fall into me arms?"

Bridget blushed embarrassedly and responded with a sarcastic "Aww..."

* * *

"Ugh..."

Barbossa had spotted the two looking closer than they had in days and wasn't the least bit impressed. "What the hell are they doing acting like bloody Romeo and Juliet again?"

"It take a lot more den a few words to keep dose two apart Barbossa."

"A few words? He practically admitted she was a bloody nuisance to his life."

"Bridget is more important to Jack Sparrow den what you see as him life being easy."

Barbossa sneered at the woman who was bent over charts. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I be consulting maps."

"With crab claws? We know where we're going. Getting rid of that bloody curse to make everything even easier for the two lovebirds."

"I not mapping locations."

"Then what?"

"Stories."

"What?"

"People's stories. I see very interesting times ahead."

"For who?"

"Our Romeo and Juliet."

Barbossa smirked. "Interesting as in bad?"

"You don't need to know Captain Barbossa."

"Well why don't you map me future and see if I'm getting me ship back soon."

"I have done enough for Barbossa wit no payback."

"Well I haven't had much time nor requirements to pay you back. Anyway, to think of the life I'm going to lead now because of the way you brought me back..."

Tia smirked. "Barbossa is not pleased with the circumstances of how him is alive."

"Bloody right I'm not. To think that I'll die again if... It's a bloody nuisance."

"It ties you to dis ship more now."

"Not the aspects of it I enjoy."

"Well nothing can be done to turn it back now."

"Unfortunately. I have to live with it."

"De key word being live."

"How witty."

* * *

"There's your hammock."

"Took you long enough. I thought Bridget asked for it hours ago."

"I'm a busy man. It's up, isn't it? Happy now?"

"Very. Now get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want me room to meself again."

"It's my ship."

"Which you have given me a room on. A room I don't allow just anybody in to."

"I'm not just anybody. I'm your Captain."

"Who guaranteed that I'd have the privacy of my own room."

"Fine. I'm going. Towards the more agreeable of the women on this ship."

"I'm sure she'd be much happier with your company than I would."

"Goodbye then." Jack said walking out of the room.

"Thank you." Anamaria called after him and it was obvious she wasn't just thanking him for leaving. Jack nodded at her and left the room.

He walked up on deck and sighed. He didn't mind the cool weather but he preferred the sun. Still, no sun and colder winds meant there were out of the Caribbean and firmly at sea which meant they were getting closer to Singapore. Something Jack was going to consider a good thing as it got closer to ridding Bridget of the curse and making her life and their lives together a little easier. Jack found said woman sitting on the stairs up to the helm, her feet leaning flat up against the wood opposite her. Jack saw that she was deeply concentrated on not one but two books, one in her hand, the other resting against her thighs. He smirked and walked over to her curiously.

"Bridget, what are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Two books?"

"Yes."

Jack lifted one of the books to see the covers. "Bridget, this book is in French."

"I'm trying to teach myself. This book," She lifted the other book. "Is the English version."

"How do you know that?"

"Well I know amour means love which is in the title of both books and they have the same author so I took a gamble. Since I've been trying to get through this book for over an hour, if you tell me now that I'm wrong, I may cry."

Jack chuckled as he sat on the stair below hers. "No, you're not wrong. But instead of trying to translate word for word, how about I just teach you?"

Bridget smiled. "That's very sweet but you're probably very busy."

It was true. The seas were getting quite rough and he had to spend a lot of time consulting maps to Singapore. But he was never one to let her down.

"We'll just spend the time I should be sword training you into teaching you different things until your arm heals. I'll have you conversing with any culture in no time."

Bridget thought about it. "Okay then."

"Having a second language is always handy for pirates."

Bridget smiled at him. "Jack, English is my second language."

Jack remembered. "That's right. Well it doesn't hurt to have a third or fourth." He looked at her. "Sometimes it's hard to remember that if you were at your home, you wouldn't be speaking English."

Bridget leaned into his lips. "I am home."

Jack smiled and kissed her. The kiss was interrupted though when the heavens opened and rain starting quickly pouring on them, soaking them in seconds. Bridget shoved the books into her coat as they both stood.

"Luv, forget the books, get into the cabin."

"Oh God, not another storm..." Bridget said remembering how she fared in the last one.

"I don't know but I'm not chancing you if it is." Jack said as he pulled her towards the cabin. Bridget wasn't going to easy.

"Jack, I got more thrown around in there than ye did out here."

"Trust me luv, you didn't. Get inside. Even if it's only rain, with your luck at the moment, you'll get pneumonia." He said picking her up by the waist and getting her into the cabin.

"No, I won't."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes."

Jack looked at her. "What?"

"I bet you I won't get sick."

Jack thought about it. "Alright, you're on."

Bridget smiled and then thought about what they just did. "We're a weird couple."

Jack had obviously been thinking the same thing as he was biting his lip and nodding. He shrugged and went to a chest, pulling out bandages.

"What are those for?"

"Your bandages got soaked with the rest of you." He said standing up and ushering her to the bed.

"Jack, I'm soaking."

"So am I. Hurry up."

She sat on it and he sat across from her taking off her old bandages.

"Ow."

"Sorry luv. Oh wow," He said as he pulled the last of the bandages off. "That's some nasty bruising luv."

Bridget nodded. Her arm was ruined in purplish bruising. Some of it was turning more greyish and yellow now and none of it was aesthetically pleasing. It looked horribly painful. Now Jack felt bad for betting on when she would hurt herself and saying it was amusing. He didn't see how he couldn't be when faced with the results. There was nothing amusing about it.

Jack was trying to be very careful while bandaging her up again but Bridget couldn't help leaving out a few hisses and groans. When he was done, she looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem luv." He smiled at her. Jack leaned in to her to finish their kiss. It wasn't long before Bridget felt Jack pushing against her upper body to lie back on the bed. The kiss broke and Jack looked down at her with a smile, his hand going to her wet hair. He was delighted that they were back on good terms. Jack brought his lips down to hers again and Bridget happily reciprocated.

A knock at the door interrupted them. "Captain, are you in there?"

Jack laid his forehead against hers. "Oh that's right, I'm a Captain."

"With lots of Captain-y things to do."

Jack nodded and placed one last kiss on her lips before getting up and leaving the room. Bridget got up too and starting changing the sheets of the bed seeing as her and Jack had soaked the last ones. When she was done, she changed into her nightdress with a shawl to keep warm and sat on the bed, continuing to read her books. She actually found the sound of the rain hitting the wood quite relaxing. There also didn't seem to be a storm approaching which meant no bad luck was coming her way. Hopefully. Well not until the next morning...

* * *

"Bridget, you're sick."

"I am not sick."

"Oh really? Is that why you were up at half four this morning coughing and sneezing and lacking the ability to do that oh so difficult task of breathing?" Jack smirked. "And this morning, your voice tells me a similar story. You're all stuffy."

"I'm not stuffy." Bridget said as if it were a ridiculous notion. "I am...just...trying out a new...kind of voice...to be sexy for you..."

Jack smirked. "Oh, well that's very kind Bridget but I'm afraid it's not working. So I think you should stop doing it. Go on, _try_ to speak normally."

Bridget stayed silent for a second, furiously thinking. "I...think that this voice...will grow on you. So I'm gonna keep it."

"Are the watery eyes a way to keep me aroused too?"

"I'm...just very emotional lately."

"About what?"

"About...love. Our love. I'm very happy about it."

"To the point of tears?"

"Absolutely."

"You're not leaving the cabin." Jack said with his arms folded.

"I'm not sick!"

"You are, also, not leaving."

"You can't keep me in here Sparrow." Bridget said. The next second, she sneezed loudly.

"Aha!" Jack said triumphantly. "A sneeze. You're sick."

"That wasn't a sneeze." Bridget said. "That was...an exclamation. A little joyous shout for the joys of being healthy. Huzzah. See? I'm going to go now." Bridget said trying to walk out of the cabin but Jack caught her and lifted her, careful of her arm and carried her back to the bed.

"No. You lose. You're not going anywhere."

Bridget huffed. "Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Rest. Sleep. You like that, remember?" He said pulling the covers over her.

"Well if I have to stay, you have to go." She said pushing him away with no strength.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm sick." She said. "Apparently!" She added quickly after. "And I don't want you getting...apparently sick."

"I'll be fine Bridget." He smiled.

"That's what I said. The last thing we need is both of us stuck in bed...together...all day...by ourselves...for a few days...and no one else allowed in..." She seemed to be talking more to herself now but Jack caught every word and was considering the facts along with her.

"You know, maybe I should stay in here with you, keep you company." He said quickly, taking off his coat.

"No!" Bridget said quickly. "I left out all the bad stuff! Like sick and headache and no energy to...you have to leave."

Jack huffed. "Fine. But I'm coming back to check on you. Regularly." He kissed her forehead and left the cabin.

Bridget sagged. "Stupid bet."

* * *

**I'm finding doing mean things to Bridget very entertaining lately. I thought after all the difficulties those two went through, some fluff was needed! I wonder what Jack won in the bet...**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	42. Choices

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, callieandjack, xBelekinax and linalove!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 42!**

Bridget woke up feeling terrible. She was all sweaty and had a terrible headache.

_I can't believe I'm sick. Sick! Of all the annoying things to happen to me._

Bridget sat up and grabbed a book from her nightstand and began reading it. She had been reading for a while when she heard the door open. Thinking it was Jack, Bridget smiled and looked up. Her smile dropped when she saw who it really was.

"What are you doing in here?"

I just want to know how you are feeling, Bridget." Tia answered. "It must be dreadful to be cooped up in here when you've been locked away for so long. Seven years."

"How do you know that?"

"Der is not a lot I don't know. I know about you past, you present and I know..."

"My future?"

"Your destiny."

"The only destiny I have is to be with Jack."

"I can see dat you love him."

"I do."

"Him love you too."

Bridget sneezed before nodding. "I know."

"But sometime people must do things even if it hurt de people dey love."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll know."

"You know, if you really do know these things then if you just told people, maybe we could stop them before these unpleasant consequences come along."

"Dat is not how it works. You cannot cheat destiny."

"So you're not going to tell me?"

Tia smiled. "Do you really tink your life will be dat simple?"

"I'm going to make it that simple. There's not a thing in this world that is going to make me not choose Jack, no matter what the choice is."

"Oh really?" Tia said.

"Yes really." Bridget started coughing. "I want Jack. I have Jack. I'm not leaving him."

"What if you didn't have choice?" Bridget turned when she heard a new voice and saw Barbossa entering the cabin.

"Get out."

"Shush. I want to talk to you." Barbossa said.

"I don't want to talk to you. How did you even get in here?"

"Oh everyone's too busy to notice me. Their general rule is to ignore my existence. Something I'm fine with, allows me to get around easier."

"Well I don't have to stay here." Bridget said and she attempted to get up. Barbossa, who was dragging a chair over to sit next to the bed, pushed her back down. It wasn't hard since she didn't have any energy. She just lay on her side.

"Calm down. You weren't resisting my company when you and Jack were fighting."

"We weren't fighting and I wasn't wearing a nightdress and stuck in a bed those times."

"Oh, worried?"

Bridget gave him an angry look. "If Jack finds you in here, he'll kill you."

"He won't kill me. He's the good one."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know how you could have forgiven the good Captain."

"What does it matter to you?"

"Well those few days, you actually seemed to have a brain. You knew what was what. Now you're back to being under the illusion that Jack cares more about you than himself."

"It's exactly that kind of thinking that leads me to believe that you definitely won't understand so there's no point in explaining."

"So am I to wait for every time Jack treats you badly to get you to actually think with rationality?"

"You don't have to wait for anything. We have nothing to do with each other. I am not helping you get the Pearl back and then becoming part of your crew. I'm not one to sign up for a fool's mission."

"Oh really? What do you call trying to change Jack into a one woman man?"

"An achievement I've already accomplished."

"I can see why you would think that. We're at sea all alone. Wait until Jack is around some familiar faces."

"Who say it be Jack dat will stray?" Tia smirked.

"Oh?" Barbossa said and he looked at Bridget. "That's interesting. I never even considered it. I wonder who'll be able to drive you away from Jack. Maybe he's in Singapore."

"He won't be. He doesn't exist." Bridget said and she looked at Tia. "I would never cheat on Jack."

Bridget started sneezing.

"Well not like you are now." Barbossa said. "Who'd find you alluring now? But when you're on a good day..." He really seemed to be going through people in his head as if trying to find eligible suitors.

"Why did you do that?" Bridget asked Tia. "Now, he's not going to leave me alone about it. If you do know everything, you should know that I won't choose any man over Jack. It's not hard to see that I love him." Bridget started coughing again. Whereas Barbossa just looked mildly repulsed, Tia sat on the edge of the bed and starting stroking her hair and taking it away from her face. Bridget groaned. She really did feel horrible.

"Poor Bridget is not at all well." Tia said sympathetically.

"So, you're not even worried about what Tia's been saying?" Barbossa asked, ignoring the fact that Bridget was obviously not in the mood to talk.

"No, I'm not because I know there's not a chance that I would do that." Bridget said, her breathing heavy from her coughing fit. "Would you please get out?"

"Tia is never wrong." Barbossa said.

"Barbossa..." Tia said.

"If she predicts you're going to run off with another man, you can bet..."

"Get him out." Bridget said. If this was what she was going to have to listen to, she'd rather try to sleep.

"That shouldn't be a problem luv."

Bridget looked over to see Jack walking further into the cabin.

"Barbossa, I don't know why you insist on staying around my lass but it's becoming a nasty habit that I'm not very fond of. Get out."

Barbossa smirked and stood to be eye to eye with Jack. "You know what? I don't think I will."

"What? You don't have a choice. I'm the Captain of this ship..."

"Well so am I Jack. This was my cabin for eight long years and I shant be leaving it just because you tell me to."

"Well it's not your cabin anymore. It was my cabin before you ever came on this ship and it's my cabin now and always will be."

"I wouldn't be too confident of that statement Jack."

"Well no, if I were you I wouldn't be either but since it's me saying it, I'm going to trust me words."

"Gentlemen..." Tia said but the men ignored her.

"You were always too confident Jack. That's what lost you the Pearl in the first place."

"I thought it was my idea that pirates could negotiate?"

"It was your unfounded confidence thinking anyone cared about what you had to say. Make no mistake; I'll be back in this cabin in no time."

"You cared about what I said when you were going to be Commodore and getting 10 percent of me plunder."

"It was 50."

"15."

"40."

"45."

"Would you two fools be quiet or both get out!" Tia said annoyed. The two men looked at her surprised. "De girl is sick and don't need to be hearing you two argue and bicker."

They looked to Bridget to see she really did look dreadful. Her skin was pale and sweaty, there was no colour to her lips and her hair was sticking to her. She was also breathing heavily. She didn't even seem to realise there were people in the room with her. She was nearly unconscious. Jack felt awful when he saw her but Barbossa remained nonplussed.

"She has the flu. She's not dying. Is she?"

Jack threw him an angry look. "If you don't get out in three seconds, I'm killing you again."

"I'd like to see you try Sparrow."

"I've done it once..."

"Out! Both of you." Tia said. "Now."

"This is my cabin." Jack said.

"It is also Bridget's and she needs rest. Out."

Barbossa rolled his eyes and left the cabin. Jack stayed.

"He's gone. I'm staying." Jack went and sat in the unoccupied chair. "Why are you so bothered anyway?" He asked Tia. "You've barely spoken to Bridget."

"I've spoken to her more dan you know Jack Sparrow. I can see Bridget."

"Well so can I." Jack said and he looked over to see her eyes closed.

"Not like I can."

Jack nodded. "You can see what lies in store. Is it good things?"

"Depends on what you find good and de choices made."

"Surely you know the outcome of these choices."

"I might."

"I know you do."

"You won't know much else."

"What Barbossa just said...she will be around to make these choices, won't she?"

"If I could predict death Jack Sparrow, I would have told you not to kill Barbossa as opposed to having to bring him back."

Jack's eyes widened. "She can't..."

Tia threw him a smirk. "She has de flu from de rain Jack Sparrow. She be fine in a few days. De once reckless Jack Sparrow has learned consideration."

Jack sat upright. "I've always considered things."

"Oh really? What about de decision to give up de bearings of Isla De Muerta to your first mate? Did you consider if you could trust him?"

"I..."

"Did you consider dat maybe stealing a boat might get Bridget into trouble?"

"Did she tell you that?"

"Did you consider your quest to seduce a Governor's daughter into bed would lead you to try and seduce a maid into bed, only to fall in love?"

"When I found out she was a maid..."

"Your first thought was to still get her into bed, do not lie to me Jack Sparrow."

"Okay it was but I'm glad now..."

"Dat you didn't? Only because she made you realise dat she would be a challenge. Something you didn't consider. Yet you stayed around her. Why?"

Jack shrugged. "I found her interesting. I wanted to get to know her."

"But you still wanted your way wit her above everything. Only when love came along, did your urges come second. A very, very close second."

"If that were true then why did I let her wait so long?"

"Because you _couldn't_ seduce her. You had no choice."

"You're all about the bloody choice lately, aren't you?"

"When it comes to you and Bridget, choice is a very big issue. Choice and trust. Bridget will have choices, big choices. But you Jack Sparrow will have de biggest choice."

Tia certainly knew how to make Jack curious. "Will I make the right one?"

"No one but you can answer dat. Do you feel you've made de right choices so far?"

"I do."

"Den you should not worry. Just trust dose same instincts when you are made do so."

"What did Barbossa mean?" Jack asked.

Tia frowned. "About what?"

"When I came in, he was talking about Bridget running off with another man. What was he talking about?"

Tia smirked. "Is Jack Sparrow worried?"

"Should I be? Is my biggest choice one of forgiveness?"

"Do you trust Bridget like she trust you?" Jack noticed how Tia's fingers began playing with his hand.

"I've never had a reason not to trust Bridget. The same way she's never had a reason not to trust me."

"Has she not?"

Jack frowned. "There've been no other women since I met her."

"Scarlett? Giselle?"

"I wouldn't call the slaps infidelity."

"You were quite happy to see dem before you realised dey were not happy to see you. I know you Jack Sparrow."

"I wasn't...I was just being...It had been a long..." The smirk she held, the hand on his and her questions were getting him annoyed. "Look!" He pulled out his compass and showed it to her. "Look, it's very firmly pointing one way. To her!" Jack said indicating the woman in the bed. "No offence, you're a lovely woman but I don't want you or any other women. I want Bridget. Now, this wasn't a question about my fidelity."

Tia smirked. "Like I said, do you trust her? No matter de reason."

Jack thought about it and nodded. "I do."

"Den you shouldn't be worrying." Tia got up off the bed. "I shall leave you wit Bridget." She said and she walked towards the door.

"I could have done it." Jack said. "Seduced her."

Tia smirked. "You could have and couldn't have. You would have succeeded in getting her into bed but you know as well as I do dat if you had done dat before she was ready, she wouldn't have forgiven you or herself and you would have lost her. Dat is why you couldn't do it. Love has Jack Sparrow caught firmly by the..."

"Goodbye Tia." Jack interrupted.

Tia smirked and walked away. "I would have said heart."

"You're the only one."

Tia left the cabin and Jack took her place on the side of the bed. He stroked Bridget's arm and after a while, she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"How are you feeling luv?" Jack asked.

"I'm dizzy."

"Want a bucket?"

"I want a gun."

"You have no idea how much I'm going to throw you a no on that one."

"I feel like I'm dying anyway."

"But you're not and I'd be the worst lover in the world if I made it so you were."

"Huh...I never thought of you as a lover."

Jack frowned. "What did you think I was? Your doctor?"

"You make very close inspections. Some might say inappropriate."

"I'm just very thorough at my job. Only the best."

"What I meant was the word lover."

"Well what would you call me?"

Bridget thought about it. "...Jack."

"I can see where you might come up with that."

"I thought I was very original."

Jack chuckled. He stopped when Bridget started coughing.

When she stopped coughing, she looked at him. "You should leave. I don't want you getting sick. You're the Captain."

"Nonsense. I'm fine. I'm going to stay and look after you for a while."

"I don't want you looking at me at all."

"Why not?"

"I'm a mess and all disgusting and sweaty."

Jack smiled. "You are. But you're my sweaty mess and I love you and your pathetic little self."

Bridget sneezed. "Ugh, I just want to be better."

"Want me to take your mind off of things? I know what always makes you feel better."

"Oh God Jack, I don't have the energy..."

"What? No, I just meant..." He said, holding up a book and pointing to it.

"Oh right. Okay."

Jack got up and went over to his side of the bed, sitting up against the headboard and wrapped one arm around Bridget. He opened the book where the bookmark lay and began reading.

* * *

**Tia Dalma is murder on spellcheck.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	43. Loyalty

**Thank You to callieandjack, Pirate-on-fleet-street, Midnight LeAnn, linalove, xBelekinax and lori!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates.**

**Here's Chapter 43!**

Jack walked into the galley and found who he was looking for.

"Barbossa, just the man I wanted to see."

Barbossa looked up at him. "Oh really? And why would that be?"

Jack sat across from him. "Well I usually try to maintain me distance from you but I want to ask you why you don't extend the same courtesy to me lass. Why are you always around Bridget?"

Barbossa smirked. "Jealous Jack?"

"Unlikely mate. But it is curious. What do you think you're going to achieve? You must know that it's not going to come to anything. She's not going to help you."

Barbossa's eyes became slits. "You really trust her, don't you?"

"I do. I have no fears that you're going to get the Pearl through her. You are severely wasting your time."

"Oh really? Then why, may I ask, are you so annoyed if I speak with her?"

"Because she don't want you to seeing as all you do is badmouth me. It's a loyalty thing. Something you wouldn't know anything about I understand but some people do actually regard loyalty as important. Not something to be punished."

"Who did I ever punish for being loyal?"

"Bootstrap."

Barbossa gave Jack an angry look for even mentioning the name. "Bootstrap kept us cursed."

"Do you think I'm going to mad at him for that? He did it as revenge for me. Lovely gesture."

"It was a fool's errand."

"He succeeded."

"He paid a heavy price. But enjoyable to carry out, you should have been there."

Jack's jaw tightened. "I found it so suitable that his son assisted in killing you."

"The son that he abandoned. Not very nice of him."

"Well he..."

"Don't make excuses for him. He knew what he was doing. He wanted to be a pirate. Children don't mix with the pirate lifestyle Jack and Bootstrap knew that. That's why he ran away. You're quite a good man yourself for running away."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Barbossa smirked. "It don't mean anything besides what I said Jack. But you can't admit I'm wrong."

"Don't pretend like you know anything about meself Barbossa, it's been eight years."

"You don't seem to have changed that much. You were scared of confrontation then and you are now. Let's not judge your sense of responsibility until you're faced with some proper ones."

Jack knew that Barbossa had just taken a dig at Jack's courage if Bridget ever became pregnant. And by saying he wasn't going to discuss responsibility, he had just challenged Jack to refuse to leave out the responsibilities, for him to insist that he could be responsible. He wanted Jack to do that so Barbossa could rip him to shreds and use his relationship with Bridget to do it. But that definitely wasn't something Jack was going to give Barbossa the pleasure of doing. What would he say in the first place? He'd probably either make himself look weaker or prove Barbossa right. Jack wouldn't win in that discussion. He didn't know what he'd do if Bridget did get pregnant. How would he defend himself against Barbossa's truths? So he left responsibility for confrontation. "I confronted you, didn't I? Beat you too."

"You had to if you wanted the Pearl back. One time doesn't excuse all the cowardice."

"What is cowardice about using the abilities I have to win?"

"There are times for talking and times when talking just won't do. You never accepted that."

"I'm still here, aren't I? I'm doing something right."

"You run away from your problems. And hope they won't catch up with you. But they will."

"Will they?"

"Aye, you're on your way to one right now."

"Sao Feng doesn't worry me." Jack lied. It was convincing but Barbossa still didn't buy it.

"Does he not? Well he should. He's crazier than both of us and just as possessive. A ruthless man. And you're not in his favour."

"What makes you think I plan to even see Sao Feng?"

"He'll know you're in his waters sooner or later. He'll find you. Any chance to rid the world of Jack Sparrow is one not to be sniffed at. And Sao Feng is very well aware of this."

"If Sao Feng wanted me dead, he would have done it last time I was in Singapore. I got away unscathed then, I can do it again."

"Oh really? Well if he can't kill you he might just take a leaf out of your book."

"What are you talking about?"

"You took something of his; he'll take something of yours."

Jack knew what Barbossa meant straight away. Jack had bedded some of Sao Feng's women; Sao Feng would take Jack's woman. Well it wasn't happening.

"I have no plans to go anywhere near Sao Feng and I certainly have no plans to let Sao Feng go anywhere near Bridget."

"He has more men than you Jack. An army. Sao Feng will take what he wants."

"What makes you think he'll want her?" Jack knew that Sao Feng would want Bridget but he wouldn't get her.

"Sao Feng has an eye for beautiful things. He'll want her. And he'll take her to spite you. Even if he didn't want to spite you, he'd still take her. Sao Feng is another Captain unaware of this loyalty you speak of. Come to think of it, you don't really practise what you teach. Loyalty? You're all about you."

"Sao Feng will be at the bottom of the ocean before he's near Bridget." Jack ignored Barbossa's jibe at his loyalty.

"Why? Will you lead him down there when you run away for him to chase?"

"Isn't Sao Feng all about honour? Why would he try to do to me what he faults me with doing to him? He'd just try and kill me."

"There'll be no trying if he wants to. He does see honour as a great quality. But he also relishes the challenge of winning over beautiful women."

"Once again, I am not in the least bit worried about Bridget's loyalties."

"It's sweet that you think he might give her the choice."

"She won't be away from me. I know you seem to think that she's going to run off with another man or I'm going to play away from home but you're wrong. Again."

"It wasn't me that said Bridget would play away."

"Well it certainly wasn't her."

"Aye. It wasn't. It was Tia Dalma."

Jack looked unfazed but that had thrown him. "And when did she make this prediction?"

"Not but a few hours ago. When we were in with your sickly lass."

"Tia speaks in riddles. She could mean anything."

"This was as clear as day."

"I have this little habit of not believing you that's just come around again. So sorry."

"You don't have to believe me Jack."

"Well that's good for everyone all around, isn't it? You try to play your little mind games, they don't work on anyone, you accept that, lovely little ending."

"Don't they work?" Barbossa smirked.

"One question," Jack said. "Why are you torturing her? Why not me directly? You were never one to skirt around revenge. If you want me gone, why not try to kill me instead of trying to get Bridget to hurt me? Why not try and turn me crew against me to commit mutiny again? Why is it just her you're focusing on?"

Barbossa stayed silent. "You took me ship and me life Jack. I'm hardly going to get any revenge while we're out in the middle of the ocean and surrounded by your crew."

"So, what are you saying? You're not trying to get revenge on me? Just passing the time by annoying me?"

"I'm not trying to annoy you either Jack. I'm staying away from you. You said it yourself."

"But you're always around Bridget."

"So what if I am?"

Jack grimaced. "You don't fancy her, do you?"

"Well I wouldn't say no but..."

"Stop talking."

"You asked."

"I regret that. So you're not trying to keep her for yourself and you're not trying to get at me through her. What are you doing?"

"Weighing my options."

"Your options? What does that mean? Bridget is no where near your options."

"Would you not like me to look out for her when Sao Feng kills you and I rule the Pearl again?"

"You really think he's going to kill me, don't you?"

"I do. And I don't take slackers on me ship."

"Bridget is not a slacker."

"She's not. But the way you teach her how to be a pirate will get her killed. You're teaching her by your rules but she doesn't have a man's strength or your smarts. She gets into the kind of scrapes we've found ourselves in and she's a goner."

"I've taught her how to cheat and..."

"Every pirate cheats Jack. More experienced pirates with more tricks. You don't let her in on the nasty side of things because you want to protect her. You think you'll always be around to save her."

"I'm teaching her sword fighting so she can defend herself when I'm not there."

"Did you not just say yourself that she won't be very far from you?"

"That's the plan. But I still want her to know how to defend herself."

"Well you know as well as I that half of the time, she'll be protecting herself from men who find her as agreeable as you do. But you haven't told her that. She needs to learn cunning and stealth above all else."

"I can..."

"You're always going to leave the more unpleasant aspects out. She needs someone who doesn't care what she's feeling to show her what the real world is like. She needs to know that bad things can happen to good people and just because she's got her swoony little pirate Captain, life isn't a fairytale."

"You don't know her history, do you?"

"Her past doesn't matter."

"So you want to teach her?"

"I don't tolerate slackers."

"And why would you even want her on your ship?"

"There was something I noticed when Robins' men were onboard. They were all looking at her. Even Robins. All focused on her. It'd be handy to have a distraction when we'd need one."

Jack wasn't taking any of this conversation seriously because he didn't believe that he'd be as easy to get rid of as Barbossa thought he would. But he still didn't like Barbossa talking about Bridget being a lure for men so Barbossa could win against them. "You're talking as if all of this is a certainty."

"I have faith in Sao Feng."

"I have faith in me abilities to survive. They haven't let me down so far. The same can't be said for yours."

"We'll see what we can say about your lasses when it comes down to it."

"That still doesn't explain why you keep trying to turn her against me."

Barbossa shrugged. "I have nothing good to say about you."

"If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all."

"She'll be all mourning if you die. I don't need to be dealing with that."

"So your plan is to let someone else kill me so you can take me ship and not have to deal with me retaliating crew because you didn't kill me and to get Bridget to turn against me or me against her so she'll become part of your crew so you can use her feminine charms to distract enemies?"

Barbossa smirked. "If that's the way things go, it'll be a good thing for me but as you can see, I have a very little part to play. If me crew were here, you and your crew would already be dead. But I'll have a new one soon enough."

"One problem, Bridget wouldn't join your crew."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. If she knew about this..."

"She does know about this."

Jack tensed. "What?"

Barbossa smirked. "Oh aye Jack, I let her in on me plans for her days ago. Has she not told you? Well she hasn't given me an answer yet, must still be mulling things over. Big choice."

Choice. A word Jack was getting very sick of. And Barbossa knew it. But then Jack remembered something. His habit of eavesdropping had let him in on one of their little discussions.

"_You're going to have to learn to obey your Captain."_

"_Jack is my Captain."_

Jack remained stoic in front of Barbossa. He wasn't letting him in on the fact that Jack knew Bridget had indeed let Barbossa know where her allegiances lay. It was time for Jack to play a little game of his own...

* * *

**Jack has plans! How fun! I wonder what they'll be...**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	44. The Break Up

**Thank You to callieandjack, Smithy, Pirate-on-fleet-street, linalove and xBelekinax!**

**Smithy: Don't worry, they have a firm place in the story but just not until everyone's back from Singapore! Have to give them time to miss the pirate lifestyle!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 44!**

Barbossa walked on deck to find Jack at the helm the next day. He looked very deep in thought about something. Barbossa walked over to Gibbs.

"Master Gibbs."

Gibbs looked at him. "Aye?"

"Tell me, why isn't Jack in with his lass?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Been thinking that meself. He ain't been in to see her all day. Or last night. He just stayed in the galley drinking with the crew until he passed out. He hasn't been to see her since he chased you and Tia Dalma out yesterday. Unusual for him."

Barbossa smirked. So Jack was avoiding Bridget? And she more than likely didn't know why.

Barbossa kept a close eye on Jack that day and it really did seem as if Jack were doing anything to avoid going into his cabin. Any questions about Bridget's health were dodged, Anamaria was sent in to see if she was okay instead of Jack doing it and Jack was much more active in the hard work rather than just steering probably to keep himself too busy to go into to her.

It was only when the crew were down in the galley having dinner did Barbossa see Jack come up on deck and even look at the doors to the cabin. He sighed and walked in. Barbossa walked up to the door and listened.

"Jack, where have you been? Ana said you passed out last night, couldn't have come in and told me yourself?" Bridget said.

"I've just been very busy luv. How are you feeling?"

"I'm actually feeling a whole lot better. The first day is always the worst for me. But I don't feel half as bad today. Maybe enough to go outside?"

"I don't see why not."

"Really?" Bridget sounded surprised.

"Yes, you can do what you like. I'm not here to tell you what to do."

"Jack, you don't sound like yourself. Is something wrong?"

"No...Yes actually."

"What is it?"

"I've spent this entire voyage worrying about you, whether you trust me or not. I never thought to think if I could trust you."

"What?"

"Barbossa told me about his little offer."

"What little offer?"

"Don't act like you don't know Bridget, the one about joining his crew."

"Oh, that?"

"Yes that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I...I didn't even think to. I didn't take it seriously."

"You should have still told me about it."

"I didn't think it was a big deal. You're questioning your trust for me on that? Jack I didn't tell you because I didn't see the point."

"What did you tell him?"

"I...I told him no."

"He said you didn't tell him anything. But you said no?"

"I told him that I didn't even believe him, that you were my Captain."

"That's not no."

"Jack I can't believe you're angry with me about this. It's ridiculous."

"That man stole the most important thing in me life. It's ridiculous that I fear he might do it again?"

"No, it's ridiculous that you would question me on my intentions."

"You've done it to me enough times."

"I haven't..."

"You don't trust me. I know you don't. But I've been trying to prove meself. Maybe I should have spent less time keeping on me own guard and paid attention to yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I found a lot of interesting things out. I also know about Tia's little prediction too."

"What prediction?"

"About you running off with another fella. You know about it too, don't lie."

"I wasn't going to. You can't honestly believe..."

"Would you have told me about it?"

"About what she said?"

"Aye, would you have told me or kept that secret too?"

"Telling you would have only made you paranoid and there's no point since I would never..."

"Wouldn't you?" Jack sounded accusing.

"I can't believe you just asked me that. Of course I wouldn't. Why are you doing this?"

"Because you've been hiding things from me. What else have you been hiding?"

"Wha...Jack, I haven't hidden these things. You're acting as if you can't trust me."

"I'm beginning to wonder."

"What? Jack, I'm not going to go off with another man."

"Tia said..."

"I don't care about what Tia said! She's wrong. I can't believe this. I have to, absolutely have to, trust you just because you tell me to when you have a history of not being trustworthy especially with women but you won't trust me the minute someone else says something?"

"But you haven't trusted me! You've questioned absolutely everything and I've kept nothing from you."

"Isn't that the truth. You've let me know absolutely everything."

"What?"

"I'm talking about what happened the day Ana was attacked."

"You're still mad about that?"

"Of course! What you did was hugely unfair and selfish. That's when Barbossa offered me the choice. That's why I didn't say no straight away!"

"You actually considered?"

"You made it very clear you didn't want me around. That I made things too hard."

"Well...that doesn't seem like it's going to change."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ever since we found out about this curse, all we've done is fight. Is this what it's going to be like any time it gets the least bit stressful? Because if it is..."

"Jack, what are you saying?"

"This isn't what I want."

"Jack, are you...are you saying you want this to end?"

Barbossa looked at the door. He wasn't expecting that and he was positive, neither was Bridget.

"I'm saying I don't want a relationship where neither of us can trust each other and everyday there's a fight. It's not worth it."

"Jack," Bridget sounded panicked. "Look, I know you're upset but think about what you're saying."

"I have been thinking. A lot. All I've done today is think and I've realised that if we're not fighting, we're not talking to each other. I think I just got caught up in everything but this...this isn't working."

"Isn't working? Jack, I love you. People fight, it happens."

"I've rarely seen love in my life but the people I have seen who love each other don't act like we do. They act like there's nothing in the world that's going to keep them apart. We act like there's nothing in this world to keep us together, just plain stubbornness. But it's too much work, always worrying, always suspicious. That's not how couples are supposed to act."

"So, you're saying you don't want me anymore?"

"I don't."

"No Jack, this is a fight. Just think about what you're saying. I know that things have been hard lately and I'm sorry but if I thought that keeping those things from you would make you consider this, Jack I...I wouldn't have done it."

"You didn't plan on me finding out."

"I didn't even think of them as important."

"It's the fact that you know how I feel about Barbossa planning things and we agreed that we wouldn't believe anything he says. That's all you've done."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm sorry Jack. But please, just think."

"I have. I don't want the responsibilities of a relationship if this is what they are and you've given me more than I've ever imagined."

Bridget's voice grew quiet. "Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry Bridget."

Barbossa heard someone walking to the door and backed away to stand on the stairs. He saw Bridget, teary eyed, walk out of the cabin and down under deck. He followed her and saw her going to the sword fighting room. He walked in and saw her frozen at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is there something wrong Bridget?" He asked.

Bridget looked up at him. "Would you, please, just go away?"

"Now, now, I'm only seeing if you're alright. You seem quite distressed. Did something happen?"

More tears came to Bridget's eyes. "I think...I think Jack just ended our relationship."

Barbossa acted shocked. "That's dreadful."

"What? You wanted us to not be together."

"But you made it clear to me so many times that it wouldn't happen."

"Thanks for sticking the knife in a little further." Bridget walked over to the wall and sat back against it, on the floor. "I can't believe this. This isn't happening."

"I hate to say it..."

"Don't you dare say I told you so."

"The man lacks the maturity to be in a relationship."

"I should never have come here."

Barbossa looked down at her. "Really?"

"I should have stayed where I was. I shouldn't have hoped that I could get better. Back in Port Carmen I knew what my life would be like. Why did I think I could get better?"

"Now, now Bridget, don't blame yourself. Put blame where it's due."

Bridget looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Jack is the one who brought you aboard with promises of a better life, Jack is the one who made you believe he loved you more than his own comfort, Jack is the one who's just broken your heart."

Bridget frowned. "You're right. I can't believe you're right, always were. Why would he do this to me?"

"Because he's selfish."

"I know that now."

"He's irresponsible."

"He admitted that himself."

"He doesn't deserve the things he has."

Bridget stood up. "He really doesn't. He doesn't deserve any of it."

Barbossa smirked. "Don't be sad. Don't let him make you a little more pathetic than you, let's face it, already were."

"I won't. I can't."

"Think of everything he's done to hurt you. You should be angry with him."

"I am."

"Vengeful even?"

Bridget looked at him. "I know you don't actually care what I'm feeling. You just want me to be on your side."

"Well you're no longer on Jack's. He hurt you too much. Why not hurt him back?"

"And I'm guaranteed a place on your crew? You're not just going to get rid of me like I think Jack is planning to?"

"You will always have a place on me ship. And I'll make it so you're one of the fiercest pirates aboard."

"Fierce enough to be first mate?"

Barbossa hesitated. "Well..."

"I want some form of recognition. I help you; I get to be first mate."

Barbossa thought about it. "Deal."

Bridget nodded. "So, what are your plans?"

"I have a few ideas. We have to see what Jack does with his newfound freedom."

Bridget frowned at him. "Thanks."

"Don't take it badly Bridget. He might want you back."

"Un-bloody-likely. And if he does, he can forget it. I'm not going to jump just because he wants me to."

"Good girl. But if he does want you back, you're going to go back to him."

"I am not."

"You are. Keep your friends close, your enemies closer."

"Oh, so I'm going to be tricking him?"

"Just like he tricked you into believing he loved you. He was pretty dedicated to getting another conquest, I'll give him that."

"Alright!" Bridget said. "You know what? I'm still feeling kind of sick so I'm just going to go..."

"Go where?"

Bridget realised. "I was going to say my cabin but it's not mine anymore. I guess we're standing in my new room."

Barbossa nodded. "I'll leave you alone for a while. But remember what I said."

"I know. Don't worry; you'll have this ship in no time if I get my way."

"Good girl."

Barbossa walked up the stairs and out of the room. Bridget watched him go and kept her eyes on the door. In a matter of seconds after Barbossa left, the door opened again. Jack walked in and smirked at her from the top of the stairs.

"That was some good acting luv."

"Why thank you. You weren't so bad yourself."

Jack walked down the stairs and walked over to her, putting his hands on her waist. He pressed his lips against hers. When they parted, he smirked.

"I wonder will the crew be as good."

* * *

**I can tell you that there definitely won't be an update tomorrow seeing as tomorrow night is my debs!(Short for Debutant ball but it's more of a prom dealey for finishing school!) So I won't be able to upload a chapter as I'll be off wearing the prettiest dress ever and being out all night celebrating! Being out all night is tradition is there might be no chapter the day after either depending on how tired I am! So excited!!!!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	45. According To Plan

**Thank You to klutzygal12, meggieleigh, Smithy, callieandjack, Midnight LeAnn, lori, xBelekinax and Pirate-on-fleet-street!**

**Smithy: Thank you, I had a great time! Came home and slept for way longer than I should have!**

**lori: No need to wait! Here it is!**

**Author's Note: I also want to thank all of you for wishing me well at my debs! I had an amazing time and didn't get home till 12:15p.m. today. 18 hours of non stop partying is hard but someone's got to do it! I glady accept :D But since I love you all so much for sticking with this story and went to sleep the second I got home for a good few hours leaving me wide awake(well not wide awake, sleep is a girl's best friend sometimes), I have a new chapter for you all! P.S. Yes, it is a Tim Burton reference!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 45!**

"So, what are your plans for getting the Pearl?" Bridget asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Barbossa replied.

"Eh...yes, yes I would. I can't help you if I don't know what to do."

"You'll know what to do." Barbossa smirked. "Because I'll tell you. I didn't succeed in mutinying Jack and getting the Pearl by letting everyone know what I was thinking. I'm keeping me cards close to me chest. As always."

"Look," Bridget said. "I told you, you can trust me and you can. But I need to know I can trust you too. If you're not going to let me in on what you're planning, how do I know you're not planning something special for me too?"

"Don't you worry Bridget, we made a deal and I would never impugn me honour by going back on it."

"You're a pirate. You're good at twisting things to suit yourself."

"You're a pirate too Bridget. If I twist things to burn you, you're going to have to learn how to twist things to burn me right back. There's no trust here. There's only satisfaction in knowing we want the same thing. I'm not doing this for you. You're not doing it for me. We both want Jack gone. So we can work together."

Bridget nodded. "So what do we do?"

"We wait for Jack to react to not being with you."

"He ended things with me. Chances are he's not going to be very sad."

Barbossa smirked. "Naivety at it's most simple."

* * *

"This is bloody ridiculous..." Barbossa heard Gibbs mumble as he passed him on deck.

"What be the matter Master Gibbs?" Barbossa asked.

"Nothing you need to be worrying about." Gibbs answered.

"Oh but I do. For you see, we don't seem to be making much progress today."

Gibbs sighed. "That's because we don't know where to be going. The Captain has the coordinates and he ain't coming out to give them to us."

Barbossa smirked at Bridget who was nearby before looking back to Gibbs. "Oh and why is that?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Don't know." He looked over to Bridget. "Lass, maybe you could go in and knock some sense into him. He'll listen to you before any of us."

Barbossa could see Bridget hesitate. So the crew didn't know about her and Jack. Perfect. "Don't you worry Bridget, I'll go in. Maybe some competition will get him up and working."

Gibbs looked at him suspiciously. "That sounds like you're trying to help."

"It ain't the crew's job to get the Captain working and I shant see it become their job."

Gibbs nodded. "Well it be my job to be at the helm for the moment so I'm going to go there."

Barbossa stood and walked into the cabin. When he got in, he saw Jack slouched in his chair with his hat over his face and a bottle of rum clutched to him. He had obviously passed out. Barbossa smirked. He pressed his foot against Jack's chair and watched as it went back, taking the Captain with it.

Jack jolted awake as he hit the floor. He looked up at Barbossa. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"Where are the maps?" Barbossa asked.

Jack squinted at him, his eyes adjusting to the light. "What does it matter to you?"

"Well because Jack, your crew don't have a clue as to what to do and you're not being very helpful wallowing in here. Give me the maps and you can go back to your rum."

"Like I'm going to let you start being the Captain of me ship just because..." Jack stopped when he looked out the open door. Barbossa turned and looked to see Bridget standing at the doorway looking in. She had an unreadable expression but there was no mistaking the expression on Jack's face, it was guilt. Sadness. Regret. Barbossa loved it. Bridget walked away from the door and Jack's jaw clenched. Barbossa took a bottle off of the table and handed it to Jack who was getting up from the floor. Jack looked at him before taking the bottle and righting the chair.

"The maps?" Barbossa asked.

Jack walked over to a chest and took out the maps before handing them to Barbossa. He went and sat back in his chair.

"Close the door behind you." Jack said and Barbossa nodded. He walked out of the cabin and closed the door to leave Jack in there. Barbossa walked up to the helm and spread the maps out.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked from his place at the wheel, Bridget standing next to him.

"I'm getting you your coordinates." Barbossa said.

"Jack just gave you the maps?" Bridget asked. "I find that very hard to believe."

"Why? He's too busy feeling sorry for himself to care about maps."

"Why would Jack be feeling sorry for himself?" Gibbs asked.

"Has she not told you?" Barbossa smirked. "Jack is a single man once again."

Gibbs looked at Bridget who was giving Barbossa an evil look.

"You and Jack...? Why?"

Bridget gave him an affronted look. "You'd have to ask Jack."

"Jack ended it?"

"Yes he did." She looked back to Barbossa. "So I have no idea why he's feeling sorry for himself. I'm the one who should be like that but no." The two men watched as she walked off mumbling about selfishness and stupidity.

"Well that was certainly unexpected." Gibbs said.

"Aye, it's tragic. Now about the maps..."

"I agree with Bridget though, why would Jack give you, of all people, the maps? You're the last person he'd want to see in charge."

"Jack is too busy caring about himself to worry about who's in charge. We're in the middle of the ocean, we're all going towards the same place, what does it matter who has the maps?"

"It's a matter of pride."

"I think rum is more important to him right now."

Gibbs looked to Anamaria who came up on deck. She walked over to the two.

"Why is Bridget so upset? I just saw her and she wouldn't talk to me." She looked at Barbossa. "Did you do something?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "No I did not. If you want to punish the culprit, go and yell at your Captain for breaking the poor girl's heart."

"What?"

"Aye, Jack found the strain's of a relationship a bit too much and has gotten rid of her." Barbossa said, he didn't even look at Anamaria, just looked down at the maps.

"What are you doing with maps?" Ana asked.

"Jack gave them over to me seeing as he's busy with self loathing."

"You?"

Barbossa looked at Gibbs. "Do me a favour; let the crew in on all the latest scandal and gossip because I'm not here to explain things. I'm here to get us to Singapore."

"Just because you have the maps don't mean you're our Captain." Ana said. "You can't tell us what to do."

"Fine. But right now, I'm your only hope of getting to Singapore so when I tell ye how to get there, you're going to have to do as I say."

Anamaria huffed and stormed away into Jack's cabin. Barbossa turned to Gibbs and gave him the coordinates before walking away to find Bridget. She was in her new room, sitting cross legged on her make shift bed.

"And what was that up there?" He said.

"What do you mean?" Bridget asked.

"I heard you. You can't be sad if you want a part in my plans. I need to know that you won't really go back to Jack if he wants you to."

"What did you want me to do? I have to act sad and bitter in front of the crew. If they think I have any dealings with you or want Jack gone because I'm angry and annoyed, they won't trust me. I have to act sad and hurt. You know this."

"But is it only an act?"

"Yes. I don't want to have to see Jack every day so if he stays in his cabin, that is fine by me. He can drink himself into a coma for all I care. I don't want to have to talk to or see him. The sooner he is out of my life, the better but he's not going to be until the whole crew feel the same. I need them on my side to get them on your side."

Barbossa nodded. "I think Jack will be doing half the work for us. One look at you and he gave responsibility to get to Singapore over to me. It won't be long before the crew lose faith in him. But now, he's going to reconsider his options. He's beginning to realise he's made a mistake."

"No he didn't. If he thinks he can be in a relationship depending on his mood, he's sorely mistaken. I'm not letting him hurt me again."

"But you love him."

"I do but he can't work in a relationship. So I don't want him around because it hurts to have to realise that everyday."

"Can you hurt the man you love?"

"He can hurt me. He did. Yes I love him but once he's gone from my life, it'll be easier to get over him."

Barbossa smirked. She really was so naive.

* * *

"So, how was he?" Bridget asked Ana as she was preparing dinner for the crew. Ana was sitting at the table and both were very aware that they were being listened in on.

"He's a bloody idiot." Ana replied. "He was getting completely smashed and then threw me out. Well if that's the way he's going to act, he's on his own."

"He was acting like that? It's ridiculous. Why is he acting like he's the victim? He ended things." Bridget was trying very hard not to smile.

"I know but that's Jack. He better get his act together soon. We're his crew, not his slaves. If he thinks he can stay in his cabin and not do anything while we do all the work for him, he has another thing coming. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I don't know, I'm trying to be okay. It's a bit unbelievable."

"You're not the only person who thinks so. He really is a fool." Ana got up and walked over to Bridget, making it look like she was putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her but in actuality, she was pressing a piece of paper into Bridget's hand. Bridget raised an eyebrow at her. Jack was sending her notes? Bridget put the note in her pocket and went back to cooking.

Ana left the room and a few seconds later, Barbossa entered.

"I told you they'd lose faith."

"And I told you I'd get them on my side."

Barbossa smirked and walked away and Bridget let out her own smirk. She looked around and was satisfied to see she was alone. She pulled out the note and read it. She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Bridget was lying in her little make shift bed but sleep hadn't descended on her yet and wouldn't for a while if the sound of the door opening was anything to go by. Bridget stayed lying on her side facing away from the door as she heard someone walk down the stairs and over to her, lying down next to her with an arm around her waist.

"Did you get my note?"

Bridget smiled. "Why do you think I'm still awake? It takes a lot to keep me from sleeping. You're sending me notes? We haven't spoken for one day."

"That's too long."

Bridget turned and sat up, Jack doing the same.

"Hello." She said and Jack kissed her.

"Hello." He smiled when they parted. "How's everything going?"

"As well as we hoped. Barbossa believes that I want nothing to do with you anymore and the crew are slowly starting to feel the same."

"What's he planning?"

Bridget frowned. "He won't tell me. Apparently I'm not trustworthy. Just handy to keep around. But I figure with the crew on his side, he'll have to let his plans known to have them carried out. So just keep being a drunken mess and we'll know soon enough."

Jack smirked. "I can do that. It's quite a fun little part to play. Getting to drink rum all day. The only problem is that you're down here as opposed to where you should be."

Bridget pouted and twirled the braids on his beard. "Yes, it's not too much fun for me."

"It can be. A little sneaking around is always fun." Jack said going for her lips but Bridget pulled back.

"Oh, is it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "And who were you sneaking around with?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. The kitchen in Port Carmen, the beach, the bookshop or have you forgotten?"

"Certainly not."

Jack got closer to her lips. "So I know from past experiences that sneaking around to get to you is well worth it." He pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, his hand going to her hair. He leaned against her and she lay back onto the pillows. She broke the kiss and looked up at him with a smile.

"It's just that this time," She said in a low voice. "You're going to get a lot more out of it."

"Little minx."

"You know you love it."

"I really do."

* * *

**Pirates Of The Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Who else is super excited?!?! **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	46. Deception

**Thank You to Smithy, xBelekinax, callieandjack, Pirate-on-fleet-street and !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 46!**

Bridget woke up the next morning and stretched her arm. She had been doing this a lot as she figured it might help her wrist heal faster. It had seemed to be working and today she had decided to leave it out of its sling. The swelling had gone down and even though she'd still have to be very careful with it, the sprain was getting better so why not?

Bridget was alone this morning seeing as Jack had left before they could fall asleep last night. It'd be suspicious if he got caught leaving her room in the morning. Bridget decided to get up and get dressed. The thought made her sigh. Another day of acting like she wanted anything to do with Barbossa. She could see Jack's reasoning, them tricking Barbossa meant he couldn't trick them first and then they could finally find out what he was really going to do. Bridget knew that Jack was worried about another mutiny even if she didn't think he needed to be. The crew were good people, regardless of their profession. But she supposed once burnt, twice shy. So even though he would admit none of his qualms, Bridget had her ideas about them and she would do this for him. He was probably worried about more than a mutiny but once again, he was revealing nothing. But Bridget had picked up on things from when he asked her to do this.

* * *

"_Bridget, wake up."_

_Bridget opened her eyes when she heard Jack's voice. He sounded very serious._

"_Jack, what is it?"_

"_I need to ask you to do something for me."_

"_What?"_

"_I need to break up with you."_

_Bridget's heart stopped. "What? Why? What did I do?"_

_Jack shushed her. "You didn't do anything. I phrased that wrongly. What I meant was I have a plan on how to finally get one up on Barbossa."_

"_By breaking up with me? Surely that's just giving him what he wants."_

"_Exactly."_

_Bridget frowned. "We're beating Barbossa by giving him what he wants? You're going to have to explain this to me."_

"_Barbossa told me about offering you a place on his crew."_

_Bridget's eyed widened. "Jack, I wasn't even thinking about it. I swear..."_

"_I know, I know you weren't."_

"_You do?"_

"_I do. You should have told me though."_

"_I know. But we weren't talking when he said it to me and by the time we were, I had completely forgotten about it. I was just focused on you."_

_Jack smirked. "Well, you're only human. I can see how you'd get distracted."_

_Bridget laughed. "Stop being full of yourself and tell me your plan."_

"_Well if Barbossa thinks that I haven't forgiven you so easily and have finished things with you, he'll make his offer again. This time you'll accept."_

"_My loyalty isn't that easily swayed."_

"_I know but Barbossa doesn't understand that. I'm going to hurt you and you're going to want revenge."_

_Bridget nodded. She didn't seem to like this plan very much. _

"_Bridget you're alright with this, aren't you?"_

_Bridget looked at him and nodded. "I'll do it but it doesn't seem very pleasant. I don't like the thought of you hurting me and then me trying to hurt you."_

"_I know but if you get closer to Barbossa then he might let you in on his plans and we won't have to worry anymore."_

"_I didn't think you were worrying."_

_Jack sat upright. "Barbossa doesn't worry me but he is planning things. He told me himself. He wants me dead. He wants this ship. I've never known Barbossa not to chase something he wants."_

"_You think he's going to kill you?"_

"_Not yet. Not while we're at sea but we're going to be in Singapore soon and I'm going to have two Pirate Lords after me blood."_

_Bridget frowned. "Two? Does the other Pirate Lord really hate you that much?"_

"_Aye, he and Barbossa have a lot in common. Both want me dead and both will work together if it means they achieve it."_

"_Believe it or not Jack, you're scaring me."_

_Jack took her into his arms and she laid her head in the crook of his neck. "I know luv but if we find out what Barbossa is planning, we can stop him."_

"_But you said he wasn't planning to do anything on the way so why now?"_

"_Because if we can find out his plans now, he can't spring them on us unexpectedly later. He mightn't plan to kill me but he could try something else. All he'd need is the crew on his side so they're going to be. Then if he tries anything, we turn the tables on him."_

"_The crew are in on this?"_

"_They are. So will you do this?"_

_Bridget brought her head up and looked at him. "Yes. For you."_

_Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss her. When he pulled back he looked her straight in the eyes. "I won't mean anything I say to you tomorrow."_

_Bridget nodded. "I know."_

"_It's just a game."_

"_Jack I understand."_

"_Okay. Just making sure."_

"_So, this is really our last night together for a while."_

_Jack grimaced. "Oh, that's right."_

_Bridget smiled. "Forget about that part of your plan?"_

"_Well who wants to focus on the unpleasant aspects? Well I suppose since this is our last night then we should make the most out of it." Jack said and he inched closer to her.

* * *

_

A few days had passed and everything seemed to be going well. Barbossa was none the wiser to Jack's plans, the crew were all playing their parts well and becoming more submissive to Barbossa who thought he was finally getting them on his side and loved to hear them badmouthing Jack. Bridget was also playing her part well and Barbossa was even talking about sword training now that her wrist was getting better. What he didn't know was that Jack had been sneaking around to see her at night and was really giving directions to the crew when they had been pretending to go into his cabin to try and knock some sense into him.

Bridget was in her room one day when she felt someone pressing their lips to her neck from behind. She jerked away and turned around to see Jack smirking at her.

"Only me luv."

"I know that Jack but you shouldn't be here."

"Aye but I know you love a little risk..." Jack said as pulled her to him, one hand on her thigh, the other on her back and his lips back on her neck.

"Well...yes...but..." Bridget was finding it very hard to focus as Jack's lips felt very nice but she had to. She pulled back and looked at him. "Jack, this is your plan. Are you really going to ruin it because you like sneaking around?"

"Bridget, the plan is not going to be ruined..."

The two jumped away from each other when they heard footsteps. Jack kept his back to the door but there was no mistaking the sound of it opening and someone freezing.

"Jack, I want you to leave. This is my room." If Bridget's entire demeanour changing was anything to go by, Barbossa was at the top of the stairs.

"Not until you answer me." Jack said acting like he'd heard no interruption.

"Answer you?" Bridget said, confused. _What?_

"Yes..." Jack said. "About us... I want you back... Will you forgive me?"

Bridget cringed. She knew that's what Barbossa wanted but not necessarily what Jack wanted. He had said this to strain their relationship even more but as she looked up at the stairs, she saw Barbossa go from suspicious at the two of them to nodding at her. Damn.

She looked back at Jack who couldn't see Barbossa nodding, the same way Barbossa couldn't see him mouthing 'say no'.

"Jack, I...Of course I'll forgive you."

Jack looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yes. I love you." She looked at Barbossa then back at Jack.

Jack brought her close to him and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing?" He whispered into her ear.

"I'm really happy too." Bridget was waving Barbossa away frantically and the man left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar to listen in. "He wants me to get back together with you." She whispered.

"Bridget, I promise you that I'll never do that to you again." Jack said loudly, pulling back from the hug. "How am I supposed to act depressed at this?" He whispered angrily.

"I know you won't." She said loudly. "You're going to have to think of something. I'm just doing what he wants like you told me to."

Jack rolled his eyes and went to kiss her but Bridget pulled back.

"Don't roll your eyes at having to kiss me." She whispered.

"I wasn't." Jack whispered back.

"I saw you."

"I rolled my eyes because this plan just went sour."

"That's because you had to sneak around."

"If you had done what I told you to..."

"I did."

"Saying no does not mean yes."

"He was saying yes. You told me to do what he says."

"The crew aren't going to go against me if we have to act happy again."

"That's not my fault."

"I didn't say it was."

Bridget huffed. "Would you just kiss me already?"

"You were the one who stopped me."

"Oh for God's sake Jack."

"Don't bring God into this."

"Would you, please, just..."

Bridget was cut off when Jack kissed her, albeit the passion wasn't of the romantic kind. Bridget couldn't believe how insane this had gotten all of a sudden. The plan had gone from being perfect and them being really together and happy while pretending to being broken up to them being back together falsely and being mad and annoyed at each other in real life. Who wouldn't have trouble with this?

They parted but Jack kept his lips close to hers.

"Happy?" He whispered sarcastically.

"No." She whispered back.

Jack looked up at the ceiling, given up. "Give me strength..."

"Don't bring God into this." Bridget whispered mockingly.

Jack looked down at her with anything but an amused expression.

Bridget left his arms and walked up the stairs and out of the room, dragging Barbossa to the galley.

"You had to make me get back together with him, didn't you?" She said angrily.

"You mean, you're not happy about this?"

"Why would I be happy? He's driving me crazy."

Barbossa smirked. "So I didn't catch you two being romantic?"

Bridget looked at him. "Be romantic is the last thing I want to do with him right now. What is it with him anyway? One minute, he doesn't want you to do something, then he does, then he doesn't. I can't keep up!"

"You seem very angry Bridget."

"I am bloody angry!"

"At Jack?"

"And you."

"Why me?"

"Because you made me get back with him. Now I have to act all happy when I would just like to avoid him." Bridget noticed irony in what she was saying being completely true to her situation to both men but for different reasons. She would like to avoid Jack right now but she had to act romantic with him to trick Barbossa while until recently, it was that when she did act romantic with Jack because she wanted to, she had to hide it from Barbossa and act like she wanted to avoid him. She didn't know if it only seemed this way to her but she was the only one in both men's plans doing all the work.

_Bloody stupid men!

* * *

_

**Jack and Barbossa are going to send her to an asylum!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	47. Her Own Little Plan

**Thank You to xBelekinax, Taraaa B, Midnight LeAnn, callieandjack and Pirate-on-fleet-street!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 47!**

"Now we can get Jack where it really hurts."

"What do you mean?" Bridget asked.

"Well you're going to completely break down his defences and then we attack. He'll be too broken a man by your betrayal to even try and retaliate."

"Attack?"

"Aye."

"How?"

"You leave that to me and the crew."

"Another mutiny?" If he said yes, all of this would be over.

Barbossa looked at her. "You want to mutiny Jack?"

"Isn't that what you're planning? What all of this has been leading up to? What you needed the crew for?" _Please say yes!_

"I don't trust you Bridget. Do as I say and don't ask questions. If you really want Jack gone then you won't mind what happens in the future. Now go."

Bridget sighed and got up, leaving the galley.

* * *

"How can you still not know what he's planning?" Jack asked, frustrated.

"Because he doesn't trust me." Bridget replied.

"The whole point of this was getting him to trust you so he'd tell you."

"I know that Jack but he's not going to be very quick to trust the woman his enemy loves."

"No, no, no, I don't love you, remember?" Jack smirked.

"Oh yes, I remember now." Bridget said unemotionally.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Barbossa snapped.

"I'm eating an apple." Bridget said, confused.

"Why aren't you with Jack?"

"Because he didn't want an apple..."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Why did God curse me with the idiots?"

"What do you want?"

"The Pearl! And you're not helping."

"I'm doing everything you ask me to."

"If that were true, you'd be with Jack. Regardless of if you want to be or not."

"Can't I have a break from all these plans?" She'd been asking Jack the same question.

"No, get moving."

Barbossa forced her to stand up and ushered her out of the galley.

She walked up on deck and into her cabin.

"What are you doing in here?" Jack asked.

"I came in to see you." Bridget replied. How was that a problem?

"No, you still haven't found out what Barbossa is planning and until you do, I can't make the next move so go and find out."

"But Jack..."

"Go." He said, ushering her out of the cabin.

Bridget left the cabin and Barbossa walked over to her when Jack shut the door behind her.

"Why did you leave?"

"He threw me out."

"Why?"

"He didn't want to see me. He was very busy."

"I feel your relationship is lacking the closeness it had before."

Bridget looked back at the door. "You're not the only one."

* * *

"I'm going insane."

"I'm not surprised." Ana replied. "Those two have you running all over the place while they sit back and pat themselves on the back for their achievements. I don't see why you're doing it."

Bridget sighed. "Because Jack asked me to."

"Well he doesn't seem very grateful."

"Well he's bringing me to Singapore to get rid of a curse for me. He brought me on his ship. I owe him."

Anamaria huffed. "You think you owe him? Isn't Jack bringing you to Singapore because he loves you? Of course he'd want rid of this curse you still won't tell me about."

Bridget sighed. "Some witchy woman in Singapore made it so the woman Jack fell in love with would be cursed with bad luck because she was mad he ditched her."

Ana stayed silent for a few seconds before she started laughing. "That's hilarious."

"Thanks Ana."

"No, not for you. For you, it's awful. It's hilarious because of Jack. He owes it to you to bring you to Singapore."

"What?"

"Well look at all the bad things that have happened to you that you can chalk up to the curse. He definitely owes you for sticking by him no matter what happens to you."

Bridget nodded. "Well I still feel I owe him and I love him so I guess I have to."

"Bridget, for the past two weeks those men have just been ordering you around everywhere. Has Jack even tried to have a real conversation with you since you "got back together"?"

"No. It's pretty much all 'do this, do that.' These days."

"Well if that's all you're getting, you would have been better off staying in Port Carmen. That's all you got there. So much for taking you away from all that."

"Bridget!"

It was Jack's voice.

"Huh, I used to get called like that in the mansion." Bridget mumbled before Jack walked into the room.

"What are you doing? Barbossa is just sitting up on deck talking to the crew. He's probably letting them in on valuable information and you're missing it."

"Jack," Bridget said trying to not get angry. "If he's letting the crew in on his plans, maybe they could tell you."

Jack thought it. "That's right, they could. And they haven't..."

"We're not planning a mutiny." Ana said. "Barbossa is only acting like a Captain to us and giving us orders on how to sail the ship. He's just acting like his main attention is the ship and not you."

Jack nodded. "Good. How's the wrist?"

Bridget perked up. Jack was actually asking about her? "It's okay."

"Good enough to sword fight?"

Bridget smiled. Her and Jack sword fighting again? "I think so."

"Good. Tell Barbossa."

"Wait, what?"

"Some of the best bonding happens over sword fighting. If you trust him with your protection, he'll know he can trust you."

Bridget nodded. "Okay."

Jack smirked. "Good stuff." He left the galley and Bridget's smile dropped.

"I should hang both of them upside down from the crow's nest." Ana said.

"Bridget!"

Barbossa this time.

"What did he want?" He asked when he entered the galley. "Oh, Miss Anamaria, why are you not up on deck?"

"Because I'm talking to Bridget."

"Planning something?"

"No!" Both women replied.

"What did the good Captain want?" Barbossa asked.

"He was asking about my wrist." Bridget replied.

"Ah...good enough to sword fight?"

"Yes. Would you teach me?" Bridget said emotionless.

"Jack didn't offer?"

"He's busy."

Barbossa nodded. "You're not really playing this relationship part with Jack well, are you?"

"I'm doing the best I can."

"Not good enough. Work on it. I want that man to think of nothing but you."

Barbossa left the cabin and Bridget turned to Anamaria miserably. "Me too."

* * *

"Does everyone like their dinner?" Bridget asked as the crew sat down to eat. Jack was missing as usual as he ate in his cabin and Barbossa ate in his room.

The crew nodded and she heard variants of thank yous.

"Huh, at least some people remember those words." Bridget mumbled. She looked at the crew. "Good. Because this is also a ship meeting."

"Meeting?" Crimp asked.

"Yes. About our two crazy Captain's."

"Are we finally telling them that we want no part in their plans?" Matelot asked.

"No, we're not telling them anything." Bridget said.

* * *

"Bridget, aren't you supposed to be sword training?"

Bridget smiled at Jack. "I have good news for you."

"What is it?"

"Barbossa finally let me in on his plans." Bridget replied.

Jack looked up at her. "He did? What are they?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? When he told me and the crew, we took it upon ourselves to lock him in the brig so he couldn't carry them out."

Jack frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"So he couldn't hurt you."

"But..."

"If you don't like it, just go and let him out." Bridget held up the keys Jack hadn't realised she taken. She walked out of the cabin and Jack huffed before getting up and following. He walked out into the night air and hadn't taken three steps before he was ambushed and captured by his own crew.

"What's going on?" Jack said and his crew held him caught so he couldn't fight back. He was positive his heart had stopped. Another mutiny?

He saw Barbossa smirking at him with Bridget standing next to him. "Had to get you out of your cabin someway Jack. Surprised?"

"Barbossa. What is going on? Bridget?"

"Bridget isn't on your side anymore Jack. Not really. She let me in on everything. She even planned this little mutiny. I must say, she is a brilliant little actress." Barbossa smirked.

"Better than you know." Bridget smirked and Barbossa looked down at her with a confused expression. She looked to the crew. "Get him too."

The crew launched at Barbossa and restrained him.

"Bridget, what are you doing?" Barbossa said.

"I'm putting an end to these stupid games. Take them to the brig." The two Captain's were surprised that the crew were doing exactly as she said and they found themselves in the brig in a cell each.

The crew walked upstairs and it was only Bridget left.

"Bridget, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm letting ye do the dirty work yourselves."

"This entire thing was a farce?" Barbossa asked.

"Now, I know you two are mad at me but I'm mad at both of you so I don't care. You two want to find out what the other is planning? Do it yourselves. You have the perfect opportunity. I have the keys and I decide when ye get let out. I am sick of being the pawn in your attempts to kill each other. So just sort it out and come to terms about things because me and the crew aren't helping ye anymore. I've put ye in separate cells so ye don't kill each other. You are both brilliant Captain's but you're frustrating human beings right now."

Bridget walked out of the brig, leaving the two men looking after her, shocked. They looked at each other.

"Did she just reprimand us?" Barbossa asked. "She can get angry over very little, can't she?"

"You have no idea mate." Jack replied.

* * *

**They deserve it!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	48. Priorities

**Thank You to callieandjack, Midnight LeAnn, Taraaa B, Smithy, and xBelekinax!**

**Smithy: I absolutely LOVE North and South! I'm so sad about Patrick Swayze! Who's going to dance Baby out of her corner now?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 48!**

"Have you two come to an arrangement yet?" Anamaria asked when she brought the Captain's breakfast the next morning. She only received an evil look from both as an answer. "Don't be giving me evil glares, ye brought this on yourselves."

"Where is Bridget?" Jack asked tiredly.

"That's not what you should be worried about right now. You're not getting out of here until ye sort yourselves out and stop using everyone else to do it for ye."

"Ana, where is Bridget?" Jack repeated slightly angrier this time.

"She's up on deck. Where I'm going. Goodbye." Ana said and she walked out of the brig. She said it as if she didn't care but in truth, she knew one more word would probably have Jack shouting at her and she wasn't giving him the opportunity.

When she got up on deck, she walked over to Bridget.

"How are they?" Bridget asked.

"Very angry. I don't envy you when you have to go let them out."

Bridget bit her lip. "Thanks Ana."

"Just telling you the truth."

"Were they talking?"

"No."

"Maybe when they do, they'll feel better."

"You hope."

"I really do."

* * *

"Isn't respect important to you?" Barbossa said, being the first to talk since they were sent down there.

"And already I miss the silence." Jack said.

"Your crew has you locked in a brig. If there was ever a show of disrespect to a Captain..."

"I would say mutiny is a worse one."

"Well we didn't respect you."

"I caught on that, yes."

"You think you would learn from your mistakes. And for it to be your lass that done it to you."

"I'm blaming you for that."

"Why?"

"Because you kept ordering her around to the point where she couldn't take it anymore."

"You'll need a mirror if you want to be spouting off blame Jack. You were just as bad as I was or else you wouldn't be down here too."

"We had a plan."

"Or else you had a plan and like always, you pushed people so far into a corner so you could get what you want that they could do nothing but retaliate."

"I did no such thing. I let Bridget know what was going to happen and she accepted to do it. Why she would do this..."

"Don't lie Jack, I was there. Every time I've gone to see her lately, it's been to find out why she wasn't with you and every time it's been some variant of the same answer, he's busy. Now I realise that 'he's busy' meant he's thrown me out to do his dirty work."

"You did that too."

"I'm not in love with her. What do I care if I hurt her feelings?"

Jack huffed. "None of this would have happened if you had just accepted that this is my ship."

"I was Captain of the Black Pearl for eight years. I see it as my ship."

"It's not. You got the Pearl by getting rid of me; I got it back by getting rid of you. By your reasoning, it's my ship. You know, besides the fact that it is my ship!"

"That's why I wanted to get rid of you again." Barbossa said.

"I have a question about that actually." Jack said. "The mutiny you thought would be occurring last night. Where exactly were you planning on sending me? There are no surrounding islands."

Barbossa huffed. "I wasn't going to mutiny you."

"Were you not? But you said Bridget planned it."

"Yes well I assumed, like always, she wasn't using common sense. It wouldn't have been unusual."

"Watch it."

"When she was telling me about the mutiny, I just let her go off on her little tangents so she'd get you out of your cabin. Then I was just going to have you sent down here with the door to the brig locked and the keys with me. I've mutinied you twice and it's not worked either time so I shant be doing it again."

"So why not just kill me?"

Barbossa sat upright. "That wouldn't have helped me."

"How is keeping me alive helping you? If anything, it's just going to put the Pearl in danger if Sao Feng finds out I'm on it."

"I have my plans for Sao Feng."

"You do?"

"I do."

"Do they have anything to do with you and him teaming up to kill me?"

"You're not really getting this 'I'm not giving away my plans' idea of mine, are you?"

"So why even say it? Why do you let everyone know you have your plans and let me in on some of them, like what you plan to do with Bridget and even me, to an extent, and then not elaborate on other plans?"

"You took me life and me ship Jack, I want to at least bring you misery whenever I can."

"So you're just trying to make me squirm?"

"It amuses me to see you so paranoid."

"I am not paranoid."

"Is that why Bridget has been running around like a headless chicken trying to be my best friend to keep you happy? Face it Jack, you can't stand the fact that I might be planning something and you'll do whatever it takes to find out, even if it means neglecting your lass. Just take a good hard look at your relationship since I came on board. I bet you both promised that you wouldn't let me do anything to affect the two of you, that you were stronger than that but nearly every time I've seen you, you've either been angry with each other, not talking or incredibly awkward like recently."

"That's because you set out to sabotage us."

"You killed me. You ruined me attempts to have a normal life again. Revenge is justified me thinks. But I couldn't have ruined your relationship if you didn't let me."

"You haven't ruined anything."

"Really? Your missus has you locked in a brig."

"She's not my missus."

"Loving." Barbossa chuckled sarcastically.

"What do you want Barbossa? You want me and Bridget finished, the Pearl under your command again and me out of the picture? A bit much to do on your own, don't you think?"

"But not impossible."

"As long as I'm alive, I'm going to make sure I have the Pearl."

"What about Bridget? Forget about her?"

"Certainly not. I don't need to let you in on anything to do with her."

"I have to say Jack, if someone had locked me in the brig of me own ship and wouldn't let me out, the minute they did, they'd be overboard to fend off the sharks."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm planning. I'm going to throw Bridget overboard; she'll be much more submissive in the future when she's not breathing anymore. Barbossa, you can try and speculate about me and Bridget all you like but you'll never understand it."

"So when she lets you out, you're going to pat her on the back for being so just in her punishments? Because I'm going to smack her."

Jack gave him a deadly look. "I'd gladly kill you again before I'd let you lay a hand on her."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "You're a fool. She has you locked down here. She wants you to come to an arrangement with a man you hate about a ship you see as your greatest treasure."

"Here's an arrangement, I'm Captain. You're not."

"I'm not satisfied."

"Can't always get what you want."

"I agree. I'm going to get the Pearl and you'll have to live with it."

"No, it's my ship."

"I could say the same."

Jack huffed. "This is getting us no where."

"We have no where to go, we're locked up."

"Look, how about we use the Pearl to get you another ship?"

"I don't want another ship."

"Well you're not getting this one."

"We'll see about that."

Jack sighed and sat back. There was no way of getting around the fact that both weren't giving up the Pearl.

* * *

"Ana, where are the maps?" Bridge asked as she looked out at the horizon.

"Gibbs has them. He's at the helm."

Bridget nodded and ran up to the helm. "Gibbs, can I see the maps?"

"Of course lass." Gibbs said pointing to where they were located in front of the wheel. Bridget walked over and started looking over them. "Have you been to see that Captain's yet?"

"I have not."

"Scared?" Gibbs chuckled.

"What's to be scared of? They act hostile, I keep them in there."

"And make them angrier."

"They brought this on themselves."

"True but they won't appreciate that fact. Especially Jack."

Bridget cringed.

"Aye, it's not a pleasant thought." Gibbs added.

"Not that, we're very close to Singapore."

"Aye, should be there the day after tomorrow."

"We mightn't get there at all. What does the Pirate Lord of these water's jolly roger look like?"

"Sao Feng's flag? It be black with a red skeleton."

"I think you're going to have to look for that in the very near future."

"Why?"

"Ship ahoy!" They heard from the crow's nest.

"That's why." Bridget said.

"There's a ship on the horizon?"

"It looks like it's coming straight for us." Bridget said as she walked over to the side of the ship. "Very quickly."

Gibbs frowned. "You think it's Sao Feng?"

"I don't know. But doesn't he hate Jack? It'd make sense for him to attack the Black Pearl if we were spotted."

"What do we do?" Kursar said as he ran up to the helm.

Bridget pulled the keys out of her pocket. She looked back at Gibbs. "Just so you know if I'm not back before that ship gets here, I've probably been murdered."

Bridget left the helm and Gibbs grimaced. He didn't want to be her right now.

Bridget ran down into the brig and saw the two men sitting on the floor.

"Okay, I know you two are really mad at me but you're going to have to not kill me seeing as I'm sure someone else is about to."

Jack looked up at her. "What are you on about?"

"The ship is about to be attacked by other pirates and we need a Captain. Now, which one of you is least likely to strangle me when I open the door?"

Both men stood up and went to the bars.

"Bridget, let me out." Jack said.

"Not him, you betrayed him, he's angry. I respect what you did." Barbossa said.

"Bridget, that man is utterly insane. And a liar."

"Why can't I just let both..." She began but was interrupted.

"You don't even like battle's Jack." Barbossa said. "Why would you want to get out into one when you're safe behind bars to let other people fight?"

"This is my ship Barbossa. If someone is going to be defending it, it's me."

"I've led this ship through more battles than you have." Barbossa looked at Bridget. "You'll have a better chance with me."

"Stop trying to take my things!" Jack snapped.

"But you make it so easy Jack." Barbossa smirked. "You practically give them to me."

"My things want nothing to do with you Barbossa."

Bridget wanted to point out that she was in the room and she wasn't a thing but who'd get involved in one of their fights?

"Well I could say the same about you Jack. That's why you end up losing everything."

"Stop it!" Bridget said and both men looked at her. "You know what? You two want to bicker and argue all the time? Fine. But don't involve me in it! I came down here because we are in trouble and we need you but if you two care more about one upping each other then it's obvious you're not going to be a lot of help. You seem to care more about beating each other than the Pearl itself or any_thing_ else!"

Bridget walked over and unlocked their doors and the two men left the brig without glancing in her direction. Bridget didn't know if she had done the right thing in shouting at them but it shut them up and got them on deck so she supposed that was the best she could hope for, for now.

Bridget ran up on deck to see the two shouting orders at various members of the crew. She saw people running below deck to prepare the cannons and people above decks preparing guns.

Her first pirate battle.

_Time to prove what you can do._

_That's not much._

_It's enough.

* * *

_

**Okay guys, I started college today so I'm sorry to tell you all that this story won't be as frequently updated as it was in the summer. It's probably going to become once a week and weekends deal seeing as I have a huge workload! Also, this story is going to end after Singapore(which isn't long away) but there will be a sequel so I'll let ye know more about that when I've figured out the odds and ends.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	49. The More Important Things

**Thank You to Smithy, callieandjack, lori, xBelekinax, KuroiYuki04 and Pirate-on-fleet-street!**

**Smithy: He really did. It is indeed very sad.**

**lori: Thank you for reviewing twice! It's not a nice feeling your first week back. It's very tiring. A movie? Wow, thanks! Get Ted and Terry on the phone!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 49!**

_Concentrate on what Jack taught you. Concentrate._

Bridget was currently in the middle of her first sword fight on the deck of the Pearl. The ship was filled with fighting pirates and Bridget was just one in the chaos. The only people who weren't above deck were the people firing cannons below deck in their respective ships. It had turned out to be one of Sao Feng's ship and they had attacked with such ferocity, there was no choice but to fight back, every man and woman for themselves.

Bridget blocked an attack from her rival and swung his sword down with hers before bringing hers up. He blocked her attack and the two kept parrying. Bridget could hear laughing in behind her.

_Seriously Barbossa?_

Bridget noticed the man left his middle unblocked as their swords were raised above them so Bridget brought her sword down to swipe the man in torso. He collapsed to the ground but Bridget didn't have time to even consider it as she was attacked a second later by another man. She clashed swords with him and found herself in another swordfight.

_I can't believe it. I'm actually in a pirate battle. I'm actually managing this._

Jack was having similar thoughts as he glanced over to make sure she was still alive. She wasn't falling, she wasn't floundering, she was fairly competent, she was good. Not one bit of clumsiness. Jack was surprised and mostly relieved. He was currently in the middle of his own swordfight with his third opponent. He was surprised seeing as even though the ship was running Sao Feng's colours, the ship wasn't the Empress and Sao Feng wasn't on board. This ship was part of his fleet but why was it on it's own? He ran the man through and pulled out his gun to shoot another man coming towards him. He blew the smoke away from his gun before going to fight another man to his side. What he didn't see was the man coming from behind him and he never realised that this man was run through and Jack's life was saved. By Barbossa.

It took a good long while but eventually the Pearl's crew outweighed Sao Feng's. Jack ordered for the men to be tied up and for some of the Pearl's crew to swing over to the other ship to plunder it.

"Why did you attack us?" Jack asked the remainder of Sao Feng's crew. "Where is Sao Feng?"

All the remaining men stayed silent.

"I'll ask again. Why did you attack us?"

Silence.

Barbossa huffed and walked over. He pulled out his gun and shot one of the men. "Now, who's ready to talk?"

Jack gave him an angry look. "If you shoot them, there'll be no one left to talk."

"Because they're so chatty now."

"Well it's the Captain's concern. Not yours."

"You know what else is the Captain's concern? Reprimanding treacherous crewmates. The kind that lock the Captain in the brig. Now one of us can deal with these miscreants and one of us can deal with your miscreant. Either way, I'm shooting someone."

Jack glared at Barbossa.

"Not going to choose?" Barbossa asked. "Fine. Bridget! Come here, I want a word with you."

Jack pushed Barbossa out of the way. "Bridget, can I see you in the cabin for a moment?"

Bridget nodded and walked into the cabin.

Jack was about to follow but Barbossa held him back. "Remember Jack, reprimand. If you don't smack her, I will."

"Shut it Hector." Jack said walking into the cabin.

He closed the door behind him and heard another gunshot in seconds.

_Bloody maniac._

"Jack, I know you're mad." Bridget said.

"I'm impressed." Jack replied.

"What?"

"You were very good out there. You're not even injured. That was the most fluid I've ever seen you move."

Bridget smiled. "Really?"

Jack smiled back at her. "Aye. You were wonderful."

Bridget walked over and kissed him. "I had a great teacher."

"You have a great teacher. You're not done yet."

"Okay."

"Good. Now that that's cleared up..." Jack took Bridget's hands from him and stopped smiling. "Yes, I am very bloody mad."

Bridget stopped smiling. "But you just said..."

"Different topic. Bridget, I am the Captain of this ship and you went behind my back and disrespected me."

"You had been disrespecting me for days." She said in retaliation.

"I was doing no such thing."

Another gunshot was heard.

"What? Are you listening to yourself? You really can't see what you did wrong?"

"Bridget, when I told you about this plan, I told you what it would be like and you said okay."

"I know but Jack, you went completely overboard. At first it was fine but ever since we got back together as part of your little plan..."

"Getting back together wasn't in my plan."

"Oh my God, I'm not having this fight again! You told me to do what Barbossa told me to and I did. It's not my fault you talked me into a corner."

"I asked you to do one simple thing. Find out what Barbossa is planning."

"He wouldn't tell me! I tried to find out every day and every day he wouldn't tell me. That's not my fault."

"No, nothing is your fault."

Another gunshot.

"How is it my fault?"

"Locking me in a brig. I would say that was all you."

"Well at least while you were down there you could have found out what Barbossa was planning. Did you?"

Jack stayed silent.

"You didn't? But it's one simple thing Jack. It shouldn't have been too hard!"

"I wanted you to do it because he wouldn't tell me."

"He wouldn't tell me either!"

"You know what, this isn't even about that. You locked me in a brig!"

"You gave me no choice! All I was getting for the past few weeks was Bridget do this, Bridget do that. Orders. That's all you ever said to me. Not even an I love you. You actually went out of the way to say you didn't love me."

Gunshot.

"That was an act!"

"We were alone!"

"I didn't mean it! You know I didn't."

"You don't think it still hurts? Jack, all you've done is send me around the ship to do your work for you! I'm not your slave. I'm not anyone's slave."

Jack looked at her. He really couldn't respond to her when she said things like that.

Bridget sighed."Jack, could you please just focus on how you've been acting lately? Just try and see it from my point of view? Please?"

"I don't need to. Don't worry, in the future I'll do things meself."

"Forget it." Bridget said and she walked out of the cabin. He was too proud right now.

Jack remembered that Barbossa was still out there, still wielding a gun and still angry with her. Oh and still insane. He rushed out of the cabin.

"Ah Bridget," Barbossa said with an evil smile as he stopped her. "I want to talk to you."

"No." Jack said and he parted the two. He turned to Barbossa. "You're not really understanding me when I say I'll kill you if you touch her, are you?"

"I wasn't going to hurt her Jack."

"Of course you weren't." Jack said sarcastically.

"Well, much." Barbossa replied. He looked at Bridget from beyond Jack's shoulder. "You're in a lot of trouble missy."

"I've realised that." Bridget responded.

Jack kept his eyes on Barbossa. "I gave you Sao Feng's men. You stay away from Bridget."

"You've been sending her to me all this time. Now you don't trust her around me?"

"No."

"That's a funny way to act."

"I'm a funny fellow. Stay away from her."

"Where is she?" Barbossa said and Jack turned around to see that Bridget had indeed, gone missing.

"She is on our ship." The last remaining member of Sao Feng's crew said.

Jack looked at him. "What?"

"She swung over when you two were disagreeing."

Barbossa was about to shoot the man but Jack stopped him. "This one is talking you fool."

Jack walked over to him. "Why did you attack us?"

"We guard Sao Feng's waters. You are an enemy ship."

"Are there more or you?"

"Yes, you will be attacked again. You will not make it to Singapore."

"We'll see about that." Barbossa said and he shot the man.

"Why did you do that?!?" Jack shouted. "He was bloody telling us what we wanted to know!!"

"From what he was saying, there'll be a lot more people to give us information." Barbossa said. "Anyway, what else was there we had to know? Sao Feng is guarding his waters, we have to battle our way through to land. I for one cannot wait."

Barbossa walked away and Jack was left fuming. He looked over to the other ship and was about to swing over to get Bridget when he was stopped.

"Such a mess." He heard and looked over to see Tia Dalma coming up from below deck.

Jack frowned. He had completely forgotten about her. "Where have you been?"

"I was sleeping."

"For this long? You sleep?" Jack asked, confused.

"Something like dat, yes." Tia smirked. "Interesting dreams haunted me."

"Let me guess, they had to do with me and Bridget?"

"Do not be so selfish Jack Sparrow. I can see more dan just you."

"Glad to hear it."

"Are you? Jack Sparrow is selfish. He sees no one but himself."

"That's not true."

"Is it not? You have cared about no one but Jack Sparrow for weeks."

"I care about the welfare of me ship. Why can no one see that?"

"Dey can. But you neglect oder important aspects."

"I don't."

"You do. You deserve to be in de brig wit Barbossa. Games shall get Jack Sparrow no where. Arguments get Jack Sparrow no where. Losing your Bridget will get you no where."

"I'm not losing her."

"Good. Do not drive her away Jack Sparrow. She may not come back. Just tink of your ways and still see if you feel she was wrong in her effort to help you."

"Help me?"

"Wit no one but you and Barbossa in de brig, der is nowhere to go but forward."

"We got nowhere."

"You weren't down der long enough. No one can help Jack Sparrow keep de mighty Pearl but Jack Sparrow. Barbossa has never let someone in on his workings and you know dis. You were so desperate dat you were foolish and it hurt de person you love. If you really tink about your actions, you will agree."

Jack sighed. "I'm getting a huge headache." He said and he walked into his cabin and shut the door. Why was everyone so quick to reprimand him? He was just trying to do the best by his ship. Jack sat in his chair. Was Tia right? Was Bridget right?

Was he wrong?

* * *

"Bridget, where are you going?" Ana asked.

"I'm going to bed." She replied.

"Your cabin is up on deck, Not downstairs."

"I locked Jack in a brig last night. Maybe I should give him some space." She said with a cringe and she walked down to the sword fighting room. Her makeshift bed was still made up so she could just go to sleep.

_Thank God._

Bridget took off her scabbard and belt and put them down on the floor. She took off her boots and jacket. She grabbed her nightdress and was about to take off her shirt when she heard her door open.

"Bridget, what are you doing?" Jack asked tiredly.

She looked up at him. "I thought you were still mad."

Jack walked down to her and took her hand in his. "I've been thinking about it and I can see why you did what you did. I'm not happy that you did it but I understand why."

"So, you're okay with the why but not with the how?"

"Pretty much. Can you come upstairs now?"

Bridget smiled. "Yes please."

Jack chuckled and led her up to their cabin, still keeping hold of her hand.

Once he got in and shut the door, he went straight to Bridget and kissed her passionately.

"I really haven't been focusing on the good things in days." He said. "So I've decided to change me ways. Starting with focusing on the really good things." His lips went to her neck and Bridget smiled.

"What made you change your mind?" She asked.

"Some good advice made me think about meself." Jack said, his lips still be her neck.

Bridget smiled. She knew she could get through to him. He really did focus on how he'd been acting.

"Oh? It must have come from a very wise person." She joked.

"Aye. Well that's why I go to her."

Bridget furrowed her eyebrows. "It is?"

"Aye. Her witchy ways and all that."

Bridget tensed, the smile frozen on her face. "What?"

"Aye. But let's not talk of Tia Dalma any more, I'm focusing all me energy on one woman." Jack smiled at Bridget and lifted her to bring her over to the bed.

Bridget still had that little smile on her face. "Okay, put me down."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Down. Put me down."

Jack did so. "What's wrong?"

"Tia Dalma? What did she say?"

"She said I should think back to how I've been acting and well, she's never wrong about these things. She's never wrong."

"So that's why you changed your mind? Because Tia said you should?"

"Aye, why else?"

"Well, it's just that when I asked you to think about it, you said no. That you didn't need to."

"I realise now that I did need to."

"Because Tia told you to?"

"She understands people. If she says..."

"She always right, I get it. It's just that I asked you to do the exact same thing and you dismissed me without a second thought."

"Bridget, if this is a jealousy thing..."

"It's not. I'm not jealous. I just want to know why you wouldn't listen to me but you would listen to her." Bridget couldn't understand how Tia's word was more important to him.

"Because she's sma..." Jack cut himself short when he realised saying smart was like saying Bridget was stupid and that's not what he meant at all. He just used the wrong word. Unfortunately, he had used it.

Bridget's expression grew hurt and Jack knew why. She was very used to being called stupid by people but she didn't think she'd ever hear it from him. "She's smart? And I'm not."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, no, don't worry I get it now. I'm stupid but I'm amusing when I fall. It's okay, I know my place now." Bridget said walking away.

"Bridget, do not walk away from me. And stop playing games to make yourself look like a victim."

"I'll tell you where you can stick your games."

"Oh very nice. Very lady like."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted a lady. I assumed with your past history with women..."

"Of course, it was only a matter of time before you threw them in my face. God forbid I did what every other pirate in the world has done! It's all well and good for you to throw things like that at me but I say one thing against you..."

"What do you want to say against me?"

Jack huffed. "Nothing."

"No, you wouldn't have said it if you didn't have a reason. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. You're just little miss perfect, aren't you? Can't say a wrong word against you. You're so much better than all those other women." Jack said sarcastically. "Well at least with the whores I never had to sit through their mood swings!"

Jack looked at Bridget after his little rant and saw that she was looking at him with what Jack could have sworn was a little bit of hate and unmistakable hurt. "Well maybe you should go back to them then!"

She began to storm out of the room but Jack caught her around the waist and pulled her back against him. "Alright, I'm sorry about that one."

"Let go off me."

"You know, this is really unfair. I'm always the one who has to stand down and apologise."

"I don't recall anyone forcing you to."

"Well you're certainly not going to do it."

"I didn't say anyone else was better to be around."

Jack turned her around to face him. "I was annoyed. You always bring up other women as if challenging me. I didn't mean it."

Bridget was about to reply when she was interrupted.

"Captain!"

Jack looked at the door before looking back at Bridget. Without another word, he walked out of the cabin and walked up to Gibbs.

"What is it?"

"There's another ship coming towards us. Flying Sao Feng's colours."

Jack grimaced. Sao Feng's men would definitely initiate a battle with the Black Pearl again, regardless of what happened to their comrades.

"What do we do Captain?"

"Ready the guns." Jack replied.

"Are you sure?"

"We don't really have a choice." Jack said and Gibbs nodded. Jack went below deck to where the crew were going to sleep. "Ready the guns! We've got company."

Jack could hear groaning but everyone rushed up. Some people ran below deck to prepare the cannons while Jack and the rest of the crew ran up on deck, Jack going to the helm. He could see the ship turning to block the Pearl so Jack decided to do the same, that way their cannons would be facing the ship. The battle would begin in minutes.

It took less than minutes when the enemy ship fired a shot at the Pearl.

"Fire!" Jack shouted and it wasn't two seconds before the crew were shooting at the ship and firing cannons. The crew of the enemy ship swung over to the Pearl and a fight broke out on deck. Jack unsheathed his sword and joined in the fighting.

Bridget ran out of the cabin.

_My sword._

Remembering that she left it down in the room, Bridget ran below deck to get it.

Bridget ran down the stairs and over to where her sword was lying in it's scabbard. Bridget picked up the belt and put it on.

She turned when she heard someone run down the stairs. It seemed an enemy pirate had followed her down. And not a little one. A huge one. Bridget pulled out her sword and the man pulled out his.

"Little girl's have no business with big swords."

Bridget stood upright. "I'm not a little girl." Okay, compared to this man she was very, very little but still, she had her dignity.

"You are very little. Soon to be dead little girl."

"One would almost wonder why you chased after me if I'm not that much of a challenge. Scared of everyone else? I'm not afraid of cowards. Or idiots."

The man charged at Bridget who blocked his attack with her own weapon. The man attacked her on the other side and soon he and Bridget were in an intense sword fight. Bridget was darting around the room and using every skill she could think of. It seemed to be working seeing as she wasn't dead.

_Yet.

* * *

_

Jack was fighting along with the rest of the crew. He was standing halfway up the stairs to the helm with his enemy swiping at him.

"Did Sao Feng send you especially?" Jack shouted to the man he was fighting.

"We guard his waters." The man shouted back. "We are ordered to attack any enemies."

"We're not here to anger Sao Feng."

"Sao Feng knows of you getting the Pearl back and has since ordered us to attack the ship if spotted. We must sack the ship and bring you to him alive."

"Fantastic."Jack said and he blocked the man's attack before kicking him to fall back onto the deck. Jack hurried down and stabbed him. He moved onto a new adversary. He could hear Barbossa laughing from somewhere behind him. Well, at least someone was enjoying themselves.

Jack stabbed the man in no time and turned when he heard an especially loud blast. He looked over to see that the Pearl had successfully sacked the other ship and it was now quickly filling with water. The enemy had no where to go. The Pearl gained incentive at the knowledge that they had their enemy trapped and it wasn't long before they came out victorious.

"Well done Captain." Gibbs said as Jack passed him.

"Thank you Gibbs. Hopefully that's the last we see of any of Sao Feng's bodyguards." He said and he walked into the cabin. He couldn't see Bridget on deck so he assumed she had stayed in there. After all, she hadn't any weapons.

"Of course she's not here." Jack said before rushing out of the empty cabin.

* * *

Whereas this man brawn, Bridget had agility and was able to flit around him, attacking him from behind before he could turn. Their swords locked and Bridget kicked him into the stomach forcing him back. She attacked him and Bridget was shocked when the man grabbed her sword, blood protruding from his fingers. He pushed the sword away and smacked her in the face, causing her to fall to the floor. She felt herself being picked up and being thrown into the banister of the stairs. She fell back to the floor and just about as he was to reach for her again, she kicked him in the stomach again and rolled away over to her sword.

Bridget picked up her sword and as he was walking over to her, she swiped his legs with her sword, causing the man to fall to the floor. Bridget was about to get up and scurry away but he grabbed her by her leg and brought her back to him. He grabbed her by the neck and Bridget hit him in the face. His head swung to the side but his hand didn't let go of her neck. Bridget tried to reach for her sword and strained until she got it before stabbing the man. He let out a little grunt of pain and collapsed on top of her. Bridget had to push very hard to get him off of her but she succeeded. He rolled off of her and Bridget jumped up. She ran up the stairs but as she got to the door, it swung open and she was faced with another pirate. He hit her and she fell back, down the stairs. She got a bad knock to the head and became disorientated. Her vision was blurry as she looked up to see the man coming down the stairs towards her. The man came down to her and grabbed her by the hair. Bridget let out a yelp at the pain as the man dragged her up only to throw her away again. Bridget went skidding across the floor.

"That man was my friend."

Bridget looked up at the man who kicked her into the stomach. Bridget let out a moan at the feeling. She covered her head with her arms as the man kept attacking her. He picked her up and slammed her against a wall and slammed his fist into her stomach before smacking her and sending her to the floor. She couldn't help leaving out a moan every time he hit her.

Bridget waited for a new attack but it never came. Jack pulled the man away from her and punched him across the face.

"Laying just one finger on her was a big mistake."

Bridget looked up to see Jack pointing his sword at the man.

"She killed one of my allies."

Jack looked at the body before looking back at the man. "Well now you can join him."

The man took out his sword and the two began fighting. Bridget stayed up against the wall so as not to get in the way. She wouldn't dare move, both men were vicious in their attacks. Probably because they were both very angry.

Jack advanced on the man during the sword fight and he had to back up. Jack's plan worked and the man fell over his dead friend leaving him open for Jack to stab him. The man fell down dead by his fallen comrade and Jack made sure that he was dead by kicking his body. When he was satisfied, he walked over to Bridget and crouched down in front of her.

"Are you alright luv?"

Bridget looked up at him and blinked. "You saved me."

"Of course."

"We were fighting. You were angry with me."

"It doesn't matter." Jack helped her up but Bridget stumbled.

"Oh...I feel sore." Jack could see why she felt sore, he had done a real number on her.

"Okay, come on luv." Jack led her up into their cabin and sat her down before kneeling in front of her. "Bridget? Are you alright?"

Bridget looked down at him and blinked. "I'm fine. The room isn't spinning or anything. I'm just not feeling great."

"Yes, a few kicks to the stomach and being fired into a wall will do that to you." Jack said getting up and going over to a chest.

Bridget looked over at him. "It's a good thing I have you then."

Jack's eyes met hers. "Yes it is."

Bridget looked at him with a sad expression. "I'm sorry Jack."

"About what?"

"I know you didn't call me stupid."

Jack frowned as he knelt in front of her again with a cloth to clean a scratch she received when falling down the stairs. How did they get onto that subject? "Okay."

"I was just hurt because everyone calls me stupid and you hear something enough times and you start to believe it. But I want to learn things. I want to know things and experience things. I don't want people to be able to call me stupid even if I'm not the most capable at times."

Jack tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are very capable. You defended yourself against five men who were bigger and had more experience than you. You are not stupid and you are very capable."

Bridget gave him a small smile. "How do you know it was five?"

"I kept me eye on you. I know I haven't said it in a while but I love you."

Bridget smiled. "I love you too. No more games?"

"For the rest of our lives, no more games. From now on, the insecurities, the power struggles, the immaturity, it's over. From now on we are two people in a serious relationship that focuses on the good."

Bridget smiled. "Sounds nice."

Jack kissed her. "It will be."

* * *

**Do you think Jack and Bridget can keep their promise to be a happier couple or are they kidding themselves? One of the things I really like about Jack and Bridget is that they shouldn't work. They don't work on more levels than they do and yet there's no way they're staying apart from each other. He was furious with her but her protection was the first thing on his mind. Alas, is there still another angry Captain roaming around?**

**Hope you enjoyed that very long chapter! It'll hopefully keep you all going for a few days until I have time for the new one! The fiftieth! Shocking.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	50. Singapore Secrets

**Thank You to callieandjack, Pirate-on-fleet-street, linalove, xBelekinax, Midnight LeAnn, lori and KuroiYuki04!**

**To lori: Thank you! He is a great hero and Bridget will continue to improve and prove herself!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates.**

**Author's Note: Fiftieth chapter! Wow! I only had three classes today as opposed to the usual seven so I had time to write a new chapter. This won't last. It's just that everything's still getting sorted out as we just started. But a new chapter! The fiftieth chapter! A chapter that after 12 pages suffered through a frozen computer. Once you read this chapter and realise the content, you'll understand how big my freak out was when I thought I lost those twelve pages. Thank goodness for autosave that it was saved and I could continue the chapter to 18 pages!**

**Here's Chapter 50!**

"Well luv, we're here."

Bridget looked out from where they were docked. The sky was a light red in the evening sky.

Singapore.

They were finally in Singapore.

"This is so exciting." Bridget said.

Jack looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Exciting? Bridget, we spent the last few days fighting our way here. That's only a hint of what's to come if we step one toe out of line."

"Then let's not do that and enjoy what we can." Bridget smiled. "Including getting rid of my little curse so bad things can stop happening."

"Aye. No more false arrests, fake pregnancies, auctions, Nelsons, Robins' and his crews. No more falling out of hammocks, doors in faces, bashes, bruises, bumps, cuts, scrapes, falling down stairs, fights over jealousy, cannibals, hair on fire and most importantly no more games." Jack had said everything in one breath and had run out by the end. He smiled at her. "Just plain sailing from now on."

Bridget smiled and kissed him. "Are you sure about that Captain?"

"Well not completely plain sailing, we are pirate's luv. But I'll be able to sleep easier knowing I don't have to worry about you."

It was true. Jack didn't really have to worry seeing as they had been attacked a few more times and Bridget had always been able to handle herself, getting better each time but this curse did make Jack worry, even when there was nothing to worry about. Now he wouldn't have to. Well not now, soon.

"Luv, about that toe out of line business..."

"Yes?"

"I know of one person who is going to make sure we are flung very far onto the other side of that line."

Bridget nodded. "If Barbossa does do something to alert Sao Feng of your presence, we'll fight Sao Feng off like we did with his men."

Jack smiled uncertainly. "Sao Feng is a little harder to defeat."

"How much harder?"

"Try 'he has his own army and we're in his territory' harder."

Bridget frowned. "Couldn't we lock Barbossa back in the brig?"

"We could try but ever since he's been down there, he's been keeping on his toes. He smells a whiff of us trying to gang up on him, someone is going to get shot or stabbed."

Bridget frowned. "Well we don't want that."

"No, we don't."

"But if Sao Feng finds out you're here, you could get shot or stabbed." Bridget said worriedly.

_I think it'll be much, much worse._ Jack thought but he, of course, wouldn't voice these thoughts to Bridget.

"So, when are we going to go to this witchy woman?" Bridget asked.

"Once Barbossa tells us who it is." Jack replied. "Where is he, anyway?"

Bridget looked over to the quarter deck and Jack followed her gaze. Sure enough, Barbossa was up there. Jack walked up to him.

"Alright Barbossa. The name."

Barbossa turned to him. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. The name of the witch. Who was it?"

"I don't think you've earned that privilege Jack."

"You're still alive, aren't you? The only reason I let you stay alive and on me ship is because you have the name I need. Who cast that curse?"

"How about a trade off?" Barbossa smirked.

"I am not giving you the Pearl for the name if that is what you're thinking."

"You can't get something for nothing."

"Barbossa if you don't give me that name right now..."

"Jack!"

Jack turned when he heard Bridget's voice and saw that she was currently being talked to by an old Chinese man and looking very confused. He rushed down on deck and over to her. When he approached, he heard the man speaking in Chinese.

"How did he get on board?" Jack asked when the old man stopped and looked at him.

"He just walked up the gangplank. I asked him who he was and he started rambling on in Chinese. I don't have a clue as to what he's saying."

"Captain Sparrow." The man said in broken English and the two looked at him.

Bridget looked on as Jack began talking to the man in Chinese. She was slightly amazed to say the least. She couldn't understand a word but Jack seemed to be having no problems conversing in the foreign language. She couldn't help but smile a little at him.

The old man handed Jack some rolled up piece of strange parchment before leaving the ship.

"What was that about?" Bridget asked as she followed Jack who was walking into their cabin and sat down beside him.

"An invitation." He replied, sitting down and unrolling the parchment.

"An invitation?" Bridget asked suspiciously. "Is that some sort of code? Like an invitation. To get murdered. Signed Sao Feng."

Jack smiled up at her. "No, it's nothing to do with Sao Feng. Apparently an old acquaintance of mine saw the Pearl sailing close by yesterday and wants to arrange a meeting."

"Is that a code? An invitation. For sex. With an old acquaintance."

"No." Jack smirked. "I'm not his type. If I was, I'm sorry but you'd have to live with this curse, I'd be staying far away from here."

Bridget laughed. "Oh really?"

"Of course. I'm no tease."

Bridget laughed. "So what is this invitation?"

"He just invited me to his tea house. This one actually likes me."

"When?" Bridget asked.

"Tonight. I can trust you to stay here, can't I?" Jack said, looking over at her.

Bridget frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not going to go off and explore this new land that you've never been to and don't know the way around."

Bridget gave him a tired look. "Jack, I am not going to go running around. I'm not stupid."

Jack put his hands up defensively. "Okay, I just thought that you've been doing pretty well in defending yourself and you might think that you'll be safe to..."

"I'll stop you right there Sparrow. I know that there is a big difference between fighting on the ship with people I trust around me and going off into a town I don't know where anyone can happen upon me."

Jack nodded. "Good. As long as you know that."

"I do."

"Bridget, I'm all for enjoying oneself, it's just that the crew are already gone. If there were someone to go with you..."

"Jack, I don't think you're ordering me about. I know where you're coming from."

"Well then there should be no problem. But right now, I have to go." Jack said getting up. Bridget caught his coat sleeve as he passed.

"Wait. Did you get the name from Barbossa?" She asked hopefully.

Jack hated seeing her hopeful when he couldn't say yes. "I will get it."

The hopeful look dropped from her face. "Okay."

Jack crouched down in front of her. "Bridget, I will get it. Tomorrow that curse will be gone. I'm going to make sure of it."

Bridget gave him a small smile. "I believe you."

Jack smiled and pressed his lips against hers. Bridget responded and soon felt Jack's arm wrap around her waist and she felt him pull her off the chair and soon, she was on top of him as he went back on the floor. He kept her in the kiss and she felt as he rolled so she was under him, his upper body on top of hers. Jack parted the kiss.

"Maybe I could be a little late..." Jack said as his hand travelled from her cheek down to her hips.

"As pleasing as that sounds, I don't think you should keep your old acquaintance waiting. You don't need another enemy here."

"But..."

"Go. I'll be here when you get back."

Jack kissed her lightly. "I'll be back soon."

"I wouldn't count on it."

Jack frowned. "Why not?"

"You're going out drinking." Bridget smiled.

"It's tea luv. I'll be back soon." He said and he helped her up. "I will be."

"Okay."

Jack kissed her lightly again and left the cabin.

To be honest, Bridget could have cared less about holding that old acquaintance up. If Jack was late because he wanted to spend time with her, who was she to argue? She was getting something out of that arrangement but she had an ulterior motive. Bridget got her sword and scabbard and put it on before leaving the cabin and saw that Jack was gone. She walked below deck and searched for Barbossa.

Ever since she had locked him and Jack in the brig, Bridget hadn't been in any rush to go near Barbossa and Jack was in no rush to let him near her. Everyone had been too busy fighting anyway to socialize so Bridget had been safe. Well, safe from Barbossa. But now, he had something she wanted and she decided that it wasn't solely up to Jack to help her. She had to start helping herself again like she used to. These past few days of attacks and the need to defend herself without help had made Bridget realise something. She really had begun to depend on Jack too much. Before she met him, she was completely independent, she took care of herself but then Jack came along and confessed that he wanted to be there to take care of her and Bridget let him. Now she realised she hadn't just let him, she expected it of him and that wasn't fair. So she had secretly vowed to herself to get back to her old ways. Not to be completely closed off. She would still let Jack in but Jack had other things to do as well. She would put an effort in and do things for herself. She'd try to get the name herself. But seeing as Barbossa usually tried to indulge in swordfights with her, better safe than sorry.

Bridget didn't find Barbossa in the galley so she walked towards his room. She heard voices and stopped when she heard a very frightening sentence.

"Tonight I am finally getting me ship back."

Bridget stood by the door and continued to listen.

"Is Barbossa really dat confident?" Tia asked.

"I am. All I need is someone with the resources and the same amount of hate for Jack Sparrow as I have. And wouldn't you know, the fool has led me right to him."

Bridget gasped. Sao Feng.

"You are going to Sao Feng tonight?" Tia asked, obviously coming to the same conclusion as Bridget.

"Aye. I'm going to go and offer to give him Jack."

"Have you really thought through dis plan Barbossa?"

"Don't you worry about the odds and ends Tia. I have everything planned out. And no one knows about it."

Bridget heard footsteps getting closer and ran into a room across the hall. Barbossa came out of his room and walked up on deck. Bridget came out of the room and looked after him.

"I would follow if I were you." Tia smirked from the doorway.

Bridget looked at her and left the hallway to go up on deck. Did she follow? She promised Jack she wouldn't leave the Pearl. But Barbossa was planning on getting rid of Jack. Tonight. And no one but her knew. But she promised Jack because she knew she could easily get into trouble that was way over her head.

_It's the threat of your head or the certainty of Jack's. You have a sword and if you're sneaking after Barbossa, you're not going to be looking to get found out. Just stay in the shadows._

_I'm still cursed._

_You wanted to be able to be independent._

_Independent, not stupid._

_This is your turn to save Jack._

_If he doesn't have to save me first._

_Go._

Bridget huffed because despite her better judgement, she began to run down the gangplank and followed Barbossa.

_Huh, I'm finally getting to find out Barbossa's plan. Took long enough._

Bridget saw him turn a corner and turned it also. She stayed behind a fish stall as Barbossa walked up to a building.

"Where is Sao Feng?" He asked the guards.

"Who are you?" One of the guards asked.

"Captain Barbossa, Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea and I demand to see Sao Feng."

"Captain Barbossa is dead at the hand of Jack Sparrow."

Although she was too far away to see such a small motion, Bridget was positive Barbossa rolled his eyes. "I'm standing right here so Sparrow accomplished nothing."

_Damn liar._

_Focus._

"This man is telling the truth." A man walked out of the building and shook Barbossa's hand. "Captain Barbossa, how pleasing it is to see you well."

"Where is Sao Feng?" Barbossa asked this friendlier ally.

"He is dining in one of his establishments. I was just about to go there myself. I shall bring you."

Bridget saw the two walk off and she followed again. They walked further down the street and Bridget remained far away enough to not be spotted but close enough to follow.

The two walked into a restaurant and Bridget waited for a few seconds before following. Well she tried to follow. She was stopped at the door by the guards.

"You are not allowed enter."

Bridget frowned. "Why not?"

"We do not know you. This establishment is for members only."

"Barbossa is a member?"

"Captain Barbossa was with a member. You are alone. If you don't leave, we will have no choice but to force you out."

Bridget looked at the two men and decided that making a scene would only get her spotted by Barbossa and Sao Feng. Definitely not a good idea. She left the door and walked away around a corner. She walked along the wall of the restaurant and looked for any other way in. She saw a light shining out from further down and walked over to it to see a little wooden design making a window.

Through the small holes of the window, Bridget could see a very respected looking man who she assumed was Sao Feng if the surrounding patrons' attitude towards him were anything to go by. Someone walked over and whispered something to Sao Feng and Bridget saw him look suspicious and then nod. Bridget kept watch and sure enough, Barbossa joined the table.

"Captain Barbossa," Sao Feng said. "I am somewhat surprised to have the pleasure of your company. Seeing as I heard you were killed by Jack Sparrow."

"Death is but an inconvenience. I am back and ready to make you a deal." Barbossa said. "A proposition for you that includes said Captain Sparrow."

Bridget saw that Sao Feng grew stern at the thought of having any dealings with Jack. "The only deal I want that includes Jack Sparrow must have the outcome of his death by my hand."

"I can give you a deal just as good." Barbossa replied.

_Just as good? Doesn't Barbossa want Jack dead?_

"Just as good? Go on." Sao Feng said.

"Jack Sparrow is in Singapore." Barbossa said.

Bridget saw Sao Feng stand up quickly.

"He is in my waters? I gave strict instructions..."

"The Black Pearl beat your men. But you can have revenge." Barbossa said.

"Where is Jack Sparrow? I want him brought to me right now."

Sao Feng's tone really unnerved Bridget. This man really hated Jack and sounded dangerous.

"I can give him to you." Barbossa said. "But there are conditions."

"What conditions?" Sao Feng asked, sitting back down.

"I'll give you Jack but you won't kill him."

"This deal is already going against my favour Barbossa." Sao Feng said. "I could just as easily go with my men to the Black Pearl right now and set it alight."

"It'll do no good." Barbossa said. "He's not there. And the Pearl shall be mine."

"Why must I not get my revenge on Sparrow?" Sao Feng asked.

"Oh by all means, get revenge. But I'm simply saying drag it out."

"Drag it out?"

"Aye. Let Jack keep his life. Take away what's really important to him. His freedom."

Bridget's eyes went wide. What was Barbossa doing?

"Jack Sparrow is the master at getting out of such situations."

"I don't think even Jack could get out of insanity."

Bridget felt her stomach clench. Every sentence Barbossa came out with was more horrible.

"Insanity?" Sao Feng considered.

"Aye." Barbossa said. "I know you have your tricks. Keep him locked up and torture as you see fit. But keep him alive. Keep his life a living hell until he's begging you for death. And don't indulge that request. He'll be a broken man. That shall be your revenge. You'll have Jack Sparrow's life. But your punishment will last a lot longer. Much more fitting."

Sao Feng raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want me to keep Jack Sparrow alive?"

"Because I'm proof that death does no good. I'm back and Jack will be. But if he doesn't die, he can't come back. He can't come back if you keep him hidden away for life. I get my ship and you get your revenge."

"And who would care enough about Jack Sparrow to want him alive again?"

"I know of someone who would do whatever it takes to make sure Jack is alive and well. He has a girl now."

Sao Feng waved a hand. "When doesn't he?"

"No, not like the other times. He loves this one. And she loves him. She wouldn't let him stay dead. She knows that Tia Dalma can bring dead men back. She'll see it done for Jack."

"Jack Sparrow is in love? That is interesting..."

"I would have thought it impossible but I've seen it with me own eyes. She's another reason to keep Jack alive. The ultimate torture. Keeping him away from her. Torturing him with her."

"Would she not try and come for him?"

_Damn right I would._

"Every single person in this world can tell her of Jack Sparrow's habit of fleeting. I've been trying to plant the seed of doubt in her mind so when he does disappear, she'll be upset but she'll believe it."

_Like hell I will. So that was what he was doing._

"If I keep Jack alive, I want the girl dead." Sao Feng said.

_WHAT?!?_

Barbossa sat upright. "And why be that?"

"Killing her right in front of him would be the ultimate torture. He took my girls, I take his."

Bridget couldn't believe that she could hate someone more than Barbossa. But here he was.

"That wasn't..." Barbossa began but Sao Feng held up a hand to stop him.

"I will keep Jack Sparrow alive for as long as he lives by his own life and you can keep your Black Pearl if I get to kill the girl. Slowly and painfully. Right in front of Jack Sparrow."

Barbossa considered it. "Deal. And one more thing, I'll give you his crew to do with what you see fit if you supply me with a few men to get back to the Caribbean."

_That evil, manipulative, thieving, malevolent wretch!_

Bridget saw the two shake hands.

"So, when do I get to take them?" Sao Feng said.

"The girl has a curse on her. Wait until it's gone as anyone around her seems to suffer."

"A curse? By who?"

Bridget felt herself being thrown backwards onto the floor. She looked up to see one of the guards.

"Eavesdropping is an offence that must be punished."

Safety wasn't what was going through Bridget's mind just then.

_He made me miss the name! But I can't let Barbossa and Sao Feng know I was here. Can't make a scene right outside._

Bridget stood up and saw the man pull out his sword.

She ran away.

She ran down the street and like she expected, the man followed. But so did his comrade. Bridget swiftly turned a corner into an alley and took out her sword, waiting for the men to catch up. Once the quicker of the two was close, Bridget crouched and held her sword out, slashing his shins by dragging it across them, back to her. He fell onto the ground and yelled and Bridget stood up. The next guard came towards her and Bridget clashed her sword with his. It was just her now. No Jack, no crew, no back up. Just her fighting for her life.

Bridget parried with the man when an idea struck her. The alley she had hid in was very narrow. If he backed her in there, she'd be trapped. Bridget turned so her back was facing the alley and she let him back her into it. She soon felt her back hit the wall.

"You are trapped now." The guard said and he thrust his sword with the intent to stab her. Only in the last second, Bridget ducked so she was on the ground and the man's sword became imbedded in the wooden wall of the buildings surrounding them.

Bridget kicked up, getting the man between the legs and he bent over in pain. Bridget took her sword and stabbed him, pushing him back so he fell onto his back as opposed to on her. When he was dead, Bridget walked over him but not before spotting something that could be of use to her. She bent down and took the man's gun. She was very aware she wasn't finished if seeing the other guard crawl over to behind the wall was anything to go by.

_Okay, have to be very careful about this seeing as I don't know if he'll go for the neck or the legs._

Bridget hurried towards the opening of the alley and just stopped before the exit, the exact time a blade came out to her neck. Bridget went to the floor and skidded out into the street, turning to seeing the man supporting himself on a stall. Seeing as how he could barely stand as he was profusely bleeding from the legs, he took out a dagger and threw it at her like a dart but Bridget rolled to avoid it, taking her newly acquired weapon and shot the man. He fell to the floor and Bridget got up. She picked up his dagger and inspected it. It had a sort of green stone imbued in its handle and had a design of a metal dragon laid over it. It was quite nice. So she kept it.

_I'm alive._

_Oh wow._

Bridget couldn't believe it. She handled herself. She was so proud.

The feeling didn't last long when she heard a familiar voice.

"I know I heard a shot."

"Captain Jack, it is your imagination."

Bridget saw shadows in a building across the street where the voices were coming from and she jumped over the wall of the stall and into it, crouching down to hide.

_Jack will murder you if he finds you._

_He'd have to be in the teahouse right across from where I have to kill two men._

_Stupid curse!!!_

Bridget peeked out and saw Jack and two men come out and inspect the body of the man she shot. They were obviously very drunk if their demeanours were anything to go by.

_Just tea eh? _Bridget smirked.

Jack looked up and saw the next body in the alley. He walked further and Bridget prayed for him to go back inside.

Jack walked back out of the alley and over to the two men.

"Maybe they killed each other." One of the Chinese men said. "This man stabbed that man and before he died, he shot this man."

"These are Sao Feng's guards." The other of the Chinese men replied. "Why would they kill each other?"

"They wouldn't." Jack said. "They didn't. If that one shot this one, he wouldn't be on his back with his head by the exit of the alley. Also, this one would have been blocked by the wall."

Jack walked over to the wall and Bridget crouched up against the wall of the stall so she couldn't see her. She was only inches from him but as long as he didn't get any closer and look straight down...

"It is none of our concern Captain Jack."

"Let us go back inside."

"No mates." Jack replied. "I'm going to go back to me ship. I have a meeting." Jack smirked.

Bridget wasn't smirking.

_Damnit!_

"Oh yes, with your Xingan?"

Bridget frowned.

_Is that me?_

"Aye." Jack said. "So if you gentlemen don't mind, I'm going to go back and keep her company."

"Ah," The other man replied. "So that is why Jack Sparrow turned away our women for company. His company is already taken."

Bridget could hear the men laughing and she didn't know whether to be angry or flattered.

"Shall we be meeting the fruits of your boastings soon Captain Jack?"

Jack smiled. "Not a chance lads. This one's all mine."

_A little more flattered now. He's boasting about me? That's sweet._

"So I'll be off to sample that fruit."

_Okay, I'm angry again._

Bridget heard the men say goodnight and heard them walk away in different directions. Once they were gone, Bridget shot up and ran.

_How the hell do I get onto the Pearl before Jack?_

Bridget followed Jack like she had done with Barbossa only it was harder with Jack since he was swaying all over the place and walking erratically so Bridget found it hard to stay out of sight.

Eventually the Pearl came into sight for both of them and Bridget couldn't see how she'd get on it before him without being spotted. She watched as Jack walked up the gangplank and into the cabin. She ran up the gangplank and instead of running into the cabin, she ran down the stairs to go below deck.

She hadn't even made it all the way down the stairs before she heard the cabin door fly open and footsteps rush out.

"Bridget?" Jack called.

Bridget was about to go up on deck when she remembered she now had a gun and dagger. She took them and placed them under the stairs to get them later when Jack was asleep. She turned and tried to look relaxed, walking casually up the stairs she had just sped down.

"Bridget!" Jack said as she came up and he spotted her. "Where were you?"

"I was just below deck." She said as if she were confused to his worry. "Why?"

"You just weren't in the cabin. I don't really trust some people here and I don't think you're really ready to defend yourself all by your lonesome yet."

_Oh really?_

"I think you're right." Bridget said and she walked over to him. "But you're here now so I'm safe."

This made Bridget realise why she had gone out. Jack wasn't even safe. But she couldn't tell him, not yet anyway. He was drunk, who knew what he'd do?

_He's always a little drunk. He seems fine now._

_If I tell him, he'll know I went out. I have to think of another way of letting him know. I promised him I wouldn't leave the Pearl._

Bridget already had a plan forming on how to let him know. She'd just have to wait till tomorrow.

"You're wearing your sword." Jack said.

Bridget raised her eyebrows. "Hmm?"

"Your sword. And scabbard. Why do you have them on you?"

"I was just...practising. Below deck." Bridget said.

"By yourself?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Just footing and techniques."

"Why didn't you get Matelot or Kursar to practise with you?" Jack asked. Bridget only remembered then that those two had been kept onboard to guard the ship.

"Oh..."

"I was keeping dem busy with talk of der fortunes. Dey has not seen Bridget all night."

The two looked to see Tia Dalma come up on deck. "Poor Bridget has been practising very hard all night. I would let no distractions in. She need de practise if she want to be capable."

"I agree." Jack said.

"Yes Tia." Bridget said. "Thank you." She turned to Jack. "Come on, let's go inside."

Jack smirked. "Sounds like a brilliant idea."

Jack led her into the cabin, his hand on her back. They got inside and Bridget walked further in as Jack closed the door.

"Luv, what happened your back?"

Bridget turned. "What?"

"Your back is all dirty." Jack held up his hand to show dirt on his palm from where he had his hand on her coat. "It's all over the back of your coat."

_That's from the being thrown to the ground, the ducking and the skidding._

"I fell." She said.

"You fell?"

"When practising. I tripped and fell on my back. Stupid curse. I'll have to clean that room tomorrow. But now," Bridget took off her coat and scabbard before walking over to him. "To continue where we stopped a while ago."

Bridget kissed him passionately and Jack reciprocated. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other grabbed onto the back of his throne like chair. Bridget felt as he tangled his foot in between hers feet and he tripped them out from under her. She would have fallen back if he didn't have her and the chair held. It was easier as he simply caught her as he went to his knees and they eventually found themselves in the exact same place on the floor as a while ago.

"When I said _where_ we stopped..." Bridget began.

"I took it very much to heart." Jack smirked as he took off his coat.

* * *

**Well there you go! For the fiftieth chapter, I decided I'd finally get everyone to Singapore, reveal Barbossa's plans and have Bridget manage for herself after her epiphany. Girl power and all that jazz! My computer froze just after rge two guards caught up to her in the alley so I thought I lost everything before that. I would have died!**

**I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I may not have had a lot of classes today but I am still exhausted. I just couldn't wait to get this chapter out after it came to me today. I'll read through this again tomorrow and correct things and replace the chapter if I missed a lot of mistakes during the first proof read.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	51. The Witch

**Thank You to lori, Midnight LeAnn, linalove, callieandjack and xBelekinax!**

**Author's Note: Okay, new plan! I have a lot of the Singapore chapters written months ago but I have to write some chapters to lead up to the action of those chapters. Since this is my first week of college, it'a not so much classes as it is getting to know people by going out partying and stuff(yes, the colleges have weeks like this organised, it's great) and stuff. Therefore, very little classes during the day as we're so tired. So my days this week are a little more free than they will be. This story will be finished very soon, I'd say next week so I've decided to get the chapters I need to write out of the way so I can just upload the pre written ones when things are a bit more hectic and I don't have to write them, just upload which takes all of ten minutes. So then this story wil be finished before things get really busy for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 51!**

Bridget was sitting in the cabin reading. Well she was pretending to read. She was really just waiting for Jack to come in and tell her they were leaving Singapore. Last night she had kept him distracted from asking questions and when he was sleeping this morning, she ran down to Anamaria and divulged everything. Well, not everything. Bridget left out the part about her and the crew being involved. If it was just Jack that was thought to be in danger, he'd run. If it were Bridget and his crew, Bridget wasn't too sure. Jack could try and kill Barbossa again and that could draw Sao Feng's attention. They just needed to get out of Singapore. So Bridget told Ana about Jack's planned fate.

"What?" Ana said, shocked. "That despicable..."

"I did all that already. Ana, I have to let Jack know what's going to happen but I can't let him know I went out. Someone else has to tell him."

Ana nodded. "I was passing the restaurant last night, heard Barbossa's voice and listened in, getting all the information?"

"If you could, he'd be safe and gone."

Ana nodded. "Okay. I'll tell him."

So here Bridget was, waiting for Jack to come back and tell her everything Ana had told him and that they were leaving. It'd mean Bridget would have to live with this curse but she would if it kept Jack safe. It would be hard but it'd be unbearable if Barbossa's plan came to fruition.

Bridget heard the cabin door open and she looked up. Jack walked in and hurried over to her.

"Come on luv, we're leaving."

Bridget put down the book and got up. "Alright, where's the crew?"

"We don't need the crew. Come on."

Bridget frowned. "What?"

"We're going to get rid of your curse. Let's go." Jack took her hand but Bridget pulled it away. What was he doing? Bridget knew for a fact that Ana had just told him of the new circumstances. Why was he going to get rid of the curse anyway? Jack frowned at her for pulling away from him.

"You got the name?" She asked.

"Barbossa gave it up first thing this morning. Now we can get rid of the curse."

_He gave it up because the minute this curse is gone, you're gone too. You know that!_

"You don't think it's suspicious that he just gave you the name?" Bridget said. _Come on Jack, what are you doing?_

"Barbossa told me he would give me the name. He's not a man to back out on a deal, he just twists it his way but either way, I got the name."

"What if he's lying?"

"He's not. I remember this woman and she'd do something like this. Bridget, let's go."

_No, you know that if we leave, Sao Feng is going to come for you. Why won't you tell me? What are you doing?_

"Maybe we should wait. She could have dangerous..."

"Bridget, why are you stopping us getting rid of this curse?"

"Where's Ana?" Bridget said, desperately.

"She's downstairs, why?"

"I have to go talk to her before we go." Bridget could then just pretend that Ana told her everything and then refuse to get rid of the curse.

Bridget was about to walk away but Jack stopped her with his hand.

"I don't think she'll tell you anything you don't already know." Jack said and he reached into this coat pocket pulling out the gun and dagger Bridget acquired last night, placing them on the table.

_Damnit._

In distracting Jack last night, it seemed he'd unknowingly distracted her too and she'd forgotten all about them.

"These, the dirt on your coat, why you had your sword, Sao Feng's dead guards, why you weren't in the cabin when I came back." Jack said angrily. "You lied to me."

Bridget looked up at him sternly. "I didn't lie. I had no intentions of leaving the Pearl when I made that promise. But the circumstances changed. I had to go."

"No you didn't. You promised me you wouldn't leave this ship."

"You wanted me to find out Barbossa was planning, I found out."

"I wanted you to not leave the Pearl."

"You've never done something you're not supposed to?" Bridget asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not when I made a promise to you." Jack sighed. "What happened to no more games?"

"This isn't a game Jack. This is very serious. The minute the curse is lifted, Sao Feng is coming for you."

"We don't get rid of this curse and you and I spend the rest of our lives worrying about what might happen to you and the people around you."

"If we go to that witch, I'll worry anyway. Jack, Sao Feng has a fate worse than death planned for you."

"Bridget, you think this is the first time I've been threatened? I've gotten out of it before; I'll get out of it again."

"This is different. Jack, I heard them. They're serious."

"Threats usually are."

"This isn't a threat. This is a plan. Please don't do this."

"Bridget, you promised me and then you lied. You are in no position to request anything of me at the moment. I'm going to go." Jack said and he turned and walked out of the cabin.

Bridget huffed. Did she tell him of Sao Feng's plans for her? It might make him stop and leave Singapore, it might make him try and go kill Sao Feng. He did admit to her that he was practically blinded by anger whenever someone threatened her.

Maybe that was her argument.

Bridget ran out of the cabin and ran in front of him, putting her hands against his chest to stop him before he left the ship.

"Yes, I lied." She said desperately. "Yes I made a promise and went against it. But I am not sorry. I would do it again. Every single time. Someone threatened you and I retaliated. You can't get mad at me for that. You do the exact same thing."

"Bridget, get out of my way."

"No."

"Bridget."

Bridget reached up and softly pressed her lips against his in a small kiss. She pulled back a few seconds later.

"Bridget..."

She kissed him lightly again. He was about to say something but he cut him off with another kiss, each one getting more passionate.

"I'm not sorry."

Jack frowned lightly down at her. "You really think you did the right thing, don't you?"

"I know I did. You can disagree with me all you want but I know I was right in what I did. I'm alive, I'm safe, you want me in the pirate lifestyle? Sometimes that's the best you're going to be able to hope for and you're going to have to be grateful when you can say I'm safe."

"I wouldn't have to be grateful if..."

"You would. So I went out, you can't keep me away from danger forever Jack. I'm not going to stay hidden away. You have to start to trust me."

"I do."

"Then don't be mad at my decisions." Bridget said, her lips inches from his before she kissed him again. Jack responded and felt as Bridget started pushing him towards the cabin. Jack tore his lips from hers.

"Bridget."

"There has to be other ways around this. Jack, I will live with this curse for the rest of my life if it means I get to spend that life with you. I'm not going to lie. I am scared. So would you please just not go?"

Bridget couldn't understand it. Why was he so eager to go when the outcome would be so unpleasant? She thought Jack was smart enough to stay away from situations like this.

Then she realised...

"You're only doing this to get back at me for leaving last night when you didn't want me to, aren't you?"

Jack smirked. "It's not nice, is it?"

Bridget slapped him on the chest before walking away towards the cabin but Jack caught her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Oh, someone can trick people into believing things but doesn't like being tricked." Jack said into her ear with a smirk.

"You're a rogue." Bridget said.

"Aye, a rogue you just admitted to wanting to spend the rest of your life with. A rogue that is pretty sure you were just about to distract into staying here. So without further ado," Jack lifted her up into his arms bridal style. "Let the distractions begin."

Jack brought her into the cabin and over to the bed, where he joined her himself. He was about to kiss her when she stopped him.

"Jack, you just found out that Barbossa and Sao Feng have agreed to torture you for the rest of your life and this is what's on your mind? We have to go!"

"We are. We're leaving before the sun rises tomorrow morning."

"Why are we waiting?"

"Because tonight, we're getting rid of your curse."

"Jack..."

"Bridget, it's fine. I have everything planned out. Did we not know of Sao Feng wanting my head yesterday?"

"But Barbossa..."

"Was always going to have something like this planned. That is why when I was at the tea house last night, I asked me old mate Shen to keep Sao Feng distracted tonight."

"Oh? And how does he do that?"

"Shen is one of Sao Feng's advisories. He partakes in Kau Cim."

"What's Kau Cim?"

"A fortune telling practise with fortune sticks. I'll explain it another time. But Sao Feng will listen to Shen and I made a deal with Shen to keep Sao Feng distracted. Do you really think I would come into the waters of a man who wants me head without some thought as to what to do about protection?"

"Why would Shen help you when he works for Sao Feng?"

"Shen works for no one. He's very much like Tia in that respect. He doesn't take sides."

"So why would he help you?"

"I made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

"What's that?"

"I'd find his daughter."

Bridget raised her eyebrows and Jack continued.

"When she was seventeen, Shen's daughter Ae-Che was proposed to by one of Sao Feng's men. She didn't want to but she didn't really have a choice. She didn't want to accept that so she ran away. To Japan, I think. Sao Feng found it dishonourable that a woman would run from her future husband so denied any request from Shen to find her. That was six years ago and Shen hasn't seen his daughter since."

Bridget frowned. "Why didn't he go look himself?"

"Because Sao Feng pretty much runs this place. No one would take Shen aboard their ship and risk angering Sao Feng."

"But Shen still helps Sao Feng?"

"Luv, remember when you had to serve that hoighty toighty madam Governor's daughter even though you didn't want to?"

"Yes but I was stuck in the mansion."

"Think of Singapore as Sao Feng's very big mansion."

Bridget nodded. "So if you find his daughter, how are you going to get her back into Singapore?"

"I'm not. I'm taking Shen to Japan."

"But you're not even sure she's there."

"Shen wants out of Singapore anyway. If she's not there, Shen will be under the jurisdiction of Mistress Ching and Sao Feng won't be able to get to him. But I just had Tia Dalma do her little crab trick on one of me maps and they pointed to Japan so I'm going to assume that's where Ae-Che is."

"So what is Shen going to do to distract Sao Feng?"

"Alert him to an enemy coming and it could lead to his downfall if he doesn't dispose of them himself."

"You're not his biggest enemy?"

"I'm already here and Sao Feng already thinks he has me. When Shen alerts Sao Feng of an enemy, he usually goes out and deals with the problem himself so he can sack the ship and kill the person by his own hand. Shen was kind enough to keep our arrival to himself so we only had to deal with guards and not the man himself."

"But why would Sao Feng leave when he has you right where he wants you?"

"Because isn't it Barbossa's job to get us to Sao Feng? Wasn't that the deal?"

Bridget nodded. "It was. Barbossa said he'd give you over to Sao Feng."

"Barbossa asked me this morning when we would be getting rid of the curse after he'd told me the name. I told him the day after tomorrow when I'd come up with a plan to get back into some of her good books. No doubt he was thinking I was being too confident in me lengthy stay where I wasn't wanted but regardless, Barbossa left the Pearl soon after. No doubt to alert Sao Feng of this. So in two days, Sao Feng needs to be back to get me. But we'll be gone by then. Without Barbossa."

Bridget smiled and kissed Jack. "You have everything sorted out. I feel kind of silly for worrying so much."

"Don't luv." Jack said. "This is a very fragile plan. One wrong move and we should all be very worried. So the first word we get of Sao Feng's ship going to sea, we're going."

"Out of curiosity, who are we going to see?"

Jack cringed. "Her name is Cai."

"Cai?"

"Aye. The owner of a shop that deals in magical artefacts. She's a witch alright."

"Why would she want to curse you when all the others just settled with being bitter?"

"Come on luv, do you really need the details of my past with this woman?"

"I'd like to know why I'm cursed."

"It's not even that big of a problem. I think she may have overreacted."

"How long were you with her?"

"Two months."

Bridget raised her eyebrows. "That's longer than I expected."

"Well I didn't see her that much. It wasn't exactly a relationship like we have luv..." Jack was waiting for the blow up but it wasn't coming. Bridget seemed to be taking this rather well.

"Oh, so it was a feel good type of thing?"

"Aye, exactly. Why she thought I was sticking around, I have no idea."

Bridget raised her eyebrow at him and Jack realised that she understood but that didn't mean he could get excited about her understanding.

"It seems a little excessive that she would curse you just for leaving."

"Well that might not have been all..."

Bridget frowned. "What else did you do?"

"What makes you think it was my fault? I went in to tell her that I was leaving one day."

"Oh, you actually told her?"

"I did. I didn't just run off. Unfortunately that was the same day she found out that she wasn't the only company I'd been keeping and she was very, very mad. And crazy. Don't give me that look." Jack said when Bridget gave him an angry look. "You know it's different with you. But Cai, she was angry. She ordered that I either stay with her or take her on the Pearl. I, very nicely, refused."

Jack wondered if he could say 'you're out of your bloody mind, you wench' was nice.

"She went a little crazier and attacked me. I tried to get her off me and in doing so, knocked some weird artefact thing she kept in the shop. Next thing I knew, the whole place was going up in flames. So I ran."

"You left her there?"

"No, I took her out too but she wasn't very thankful. Started shouting about me over ruining her livelihood, breaking her heart and using her or some other nuisance."

"Nuisance?"

"I didn't see it as my problem really."

Bridget cringed at him. "Jack..."

"This was about ten years ago. I avoided her from then on. Now I have to go find her again."

"Any idea when that will be?"

"Whenever Shen comes and tells us of Sao Feng's departure."

* * *

Shen came by at two o clock in the morning to let Jack and Bridget know that Sao Feng's ship was spotted sailing out. Jack had Ana show the man to his new room and they thanked each other. As if she could hear without being anywhere around, Tia Dalma came up on deck.

"Is it time to go?" She asked.

"Aye. That it is Tia." Jack said. He walked into the cabin and came back out holding three hooded cloaks and made Bridget and Tia put one on.

"We don't want to get recognised." Jack said.

Bridget nodded and put the cloak on as did Jack. The three left the Pearl and Jack held onto Bridget's hand as he led them through the town, staying in the shadows. He made his way to the shop and saw that it was closed. He could see a light flickering in the window so it was obvious that Cai was in there. Jack let go of Bridget's hand and took out a dagger, using it to pick the lock. He opened the door and walked in, the women following. The front of the shop where they were was fairly dark but Cai had heard the noises.

She stepped out from the back room. "Who is there? Who are you?" She said as she held up a lamp.

Jack stepped forward and pulled down his hood.

Cai smiled. "Jack Sparrow. Come back to see me?"

_Seems ten years is long enough to let a woman calm down. _Jack thought.

"I am Cai but for very different reasons."

Jack took Bridget's hand and pulled her forward. She took down her hood and looked at the woman who had caused Jack and her such pain since they met. She was stunning but Bridget couldn't find one nice thing to say about her. She was just horrible to Bridget.

Upon seeing Bridget, Cai's smile dropped. It seemed the same thoughts were going through her mind. She looked at Jack. "So you found her?"

"Aye, I did. Get rid of the curse you put upon her." Jack said.

Cai smirked. "So you think it is that easy? That you would come along and I would follow your orders? Too bad Jack Sparrow, the curse stays."

"I thought you might be like that so I brought some fairly handy back up." Jack said and Tia stepped forward.

"Tia Dalma." Cai gasped. She turned to Jack angrily. "Bringing her will do you no good."

Cai walked back into her back room and Jack angrily followed her. Bridget looked to Tia Dalma to see the woman looking on with focused eyes.

"What is it?" Bridget asked.

"She is not lying."

"About what?"

Tia looked at Bridget with pity before going into the backroom. Bridget followed her, wanting to know what she knew.

Cai sat was sitting at a table and Jack was facing her with both of his hands on the table. "I never expected it to be that easy Cai. I hate threatening women but if you don't take back the curse, I'll have no choice."

Bridget looked around the room. It was full of strange artefacts. Skulls, jars, herbs, little vials of liquids, Bridget was surprised to see a cage in the room. Like one you would find in a brig.

"For undesirables." Cai sneered at Bridget when she saw her looking at it.

Bridget just threw her an angry look in retaliation. This Cai woman just had a face that begged for Bridget to smack. Bridget couldn't believe how much she could hate a person in such a short time.

"Cai!" Jack said, making the woman look back at him. "The curse. Get rid of it."

"Why should I? You ruined me. I wanted to ruin you. And it appears I have. Although she seems to have a hand in it too." Cai said, indicating to Bridget.

"Nothing's been ruined." Jack said. "I know you thought if you made things hard for me with her, I'd leave her but it's not happening. Take back the curse and you'll never have to see either one of us again. Refuse and you'll find yourself in serious trouble."

"Ooh, is Jack Sparrow being authoritative? I always enjoyed that."

"It won't work Cai." Jack said. "Nothing you can do is going to work."

"Worth a try." Cai said. "But I won't be crying just because you are taken Jack. I have my own Pirate Lord now."

Jack frowned. "Sao Feng?"

"Very much enjoys my company. He won't be too pleased that you've come in here threatening me. He'll be quite angry. That was a foolish thing to do Jack Sparrow."

This changed things a bit. Cai was now one of Sao Feng's higher women? She was most definitely going to tell him about this. Jack would have to leave Singapore tonight for sure now. That meant if the curse wasn't gotten rid of tonight, it wasn't gotten rid of.

Bridget was having the same thoughts. She just wanted Jack gone from Singapore and soon. She wanted to leave this place right now.

"This curse shouldn't exist. You have no right to curse her or me." Jack said. Bridget didn't miss how he wouldn't say her name. He obviously didn't want Cai or anyone knowing it if they didn't have to.

"I have every right. You wronged me Jack Sparrow. I wanted revenge."

"And you got it. Now take back the curse."

"She can't." Tia Dalma said, forcing Jack to look at her.

"What? Of course she can, she cast it, she can get rid of it."

"No, she can't." Tia said. "Neither can I."

Cai smirked. "I wasn't lying when I said it wasn't easy."

Jack's face remained stoic but that unnerved him. "Every curse can be undone."

"But not by me or Tia. I told you she'd do no good. All your efforts have been useless." Cai was smiling now. "The only way to get rid of the curse is for you Jack Sparrow to leave the love of your life. It's you that brings her the bad luck. If you're out of the picture, she'll be fine. If you choose to stay in her life however then it is you that is leaving her cursed, not I."

Bridget could feel her heart beating against her chest. That was the only way? For Jack to leave her? It was Jack's presence in her life that would keep bad luck remaining.

"There must be another way." Jack said.

"There isn't." Tia said.

"Tia, you are the most powerful person I know." Jack said angrily. "Why can't you do anything?"

Tia looked up at him. "It's de curse. Dis is part of de bad luck."

"Tough luck Jack." Cai smirked. "That is my revenge. Of course, she could leave you too. If she finds her safety more important than you."

Cai looked over at Bridget and Jack followed her gaze. Bridget stood upright.

"Jack, let's go."

Jack frowned. "Bridget..."

"Bridget?" Cai said. "Is that her name?" Cai looked over at her. "So you choose a life of pain with Jack Sparrow?"

Bridget ignored and walked over to Jack, taking his hand and leading him out of the backroom. She didn't think she needed to indulge this woman in a match of bitchy comments. She wanted to focus solely on Jack now.

Cai followed them out. "Enjoy your life together." She said sarcastically. "Well, what you can enjoy, it'll be far from easy."

Jack turned back. "I'll get you back for this Cai."

"You can try but I'm the more powerful one here Jack."

"We'll see about that." He said angrily. He wanted to kill her right then and there but he wouldn't. At least, not in front of Bridget. There was also the fact that Cai, even though she'd been trying to force Jack and Bridget apart and ruin their lives, was still a woman who couldn't defend herself against Jack's sword. He didn't know what to do.

He didn't see the angry look descend upon Cai's face when the three left the shop.

_Jack Sparrow thinks he can threaten me after what he did? I'm going to make things much harder for him now. Starting with his precious Pearl._

_He's not leaving this island until I know Sao Feng has dealt with him.

* * *

_

Bridget was the one who led Jack back to the ship and into the cabin. He was surprised when she sat him on the side of the bed before straddling him.

"Bridget..."

She kissed him passionately which he couldn't help but respond to. His hands went to her back while hers cupped his face.

"Don't." She said when they parted, her forehead against his and their lips only a few inches apart. "I don't want to hear an apology or a new plan and I definitely don't want to hear a choice. I'm staying here with you. I don't care about the curse." She said taking off her cloak and coat, throwing them away. She kissed him again and Jack turned them so she was lying on the bed. He flung his coat off and kissed her fiercely again, his hands going to her waistcoat and unbuttoning it quickly to get it off of her.

Jack wanted to shout when they heard fervent knocking at the door. Jack got up and went to the door, opening it as Bridget sat up.

Jack opened the door to see both Shen and Tia Dalma standing there.

"What?" Jack asked impatiently. He really wanted this night to end with him and Bridget. Not him and anyone else.

"You have angered Cai and she is vengeful." Shen said quickly. "We must not sail out tonight."

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"If you sail out of dis dock, the Pearl shall run aground." Tia said. Jack noticed how she glared at Shen. Jealousy maybe?

Jack tensed. "She's cursed me ship?" Messing with his girl and his ship? Jack was definitely not leaving until he'd dealt with Cai.

"She has." Shen said. "If we leave tonight, we are sure to drown."

Jack sighed angrily. "Can this curse be undone?"

"It is not a strong curse. I can undo it." Tia said before Shen could get there. "We will need to go back to her."

Jack looked back at Bridget. He wanted her and him out of Singapore tonight.

He looked back at Tia. "Let's go."

Bridget who had heard the conversation, got up and caught Jack's arm as the other two walked off.

"Jack, I know you're not really comfortable with this when it comes to women but I think the only way you'll be able to stop Cai..."

"Is to kill her?"

Bridget nodded.

"You want me to kill Cai? Bridget, I have to admit that doesn't sound like you."

"Jack that woman tried to sabotage us before we even met. I really hate her. She's going to keep trying to ruin us. Jack, it's us or her."

Jack nodded and left the cabin. He walked over to Shen.

"You've done enough that could put yourself in danger. Go back downstairs and don't let yourself be spotted before we can get your daughter back."

Shen nodded. "Thank you Jack Sparrow. You will need to be quicker than Sao Feng. He shall be back soon."

Jack looked over at Bridget who was standing in the doorway. If Sao Feng laid one hand on her...

He looked back at Shen. "I will be."

* * *

Jack had been gone for a half an hour now and Bridget was getting restless. She was on deck looking out for any sign of him. She had told the crew of the new circumstances and they were in the galley waiting for Jack. She'd be giving them notice when she saw him returning.

Bridget huffed and walked to the other side of the ship, looking out at the waves.

_Come on Jack, come back._

_Don't let Sao Feng get to you. Please._

Bridget jumped when she felt herself get caught from behind and a hand clasped over her mouth. She felt someone get close to her ear.

"So you are the one who stole Jack Sparrow's heart? Well, he can watch as I rip yours out."

* * *

**You have no idea how much trouble I had with this chapter. **

**Not being able to get rid of the curse was decided the minute I decided there was a curse. It's kind of a case of 'so it was all for nothing?' or you could see it as a way of proof of Jack and Bridget's love by giving them an ultimate choice. Their safety or their relationship? Do they love each other enough? We shall see. **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	52. Dealing With The Enemy

**Thank You to callieandjack, linalove, lori and xBelekinax!**

**To lori: A fan for life? Wow, that's amazing to hear! I'm so glad you're sticking around!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 52!**

Bridget was terrified. She was being dragged through the town by two of Sao Feng's guards with the man himself leading. It seems he got back before Jack. Now they were in trouble. Maybe Jack would be smart and realise that she was being used as a trap and stay away. But Bridget doubted it.

"Why would you go against the deal between you and Barbossa?" Bridget asked out of the blue. She might as well give away her knowledge of the plan. It didn't matter now.

Sao Feng stopped and looked back at her. "I did not go against our deal. I am not doing anything Barbossa did not promise. How do you know of that?"

"I overheard you two. You seemed to have a solid idea. Barbossa was to give us over after the curse and you weren't going to kill Jack. Are you still not going to?"

"Barbossa does not want Jack Sparrow dead. I do. But the deal is for him to suffer . So Barbossa's deal was to have Jack live as long as he would naturally while being tortured. If he suffers too much injury from my punishments and dies from that, I did not set out to murder him, only cause pain. I have honour, I will not go against a deal. So as Barbossa requested, I will torture Jack Sparrow." Sao Feng grabbed her face roughly. "That's where you come in."

Bridget jerked away from him. "So you're going to take me with the curse?"

"I know Sparrow went to Cai already."

"It didn't work." Bridget said.

"You are lying."

Sao Feng turned and started walking again and the two guards followed, dragging Bridget with them.

"Sao Feng!" Sao Feng looked over to see Barbossa appear. He seemed to have spotted them as he was making his way back to the Pearl. "What are you doing?"

"I am taking Jack Sparrow tonight."

"That wasn't our deal."

"Our deal did not stipulate time. I want Jack Sparrow now. You shall get your Pearl tonight."

Bridget was looking for any chance to get away. They were quite near a fairly decrepit looking wooden stall. Maybe if she could elbow one of the guards...

"You're going to kill him. I can tell. That wasn't what we agreed." Barbossa asked, ignoring what was going on behind Sao Feng's back as Sao Feng ignored Bridget's continued sounds of struggle. That was until he heard a loud crash.

Sao Feng turned and saw that where Bridget and his guards had been standing now was filled with planks of broken wood and a turned over rickshaw, it's driver getting up and looking around before spotting Sao Feng and running off. But where were his people? Sao Feng spotted an arm poking out from under the collapsed stall. It belonged to his guard. Barbossa and Sao Feng walked over to the wreck and found Bridget lying on the floor close by. While Sao Feng inspected the situation, Barbossa walked over to the seemingly unconscious woman and crouched down.

"Nice work. Get up."

Bridget looked up at him. "Get away from me." She spotted Sao Feng walk over and pretended to be hurt again. Sao Feng grabbed her arm and dragged her up. Bridget acted dazed and she looked up at him.

"What happened?" Sao Feng nearly yelled.

"It was the curse." Barbossa cut in. "I told you it'd hurt the people around her. It's killed your guards and it'll get to you too."

"Jack Sparrow went to Cai." Sao Feng. He turned to Bridget. "Why are you still cursed?"

"Because..." Bridget realised that the truth would get her nowhere but a lie would get her to Cai. "She refused to. She wouldn't take it back."

Sao Feng's grip on her arm tightened. "Where is Jack Sparrow?"

"Maybe you should be more interested in Cai at the moment." Barbossa said. "Go to her and get rid of the curse. Then you can take Bridget."

Bridget threw Barbossa an angry look. What was he doing? Sao Feng had betrayed him and he was still trying to help him?

"You will not try and get her back?" Sao Feng asked suspiciously.

"She means nothing to me." Barbossa said. "But if you take her and something bad happens because of her, you'll want revenge on me. I'd rather live without that hassle."

"And what of Jack Sparrow?" Sao Feng asked.

"Do what you want with him. Just let me have the Pearl."

Sao Feng nodded. "Then we shall go to Cai."

He started dragging Bridget away and Barbossa followed. They went to Cai's shop and walked in. Bridget could hear Jack's voice in the back room. It seemed that they heard the new entrants and soon, Jack, Cai and Tia Dalma walked out. Jack froze when he saw Sao Feng with Bridget in his grip.

"What are you doing?" Jack said.

"Getting revenge Jack Sparrow." Sao Feng said. "But first, Cai will take back the curse."

Everyone in the room looked to Cai who stood upright. "I cannot."

"What?" Sao Feng said.

"I told them. I cannot take back the curse. It is impossible."

Jack pulled out his gun and pointed it at Sao Feng. "Well there you have it. Let her go."

Sao Feng pulled out a dagger and held it to Bridget's neck as he pulled her in front of him. "I would think twice if I were you Sparrow."

Jack's eye widened at the new threat. Without a seconds thought, Jack grabbed Cai and put the gun to her. "Two can play at that game Sao Feng. I hear you're quite close to this little witch now."

Bridget felt as the dagger got closer to her neck as Sao Feng tensed.

"You are a fool Jack Sparrow."

"Just let her go and you get your woman back." Jack said.

"Sao Feng..." Cai whimpered.

Jack walked further over to Sao Feng and Bridget. "Let her go."

"You will not defeat me again Jack Sparrow." Sao Feng said angrily. "I want my revenge."

"And are you going to try and achieve it even if it means the end of your woman's life?"

Bridget felt the dagger press harder against her neck again and saw Jack tense. He cocked his gun.

"Say goodbye to your woman Jack Sparrow." Sao Feng said and Bridget closed her eyes, waiting for the blade to slash across her neck.

Bridget felt the blade leave her neck and felt as she was knocked to the ground. She looked up to see Sao Feng being thrown into a wall. By Barbossa. Jack threw Cai away from him and rushed over to Bridget. She jumped up from the floor to meet him and Jack pushed her out of the way before pulling out his sword and turning to meet Sao Feng's sword. The two fought as Barbossa got Tia and pulled her out of the shop. Bridget saw the dagger that Sao Feng had held to her neck on the floor. If she could get it, she could get Sao Feng from behind. Bridget went to get it but felt herself getting pulled back. She went to the floor again and saw that it was Cai that pushed her. Cai went for the dagger but Bridget caught her around the ankle and pulled. Cai went to the floor also and Bridget rushed over to her, keeping her on the floor and hitting her.

The women started wrestling on the floor. It was a real catfight with hair pulling, scratching and kicking but they stopped when they heard the clash of a sword falling on the ground. The women looked up and Bridget's heart stopped when she saw it was Jack's sword that had fallen. Sao Feng slashed his sword but Jack was pushed out of the way and the sword slashed Barbossa's arm. Barbossa took out his sword and began fighting Sao Feng, much to the shock of Jack and Bridget. Bridget felt as Cai scratched her and she went back to fighting her.

Bridget felt herself get pulled off Cai and turned to see Jack.

"Jack, I had her!"

"Go."

"Jack..."

Jack pulled Cai up. "Go."

Bridget turned and left the shop, looking back to see Jack pulling a struggling Cai out with him.

"What are you doing? If Sao Feng sees that you've taken her, he's going to want you dead twice as much."

"Sao Feng couldn't want me anymore dead but we need the curse lifted from the Pearl so she's coming."

"He's right. Let's go." Barbossa said, rushing past them to get to the Pearl.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Jack shouted. "You think I would let you back on me ship?"

"I saved your life Sparrow. Now are you going to stay here and wait for Sao Feng to wake up or are you going back to the Pearl?" He said before grabbing Cai and walking away.

Jack huffed angrily before grabbing Bridget's arm and dragging her back to the Pearl.

When everyone got on deck, Jack turned to Cai.

"Undo the curse."

Cai stayed silent and looked at him hatefully.

Jack took out his gun and pointed it at her. "I've threatened you once already missy. Take back the curse."

"You might as well kill me Jack. I won't take it back."

Jack wanted to pull the trigger. He really wanted to just shoot this woman, cause her some of the pain she had caused him. But as he looked into her eyes, he couldn't do it. He hated this woman. But he couldn't shoot her.

"Jack." Bridget said.

Jack lowered the gun. "Take her into the brig."

"What?" Barbossa said. "Jack, if you don't shoot her..."

"I said take her to the brig." Jack said. "She's our bargaining tool now."

Barbossa took her below deck.

"We can't leave, can we?" Bridget asked. She knew they couldn't. She just knew. It wouldn't be that easy.

"No we bloody can't!" Jack yelled. He was furious. They had managed to make Sao Feng even angrier and Tia hadn't taken back the curse on the Pearl yet seeing as they were just about to get the methods Cai used when Sao Feng had burst in. Now they had Cai and Sao Feng was going to want her back. "We sail out of here and we die anyway!"

"So what? We have to fight?" Bridget asked.

The two looked to see Tia Dalma come up the gangplank and onto the deck.

"Where were you?" Jack asked. "You were out of there before we were."

"I do not run." She said simply.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her. "Alright then... Can you help the Pearl?"

"You know I need to know de ingredients she used for her curse and we were interrupted."

"Fighting it is then." Jack said. "We have to get some people on our side. We need to find people to help us fight Sao Feng's army." Jack walked below deck and Bridget followed him. Jack knocked on a door. It opened and Shen was revealed.

"Do you know anyone?" Jack asked.

"I can help you." Shen said. "There are people who do not favour Sao Feng on this island the same way I don't."

"Can you get to them?" Jack asked.

Shen nodded and stepped out of the room. "I shall be quick Jack Sparrow."

"Tell anyone if they help, they're guaranteed a place on the ship to leave Singapore."

"Thank you." Shen said and we walked up on deck to leave the ship.

Jack continued walking to the galley where he found Barbossa talking to the crew.

"We're not leaving." Jack said. "We can't. We're fighting."

Barbossa looked at him. "Of all the times to grow a backbone. We need to leave."

"We can't." Jack said. "We leave and we die."

"We stay and we die." Barbossa countered.

"We fight and we might have a chance." Jack argued. "We're getting reinforcements. Everyone go up on deck and stay on the look out. If it's Shen, he'll have comrades. If it's Sao Feng, prepare to fight."

The crew got up and left the galley.

"You're going to get us killed Jack." Barbossa said.

"You got us into this mess!" Jack shouted. "You got Sao Feng involved. Just stay quiet and pick a side!"

"I have to choose your side, don't I? Sao Feng wants me dead as much as he wants you dead now."

"Why did you save him?" Bridget asked and the two looked at her. "Why did you push Jack out of the way? Also, you stopped Sao Feng taking me giving me time to fight his guards and make it look like the curse. None of what you're doing is making sense."

Barbossa huffed and left the galley which made Jack and Bridget angrier. They were completely stuck. Jack sighed.

"We should never have come here."

Bridget looked at him. "We might be able to..."

"There's not a chance." Jack said. "Sao Feng is going to have us before the night is out."

"Captain!" Jack looked at the door to Gibbs. "Sao Feng is coming. But he's alone."

Jack ran up on deck and Bridget and Gibbs followed.

"I have come to talk. To negotiate Cai's safe return." Sao Feng said. "Nothing else."

"Why should we trust you?" Jack called from the deck.

Sao Feng put his arms out and indicated to his loneliness. "There is none but me here. I have come to make peace."

Now Jack really didn't believe him. "There's no way in this world that you want peace with meself."

"I realise we now have something in common." Sao Feng said as he walked on deck. "You with Bridget and me with Cai. We have people to live for now and trying to kill each other will do us no good. I realised this when you had a gun to her head tonight. Now you have her and I want her back so I am willing to make peace with you if it means she is safe."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I don't trust you."

"And I don't trust you but right now you are the one with loyal back up and I am alone."

"How do I know your men aren't in hiding and are just waiting for me to let me guard down around you?"

"Look at me Sparrow. I have no weapons. One sight of my men and you can kill me before they even get here."

It was true. Sao Feng had nothing on him. Would he risk his life and die at the hands of Jack just so his men could avenge him? Jack didn't think so. But Jack still wanted to stay on his toes.

"Well then what do you want to discuss?" He asked.

"It is time a truce was made. You, Barbossa and I are Pirate Lords and if we ever called upon to work together, it would be easier knowing the other has no ulterior motive. I will leave you and your woman alone, you will give me back mine and not return here."

Jack looked over at Barbossa and inclined his head towards the cabin before looking at Sao Feng. "Let's discuss a truce then."

The three men began walking into the cabin but Jack stopped by Gibbs. "Make sure to keep watching. I'm not trusting this situation at all. Any sign of an attack and you give a signal." If Jack and Barbossa worked together on this, they could gang up on Sao Feng should he try and trick them.

Gibbs nodded and Jack walked into the cabin, closing the door behind him.

The three sat down at the table.

"What happened tonight," Sao Feng began. "Is an unfortunate occurrence that is bound to happen again if we continue our ways."

"You were very ready to slit Bridget's throat even though Jack had a gun to Cai's head." Barbossa said. "You didn't seem to mind very much."

"I would have minded but anger and pride mixed together is a deadly combination." Sao Feng said. He turned to Jack. "We shall achieve nothing as the situation stands. We shall all keep trying to kill each other and the people around us."

Jack nodded. "So what do you want? No more revenge? I find it very hard to believe that you went from not accepting anything less than my head on a platter to wanting to be allies."

"I do not want anything to do with you Sparrow. I would like revenge but it is clear that to get it, I must first sacrifice things that are dear to me. After this long, I don't know if I'm willing to do that. You must think of it as if you were in my position and your revenge would only come at the death of your woman. Would you continue in your quest for vengeance or would you opt for her safety?"

Jack did understand. He'd given up a lot for Bridget and if he were in Sao Feng's position, he'd give up revenge too.

"Here's the deal," Jack said. "I give you back Cai, she takes back the curse on me ship so we can sail away and the curse me lass if she was lying before while you vow never to attack us again. We sail out of your waters and we don't come back and if we ever do happen to run into each other, there will be no fighting and no avenging. We try and keep our distance. Savvy?"

Jack knew Sao Feng liked to see himself as honourable. If he made this deal, he wouldn't go back on it. Especially seeing as the last time he went back on a deal, his one with Barbossa; it didn't work out for him.

Sao Feng considered it. "I would never have to see you again?"

"Never ever." Jack said.

Sao Feng nodded. "Deal."

The men shook on it and stood up. They left the cabin and Jack sent two crewmembers to fetch Cai. They brought her up on deck and Jack stopped Sao Feng going to her.

"The curse on me ship. Tell her to get rid of it."

Sao Feng looked at Cai and nodded.

Cai began muttering something under her breath in a different language and the ship's wood began to creak. She stopped and looked up.

"It shall take a few hours." She said. "It shall be safe to sail out of here by tomorrow evening."

Jack wanted to shout. Tomorrow evening?! He wanted to leave now. He looked to Tia Dalma.

"She is telling de truth. Tomorrow evening."

Jack looked over at Sao Feng.

"Tomorrow evening." Sao Feng said. "I want you gone by tomorrow night."

Jack nodded. "Shouldn't be a problem. We're gone as soon as we can be."

Sao Feng took Cai and left the ship.

"Is that it?" Crimp said. "We're safe now?"

"Captain," Gibbs said. "Pardon if it sounds like I'm doubting..."

"You're not the only one doubting Gibbs but we still have Shen and his men coming aboard. We're just going to have to be very careful until tomorrow evening."

Jack assigned people on look out duties and walked into his cabin taking Bridget with him. They both sat at the table.

"I never thought things would get this hard." Bridget said.

Jack nodded. "That's the life of a pirate."

"I'm sorry Jack."

Jack looked at her. "Don't. Don't blame yourself."

"I'm the reason we're here."

"Cai's the reason we're here. Bridget, you apologising for this is like you apologising for us meeting. For falling in love with me."

Bridget shook her head. "This is such a mess."

Jack took her hand. "I don't know. Sao Feng could be telling the truth. I could see where he's coming from if he is."

Bridget got up. "Let's go to bed."

Jack got up as well and followed her over to the bed as she changed. "Who knows? I think I covered all areas of our deal. I don't see how Sao Feng can twist it to suit himself when the deal is he's not allowed anywhere near me or the Pearl. We just stay here and we're fine. But just in case, I'll send the men on look out around the town tomorrow. Spying. I'm keeping us safe."

The two got into the bed and Bridget lay on Jack's chest. "You're very good at that."

Jack tightened his hold on her. "It's worth knowing what to protect."

"So you really think Sao Feng was telling the truth?"

"I think Sao Feng can't hurt us. I think we're safe."

* * *

"You are shameful. Twice you have compromised my position tonight."

"I'm sorry." Cai said.

"Sorry is not good enough. Jack Sparrow will leave now and I shall have achieved nothing."

"Why not go after him with your army now?"

"We made a deal."

"You made a deal with Barbossa and you went against it."

"I did not go against it. My deal with Barbossa was that I would get Jack Sparrow if he got the Pearl. How do I change the detail of the new deal that essentially allows me nothing?"

"But you did it to save me."

"So you could help. I want another curse on Jack Sparrow. I'm expecting you to actually be capable this time."

Cai stopped. "I know the perfect thing."

Sao Feng looked at her. "What?"

"Jack Sparrow has eluded death for so long for one reason. His confidence. He has confidence in what he does. Take that away and you have a shell of a man. You can have your revenge and keep your end of the deal. Let Jack Sparrow destroy himself."

* * *

**Well the rest of my chapters are the pre written ones thank God. These last two chapters have been monsters to work out. Hopefully I did a good job.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	53. A Trap

**Thank You to linalove, xBelekinax, lori and callieandjack!**

**To lori: Thank you! Yes, Bridget and Cai are really making each other furious!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 53!**

"You're not going to believe this." Ana said as she entered the cabin the next morning.

Jack looked from Bridget to Ana. "What?"

"Sao Feng. He's back. But he's not alone this time."

"His army?" Jack asked.

"No. Gifts."

Jack was just about to get up when Sao Feng entered the cabin.

"Do not be alarmed. I bear no ill will in my visit to your ship again. The deal still stands. I was thinking after our meeting last night and I have come to a conclusion. Now that we no longer wish to see each other dead, it could turn into quite a handy acquaintance."

Jack thought about it. "Sit down."

Sao Feng did so and Bridget got up to let them talk in private.

"There is no need for you to leave." Sao Feng said. "I have no doubts that if I can trust Jack as our deal states then I can trust you too."

Bridget looked at Jack who nodded so she sat back down.

"Now," Jack said. "What do you have in mind?"

"As you know, Mistress Ching and I have had a long history of trade. It is a handy situation but I can't help but feel it would be handier if I had dealings outside of Asia. Stock which would be much harder to acquire here but not at all in the Caribbean."

Jack nodded. "You want us to actually do business with each other? I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"You would mainly be dealing with my men and not I when the preliminary deals are negotiated. Now that we are on better terms, I see no reason why we can't profit from it. Take a less than satisfying situation and turn it into something productive."

"So if I'm trading with you, I assume this will mean I'm getting something out of the bargain?"

"Of course, I can't imagine it being very easier to get things in the Caribbean that I can easily acquire here. Rice, tea, silk, gunpowder..."

Sao Feng motioned to outside and three of his men entered, one holding a roll of silk, one was holding a bag of rice and the last one, a small barrel of gunpowder.

"For you as a gift. I had a feeling you wouldn't want tea."

Jack nodded. He was right.

Sao Feng continued. "These are my peace offerings to you. I also leave with you an invitation. To my tea house tonight."

"I thought you wanted us gone tonight."

"I can't negotiate dealings if you leave. As a show of trust, I will leave with you my men. You and your crew are invited to my tea house tonight. With Bridget of course. You bring my men with you then. I trust you. You had Cai last night and she was returned to me unharmed. I thank you for that. You could have punished her for her heinous acts that have caused you such trouble. But you did not. Bring my men tonight and you will be safe. Do you accept my offer?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at him. Could he trust him? "I'll see you tonight."

Bridget looked at Jack. Sao Feng's personality had completely changed overnight and Jack just accepted that?

"Very well. I shall see you tonight." Sao Feng left the cabin and the three men looked at Jack.

"Is it just you three or are there more?" Jack asked.

"Just us." One replied. "We were ordered to remain peaceful."

Jack nodded and got up. He went out and ordered Duncan, Ladbroc and Matelot to take them to the brig. Just to be safe. He walked back into the cabin and saw Bridget staring at him.

"What?"

"How do you trust this situation Jack?"

"I don't. Not really. It's a very handy situation if I can but when you were asleep this morning, I went to see Shen. He came back last night with enough men for me to be comfortable in the knowledge that if Sao Feng tries anything, we'll have enough allies to be capable."

Bridget nodded. "Are they coming tonight?"

"Of course. They'll be hidden though. I can't let Sao Feng know I'm taking them away."

"What about Cai?"

"What about her?"

"Well Sao Feng might have forgotten all about his hate for you but I doubt she has. She could still be trouble for us."

"I think Cai has realised she's caused more trouble for herself than she wants. I can't expect Sao Feng was too pleased with her last night."

"Do you think she'll be there tonight?"

"I don't know. It depends. Sao Feng might have one of his other..."

"Others? There are others?"

Jack shrugged. "He likes choice."

"And Cai is okay with that?"

"Cai is lucky to be one of his higher women. Sao Feng wouldn't have done what he did for just anyone."

"But why did he do what he did if he doesn't even respect her enough to be committed to only her?"

"Bridget, this isn't like you and me, Sao Feng does respect Cai. I'm guessing. But he respects other women too. I had something that belonged to him last night. He wasn't going to get her back easily and he wasn't letting me take something of his so easily."

Bridget was confused. Very confused. But she had been for the past few days with all the twists and turns this situation was taking. She'd just have to trust Jack.

"Okay."

* * *

_Things are actually going well. This is interesting._

Bridget looked around the room. The crew were enjoying themselves, if staying vigilant and alert to the fact that one hint of trouble and Shen and his men who were waiting outside needed to be called upon. Sao Feng and Jack were deep in negotiations, no air of hostility between them; even Barbossa was included in the dealings.

_Pirate Lord Status I suppose._

Even Bridget had spent the night talking to Fang Hua, the woman accompanying Sao Feng this evening. She seemed more agreeable than Cai and didn't seem to have any desires or abilities to curse Bridget yet so everything seemed to be going well.

Except one little snag.

Cai was there. She wasn't there with Sao Feng but she was there, one woman among the others in tea house. There were many women and men there but Fang Hua was Sao Feng's woman for the evening and Bridget was thankful for that. She couldn't see herself being able to converse with Cai.

_"Oh hello Cai, how are you this evening?"_

_"I am just fine, how's life been treating you?"_

_"Well with the many, many attempts to ruin mine and Jack's life due to your little curse which I have to live with forever, I suppose it's not going too swimmingly at the moment. Oh well, tough luck for me."_

_"Oh, hahaha."_

_"That wasn't a joke...bitch..."_

Maybe that was Sao Feng's reasoning for choosing Fang Hua instead. But Bridget did notice how Cai was throwing evil looks around the room, even to Sao Feng. Did he not know that a woman scorned was a bad thing? Did he not know that Cai scorned was a very bad thing?

Bridget could get over the evil looks; God knew she'd received enough of them. But there was one look Cai was giving when she really thought no one was looking. A look she definitely wouldn't want Sao Feng seeing. One that made Bridget furious. That look was directed at Jack.

A look of longing. A look Bridget wanted to smack off her face very hard. Bridget would catch the woman glancing at Jack every so often or at his and Bridget's intertwined hands. Jealousy? The wish that she had the same? The commitment and caring Jack held for Bridget? Did Cai want Jack or did she just want Jack and Bridget's situation? Either way, she was looking at Jack and Bridget didn't like it. She could understand if Cai was jealous of her and Jack. If Bridget was just one of Jack's women and had to face that fact regularly, she'd be annoyed and upset too. Hell, she wouldn't stand for it. But if she loved Jack and he made it clear that Bridget wasn't the only one in his life, it'd kill her. She wouldn't stick around, she couldn't. So Bridget could actually feel sorry for Cai. But she still hated her. She still kept thinking _One wrong move and I'm killing her._

Bridget saw Cai get up and leave the room. Where was she going?

"Where is the bathroom?" Bridget asked Fang Hua.

Fang Hua gave her directions and Bridget left the room. Instead of going to the bathroom, she searched for Cai. She soon heard a voice and followed it, finding Cai holding a tray of drinks and scolding a waitress.

"Mind your own business and get back to the work you've been assigned." Cai said and the waitress walked off. Cai turned with the tray of drinks and spotted Bridget. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for the bathrooms and I got lost. Just my luck. Have you decided a change of careers is in order?" Bridget asked, indicating the tray.

"None of your business." Cai said to her like she said to the waitress.

"I just think everyone will find it unusual and threatening that a witch is serving them drinks."

"These drinks aren't going to your precious crew. They're going to Sao Feng."

Bridget nodded. "A way to get a little closer, hmm? Doesn't that seem slightly pathetic?"

"I would find it unusual if you don't find my whole situation pathetic." Cai said and even though she was trying to say it scathingly, Bridget didn't miss the way Cai's voice caught.

Bridget walked over to Cai and took the tray of drinks. If only so Cai couldn't tamper with anything like she seemed to be so good at. "I don't like you. It's obvious. I would much rather Jack had killed you last night and make no mistake, you try to hurt or take anyone I love and I'll kill you. All that being said, I think your position is unfair. I don't think anyone should have to sit and watch while someone they love disregards their affections just because they can." Bridget was talking about Sao Feng but didn't know if Cai was taking it as Sao Feng or Jack. But Bridget made her stance on hurting Cai very clear and the woman's face as Bridget threatened her led Bridget to believe she wouldn't try anything with Jack. "But you seem prideful so if I were you, I wouldn't tarnish my dignity by embarrassing myself in front of a load of people."

Bridget handed the tray to a passing waitress before looking back to Cai. "And if I see you looking at Jack again, you'll be sorry."

"You do realise I don't take your threats seriously? I don't think you would be capable of hurting a fly if you came out here to save my dignity after all I've done to you."

Bridget could see where Cai would be confused. Bridget could understand all of Cai's actions. That's why Bridget was doing what she was doing. But Cai was still walking on very thin ice around Bridget. "Believe what you will and I'll do the same."

Cai walked past Bridget and started going back to the room.

"What did you think you'd get out of it?" Bridget asked and Cai stopped and looked at her.

"Out of what?"

"Cursing Jack. What did you think would happen?"

"I wanted him to suffer like he made me suffer. I invested something into what I thought I had with him and then he abandoned me. I wanted him to feel the same pain he caused me. I thought one of you would leave each other."

Bridget wasn't very confident. "When you and Jack were together, did you love him?"

"Does it matter now?"

"Did you think he loved you?"

"Isn't that what all women want? The love of the man they gave their hearts to? But no, you got it. So that's why I cursed you. You took what I thought I had. But I'm confident you'll feel the same sting as I."

Bridget walked over to Cai. "I don't care about your confidence. You think Jack will leave me? That doesn't affect me in any way. You're not going to affect anything to do with Jack and me anymore."

With that, Bridget walked back into the room and sat down next to Jack again.

Cai smirked as Bridget left. She wasn't going to affect Jack and Bridget anymore? True. Cai pulled out the empty vial that used to hold the contents of what was now in Jack's drink. She wouldn't be ruining Jack and Bridget's relationship anymore, no. Her work was already done.

* * *

**As you can probably tell, Jack will be OOC in the next chapter but I know you're all smart enough to realise that he's supposed to be. I've added up and this story is going to have sixty chapters. This is chapter 53 so there's seven more! That kind of makes me sad!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	54. Insecurity

**Thank You to x-menfan1000, Midnight LeAnn, linalove, xBelekinax and callieandjack!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 54!**

Jack woke up the next morning to find himself alone in the bed. Usually this wouldn't be a problem, he would assume Bridget was in the galley or somewhere in the ship but this morning, he found himself quite panicked.

_Where is she? _

_Why isn't she here?_

_Did she leave?_

_Why would she leave me? _

_Is it because of the curse? _

_She hates me. Of course she does, she doesn't trust me..._

Jack got out of the bed and put on his shirt. He was about to leave the cabin but stopped himself.

_I can't go out there. _

_It's shameful. I couldn't even hang onto a lass. I can't go out there. _

_I'll just stay in here. That's what I'll do._

Jack went over and sat at his table his fingers drumming the wood. He couldn't stop fidgeting. He got a fright when he heard his door open. Bridget walked in and smiled at him.

"Oh, you're up. I..."

Bridget was cut off when Jack enveloped in a desperate hug.

"Thank God! You're back. I missed you so much. You scared the life out of me."

Bridget was confused to say the least. Jack pulled back and started stroking her hair but not in the affectionate way he usually did, more like she was a cute puppy.

"What? Did you think I ran off with another pirate Captain?" She joked with a laugh.

Jack's affectionate little smile dropped. "Why would you say that? Did you meet someone else? He has a bigger ship than me, doesn't he?"

Bridget grew confused again. "No, I...Jack I was joking. It was a joke. What's going on?"

Jack let her go and walked away from her. "Of course, you were joking. Is that all this is to you? A big joke?"

Bridget really had no clue what was going on. "What?"

"This. Us! This isn't real to you. This was just a way to get out of your life. You don't love me. You'll go off and meet a dashing pirate or naval officer and forget all about me and my love for you."

This was beginning to unnerve Bridget. What was wrong with him? "Jack, that's not true. You know it's not. I love you."

Jack seemed frantic. "You don't. You can't love me because you don't trust me! You never have!"

"Jack, of course I trust you."

"You don't. It's obvious. I'm just some no good pirate to you."

Bridget was getting a little desperate now. "Jack, do you hear yourself? You have to know that that isn't true. Of course I trust you. I met with you alone the second day I knew you, I...I spent days and nights with you, I came on your ship with you, I opened up about myself and my past to you. I'm trying to get better at talking about what's going on with me, I am. I'm trying. I want to for you. I slept with you! A day doesn't go by when I don't tell you I love you. I wouldn't do any of these things if I didn't trust you. If I didn't love you."

Jack was pacing back and forth. "I don't believe you. How could you trust me?"

"For God's sake, because I love you!" Bridget didn't believe this. She really didn't. She knew something had to be wrong. "Jack, what is going on? This isn't you. Did something happen last night?"

Jack stopped pacing and looked at her. "What do you mean? Do you think I went off with another woman last night? Of course you do. That's what you think I do. Have you gone off with another man as revenge?"

Bridget was trying to think through his worried statements.

_This isn't Jack. He's too insecure, too paranoid. Something happened to him. Someone did something...._

_Cai!_

Bridget walked over to Jack and put her hands on either side of his face. "Jack, I love you."

"You're lying."

"I'm not." Bridget pressed her lips against his. "And I know you love me. Which is why I know you'll forgive me for this."

Jack looked confused but not for long because the next second, Bridget struck him in the face and he fell to the floor unconscious. She kneeled down and kissed his forehead before whispering in his ear.

"I know you'll forgive me for that. Because I knew you'd never have forgiven me for letting you run around and panicking over every little thing to your crew. Not very piratey."

_Now to deal with Cai. I told her if she messed with someone I love, she'd pay. Now I'm angry._

Bridget got up and went over and got her sword and scabbard and her new weapons. She went over to a chest to get some necessary equipment for what she had to do.

* * *

Cai was stacking the shelves when she heard the bell on the door ring. What she didn't hear was the person who entered locking the door and she also didn't hear how they came up behind her. She did, however, feel when that person grabbed her hair from behind and yanked her head back.

"Hello Cai." Bridget said through gritted teeth.

"Let go of me."

"Oh, okay." Bridget said and she threw Cai into the shelves in front of them and watched as the woman slid to the floor amid broken glass and wood. Bridget calmly walked over and grabbed the woman's arm tightly, dragging her to stand on her feet. Cai was about to fight back when she saw the gun in Bridget's hand. She froze.

"What do you want?"

"Why don't we talk in your backroom?" Bridget said, dragging the woman behind the counter and into the room where Cai held all her real magic merchandise, not the shoddy fakes out the front. She looked to Bridget but she received the back of Bridget's hand as it smacked her across the face. Bridget couldn't help it. She was finally able to smack her, she wasn't letting go of that opportunity. She'd hated her too much. Cai fell to the ground and a few seconds later, she felt as Bridget grabbed her wrists and clapped her in irons, tying them around the bars of the cage so Cai couldn't run. Bridget sat at Cai's table and looked down at her.

"Okay Cai. You're going to listen very closely to me because unlike Jack, I have no aversion to hurting women and I will hurt you. What did you do to him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Try again."

"I don't."

Bridget backhanded her again. "Don't lie to me Cai. What did you do to Jack?"

Cai figured that maybe if she acted worried, it might trick Bridget. She had no way of reaching her magic so she only had herself. "Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, he's lacking all confidence. Very insecure. It's so not like him at all. In fact, it's the complete opposite of Jack. So I started thinking to myself 'Who has the power to manipulate people and who would do it to Jack?' And lo and behold, you popped into my head."

"I didn't do anything."

"Do you want another smack?"

Cai looked at Bridget fearfully before she laughed a little.

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, is so funny?"

"I didn't expect this from you." Cai said. "I thought you were all talk, not some bitch that would kill me."

Bridget shrugged. "I'm tired. I'm very tired. Of people having to come save me, of always being the one needing comfort. I'm tired of being the charity case. So now I have the opportunity to help someone I love. I could have cried because you cursed him or I could have made you cry. And I will. What did you do?"

"I took away his confidence. Is it not his confidence and pride that makes him Jack Sparrow? I figured you wouldn't want some cry-baby."

Bridget smirked. "No, it's his pride and confidence that makes him Captain Jack Sparrow. You wouldn't have a clue as to what makes him the man he is because of course, why would he have shown you? He never loved you."

Cai stopped smirking. "You think he _really_ loves you?"

"If he didn't, your curse wouldn't have worked."

"Jack Sparrow is as changing as the sea he loves. He won't stay around you for long."

"Every sea, no matter where in the world you are, has a horizon. An area that begs you to seek it out but it takes so much effort. That's what Jack does. He goes to the horizon. You've never been the horizon. You were too easy to get to. Jack likes a challenge."

"So Jack is the sea and you're the horizon? How lovely."

Bridget shrugged. "If you need a metaphor to work out how a man can love a woman, that one will work. Of course, if you do need one, I feel incredibly sorry for you. Although, I did that already seeing as you're so bitter and jealous, you had to curse another woman just to feel better. And I bet that didn't even make you feel better about failing at enticing Jack."

"You got cursed, didn't you?"

"But I still got Jack." Bridget smirked.

"Not for long."

Bridget's smirk stayed on her face but she didn't like that statement. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, there's only so much insecurity a man can deal with. They're all of Jack's real insecurities, they're just heightened and his strength and confidence has weakened. More so with every hour that passes to the point where soon, he'll be a quivering wreck of insecurities. He'll lose everything because he needs confidence to be capable. When you lose everything, there's not much left to live for is there? Your precious Captain will wither away if he doesn't just jump off a cliff first."

Cai received another swift backhand to the face. That one stung for ages.

"That's not going to happen." Bridget said. "And you know why? Because you're going to take back the curse. If you don't, I won't hesitate in killing you. Slowly."

"I don't believe you." Cai said. She saw Bridget take out her sword and became less confident. "I still don't believe you."

Bridget smirked and stepped on Cai's ankle firmly before placing the tip of her sword on Cai's calf. Cai could feel the pressure of the blade pressing into her skin but couldn't move her leg due to Bridget standing on it.

"Last chance Cai."

"You won't do it."

Bridget pressed the sword down and broke Cai's skin. She slowly applied the pressure so the sword dug deeper and Cai let out a yell.

"Stop it! Stop, I'll tell you."

Bridget rolled her eyes. She'd barely made a scrape, not as much of one as she would have liked to but regardless, she stopped pushing her sword down but didn't take it out as she crouched down to be at eye level. She grabbed Cai's face tightly and forced Cai to look at her. "How do you take back the curse?"

Cai had tears in her eyes but stayed silent.

"How?!" Bridget yelled.

Cai still stayed silent.

"Cai!" Bridget shouted and started applying pressure to her sword again.

"There's a vial on the shelf over there." Cai whimpered, pointing at the shelf. "It's a blue liquid."

Bridget got up and walked up to the shelf. She spotted a royal blue liquid that was glowing faintly in a large vial.

"Is this it?" Bridget asked, showing her the bottle.

Cai nodded.

"How can I trust you that this is the right one? What if this just kills him or something?"

"Over there. The bowl. It has the ingredients that I used to curse him still in there. It should be a bright yellow colour."

Bridget looked into the bowl and it was indeed a bright yellow liquid. Bridget went and got a smaller bowl and poured some of the yellow liquid into the smaller bowl. She watched as the yellow liquid swirled. Bridget opened the vial and dropped some of the blue liquid into the smaller bowl. The colours mixed and Bridget watched how the liquid, like a fog, cleared and the mix diluted and became clear. It was now just water.

"See? It's real." Cai said frantically.

"We'll see." Bridget said. She threw the water out and poured more of the yellow liquid into the bowl. She walked over the Cai and crouched down again, holding the bowl out.

"Drink this."

Cai looked up at her with wide eyes. "No."

"Do it Cai."

Cai, fearing Bridget now, drank back the liquid.

Bridget watched as a yellow glow glimmered over Cai's eyes for a second.

Cai said nothing but Bridget saw her face change. She looked up at Bridget worriedly but for Bridget, it was enough. It was the exact same look she had received from Jack. She made Cai drink a tiny bit of the blue liquid and watched as her eyes took on a blue tinge before going back to normal. The woman looked at her.

"Is that enough for you?" She said angrily. Enough for Bridget to know that she was back to normal.

"Okay." Bridget said and she got up. She went over to a shelf and took a scarf that lay across the shelf. There were bottles on top and Bridget threw them off the scarf, causing them to fall to the floor and break. Bridget took the scarf over to Cai and tied it tightly around the woman's injured leg as a tourniquet to stem the bleeding. She got up and started walking out of the room.

"Wait!" Cai called. "I helped you. Untie me."

Bridget looked at her over her shoulder. "Not until Jack is back to normal."

"He won't be back to normal for a while. He's been under the spell for way longer. He'll get worse before he gets better. He'll get so insecure; he'll get angry, hateful, paranoid. He'll hurt you. And himself. It'll take a while to wear off."

"Then you'll just have wait."

Bridget continued walking and took the keys to the shop. She walked out of it and locked it behind her. She walked back to the Pearl.

Bridget entered the cabin, expecting to see Jack still unconscious. She opened the door and filled with dread. He was gone. She ran out of the room and searched the entire Pearl for him. She asked several crewmembers who were aboard and no one had seen him. When she asked Ladbroc, he informed her that Jack had left the ship a while ago, mumbling to himself.

Bridget ran off the ship and started searching the town for Jack.

She searched everywhere and many hours later, she still hadn't found him. She was really beginning to panic. The day was nearly over now and there was no sign of Jack anywhere.

_Oh God, what if Cai was right? What if Jack get's so insecure, he feels he has nothing to live for? Oh God, I have to find him._

Bridget tried really hard to think of somewhere he would go. Then she realised. It wasn't somewhere he would go; it would be somewhere they would go. It wasn't a tavern or a shop. It was somewhere special to them. The beach!

Bridget ran to the beach and there he was. He was staring out at the waves and the horizon where the sun was setting and Bridget approached him.

"Jack..."

Jack turned at her voice. "Bridget, you're here."

"Of course I am."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Because I know you."

Jack looked down at the sand, finding it incredibly hard to look into her eyes. Bridget put her hand under his chin and raised his head to look at her. She reached up and pressed her lips against his.

"Why did you do that?" Jack asked when she pulled back.

"Because I wanted to." Bridget replied. "Jack, I need you to do something for me."

"Why should I? You don't trust me, why should I trust you?"

"Jack, I trust you."

"You don't. You can't."

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do Jack. I trust you, I love you and I'm trying to help you."

"If you want to help me, just leave me alone. It's easier if you do it now."

"Do it now? I'm not doing it at all. I'm staying here."

"You're not. You won't."

"Yes I am!" Bridget nearly shouted.

"I'm leaving." Jack said and he walked away.

Bridget followed him. "You can't leave. I'm not letting you. Anywhere you go, I'm going too." Jack turned and looked at her. She couldn't help but think of when she walked away from him on the beach, only to have him follow her. "I'm not leaving you Jack. If you walk into that sea, I'm walking in after you. You walk to the top of a cliff and jump; I'm jumping right after you. Wherever you go, I'm going to be there too. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not because I can't leave you."

Jack looked at her, still not believing her. He really thought she was just trying to hurt him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm trying to help you."

"You can't."

"I can." Bridget pulled out the vial. "Let's make a deal. If you drink this, I'll do whatever you want. If you want me to stay, I'll be here. If you want me to leave, I'll go. Just drink this and I'll give you whatever you want."

Jack eyed her suspiciously. "What is it? Poison?"

"If you trust me, you'll drink it. I know you think I don't trust you but I know you trust me. Otherwise, you wouldn't be begging me to leave so you won't hurt later. You trust me."

Jack stayed still for a few seconds before taking the vial and downing the contents. Bridget waited for the bluish tint but it was much weaker than when Cai took it. She supposed the potion would take longer to work like Cai said.

"Will you leave now?" Jack asked.

"No." Bridget said.

"But you just said..."

"Pirate. I had to get you to drink it somehow. Don't blame me if you didn't listen to me when I said there was no way I was leaving you."

Jack walked away again and Bridget followed him. He was trying to ignore her. He couldn't stay around her, it hurt too much. Now she didn't trust him, she didn't love him and she lied to him. Jack walked back to the Pearl and Bridget followed him onto it. Bridget dreaded what Jack would do when she saw some crewmembers on deck. He'd surely act insecure in front of them. Jack turned to her.

"I'm leaving this place. I think it's best if you stay."

"No." Bridget said.

"I'm not giving you a choice. Get off me ship."

"No."

"Leave!"

"No!"

Some of the crew members that were on deck were shocked to see Jack order Bridget off his ship. How could he do that? They were also shocked that Bridget was calmly declining. Until the two started shouting, that is. Gibbs walked over hoping he might be able to defuse the situation.

"Captain, what's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"I want her," Jack shouted as he pointed at a calm looking Bridget. "Off me ship! I am Captain...I'm still Captain. Maybe not a great one but still a Captain. I want her off." Jack turned and directed his ranting at the men on deck. "Oh aye, this harlot is only using us men!" He shouted. "Using us as free passage. She won't stay around for long." Jack walked back to Bridget and went close to her so he could speak dangerously low. Bridget thought he might hit her. "I don't want you here. What do I have to do to make you see that? Tell you I don't love you? Fine, I don't. I want you gone. "

"No." Bridget said. She had to keep reminding herself that it was only a curse making him say these things. This wasn't Jack. This was the furthest thing from Jack. "I told you. I'm not going anywhere. You can shout at me and try to embarrass me all you want. I'm not leaving you."

Jack huffed and walked away.

Gibbs looked at Bridget. "What's going on?"

"He's under a curse." Bridget said. "I already gave him the ingredients that cures him but it'll take a while to wear off."

"Stop it!" Jack shouted. "Stop talking about me. You're all just conspiring against me. You'll mutiny me. I know it. I want you all off me ship!" Jack shouted and he stormed into his cabin. Bridget followed him in and closed the door behind her.

"Jack." Bridget said and he turned to her.

"What?!"

For the second time that day, Bridget struck her Captain. Jack fell to the floor unconscious again. Bridget crouched down to him again.

"I'm sorry. I just figured it'd be better if you sleep this off."

Bridget left the cabin and got Gibbs. She brought him into the cabin and combined their efforts to get Jack lying on the bed.

"You walloped him?" Gibbs asked.

Bridget nodded. "I feel terrible but he couldn't stay the way he was. He'd never get over it if the crew saw him so weak. I really hope he isn't furious with me when he wakes up."

"How are you lass?" Gibbs asked.

"Me? I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, he was just shouting that he wants you off the ship and told you he didn't love you. That should affect you."

"That wasn't Jack. I know it wasn't. I'm fine Gibbs, really."

Gibbs nodded and left the cabin. Bridget brought a chair over to the side of the bed and sat by Jack. She decided to watch over him in case he woke up. If he did, she'd have to see if the curse wore off. She hoped it would be soon.

_I want my Jack back. My Jack.

* * *

_

**Hmm, a confident, angry, vengeful Bridget. I don't know about you but I like it. She's being productive. Doing the saving for once. On the other hand, I'm sure like all of you, I never want to see Jack like that again. I've been waiting to upload this chapter for months.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	55. Whodunnit?

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, callieandjack, x-menfan1000, lori, Midnight LeAnn, linalove and xBelekinax!**

**To lori: I'm proud of her too! Mrs. Sparrow? We'll have to wait and see!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 55!**

_It was night upon the Interceptor and Jack was at the helm. His mind had drifted away long ago and he didn't notice how Will approached him._

"_Jack?"_

"_Aye?" Jack kept his eyes on the horizon._

"_How long will it take to get to Tortuga?" Jack couldn't help but notice the hint of desperation in the young man's voice._

"_No longer than three days, depending on the winds."_

"_And you're positive once we get there you'll be able to get a crew?"_

"_Aye, I have a friend in Tortuga who'll rattle one up, no problem."_

"_Then we go and rescue Elizabeth?"_

_Jack smirked now. "Aye, we'll have your pretty little damsel back in no time."_

"_She'll be safe with this crew of yours too?"_

"_Of course, why wouldn't she be?"_

"_You're a pirate, Jack. The crew will be pirates. Ye're not known for your courtesy."_

_An indignant Jack decided to annoy Will a little. "Aye, and little Lizzy is such a beauty..."_

_Will stood closer to him. "If you touch her..."_

_Jack turned to Will. "Calm down, whelp. I don't want the object of your, dare I say it obsessive, affections. I have me own girl."_

_Will's face grew surprised. "You do?"_

_Jack smiled. "Aye."_

"_What's her name?"_

"_Bridget." Jack said with a thoughtful smile on his face, looking back at the horizon._

_Will hadn't been privy to this side of Jack yet and preferred it to the smug, arrogant pirate Captain._

"_What's she like?"_

_Jack turned back to Will with a proud smirk. "A beauty if ye ever saw one. Strong. Interesting, not some dainty little novelty. She's something else and once I get me Pearl back, I'm going to take her away from..." At this Jack paused as he realised where he had left her, suddenly feeling guilty but determined._

"_From where?"_

_Realising what he had been doing and how he had been acting, Jack straightened up. "Never mind, whelp. You're here to rescue your lass, you needn't know about mine. Now, go adjust the sails."_

_Will sighed and did as Jack said. Left back on his own, Jack looked out at the night time horizon._

"_I'll have you on the Pearl before the year is out, luv. I promise you that."_

Jack woke up from the dream the next morning feeling absolutely horrible. His head was splitting and he was roasting hot. Slowly but surely, the events of yesterday came back to him. He remembered everything. His shouting at Bridget, his disbelief that she loved him, running away from the Pearl and her and ordering her off his ship. Jack groaned at the thought.

"Jack? Are you awake?"

Jack's eyes opened at the voice and he looked over to see Bridget sitting at the side of their bed.

"Bridget?"

"Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I feel bloody awful." This didn't help Bridget in finding out if the curse wore off.

"Awful how? Like distrustful awful or..."

"This curse is gone Bridget."

Jack saw her let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry Bridget."

Bridget went and sat on the side of the bed. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. None of what happened yesterday was your fault."

"I was incredibly stupid."

"That wasn't you. That was the curse. I know you'd never act like that."

Jack sat up and became eye to eye with her. "I should have never ordered you off the ship, to tell you I didn't love you..."

Jack was interrupted when he felt Bridget's lips on his. "Jack, you have to know I didn't believe you. I knew it was a lie then and I know it's a lie now."

"I embarrassed you in front of the entire crew, shouting at you."

"I don't care. The crew won't care. Everyone understands that something was wrong."

Jack put his hands on her waist. "I will never treat you like that again."

Bridget smiled. "It wasn't you who treated me like that before."

Jack kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms. "Thanks luv."

Bridget smiled, delighted that her Captain was back to normal.

"Maybe I should apologise too," Bridget said. "I did hit you. Twice."

"Yes, I remember that too. Vividly." Jack said as his headache was still very much present. "But you went and got the cure in the meantime, though I don't know how you did it so I can forgive you. And I really deserved the second one."

Bridget smiled.

"You know, I get it now." Jack said.

"Get what?"

"The jealousy. I get what you've been thinking about women like Tia and Cai. Yesterday, I was terrified that you'd leave me for someone else. And I didn't even have anyone to compare meself to. But you've had to spend weeks on end with me surrounded by women. It's a horrible feeling, luv. I'm quite surprised how well you handled it coming here. It was barely an issue."

Bridget knew that all too well. She'd been hiding it for weeks. "Yes, it's not great."

"If I were in your position, I would have gotten rid of any competition long ago."

Bridget smiled. "Then maybe it's best that you're not. Especially when there's nothing to be nervous about."

Then she remembered.

_Cai!_

Bridget got up and ran out of the cabin leaving a very confused Jack behind her. "Bridget?!"

Bridget went to the shop, she had completely forgotten that she left the woman tied up in the backroom all day and night. Not that she cared that much, if anyone deserved it, it was Cai. Bridget opened the shop with the keys she still had and entered it. Cai obviously heard her come in.

"Hello? Is someone out there?"

Bridget went through the shop and into the backroom. There Cai was, still chained up.

"Oh, it's you. Are you letting me out yet?" The witch asked.

"Well Jack is back to normal." Bridget said. "But I still don't trust you around all this magic. There's no guarantee's that you won't try and curse us again."

"You have my word."

"It isn't good enough."

Bridget still had her gun on her and really considered using it. But settled instead for letting Cai watch as Bridget walked around and destroyed every vial and bottle in the shop, throwing them to the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Cai shrieked. "You're ruining me!"

"I should hope so." Bridget said as she smashed all the artefacts and valuables. Before long, the room was a wreck and the shelves were empty. Bridget turned back to Cai. "You're lucky I only destroyed your shop."

She walked over and took the cuffs off the woman. Cai, who still couldn't put pressure on her leg, crawled away from Bridget and over to her mess of belongings. Bridget was about to walk out of the store when she heard a whisper. She turned and quickly ducked as she saw Cai throw something. If she hadn't ducked, the stone-like object of compressed gunpowder and flint would have set her on fire, just like it did to the tapestry behind Bridget that was ablaze now.

"Is that what you did to Jack?" Bridget asked as she stayed on the floor to be level with Cai. "How "he" set your shop on fire?"

"You think just because you destroyed my shop, you're safe? I'll find a way to kill the both of you."

Bridget got up and pulled out her gun. "You really left me no choice. Goodbye Cai."

Bridget pulled the trigger and shot the witch. She flopped back onto the ground and Bridget walked over to look over her. The woman was dead. She couldn't hurt Jack and Bridget anymore. Bridget put her gun back into the inside pocket of her coat. She turned around to see the fire spreading and quickly ran out of the shop which was steadily filling up with smoke. She looked back at it and saw the fire begin to envelop the shop but didn't stick around to watch.

* * *

"I mean, it was pretty harsh Captain..."

"Alright Gibbs."

"I'm not a man for sensitivities but even I felt that sting..."

"I get it Gibbs."

"How she forgave you so quickly..."

Jack turned back to the man who had followed him up on deck to berate him. It was evening now. "Yes Gibbs, I know. I was mean."

"Gibbs," Bridget smiled from her place sitting on the stairs to the helm. "Leave him alone. He's embarrassed enough as it is."

"He should be." Gibbs said as he walked back down below deck. Jack watched him leave and then turned to Bridget, walking over to her.

"Well, you're saving me a lot lately, aren't you?"

Bridget smiled at him as he sat on the steps with her. "Well, you've saved me enough times. Jack, when are we leaving?"

Jack frowned. She had asked him that a couple of times today. "Why are you so adamant to leave all of a sudden?"

"There's no reason for us to stay."

"I'm not finished me dealings yet. Plus the men are finally allowed go out and enjoy themselves."

"Jack, I don't trust Sao Feng. I think we should leave now before he's angry again."

"We won't anger him again."

"You don't know that."

"Bridget, there's no need to worry if you're the one doing the saving." Jack smirked.

"Well I had to return the favour from when you saved me all those other three hundred times."

"Oh, I think you've paid me back enough already." Jack smirked and Bridget furrowed her eyebrows.

"How?"

Jack reached up and pressed his lips against hers. Bridget responded in the kiss and felt as Jack knelt up on the steps to get better access to her. His hands went to either side of her and he deepened the kiss. She felt as his knee moved in the middle of her legs.

"Jack," Bridget pulled back. "We're on deck."

"We are." He smirked. He started planting kisses on her neck. Bridget was surprised to say the least, Jack had been annoyed at her today for not telling him where she went and now he seemed very friendly. "The sound of the waves, the setting sun, it's all very romantic."

"And there's the risk that anyone could walk right up and catch us. That's why I'm saying no. Now, if you wanted to go into the cabin..."

Jack smirked and stood up. Bridget was about to stand up too but she didn't have time as Jack quickly grabbed her around her waist with one arm and lifted her. It seemed walking wasn't fast enough for him. He was about to carry her into the cabin when a voice stopped him.

"Sparrow! What did you do?" Barbossa shouted as he came up the gangplank from the town. Jack put Bridget down and looked confusedly at him.

"What are you on about?" Jack asked. Bridget walked over to the side of the ship and looked out at the waves. She had a feeling she knew what this was about.

"What am I on about?" Barbossa said. "I'm on about Cai. Someone burned down her shop! Sound familiar? But this time she was inside!"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "You think I did it? Mate, you're barking. I haven't left the ship all day!" Jack defended himself. He hadn't left the ship all day and any crew member could back him up. It dawned on Jack though that someone did leave the ship today. And he didn't know where to.

"Cai was Sao Feng's woman Sparrow and you gave him reason to murder us!"

Bridget had to stifle a gasp. She had the same thoughts but hearing it from someone else really confirmed it. Jack was still dealing with Barbossa. Well, not dealing...

"Listen you old fool..."

"Did you just call me old?"

"Aye, you ancient piece of..."

"You pompous little..."

The two started sniping back and forth and name-calling but Bridget was much too used to it by now to try and stop them. It never worked. She just stayed looking out at the horizon.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jack said and Barbossa shut up. "Now listen Hector, I wasn't off this ship today and anyone will tell you that. If you want to blame someone for eradicating that little nuisance, you're going to have to blame someone else! But I will tell you, I'm not the least bit remorseful."

Barbossa huffed and walked below deck. Jack looked after him until he was out of sight and then turned to look at Bridget. She looked over at him with an emotionless expression. She definitely wasn't giving anything away. She kept his gaze for a few seconds before looking back out at the horizon. He was about to talk when a few crewmembers appeared on deck. Jack and Bridget looked over at them.

"Captain, is it true? Is the witch dead?"

Jack looked at Bridget for a reaction but she only looked at him for a second before looking back to the crew. Jack's eyes followed her over to them. "I only have Barbossa's word for it, same as you."

The crew started to looked very nervous.

"Sao Feng is going to kill us." Ladbroc said.

"Aye," Duncan agreed. "He's going to blame us no matter who did it."

"I think it may be for the best if we made a swift departure, don't you think Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye Gibbs, there's nothing left here for us anyway."

"We'll have to go find the rest of the crew." Duncan said. "They're still on land."

The men went to leave the ship. "Coming Captain?" Gibbs asked.

Jack looked to the town. It would be much quicker if everyone went out searching but he didn't know if he wanted to leave Bridget. He looked to her and saw she was watching him. She just gave a little nod.

Jack turned back to the crew. "Aye, I'm coming." He said and he left the ship with the others.

Bridget stayed in her spot for another little while until she heard footsteps approach her. She looked over to see Barbossa coming towards her.

"Funny thing I've been hearing missy." He said as he stood next to her. "I was asking the men and they told me that the only person who left the ship today was you. Now, they all think you're much too innocent to do any harm to anyone without provocation. They think you were out shopping or something girly like that. But me, I know differently."

"Do you?" Bridget asked in a tired tone.

"Aye. You killed her, didn't you? Burned the witch to death?"

Bridget stayed silent for a second before answering. "No. The fire was her trying to kill me. I would never do something so horrible." Bridget began walking away towards the cabin. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "I just shot her." Bridget continued walking and entered the cabin leaving Barbossa alone on deck.

_Maybe she's more of a force to be reckoned with than I thought. More than Jack thought too...

* * *

_

**Aw Bridget, you can kill Cai but you're too scared to tell anyone? That's a problem. Will they get away before Sao Feng finds out?**

**Have you guys heard the terrible rumours about Disney replacing Johnny Depp in Pirates? Never gonna happen. Who would actually go and see a Pirates movie without Jack Sparrow? I wouldn't.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	56. Revenge

**Thank You to callieandjack, x-menfan1000, Smithy, Pirate-on-fleet-street, linalove, xBelekinaz and lori!**

**To Smithy: I added the dream just because I felt bad for not getting to Will and Elizabeth after you asked me so many times! I had originally been planned for the dream to go into another chapter in the sequel! A chapter that have the two of them in it and not just in a dream!**

**To lori: College is going really well, thank you for asking! I'm loving it even if I'm very tired. Indeed, Cai would have cursed them every day with something new and horrible if she could. Good thing she's gone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 56!**

Bridget was inside the cabin reading that evening when she heard the commotion outside. Someone had come onto the ship and was shouting. Bridget got up and went to the door. She opened it and saw Sao Feng and a lot his men, too many of him men on the Pearl's deck. He spotted her and walked quickly over, grabbing her by the arms and bashing her into the door. He held her so tightly, she couldn't move.

"Where is he?" He ordered.

"Not here." Bridget replied.

Sao Feng took her away from the door only to force her back into it again. "Where is Jack Sparrow?"

Bridget saw Barbossa on deck now with a few more crew members but they had no way of defending themselves against all of Sao Feng's men. They wouldn't win.

"I'm getting impatient." Sao Feng said and his hold on her tightened. Bridget was about to confess that Jack wasn't who he wanted to look for but she was interrupted.

"Sao Feng, we're all gentlemen here." Barbossa said as he walked over to the two, Sao Feng's men watching his every move. "We can come to some sort of arrangement over this."

Bridget looked at him suspiciously. Was he trying to help her and Jack or just save the Pearl?

"The only arrangement I want is Jack Sparrow dead or in great suffering."

"That wasn't the deal." Barbossa said.

"Circumstances have changed and now there is no deal."

"And why is that?" Barbossa asked.

"He killed Cai."

Barbossa smirked at Bridget. "And what makes you think he did it?"

"Jack Sparrow wanted revenge on Cai. Now I want revenge on him."

"And what kind of revenge would that be?" They heard and the three looked to see Jack coming up on the deck, his crew following him on board. He walked over to them. "If you want revenge on me, I'm here. Take your hands off of her." He said but Sao Feng didn't let Bridget go.

"Why should I Sparrow? You killed Cai, I want either your life or your woman in return."

"Ah," Barbossa said. "That's all this is about? Well, that's easily sorted."

The three looked at him in confusion.

"Take the girl." Barbossa said.

Sao Feng nodded and began dragging Bridget, only to have Jack yank her away and pull her behind him.

"Your off your bloody game mate if you think you're taking her." Jack said through gritted teeth. "Besides, Barbossa isn't the Captain of this ship. He doesn't negotiate." Jack snarled at Barbossa.

"If I don't take her, I kill you." Sao Feng said. "Those are the terms."

"There aren't any terms. We made no deal." Jack said.

"I am the Lord of these waters Sparrow. What I say goes."

"Could you give us a minute alone?" Barbossa asked Sao Feng.

"Only if the girl is no where near." He replied.

Barbossa grabbed Bridget and gave her to two of Sao Feng's men. "There."

Jack tried to get her back but Barbossa stopped him. "Listen Sparrow, we're in a lot of trouble here and the code says that we must obey the Lord of the Sea we sail in."

"Is that what you were doing when you mutinied me in my waters?" Jack growled.

"Well, I learned my lesson, didn't I? You shot me. Now, give him the girl and we can sail away free."

"He's not getting her."

"Then he's going to kill you."

"Either way you'll get the Pearl back. Isn't that why you involved yourself? To manipulate things to your favour?"

"Sparrow, you have four options. Let him take the lass, let him kill you, confess that it was really your little woman who killed Cai and let Sao Feng kill her or watch as your crew, your lass, your ship and your life are taken away by a man with more men than you. Give him the girl."

"Why are you so adamant not to let him kill me?"

"I'm getting impatient Sparrow." Sao Feng said. "Make up your mind or I take the girl and kill you anyway."

"See?" Barbossa said. He turned to Sao Feng. "Take the girl!"

The men started dragging Bridget away.

"Leave her!" Jack said.

The men stopped.

"Don't listen to him. Men in love are fools, take her!" Barbossa ordered.

"Don't you dare!" Jack countered.

"Listen you two imbeciles!" Sao Feng shouted. "Jack Sparrow has killed someone dear to me, I want revenge! Make up your minds!"

"You're not taking her." Jack said.

"Then I kill you."

"How about...?" Jack tried to come up with another deal but Sao Feng cut him off.

"Three seconds or I have my men attack the ship. You or her?"

Jack sighed. "Me."

Both Bridget and Barbossa stared at him with wide eyes.

"So be it Sparrow." Sao Feng said taking out his sword.

"No!" Bridget said in an indignant tone. "He didn't do it."

"Be quiet Bridget." Jack said.

"Sao Feng if you're going to punish someone for killing Cai you should punish the person responsible." Bridget said ignoring Jack.

"Shut up Bridget!" Jack said.

"It was you?" Sao Feng turned to her.

"It was." She answered. "Jack didn't even know."

"Oh well, that changes things." Sao Feng said. "Now, I leave you no choice. Take the girl." He ordered his men and they dragged Bridget off the ship, two more of his men blocking Jack's attempts to get to her.

"Now," Sao Feng said after Bridget was off the Pearl. "Seeing as I don't want you deterring me, I'll have to deter you. Attack the ship!" Sao Feng ordered and left the ship. In a few seconds, the Pearl's deck was covered in men fighting.

Jack was furiously trying to get off of the Pearl to get to Bridget but it was useless. There were too many men to fight. Jack knew what Sao Feng was like and what went on in his establishment's and to think that Bridget was going into that was enough to make him kill any man who stepped in his path. But was it going to be enough? Could the Pearl beat Sao Feng's men?

Jack didn't know.

* * *

**A short chapter tonight, I'm afraid! Sory about that but it had to end there. Whenever I give a really short chapter I always feel I should post two or something. I feel really stingy. Oh well. What's going to happen now? We have four more chapters to find out. I'm still trying to figure things out with the sequel. Name, rating, etc. The only thing I'm not having a problem with is the story which will have a lot of new characters(good and bad) and a lot of old ones! I'm also trying to make every chapter name a song title but that's just to amuse myself with a challenge, as if I needed another one.**

**By the way, THANK YOU! Over 300 reviews for my first story is unbelievable! You guys are awesome!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	57. Torture

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, x-menfan1000, callieandjack, linalove, xBelekinax and lori!**

**To lori: Thank you! Yes, Jack would do whatever he can but will he get the chance?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 57!**

"Captain?"

Sao Feng turned his head slightly to see one of his maidens at the door.

"What is it?"

"She's refusing."

Sao Feng turned to properly face the maid. "She's what?"

"She's refusing to put on the dress. She insists that she'll not get out of her pirate clothes. She is refusing to let us go near her at all."

"Why?"

"She says she is your prisoner, nothing else."

"Bring her to me."

The maid bowed and left the room.

_She is going to be tougher than I thought._

Sao Feng waited and the maid came back with Bridget who had a stony expression.

"Leave us." Sao Feng said and the maid left the room. "I have been informed that you are giving the maiden's a difficult time."

"I find it hard to believe that you treat all of your prisoners with such grandeur." Bridget replied.

"Prisoner is such a vile term. Do not think of yourself in that way."

"So I can leave?"

"No."

"Well, I see no other term to describe my current position."

"You are here to replace someone you took from me. I did not treat Cai with ill will and I will not do it to you. But you are taking her place. Now I let you be alone last night in your own room so you would feel more comfortable at the beginning of your new life. It was a sign of goodwill. But the morning is approaching soon and I must not let my women be seen in such garish pirate clothes."

"I don't understand." Bridget said. "When you thought Jack killed Cai, you were going to kill him. Why not execute the same punishment on the real culprit?"

"I would get nothing out of killing you. When you find a rare and beautiful flower, you do not step on it and crush it. You savour it's existence." Sao Feng said, taking a curl into his hand. Bridget couldn't help but remember that Jack did that so she jerked away from Sao Feng. "A rare wild flower." He surmised.

"Don't touch me." She said.

Sao Feng chuckled and caressed her cheek. Bridget jerked away again.

"Bridget, do not shy away from me. I am sure, seeing as you were Sparrow's woman, none of what is going to happen is unfamiliar to you."

"I'm Jack's. No one else's."

"You were Jack's. You gave yourself over to me."

"For his life."

"As admirable as that is, it doesn't change the fact that you now belong to me by your own working."

"I didn't agree to anything but coming here."

"Bridget, I am tired of negotiating what I want. And what I want now..."

Sao Feng grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Before she knew what she was doing, Bridget pulled away and smacked him across the face. Sao Feng looked at her and he smacked her back. Bridget fell to the floor and her hand went to her cheek. She looked up at him.

"You'll get nothing out of keeping me alive."

"We'll see." Sao Feng smirked.

"That's not your decision."

"You are mine now. I think you'll find it is."

Bridget tried to hide her fear at this statement.

"Now," Sao Feng said. "This attire isn't suitable. I've given the maiden's a dress for you and I expect to see it on you."

"Pesky expectations. So unfulfilling at times." Bridget said. "I'm fine with what I have."

"You are. But if you don't change, you'll suffer the consequences and I'll treat you like a real prisoner." This wasn't about getting her into a dress, this was about getting Bridget to submit to him and she knew it. But she wouldn't, not that easily.

"A prisoner is what I am." She responded.

"Fine." He said and he went to call guards and two entered.

"Take our prisoner to where she can contemplate her pride for a couple of hours." Sao Feng said and the guards nodded. They took hold of Bridget and pulled her up from the floor. "Don't worry, you like water don't you?"

Bridget didn't respond. She didn't know what that meant for her.

The guards started taking Bridget out of the room but when a soldier of Sao Feng's entered, Sao Feng ordered them to stop.

"I think you should be here to hear this for yourself." Sao Feng smirked at Bridget before looking to the soldier. "What news?"

"We defeated Sparrow and his crew."

"Did you kill them?" Sao Feng asked and Bridget, who stopped breathing at the last sentence, tensed.

"We succeeded in killing Sparrow and his crew and sacking the Black Pearl. It is now burnt to a cinder. There is nothing left."

Bridget's eyes widened. "You're lying."

"I need no lie." The soldier replied.

"Well," Sao Feng smirked at Bridget. "My men overpowered the Pearl and now your lover is dead. Will this make you any more agreeable or do you still wanted to be treated like a real prisoner?"

Bridget, even though she wanted to scream, cry, she couldn't feel her legs and could feel her heart break much too vividly, threw Sao Feng a hateful look. "Go to hell."

"No thank you. I've just finally sent Jack Sparrow there, why would I subject myself to his presence again?" Sao Feng smirked. "Last chance Bridget."

Bridget still looked very angry but felt the hot tears pool in her eyes. "I'd rather you kill me too."

"Oh, it won't be that easy." Sao Feng said. "Take her away."

The men led Bridget out of the room. They took her to a dark dungeon type room where she saw what appeared to be a table with shackles attached. Usually she would have started struggling or panicking at this point but her mind was too focused on what had just happened. Jack was dead? It was a lie. It had to be a lie. A vicious tactic to scare her and make her more easy to handle. She had heard the order to attack the Pearl and had struggled at the time but to no avail. But this was Jack. Jack and his Pearl and his crew. The always won. Sao Feng's men couldn't have beat them. Bridget felt as the men placed her on the table and forced her to lie down. She realised what was happening and began struggling but the men were too strong for her. They took her hands and put them above her head, the shackles tightening them in place. Then they did the same to her legs. She felt as they put a metal stock over her neck and she couldn't move any part of her body. She was trapped.

The men left the room and closed the door behind them. It plunged the room into complete darkness and Bridget couldn't see a thing. It was terrifying to say the least. Bridget felt something land on her forehead and realised it was a drop of water.

This was it? Some water? Bridget had just been told that the man she loved had been murdered and they expected some water to get to her?

Another drop.

Then another.

Then another.

It was more annoying than horrible though. There was no sound but the dripping water to fill the silence of the dungeon.

One drop.

Another drop.

Another drop.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

After a while, the water did become unbearable. She never knew when the next drop would hit her forehead. It could be straight after, it could seem ages later. When would it hit, her mind frazzled over when the next drop would hit. There was also the fact that she couldn't help but think the water might have gone if it didn't hit for a long time. But then she heard the drip and felt the splat on her forehead. It really was torture. After what felt like a few hours, there were only certain images Bridget could see in her head.

_Jack was fighting on the Pearl, no doubt with every thought being to get to Bridget but with too many enemies to fight. _

_Jack fell to the ground, covered in blood._

_The Pearl went up in flames._

_There was nothing left._

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The same spot, the water, the noise, the cold, the itching, the immobility, the darkness and the thoughts that were torturing Bridget's mind about Jack's fate caused a great feeling of claustrophobia and terror. Not only that but Bridget hadn't been good with small spaces since she'd been locked in that tiny brig with a load of other people when she was brought to the Caribbean. She tried to struggle but only succeeded in bruising and cutting her wrists and ankles.

_Oh God, I need to get out of here. I need to get out of here now. I can't stay. Oh God. I need to get out now!_

Bridget couldn't stop the tears coming to her eyes. She was beginning to panic terribly.

_I need to get out!

* * *

_

**Hmmm, will the sequel involve Bridget setting out to find a certain couple to help her get Jack and the crew un...dead? One little bit of info I will leave you with, this isn't a trick by Sao Feng to get Bridget to be more agreeable. What if Jack is somehow saved(by said certain couple) but when he finds Bridget, her mind has been wrecked from the torture and she doesn't even know who he is? Is the twist that this story has all been just a crazy daydream by Jack as he walks in on the Governor's daughter in Port Carmen that first night and she really is just a snobby brat as opposed to the maid we've all come to know and love? It was all just wishful thinking from Jack as he saw this pretty girl, only to realise it won't ever come true. (How many people would be pissed with me if I made that the ending? Lol. Or even had ended it at chapter 10 like I was considering at the time.) Will this story have a happy ending at all?**

**Only I know! Muahahaha!**

**Oh one more bit of info, I'll be writing a Willabeth story as requested by Pirate-on-fleet-street and it will tie into the sequel of this story. It'll be how Will and Elizabeth end up where they do when we meet them in the sequel. They haven't just been hanging around Port Royal. So the two stories(Willabeth's and the sequel) will meet at one point and merge into one story. I know that probably doesn't make sense, I'll try to make it more clear when I write them.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	58. Insanity

**Thank You to xBelekinax, callieandjack, Smithy, Pirate-on-fleet-street, Madness is me, linalove and lori!**

**To Smithy: I can't tell you what they've been up to yet because hopefully, it's so entertaining, it warrants its own story!**

**To lori: We'll have to wait and see about the ending! Two more chapters after this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 58!**

_I need to get out!_

She didn't even realise the ragged breaths or strangled cries left her mouth. She had cramps in her arms and shoulders.

_I need Jack..._

The sun had been coming up when Bridget was sent down there. The sun was going down when the door opened. Bridget let out an audible cry at the light and the two men returned and undid her shackles.

"We are taking you back to Sao Feng." One said and they roughly pulled her up. They set her on the ground but Bridget couldn't support herself. They each took one of her arms and dragged her back, Bridget trying to walk the whole time and not having much luck. She soon found herself at Sao Feng's feet on the floor. His maidens were behind him.

"Now that you've had time to think on your current situation, I think a change is in order. Do you agree?"

Bridget stayed silent.

Sao Feng crouched down to her and took her chin to make her look at him. "Don't make me ask again, little flower."

Bridget nodded and Sao Feng rose. "Good. The maid's shall get you properly dressed and then you shall join me."

Sao Feng left the room and the maids brought Bridget to stand. She found it difficult but she stayed upright. She didn't deter anyone and just led the maids do what they wanted to her. The dress was an exquisite red and gold silk Chinese creation with long flowing sleeves and a long tail which Bridget would have found magnificent any other time but she didn't want it on her now. The maid's led her over to the mirror and sat her down. She looked at herself in the mirror and found she looked completely terrible. She had seemed to age twenty years in a those hours. At least, that's what it looked like to her. She ignored the compliments the maid's gave her on her skin and on her appearance. They felt sorry for her but she didn't care. One maid went to do her make up while the other worked on her hair, placing clips and hairpins. They were beautiful ornaments. They had floral designs and pearls and jade hung from them in strands.

"Sao Feng requested this especially." A maid said and Bridget wanted to break down when she saw what it was. A beautiful black pearl necklace.

_He's torturing me._

"He wants these earrings." The maid working on her make up lifted a pair of earrings that held jade and then down to a small discs with Chinese symbols on them.

"My..." Bridget's voice was horse. "My ears aren't pierced."

The maid's looked at each other. What did they do? Sao Feng had made it clear what he wanted and you didn't go against him.

"Just do it now." Bridget said. They looked at her.

"What?"

"Pierce them now. It won't bother me." She said. She knew they had been considering it.

The maid's nodded and did so. Bridget felt the pain but she really didn't care. She didn't really care about anything anymore. She was still in shock over Jack. Still wondering if she could believe it.

The maid's finished with her and she looked in the mirror. It was indeed a huge improvement. Bridget looked beautiful but she couldn't appreciate it. She didn't think she looked anything. Just lost.

The maid's left and the guards came back to bring her to Sao Feng. He was waiting for her.

"My, you look absolutely stunning." Sao Feng smirked. "Don't you feel much better?"

Bridget nodded. Sao Feng came up close to her and caressed her cheek again.

"I can see why Sparrow kept you."

Bridget looked up at him angrily but said nothing.

"You're prettier than Cai was."

Sao Feng's hand travelled from her cheek down her jaw and neck and went to her shoulder where it pushed back the fabric. This was too much for Bridget and her reflexes made her jerk away.

"Are you still doing that? Do you need more time down there?" He threatened and Bridget's eyes widened. Those were her only options? Of course they were.

Sao Feng got close to her again and Bridget didn't jerk away this time. She couldn't. She couldn't go back down there. She'd go crazy. She couldn't do it. Sao Feng wrapped an arm around her and brought her close to him. Bridget just went limp at the feeling, her arms swinging down at her sides. She felt Sao Feng's lips on her neck and she closed her eyes trying to go somewhere else in her mind. She was only brought back to Jack and the vision in her mind of him lifeless and the Pearl ablaze. The tears came back. She felt Sao Feng's lips travel up her jaw and they settled on her lips. He tried to coax Bridget into responding but after a few seconds of her doing so, she couldn't help it. She pushed him away fiercely from her.

"No!" She shouted. "I won't do it."

"You have no choice. You belong to me."

"I don't care. I'm not going to just stand there and let you."

He grabbed her by the arms. "So you choose torture?"

Bridget couldn't keep the look of fear from her face.

"It's a simple decision Bridget. You're a smart girl. I would hate to see you lose that mind."

Bridget, even though she didn't even know if Jack was alive, still felt like she would be betraying him and that was something she'd never do. Besides if Jack wasn't in this world, she was pretty certain there was nothing left for her in it. But she would fight for her survival if she had to. She had spent her life fending for herself against men like the Nelson's and Finbarr Sullivan's and she wasn't going to let those men beat her now.

"I'm not going to let you put your hands on me."

"You are trying my patience Bridget. You act as if you could stop me if I chose to take you. I have been good and have given you the choice."

"Some choice."

"It is a choice nonetheless. But now, I'm wondering if I shouldn't just do what I want with you as opposed to playing these mind games. You will be staying with me for a very long time and I would rather not to have to fight with you every day. So maybe I'll take what I want and send you down there anyway to make you more agreeable."

Sao Feng grabbed her and Bridget struggled. Sao Feng turned her which was a mistake because the second Bridget was near a wall, she kicked both of her feet against it, forcing Sao Feng to stumble back. Both fell to the floor and Bridget ran out of the room.

She turned a corner down the hall and hid behind it. She could hear Sao Feng shouting at his guards to find her. She snuck further down the hall and looked for some exit but seeing as the only way she knew to go was to the dungeons, she wasn't having much luck. Bridget wanted to laugh at the notion, her have good luck? It was like her suddenly growing wings and flying out of here. She was sneaking along the next hallway when the two guards turned a corner and spotted her. She ran but it wasn't long before they caught her. She struggled and kicked but it was no use. They were much bigger than her. They led her back to Sao Feng.

"You really are fiery." Sao Feng said. Bridget was shocked. He respected what she just did? Not enough to let her go obviously. She knew he was going to torture her again or kill her or just be more forceful this time but he wasn't angry? This man had to be insane. "But I don't tolerate what you have just done. I'll put you down to think about what you just did for another few hours. And trust me, they'll be the last coherent thoughts you ever think." He said. "Make no mistake. I shall get what I desire."

Sao Feng nodded to his guards and they dragged Bridget away again.

"No." She said as it finally hit her what was going to happen to her. Complete insanity. "I can't go back down there."

"You should have thought about that before." Sao Feng said.

Bridget struggled and protested with all her might but she couldn't stop the guards. They brought her down the steps into the darker and dank regions. Bridget's struggling worked on one guard and he let her go. She tried to run but the other guard still had her and it wasn't long before they got her back.

"No! Please! Let me go!" She cried desperately.

They brought her back into the room and put her back onto the table. She was screaming and trying to get away but too soon, she found herself back in the shackles and dark. She stopped struggling and just tried to keep calm. She'd have to keep calm as long as she could.

_Don't panic. The panic makes it worse. Just don't panic._

Time whiled away and Bridget tried to keep her breathing even and steady. She just tried to keep calm. She closed her eyes. That was when the hallucinations started coming.

_She was home. Back in Ireland. Back with her family. Her mother, her father, her siblings, all around the table. Everything was fine. They'd never been taken away. They were still there. Bridget watched as her father and brothers joked and how her mother laughed while Bernadette looked disapproving. Her father came over to her. He was smiling. But then the smile left. Bridget looked down and saw his torso covered in blood. There was screaming now. Shouting and fire and nothing was good anymore._

_The scene disappeared. She was on the helm of a ship now. There was no one around. She felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and she turned to see Jack smiling at her. He leaned his forehead against hers and they just stood on the Pearl, no one but them. They were together. Bridget felt a weight and opened her eyes to see Jack drop to the floor. She fell to her knees beside him._

"Jack?"

No reply. She called his name again. No reply_._ She heard screaming and crying. It was her voice. Complete silence except for her own voice. It was driving her crazy.

Two men.

Two of the most important men in her life.

Dead.

Because of her.

Bridget was screaming now. She thought it was only in her head but as she lay immobile, she was screaming for the life of her. Begging to bring them back, begging to be let out, just begging.

She heard the door open and the light streamed in but she couldn't move her head.

"Please let me out! Please!" She cried.

She started struggling manically and didn't even register the person coming over to her until she saw Jack's face over hers. Bridget, in her hazed mind, thought he was just another hallucination but she begged like she did then.

"Let me out, please! Jack, get me out! Get me out!"

"Alright Bridget. Bridget you have to calm down."

Bridget didn't even register that he was talking back. She was just struggling.

"I can't...I can't stay in here. Let me out. Please! Get me out! Jack, get me out!"

Jack was desperately trying to undo the shackles but with her struggling, it was difficult. "Bridget, I can't get you out if you don't stop moving. Stop moving!"

It was one of the hardest things Bridget ever had to do but Jack's loud voice had convinced her to stay still. The tears flowed down as she was desperate to move.

Jack was terrified. He'd never seen her so frantic, so scared. He finally undid the shackles. "Bridget? Bridget you can move again."

Bridget stayed still and looked up at him. She really did look broken.

"Bridget?"

"Jack?" Her voice was so small.

Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and tried to get her to stand but she couldn't. She was like a limp rag doll. He picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the dungeon. Bridget heard gunshots and shouting as Jack brought her further out of the dungeons. The crew of the Pearl must have raided the place.

"Barbossa, I've got her! Pull back!" She heard Jack shout.

Bridget couldn't feel anything. Was this just a hallucination too? This wasn't real either. Just her mind playing another cruel joke on her.

Jack and his crew weren't alive anymore.

Were they?

_Yesterday..._

It was useless. Every time Jack ran through one man, another would take his place to fight him. He also couldn't understand why Barbossa was staying close to him. Jack was in the middle of fighting when he heard a yell and turned to see one of Sao Feng's men about to run him through. That was until Barbossa killed the man first.

"Did you just save my life?" Jack asked, perplexed.

"Stop talking and concentrate!" Barbossa said.

Jack went back to fighting and did concentrate. Jack didn't think Sao Feng had this many men. Even with Shen's and his associate's help, they were outnumbered. Jack concentrated very hard and in doing so, he noticed something very odd. Some of Sao Feng's men were fighting each other. Some were helping the Pearl have the upper hand. What was going on? With some of Sao Feng's men apparently switching sides half way through, the fight was over soon with the Pearl coming out victorious. Everyone stayed on their guards around the men who belonged to Sao Feng but they weren't attacking the Pearl.

"Why did you help us?" Jack asked. "You belong to Sao Feng's crew."

"We belong not to Sao Feng." One man answered. "We were sent to infiltrate his army and to protect the Black Pearl and it's inhabitants." He turned to his comrade. "Go and tell Sao Feng his men have won and the Black Pearl has been destroyed."

The comrade nodded and ran off.

"Who sent you?" Jack asked.

"Our Captain, Mistress Ching. She received word of your peril from a secret connection and she ordered us to make sure the men of the Black Pearl were not killed. Also, we are to relay a message to Jack Sparrow that she wishes to convene with you. You are to sail to Japan at once. Sao Feng must not know that Mistress has helped you, it will strain their business arrangements. But Mistress Ching must meet with Jack Sparrow. We must leave right now so Sao Feng does not realise he has been tricked and that you are still alive."

"Secret connection? Who be that?" Barbossa asked.

"The mistress did not tell us. I have told you everything we know." The man replied. Jack assumed it was Shen who sent word to Mistress Ching. He'd probably have had to ask permission to stay in her district and for protection. "We must leave now." The man continued.

"Well, that's sounds alright. Weigh anchor! We're leaving!" Barbossa shouted.

"Belay that!" Jack said. "We're not leaving until I get Bridget back."

"You won't be able to Sparrow. She's gone, leave her there." Barbossa said angrily. "Mistress Ching just saved our lives. We need to go see her."

"Not a chance. We are not leaving this country until Bridget is back on the Pearl and if you try to stop me I'll kill you." Jack said and he very clearly wasn't joking.

"Mistress Ching insisted that..." The pirate said.

"I'll get to her soon enough!" Jack said, getting angrier at everyone obviously not caring about how much danger Bridget was in. Did they not realise how important she was? Did they not realise how he needed to save her? How much she didn't deserve to be where she was? "But I am not letting this ship sail an inch until Bridget is back on it! She's not staying there!"

Barbossa huffed. "You'll get yourself killed."

"Why the bloody hell do you care?!?!" Jack shouted. "What is it about my wellbeing that you find so fascinating?!? You've tried to kill me yourself enough times!" Jack realised how much Barbossa actually did seem to care about if he lived or died. "Why are you so desperate to keep me breathing?"

Barbossa hesitated. He was about to come up with an excuse but Tia Dalma beat him to it as she came up on deck and finally made an appearance now that the deck was safe.

"If Jack Sparrow leave dis world, Barbossa find himself dead also." She said and Jack went from beginning to shout at her for not doing anything to help them to looking at Barbossa.

"You're only alive because I am."

"Tia brought me back using your blood." Barbossa muttered before walking away.

Jack thought about how this could have happened and looked down at the scar on his hand before looking over at Tia. "You didn't need my blood to find Cai, you needed it to resurrect Barbossa."

"Dis is true. To resurrect Barbossa, I need de blood of de man who take him life."

"So if I die, he dies?"

"Dis is correct."

Jack turned to Barbossa. "Barbossa, my good man, you're helping me get Bridget back."

"I'm bloody not!" Barbossa said.

"You are or I might die. Might fall into the water right now and drown." He smirked.

Barbossa got up close to Jack. "You are not threatening me Sparrow. No one would take you seriously if you threatened to kill yourself. You have too much to live for and you just love yourself too much."

"You're still not going to risk it. You're going to help me." Jack turned to his men. "You all are!"

Jack was extremely proud when his crew shouted their agreement, Ana being the loudest.

And that's exactly what they did. Mistress Ching's men, still undercover as Sao Feng's loyal guards, infiltrated his mansion and regaled the Captain of how they destroyed the Pearl and it's inhabitant's. What Sao Feng did not know was that those inhabitant's were outside his mansion, mapping out entrances and exits shown to them by Shen and his men. The crew were able to sneak into Sao Feng's mansion and chaos broke out, Sao Feng's real guards against his fake ones while the Pearl's crew stormed in.

The only person who hadn't gotten involved was Jack, who went to look for Bridget. He wished he could have found her a more pleasant way rather than following her screams but he had her back in his arms now and he was bringing her back to the Pearl. That was all that mattered.

Bridget felt as Jack brought her out of the mansion. The chill of the night air hit her bare legs. Jack carried her back to the Pearl and up the gangplank.

He brought her into their cabin. He lay her down on the bed and she lay there limp. The only sign of life was her breathing and occasional blinking. She was completely out of it.

Gibbs entered the cabin, out of breath after running back from the mansion on Jack's orders. "What happened her Captain?"

"Sao Feng decided a little water torture would put him in her favour. I'd bloody kill him if I could get to him."

"Don't even think about it Captain. The men are coming back on board now and then we're leaving. And you're staying with her."

Jack sat on the chair next to the bed, trying to catch her eyes. "Bridget, can you hear me?"

She slowly made eye contact with him. Her voice was hoarse. "Jack?"

"Aye luv, I'm here."

"You're not dead."

"No, I'm not."

"Sao Feng said..."

"Forget about him luv. I'm here, everything's fine now."

"You're not dead."

"No Bridget."

The tears came to her eyes and the second Jack saw them, he sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms, ignoring the fact that Gibb's was still in the room. She was sobbing heavily.

After a while, Gibbs spoke up. "Captain? I need to get those cuts sorted." He said referring to her wrists and ankles.

Jack nodded. "Go get the bandages."

Gibbs nodded and left. The Pearl was at sea now and Jack would have to find out later what had happened from Barbossa. Now he was sitting next to Bridget with his arms around her and he wasn't leaving for the world. He took the clips out of her messy hair and noticed that her ears now held earrings. And were red raw. They had pierced her ears? Did he take them out or leave them in?

Gibbs returned into the cabin and got to work on Bridget's ankles. Jack watched her face hoping for any sort of reaction but none came. If she was in pain, she was hiding it well. Even when Gibbs went to her wrists, there wasn't a reaction out of her.

"Luv? Bridget?" Jack said. "I'm going to have to take out these earrings." He said and she simply nodded. Jack took them out and saw a twitch on her face. Gibbs finished up with her bandaging.

"I'm done Captain." He said.

"Thanks mate." Jack said.

"Thank you Gibbs." Bridget said softly but she didn't make eye contact. Gibbs simply nodded and left the room.

"Bridget, I think some sleep would do you good. So..."

"Okay." She said emptily. Jack doubted she really even heard a word he said.

Jack sighed and nodded. He went over and got her nightdress. He figured it would be best to get her out of the dress. He undid the dress gently and took it off of her. He put her into her nightdress and lay her back down on the bed. He was about to out the lamps and leave her alone but he was interrupted.

"Don't!" She said frantically, sitting up quickly. Jack faced her, worried.

"What luv? What is it?"

"Don't put out the lamps." She whispered.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be alone in the dark again. I can't be."

Jack rushed over to her. "Alright luv. It's alright. I'll leave the light. Do you want me to stay with you?"

Bridget looked at him and nodded. "Ye...Yes."

Jack nodded and crawled into the bed with her. "Okay luv. I'll stay here. I'm not going anywhere." Jack felt as Bridget clung to him.

_Oh God, please let her be okay tomorrow.

* * *

_

**Okay, before you say it, technically I wasn't lying! It wasn't a trick my Sao Feng to hurt Bridget, it was a trick by Mistress Ching's men to hurt Sao Feng. And a trick by me to keep this story suspenseful and twisty. So... Jack's not dead, Bridget does remember him but she's also a little traumatised and non responsive due to people trying to turn her mind to mush for a little longer than is healthy! All in a days work!**

**Huh, this entire Sao Feng taking Bridget and torturing her storyline came from me wanting Bridget to be develop a fear of the dark. Crazy...**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	59. Scars

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, callieandjack, Smithy, lori, linalove and xBelekinax!**

**To Smithy: We'll have to wait and see! I'm quite excited! I love me some Will Turner!**

**To lori: Every review from you guys is like te pats on the back! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 59!**

Jack came out on deck the next morning to see everyone up and working. Bridget was still asleep. Jack looked up at the helm and was annoyed to see Barbossa at the wheel.

"My bloody ship..." Jack mumbled as he walked up to the wheel.

"Ah Sparrow, you finally decided to grace us with your presence."

"Sod off mate." Jack mumbled as he pushed Barbossa out of the way and took the wheel. "So, how was your end of last night?"

"Well, I can't deny the fact that it was enjoyable." Barbossa said as he pushed Jack out of the way and took the wheel again. "Been a long time since I had a proper raid."

"Well, you couldn't help it." Jack said as he pushed Barbossa out of the way again. "You've been dead." He said cheerily.

Barbossa pushed Jack out of the way and Jack pushed him back. It soon became a fight just to get to the wheel between the two of them. While they were fighting, no one was steering so Cotton rushed up to take the wheel. The two looked over and sagged before leaving the helm and going to the galley. Both went for the same apple before Barbossa snatched it. Jack sneered.

_Yeah, well at least I have a lass. She might be crazy now but she's mine._

"So, did you put an end to the diabolical fiend that Lords over these seas?" Jack asked.

"We can't kill Sao Feng. You know that Sparrow."

"I could kill him."

"Well then I suppose it was better that you weren't involved in the actual dangerous parts. Handy how you always manage to get out of the difficult parts of plans."

Jack wanted to point out that his part of the raid wasn't by any means easy. Finding Bridget like that was more painful than any slash of a sword.

"Well, we won." Jack said instead. "And we're gone. All that matters."

"Such a shame how things turned out. I could have gotten off so well if Sao Feng remained amiable."

"I'm surprised he stayed so agreeable as long as he did."

"Well, I'm a master at bargaining. Why wouldn't he be if he thought he were getting you two?"

Jack frowned. Two? What Jack didn't know was Bridget hadn't mentioned her being involved in Barbossa and Sao Feng's dealings. She left that part out. Jack suspected the other person was Bridget, who else would it be? But if it was, he'd be livid. "Two?"

Barbossa stayed silent for a second. If Jack's reactions to Sao Feng taking Bridget were anything to go by, Jack would kill any man that tried to hurt her. And Barbossa couldn't kill him first. Damnit. "You didn't let me finish. To himself. If he were getting you to himself to with what he pleases."

Like Jack believed that. "You're lying."

"Prove it. Ask Sao Feng if you don't believe me."

"Oh, you are a riot." Jack said sarcastically. "Although, why Sao Feng would have trusted you in the irst place, I have no idea."

"He knows a smart man when he sees one."

"And you suck up to people like no man's business."

"Shut it Sparrow. I got you your lass back, didn't I?"

"You helped. For which I'm grateful."

"Aye, I helped. More than I should have."

"Well you're a fool if you thought I was going to sail off and leave her."

"You sound like Bootstrap's son."

Jack couldn't help but feel that maybe that wasn't a bad thing. But only if they were talking about women. Will was the most dedicated man to a woman Jack had ever seen. But the whole propriety act from Will irked Jack. He was glad when Will faced facts and realised he was from pirate stock. Not that he did anything about it. He was still probably making swords in Port Royal. What a waste.

While Jack was going through his own thoughts, Barbossa was having his own. "The next Brethren Court is going to be quite awkward with us all trying to kill each other."

"I've always found politics just a cover to bash enemy's brains out. Anyway, who says we're going to be calling a Brethren Court? That hasn't happened in years. Not since before you were born. And you're bloody old."

"Don't call me old Sparrow. I won't be mocked by a man who wears more jewellery than fabric. Anyway, I have a feeling the Court needs to gather. These are desperate times."

"They'll get even worse if you put me and Sao Feng in the same room."

"Well you're going to have to get over the fact that he tortured and tried to rape your lass. We need people to see eye to eye."

"The Brethren Court never sees eye to eye. That's why there's no Pirate King."

"Well, I trust I have your vote. After all, I did save your lass."

"You helped. And you wouldn't have if I didn't force you."

"You know, you're very ungrateful Jack. Think of everything I've done for you. I gave you the name, I saved your life countless times, I saved Bridget's life, I fixed her wrist when she broke it, I helped your crew get to Singapore when you proved incapable through a stupid game, I offered Bridget a place if something should happen to you, I've done more than enough."

"You forgot to mention that you were the cause of every one of those problems." Jack stated simply.

Barbossa huffed. "I didn't break her wrist."

"Face it; you wouldn't have helped if you didn't have to. If anything, you would have let me do it meself and sail away with the Pearl while I was gone but since I pretty much own you, you helped."

"You do not own me Sparrow."

"Oh but I do in a way. You see, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here. Come to think of it, it's almost like a blood curse for you. Another one. My, you just can't seem to catch a break with these blood curses. That's funny." Jack was smiling amusedly now.

Barbossa sneered. "I may not be able to threaten pain of death on you anymore Sparrow but you actually care about people. It's good enough to threaten them."

Jack grew angry at the thought of someone else hurting Bridget. "You do and I'll kill you. Tia Dalma didn't say anything would happen to me if you died."

"I'll have to get her to fix that. Imagine. Having to share everything with Jack Sparrow. Ships, royalties, lasses..."

"Very funny."

"Who said I was joking? Have you seen your lass? Oh no, you'd find me quite content to spend some quality alone time with her. Well more than you've already given us." Barbossa was smirking at Jack's annoyance now. "Imagine, she'd be pretty successful to have had three Pirate Lords."

Jack was trying to act like Barbossa wasn't bothering him. That's what he wanted but Jack couldn't stop speaking through gritted teeth since that was the only thing to keep him from shouting. "Sao Feng didn't have her."

"You were right beside me when we were spying to map out our escapes and such. You saw what happened."

Jack thought about it. "He kissed her."

"She kissed him back."

"She didn't have a choice. And if you don't remember in your geriatric brain, I'll be good enough to remind you that she pushed him away." Jack was trying to act aloof about this, especially when he knew Barbossa was trying to get a reaction, but the subject and memory was making Jack furious.

"Don't tell me you weren't roaring with jealousy. I saw you. Hell, I had to hold you back. When he had his lips on her neck and then to go and kiss him back when you were standing right outside to save her. Must have been a harrowing sight. She did have a choice."

"Well it was either that or water torture for hours." Jack said.

"Water torture? Been through that meself. It ain't a picnic, I can tell you that. Can drive the strongest men insane."

"Never been through it meself. People always opt for physical torture when it comes to me."

"Well that's because people enjoy seeing you in pain. Anyway, who'd perform mental torture on you? There isn't enough brain there and for the little there is, it's barking already."

"Because you're the picture of mental wellbeing."

"Who says it weren't the water torture that made me less than stable?" Barbossa smirked.

Jack thought about it and quickly dreaded it. Bridget driven to think like Barbossa? A Barbossa like Bridget? That was the last thing Jack or she needed. Jack rose from his chair and left the galley. Barbossa was giving him too much to worry about. He went up on deck and went to his cabin. When he entered, he found Bridget sitting cross legged on the bed. When she heard him enter, she looked up. Jack walked over and sat on the bed.

"How are you feeling luv?"

Bridget looked at him for a few seconds before answering. "Okay. I'm okay. Now. I'll be okay."

Jack nodded. She wasn't as solid as he'd like her to be but he supposed it'd take time.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I know I'm probably scaring you. You must think I'm crazy."

"Look who you're talking to." Jack said trying to lighten the mood.

"I really wish you didn't...you hadn't seen me like that."

"Bridget let me show you something." Jack said and she watched as he lifted his sleeves to show her his 'P' scar, he showed her his distorted scar on his left forearm and then pushed his shirt aside to show his scars before putting his shirt back. "We all have scars luv. You just can't see some of them. That don't mean they don't exist."

Bridget pushed his shirt away again and started circling his scars with her finger. All her attention was on the scars. "You were afraid to show me your scars."

"Aye but I still showed them to you. Because I love you and I have to accept that fact that sometimes I'm going to look weak in front of you. Especially when you're the one who can make me weak."

Bridget looked up into his eyes for a few seconds and Jack was caught by surprise when she leaned in quickly and kissed him. Both of her hands went to either side of his face and when they parted Jack took her hands in his and pressed his forehead against hers. Jack could see her struggling to remain strong.

"I thought you were dead." She said.

"There is no way you're getting rid of me that easily. Remember?" Jack said as he smiled at her.

Bridget laughed and nodded. "I didn't know if I could believe Sao Feng but there was always this thought in my mind of what if it was true. That was worse than the water. I wouldn't be able to cope without you."

"Now you know how I feel whenever you get into trouble." Jack said, his voice jokey so as to cheer her up but deep down he was completely serious. He closed his eyes.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I am so sorry."

Jack pulled back and opened his eyes to look at her. "For what?"

"For getting us into this mess."

"Bridget, this isn't your fault."

"It is Jack. All of this happened because I killed Cai."

Jack was curious. "Why did you kill Cai?"

"Because she hurt you. She tried to kill you. Jack, I...I've lost too many people. I've lost my entire family, all my friends, I wasn't losing you. Just the thought of her trying to hurt you and I couldn't help it. I get what you meant when you said about people threatening me making you crazy. She would never stop trying to hurt us. She tried to kill you then she tried to kill me after you were okay so I killed her. And then you were going to let Sao Feng kill you for me. I couldn't let you do that. I couldn't believe you were going to."

"Bridget, I would go to hell and back if it meant you were safe. You are the one person I would die for." _The only person._

Bridget cuddled into him and put the side of her head on his shoulder. "I know how you feel. Which is why I couldn't let him do it. There would be nothing for me here if you left."

Jack realised that Barbossa's life wouldn't be the only one to end if Jack died.

"I love you." Bridget said. "Things have been so scary and crazy lately that we haven't really had time for...to tell each other but Jack, I love you so much."

Jack held her tighter to him. "I know. I love you too. Everything is going to be fine now."

_She's here. She's safe. She's talking to me and she's not crazy. She's absolutely perfect._

Jack just stayed with her in his arms for a while, revelling in the fact that there was nothing to stop them from doing this. Jack didn't have to worry about anything now, he could just stay here and enjoy being with Bridget.

Jack looked down after a while to see Bridget had fallen back to sleep on his shoulder. She must have been exhausted. Jack gently laid her back down on the bed with the intention of letting her rest and him going to find out from one of Mistress Ching's men what she wanted but he couldn't. He couldn't take his eyes off Bridget. She looked peaceful, exactly how he wanted her. She was really the prettiest thing Jack had ever seen and Jack had seen some amazing things in his life. He'd seen beautiful women, beautiful sights, he'd seen things that were so beautiful and shouldn't have been real but nothing compared. Jack never thought he would need another person but if Bridget wasn't with him, that would be the torture to send him crazy. Nothing compared to that girl who made him curious with a laugh, that girl who took him completely by surprise, that innocent and naive serving girl he found and made into a capable and daring woman while she still managed to keep that charm that made her who she was, that girl who stole everything of him without even realising it.

Jack took her hand in his, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. He had never been as scared as he was last night when he found her chained up and screaming. It was the worst thing he'd ever seen and it was happening to the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. He'd been much more scared than he was angry. He had heard her screaming for him before he'd even entered the dungeon and it killed him. To hear her need him and not realising he was there. Then she stopped moving. It had helped him get her out but he wanted her to jump up and say they had to run, for her to hug him and cry in his arms. But she didn't. She didn't do anything. She couldn't even stand. She didn't scream, she didn't try, she didn't even seem to register anything. Jack never, ever wanted to see her like that again. He was supposed to protect her and if ever, he had failed last night. He didn't even want to try and forgive himself for that.

Yes, Bridget seemed okay now but that's because she was just getting used to being safe again. What about when she started to focus on those long hours she was trapped down there regardless on whether she wanted to or not? It wasn't something anyone could escape. She couldn't even sleep in the dark last night, would she be able to tonight? Was the sound of dripping rain going to terrify her? Was she going to be able to handle long silences? There were very simple things but they'd been torturing factors for Bridget and now, who knew how she'd cope?

Jack realised. There was someone who knew how she'd cope.

Jack leaned down and kissed Bridget's forehead before getting up and leaving the cabin. He walked below deck and knocked on a door.

"Enter."

Jack walked into the room.

"Tia, I need to ask you something."

"And what might that be?" Tia replied from where she was sitting at a table with one of her maps.

"Bridget. She's going to get over what happened to her, isn't she? I mean, she's going to be alright?" Jack was trying to sound nonchalant, like he was just making sure but it was obvious he was worried.

Tia looked up at him. "Bridget has seen tings she should never have seen, she has been tortured by her own mind. De only person who can help Bridget is Bridget but encouraging her to do so shall be your burden. Bridget is scared right now."

_She's not the only one._ Jack thought.

"So, she'll get better if I let her know that there's nothing to scared of?"

"Is dere not?"

Jack thought about it. "I'll never let that happen to her again."

"I don't tink you planned to let it happen de first time."

That made Jack angry. As if he weren't reminding himself every ten seconds of how he let her down, now he was being informed that other people thought so too. "Well I'm learning from me mistakes."

"Surely dat's what you should have done after Nelson."

"Well I didn't see you rushing to help! I did not come down here to be berated for me failures. I'm asking about Bridget, will she be okay?"

Tia smiled. "She has you. Why don't you make dat decision?"

Jack sighed, annoyed. One straight answer? She wouldn't even give him that? He turned to walk out of the room but Tia's voice stopped him.

"You know I demand payment."

Jack was getting quite angry. "For what? For bringing back the man I spent eight years trying to kill? For not getting rid of the curse? For never helping when we were attacked? For posing several questions to Bridget about our future? For making both me and her insecure about our future together? For predicting that Bridget might run off with another man? For not telling me that Barbossa couldn't hurt me sooner? For conspiring with him in plans and never warning me? What is it I should be grateful for?"

Tia gave him an angry look. "For telling you about de curse. For showing you where you needed to go. For resurrecting Barbossa when you needed him. For helping Bridget heal quickly when she was sick. For staying away from you because I knew it would make Bridget jealous and miserable. For warning you of Cai's curse on de Pearl. For letting you know one of Robins' men was missing on de Pearl allowing you to save Anamaria. For alerting Mistress Ching to your peril. Did Bridget not go off wit anoder man like I predicted? She did. To save your life. I told you, you would not need to worry about trusting her in dat situation. For encouraging Bridget to follow Barbossa dat night when he made dat deal wit Sao Feng. Do not accuse me of not doing anything Jack Sparrow!"

Jack thought about it. "You were Mistress Ching's secret associate?"

"Yes. Just because you don't see me work and help does not mean I am not."

Jack nodded. "I'll get you your payment."

He walked out of the room and heard Tia's voice.

"I don't appreciate being under appreciated Jack Sparrow. Remember dat."

Jack sighed. Wasn't he just making all the mistakes lately?

* * *

"Captain!"

Jack looked over to see his crew gathered on deck with bottles or rum when he heard Duncan call him that night. He walked over to them.

"What is it?"

The men looked at each other and Matelot looked at Jack.

"How is Bridget?"

"Gibbs told us about...how she was when..."

"She's better now, isn't she?"

"We haven't seen her all day."

It was true. Jack had been checking up on her all day but she hadn't woken up. She really did seem to be exhausted. Well Jack supposed two days of torture could do that to a person. He was quite surprised though that the crew had obviously been trying to keep tabs on her condition, even drunk. He never knew she meant that much to them.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure." Jack lied. He wasn't sure of anything.

"Did Sao Feng really use water torture on her?" Duncan asked.

Jack nodded. "A couple of hours."

"Is there anything we can do to make her feel better?" Moises asked.

"Rum?"

"A puppy?"

"Finbarr Sullivan's head?"

Jack frowned. What in the world had she been getting up to with the crew that these were the things that reminded them of her?

"I think she just needs time." Jack answered. "A puppy?"

"She likes puppies." Duncan said.

"But not cats." Matelot pointed out. "She thinks they're bastards."

Jack really wanted to enquire further into this. He also didn't like being the least drunk of his crew, made everything less fun. But he doubted going into Bridget drunk would be a good idea.

"I'll look into it." Jack said to placate the crew. He started walking to his cabin and was about to open the door when he heard Anamaria's voice.

"Captain!"

Jack turned and saw her walking over to him. She seemed to be pretty sober. "How is she really?" Ana asked.

Jack looked at her and decided to tell the truth. "She's not good."

Ana nodded. "But she's...healthy? She's not gone crazy or nought?"

"She's not gone insane, no. More traumatised."

Ana nodded. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Jack sighed. "I hope so."

"I remember when I was...she helped me. She's strong. She can pull through this. I mean, was it really that bad?"

Jack nodded. "It was."

"But...Bridget, she's been through her fair share of bad experiences. She never lets them get to her. Not for very long."

"I think she's been through one too many."

Ana looked at him sympathetically. This must have been awful for him too. "She'll be okay. She has to be." Jack stayed silent. "When can...I'd like to see her."

"I think it might be..." Jack stopped when he heard glass break in the cabin. He turned from Anamaria and rushed in, closing the door behind him. He found Bridget on the floor next to the broken glass.

Jack rushed over and crouched down beside her. "What happened?"

Bridget looked up and him and clutched onto him tightly. She buried her face into his chest as if hiding from something. Jack felt her shaking. What was wrong with her? Jack looked down at the broken glass and realised what it was. A lamp. Then he figured out what was wrong. The room was in darkness, save for the dull light coming through the window from the night sky. Bridget had woken up in the dark and alone and had probably panicked. Why didn't he think this might happen?

Jack lifted her up and brought her back onto the bed, noticing how she kept her eyes tightly closed against him. He lay her gently down on the bed but she wouldn't let go of him.

"Bridget, I'm just going to light the lamps, okay? I'm still here."

Jack saw as Bridget took a breath and opened her eyes. She looked up at him with a scared expression.

"I'm staying here." Jack said and he felt Bridget tense before leaving him go. Jack assumed that Bridget was now associating darkness and silence with Jack not being with her anymore. He kept his eye on her as he lit the lamps and candles and saw her run her hand through her hair. She looked really frustrated with herself. Jack walked back over to her and sat in front of her.

"What happened?"

"I, eh...I woke up and I got a fright. I opened my eyes but I couldn't see anything and I panicked. It's stupid..."

Jack placed his hand under her chin to make her look up at him. "Bridget, it's not stupid. You haven't even been back on the Pearl for twenty four hours. What you went through was enough to break down the toughest man."

Bridget had tears in her eyes. "I don't want to be like this. I don't want to be broken down, afraid of the dark, afraid of silence. I don't want my life to be like this."

Jack put the back of his hand up to caress her cheek but in doing so, saw blood running over his own scar. He looked down and saw a nasty gash on her hand. "Bridget, your hand."

Bridget looked down. "I cut my hand?"

Jack frowned. "You don't remember?"

"I...I didn't even feel it. I didn't know."

Jack didn't like that but he assured himself it could have just been the fear. When your emotions were high, pain could be hard to detect. That was all it was. He got some cloth and wrapped it around her hand, wishing she'd react. He as tempted to maybe tighten it a little more than necessary if only to get her to flinch but he restrained himself.

Jack got up and took off his coat and boots before going to sit back on the bed, sitting up against the headrest. "Come here."

He brought Bridget to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Your life," Jack said. "Is going to be whatever life you want because I am going to make sure of it. You're scared now and that's okay but you won't always be. There's nothing wrong with you. You're just shook up. You just need time and I'm going to help you in any way I can."

"What if I can't?"

"I once heard a very smart person say when something bad happens, you just have to pick yourself up, brush yourself off and move on. Day by day. Because what else can you do? Each day is a new slate. Just try to make it better than the last."

"That's good advice."

Jack smirked. "It is luv." Did she really not realise? She didn't seem to. He held her tighter to him. "There's always going to be reminders, there's always going to be scars but we can't let them affect us."

Bridget's head rose from his shoulder and she pressed her lips against his. He responded and felt as her hands went from his jaw down his arms and to the ends of his shirt which she started tugging.

"Take off your shirt." She said, her lips inches from his.

"Bridget..." Jack wasn't sure it was the best idea but she stopped him.

"Just take it off. Please."

Jack pulled the shirt over his head and Bridget's gaze, once again, went to his scars. Jack put his arms around her waist, his hands settling on her back and her fingers grazed his chest.

"I love them." She said and she looked up at him. "Your scars. I love them."

Jack chuckled. "You're the only one."

"I don't care." Bridget felt as Jack's hand travelled down fro her back, down the length of her leg and settled on her own scar, his finger stroking it.

"I love you." Jack said. "Every inch of you. Every freckle, every mark, I cherish all of it."

Jack's hand travelled from her leg up to under her nightdress so Jack could feel the little scar she held on her torso. He felt the mark high up on her abdomen just below her breast. She explained to him that she had gotten it when she fell onto some rocks when she was younger seeing as he had been quite curious when he saw it the first night they were together.

"No one but you has ever seen that scar." Bridget said. "Even knows about it."

"That's the way it going to stay luv. No one but me."

Bridget kissed Jack again, her arms going behind her slightly so she could grasp his. She parted the kiss and brought his arms in front of her to get a look at the scars on his arms.

"Tell me about this one." She said referring to the 'P' burned into his arm. Jack had remained tight lipped about that scar seeing as the circumstances were not unlike Bridget's story. He didn't want her to think he transported slaves, even if he did let them go, they had been on this ship.

"It's not very interesting." Jack said.

"Please?" Bridget closed her eyes in concentration before opening them again. "Jack, you...you have scars. You have a lot of scars and you're okay now. You're...I love you. I need to know what happened to you because if you can get over horrible things then I'll know I can too."

Jack sighed. "Alright but you're going to have to listen to this story very carefully luv."

Bridget nodded.

Jack sighed. "Alright luv..."

* * *

**Aw, the penultimate chapter. It's quite sad. For me anyway! One more to go...**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	60. Looking Back

**Thank You to xBelekinax, callieandjack, Smithy, Pirate-on-fleet-street, lori and linalove!**

**To Smithy: Exactly why I love him too!**

**To lori: Wow, Pirates 4? Well if you loved those moments, you're going to love this chapter!**

**Author's Note: I want to put my stuff in up here because I want the end of the chapter to be the last thing read so here's goes. ****Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, callieandjack, lori, xBelekinax, linalove, Smithy, Midnight LeAnn, KuroiYuki04, x-menfan1000, Madness Is Me, Sydney, TaraaaB, meggieleigh, klutzygal12, Midna Hytwilian, Captain Anemone, Mahalove, Queen Nightshade, Liliesshadow, Kawaiikitsune-hime13, Colours Doyle, layla luv, friends9810, , XShadowCat101X, wtagirl, MsQuill101 and everyone who added my story to their Favourite Stories, their Story Alert list, me as a Favourite Author and PMed me throughout this story or read it at all!**

**I thought I might get this story to twenty chapters with like three loyal readers. That's honestly what I expected for my first story so I am honestly shocked at how well recieved this story has been. Not one bad review. Thank you so much! I love writing and this story has made it such a passion of mine because you guys have made this story such a joy to write. Thanks again!**

**P.S. The sequel will be called Life Is Beautiful and hopefully I'll get the first chapter out next week so if you want to read it, I'd say checking my page would be your best bet. Also Willabeth coming your way but I'm not sure on the title yet. It'll be out the same time as the sequel though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates.**

**Here's The Final Chapter!**

Bridget woke up the next morning and found herself on Jack's chest as always. She looked around the room and found the lamps still lit despite the fact that the morning sun was streaming in. This made her sigh. She couldn't believe the dark scared her so much last night. She had fallen asleep with Jack and had woken up in the dark alone. But she had been on the Pearl. Jack had obviously been around, why was she so scared?

Bridget thought back to last night. She didn't want to be like that again. So she wouldn't be. She'd work through her fears. She had to. And she had Jack to help her. He was going to be there for her. Always.

Jack. Bridget didn't think it was possible but if it was, she had fallen in love with him even more last night after he told her his story. It was obvious Jack was worried she would focus on the negative parts of his tale. How he had been working for the East India Trading Company and there had been slaved on his ship. But Jack had let them go. He knew he would suffer for it and he had but he had done it anyway. Why Jack would never admit he was a good man, Bridget would never fathom. If he weren't, Bridget wouldn't be with him, wouldn't love him. And she did, more than anything. Jack's story also made Bridget think about her own. What would have happened if she and her family had been let go? Would she still be with them? Would they have gotten back to Ireland? Would Jack have ever come into her life? That was a question that always confused Bridget. If she had never been a slave, she might have never met Jack. But if she hadn't been a slave, she'd still have her family.

_Jack is my family now. I couldn't live without Jack. I don't want to._

While Bridget would never be thankful of what happened to her when she was younger, she could appreciate the fact that she got Jack out of it. It might have been an awful thing but in a way, it had brought her the best luck she'd ever received. She wasn't saying that she preferred to have Jack over her family but she'd never been given the choice so why choose? Why put that burden on herself when she could be happy in the knowledge that she had Jack and that he was better than anything she could have ever hoped for? When Bridget was a maid in Port Carmen, she never, ever saw any prospects for herself, no male suitors, no marriage, no family, nothing. She figured she would while away her years in that kitchen. Now, here she was lying in bed with Captain Jack Sparrow with his arms around her.

If she was ever going to have anything in her life to make her happy, she could have never guessed in her life that she was going to get Jack Sparrow.

"_Bridget, would ye ever get a move on and put down that book."_

"_Hilda, it's amazing." Bridget said, awestruck. "The things that can happen to people. And I don't think anyone's gone through more than Ca..."_

"_Yes well bad things can happen too." Hilda interrupted. "And they will to you missy if the Governor catches you slackin' off, especially today."_

"_I am not slacking off. I'm resting for a few minutes."_

"_No one said you could."_

"_Hilda, I was up all night helping Miss Evelyn pick out a dress for this ball. Spending even an hour with that girl is enough for anyone to sleep for ten years."_

"_It is but we have to get everything ready for this ball. So put the book down and start helpin' me. Me feet are achin'."_

_Bridget put the book down. "Okay, why don't you take a break and I'll get things ready."_

_Hilda sat at the table and watched Bridget. That girls head was always filled with fantasies for other people. Never herself. "Hmm, it'd be nice to be attendin' the ball instead of working at it."_

_Bridget smiled over at her. "Would it? I mean yes, wearing the dresses and things would be fun if not laborious but would you really want to spend hours stuck around all those people when we could be down here mocking them?"_

_Hilda laughed. "Those are fun times."_

"_And it'll be entertaining to see the Governor try to be all humble when that business associate of his gets here."_

"_Oh, that Savage man the Governor's been talking about. From what I've been hearing, he's going to be from the same stock as the Governor so I'd expect a lot of finger clicking and talking down to if I were you."_

_Bridget nodded. "I thought as much. I think I'll try to avoid him. And everyone else. The Governor has Rita and Henry in the ballroom tonight anyway, I should be able to get out of it. Hopefully."_

"_When has the Governor ever let you out of anything?"_

"_Well I'll be helping Miss Evelyn get ready so I'll just get her room very messy so I have to stay up there and clean it."_

_Hilda smirked. "You are a sly one."_

"_Well I try."_

"_Who knows? Maybe if you go down there, you might find that this Savage character is some dashing Prince Charming who's..."_

"_Been looking for some silly little servant girl? Unlikely."_

"_Not unlikely. Did you not just say that amazing things happen to people?"_

"_To pirate Captains, to people who are able to go out and find it. That's not me."_

"_I think given the chance, you'd find yourself in some pretty impressive situations."_

"_Yes, like having to run out and get some more bread. Oh, the excitement!"_

"_Sarcasm don't work on me missy. I'm just saying, dreaming ain't a bad thing."_

"_It's not. I have dreams. I'm just realistic about them not happening."_

"_That's incredibly sad." Hilda said disgustedly._

_Bridget shrugged. "It's not sad. Do you really see me running off and having fantastic adventures?"_

"_I could see it."_

"_Realistically?"_

"_Oh realistically? No."_

_Bridget laughed. "Exactly. There has to be some semblance of opportunity there and opportunities don't just come walking through the door around here."_

"_My God girlie, you're twenty years old going on sixty with all your cynicism."_

"_I'm just saying, I don't think anything or anyone could get me out of here..."_

Bridget just had to smile at the memory. She did miss Hilda. The woman could drive her crazy but she always tried to get the best out of Bridget and for Bridget.

Another memory came back to her.

"_What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Hilda asked right after Savage left the room._

"_I was just...I was..." Bridget mumbled._

"_I've told you time and time again Bridget, these dresses don't belong to you and if anyone catches you..."_

"_They're all downstairs."_

"_Not everyone apparently!"_

"_He won't tell anyone."_

"_You don't think he'll mention meeting the Governor's other daughter?"_

_Bridget cringed. "Maybe not."_

"_You're going to be in a lot of trouble girlie." Hilda said as she walked over and started helping Bridget out of the dress._

"_I know. I wasn't expecting him to just walk in on me." Hilda noticed that even though Bridget looked worried, the thought of him put a little smile on her face. Hilda smiled._

"_He was quite handsome." Hilda said. He obviously wasn't Captain Savage but he was handsome. But that's not what merchant Captains looked like; he was obviously just one of the sailors lying to Bridget. But Bridget had lied right back so who was Hilda to judge?_

_Bridget smiled wider. "Definitely not what I was expecting."_

"_You like him."_

_Bridget straightened up. "I don't even know him. How could I like him?"_

"_I see you. You've never had that smile on your face before. That's a smile that's caused by a fella."_

"_It is not."_

"_He called you pretty, didn't he?"_

_Bridget couldn't help it. The smile crept back onto her face. "Yes, he did."_

"_You'd make a cute couple." Hilda said as Bridget took off the dress and was only left in her underclothes._

"_Hilda, I'll never see him again."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Because..." Bridget stopped talking and so did Hilda when they heard footsteps. The steps seemed to stop outside the door and Bridget froze. She didn't exactly look too innocent standing there in her underclothes in Evelyn's room. What if it was Savage again?_

_They heard the footsteps continue and they both let out a sigh of relief. _

"_Get dressed." Hilda said and Bridget did so. "Who knows? Maybe you'll see him again."_

"_I doubt it." Bridget said. "He thinks I'm a Governor's daughter and I'm only a servant. Who wants a servant?"_

Bridget smiled. He wanted her more when he learned she was a maid. He fell in love with her and brought her away. Her life had changed so much for the better. All thanks to the man that had his arms around her. That man who began to stir at that moment.

"Morning luv." Jack smiled when she looked up at him.

"Morning. Did the lighting bother you?"

"Not at all. I've slept in much worse conditions. With a beautiful lass in me arms, I consider this the best place, light or nought."

Bridget smiled and reached up to kiss him. Jack responded, very happy that she was acting like her old self.

"So today," Bridget said when they parted. "I think we should start the sword training again."

Jack frowned. "Are you sure?"

Bridget nodded. "I want everything to go back to normal. Exactly how it was before we came to Singapore, before we went to Tia Dalma, got Barbossa, any of it. I want us to be back to normal."

Jack nodded with a small smile. "If that's what you want, that's what we'll do."

He was actually quite happy with this. She was trying to get back to normal and she was working at it. He couldn't hope for anything better.

Bridget smiled and kissed him again. She felt Jack wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly, propping her up slightly so he could better access to her lips. Bridget felt his hand grasp her thigh.

"You know luv," Jack said, his lips nearly on hers. "Sword training is a very strenuous task. One should really warm up beforehand, get the blood flowing, the energy up. I think I know just how to achieve that."

Bridget smiled and started kissing along his jaw line. Jack felt her clutch onto him and saw the bandage around her hand, making her demeanour last night come back to him.

"That is," He continued. "If you're feeling alright. If you're feeling up to it." Her body had been under a lot of stress, just as her mind had been. Jack just wanted to make sure.

Bridget looked at him. "I've realised the only thing I'm not prepared for is not being with you. Being with you? That I will more than gladly accept."

Jack smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

"Come on Bridget, where did that edge I saw with Sao Feng's men? You went from being excellent to failing again."

"I'm not failing. I won three of our fights."

"You're not winning now. Let's go again."

"Alright."

Bridget and Jack clashed swords again and began fighting. Bridget was actually quite grateful to Jack for not going easy on her. He was acting like he always would when teaching her because he knew that's what she wanted. No pity. Like always. Bridget smiled.

"And what are you smiling at?" Jack asked with a smirk. "You're in a fight to the death."

Bridget kept her smile. "Just thinking about luck."

Jack withdrew his sword at the mention of luck. "What about it? Are you sensing bad things now?"

Bridget laughed. "No. I was actually thinking that I'm quite lucky."

Jack frowned. "I wasn't expecting that. Lucky?"

"Well yes." Bridget put her sword back in its scabbard and walked over to him.

"I think it's safe to say..." Jack began but she stopped him.

Bridget put her arms around his neck and interrupted him. "I don't care about some silly little curse. Bad things are going to happen. But we've gotten through them before. Maybe it's time to focus on the good parts. Like us, the Pearl, our lives together. Obviously, I've been thinking about things a lot lately and I...I don't know. I look back on what we've been through so far and I can't help but feel the good stuff really outweighs the bad. So yes, why can't I consider myself lucky?"

Jack smiled at her and kissed her lightly. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you talk like this. To see you happy."

Bridget smiled widely. "With you around me, I'm always going to be happy."

Jack kissed her again. That was more like it.

"Want to go again?" Bridget asked and felt as Jack gripped her tighter, pressing her against him firmly.

"I really do."

"I meant the sword fighting Jack."

"I didn't."

Bridget laughed. "Well how about if you beat me this time, we find our way up to the cabin?"

"You want to start betting again? I still haven't gotten me rewards from last time."

Bridget frowned. "Last time?"

"When you got sick. We made a bet you would and I found meself insufficiently awarded for being right."

"Oh, and what did you have in mind?"

Bridget felt Jack caress her waist through her shirt. She had an idea what he wanted.

"Well I have a couple of things in mind..." Jack said.

"Oh God..." Bridget laughed.

"First thing. What I want is...to know your birthday."

Bridget's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

"You've never told me."

"Out of all the things you could have requested, you want to know my birthday?"

"Birthdays are important luv. I have a feeling you haven't celebrated one in seven years."

Bridget shook her head. "No, the servants getting older only caused concerns in case they were too old and the Governor needed a new one."

"Well, there you go. How am I supposed to treat you on your birthday when I don't know it?"

"Jack, you don't need to treat me on my birthday. It's just another day."

"It's the day when you were brought into the world. If there was ever a day ever that I would want to celebrate, it'd be that one. To be honest, I can't think of anything else to ask of you. You've given me more than anything I could have ever imagined when I was walked into that room and saw you for the first time."

Bridget smiled. "July 23rd."

Jack smiled back at her. "July 23rd. Hmmm, better than Christmas."

Bridget laughed. "You are completely crazy."

"But you still love me."

"It's one of the many, many reasons I love you."

Jack chuckled. "Second question."

"Alright."

"What I want is to know how you were involved in Barbossa's and Sao Feng's deal."

Bridget frowned, taken by surprise. "What?"

"I want to know what they had planned for you."

"What are you thinking?" Bridget inquired.

"Well they had torture planned for me and nothing would torture me more than losing you."

"Well you can pretty much guess. Sao Feng wanted you to suffer and he wanted to use me to do it."

"He wanted me to see you being hurt."

"Being killed."

Jack tensed at just the images his mind could create of Bridget being hurt in front of him. "And Barbossa agreed to this?"

"You see, that's the weird thing. He didn't seem to want to but in the end, he did."

"I know why he didn't want to."

"Why?"

"Because if you die, I won't be around much longer."

"And he wants you to survive."

"Aye."

"Why is that?"

"Did I not tell you?" Bridget shook her head and Jack smirked. "Ol' Hector dies if I do. He literally can't live without me. One of the little conditions of Tia Dalma's work."

Bridget's eyebrows shot up. "So he's not a threat?"

"Not at all. But now I know that he agreed to letting Sao Feng hurt you, I'm a threat to him."

"No Jack. Everything is okay now. Don't. For me." Jack looked at her and nodded and Bridget smiled. "So Barbossa needing you alive makes it much easier for you to keep the Pearl. Not that he was ever going to get if off of you. You're too good."

"Oh but you do know how to soothe my ego."

"Well when it's one as big as yours, it's hard to miss." Bridget smirked.

"Oh, you little minx. You should get punished for mocking the Captain."

Bridget gave him her best puppy dog look. "Oh? And what do you want to do with me?"

"Many, many things."

"Well, we have all the time in the world Captain Sparrow."

Jack's lips got closer to hers. "Oh, I do love it when you call me Captain which comes to my third and final request."

"What's that?"

"Tell me who you belong to."

Bridget chuckled. "A fearsome pirate Captain."

"Care to specify?" Jack smirked.

"You, Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea and owner of a little Irish maid's heart."

"Former maid."

"Former maid, current lover of the best pirate to sail the seas. Anywhere. Told you I'm lucky."

"You really are a minx." Jack said before he pressed his lips against hers. "Say it."

"I love you." Bridget said and Jack kissed her. He parted from her slightly. "I love you." She repeated and Jack kissed her again. "I love you." She said and Jack kissed her deeply, not parting from the kiss this time.

_So Captain, where to?" Gibbs asked as they sailed off, Jack finally at the wheel of the Pearl after so long._

"_Port Carmen." Jack answered immediately._

"_Port Carmen? What be there that has you not thinking twice?"_

_Jack wasn't even ashamed. "The most beautiful woman in the world."_

_Gibbs looked at him, surprised. "You're going there for a lass?"_

"_Aye, I promised her I'd come for her when I got the Pearl and now I do so that's where we're going."_

_Gibbs looked at him suspiciously. "Does she have something you want?"_

"_Just herself."_

"_Jack Sparrow sweet on a lass." Gibbs chuckled. "That was not what I was expecting. What's her name?"_

"_Bridget. When you see her, you'll know exactly what I'm on about."_

"_Oh you would go for nothing less than a stunner."_

"_It ain't just her looks though you would look at her twice. A third time. A fourth." Jack said confidently._

"_So you're bringing another lass on the Pearl? Really?"_

"_She ain't bad luck Gibbs. We're going to Port Carmen and not leaving till she's on me ship."_

_Gibbs chuckled. He mightn't realise it yet but it was obvious to see that Jack Sparrow was a man in love. _

_Well that was definitely not what Gibbs was expecting._

Jack came back from the memory and looked down at Bridget smiling up at him. The most beautiful woman in the world.

_She really is._

"Alright luv, one more round on the swords and then back up to the cabin."

Bridget laughed and took her hands away from around his neck. She took out his sword. "Still want to make things interesting?"

"You mean skip the swordfight and just go straight up to the cabin?"

"Oh no, we're sword fighting."

"Let's make it worth our while then..."

* * *

"Well..." Bridget panted. "That was definitely worthwhile."

Jack chuckled as he felt her lie on his bare chest while his arms were bent, his hands resting behind his head. "Told you we should have come up here sooner."

"You're only saying that because I won the swordfight."

"I'm saying it because I think it's always going to be worthwhile to get you into bed."

Bridget laughed and propped herself up on her hands so she could look down at him. "Oh but you do know how to soothe my ego."

Jack took his hands from behind his head and grazed them up and down her arms that were at either side of him. "I know what I'm doing. You're as prideful as I am."

Bridget leant down and kissed him. "Hmmm, I wonder what I should ask for out of my bet."

"As if you needed a bet to get anything out of me."

Bridget smiled before she looked at the window to see the sun setting. She got up and wrapped the sheet around herself and Jack saw her lighting the lamps and candles. He sighed. She had been so good all day but he supposed if this was all that she was going to have to deal with, that was a very good thing. A fear of the dark wasn't something that was going to damage her day to day.

Bridget walked back over to the bed and saw Jack's look. She sagged. "I'm trying. It's just the dark."

"I know you are." Jack said assuredly. "You're doing more than a lot of people could."

Bridget smiled but it was a tad melancholy for Jack's liking. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against him as he sat up. "Now, what do you want out of your victory?"

Bridget snuggled into him. "I have something."

"What's that?"

"I want to know what your compass does."

Jack frowned. "I thought I told you."

"No. I just know it doesn't point north."

"Oh well, that's an easy one." Jack reached for his compass and wrapped his arms around either side of her so he was holding the compass in front of her. He opened it and they both watched as the arrow spun around before landing on Bridget.

"What does that mean?" Bridget asked.

Jack smiled and he kissed the side of her head. "Well luv, let me explain..."

**The End**


End file.
